


Сломанный мир

by leithne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Philosophy, Politics, Psychology, oriental-inspired fantasy world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 83,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithne/pseuds/leithne
Summary: Langoth (староангл.) — очень специфическая тоска, когда человеку было видение Рая, или Острова Яблок, или «двери в стене», — было и ушло, но всю оставшуюся жизнь он ищет его отблески.(с)





	1. Безумец

**Author's Note:**

> Оридж был задуман как фанфик по "Фушиги Юги", но со временем все дальше уходил от нее в область моих личных образов.  
> Отсылки к эссе Толкина "О волшебных сказках" неслучайны.  
> Продолжение будет. Когда-нибудь.  
> Автор фанарта - Мария Илюхина.

 

_Первые люди появились из трав Бесконечной Пустоши, что на Юге, где край земли._  
_Они не знали, откуда пришли и в чем их предназначение в этом мире. Они прибились друг к другу и дрожали от холода и страха._  
_И тогда четыре бога явились к ним._  
_Первой пришла Черная Черепаха. Она мечтала создать страну, где будут править мудрость и закон, и она увела с собой на Север тех, кто мог помочь ей в этом и кто был достоин жить в такой стране, тех, в ком светился ясный разум._  
_Вторым пришел Лазурный Дракон. За ним пошли те, чьи души стремились к красоте. Они направились на Восток._  
_Белому Тигру по сердцу пришлись сильные и смелые, не боящиеся суровых испытаний, и ушедшие за ним основали государство на Западе._  
_Солнечная Птица Феникс пришла последней. Она увидела тех, кто остался, и сердце ее преисполнилось жалости. Она осталась с ними на Юге и расцветила их жизнь волшебством и чудесами._  
_С тех пор Четверо ведут спор о том, кто из них выбрал самый правильный путь. Они находят себе любимцев среди смертных и наделяют их исключительными качествами, и их избранники становятся великими мудрецами, волшебниками, императорами и полководцами. И спору Четверых нет конца — оттого и распря между Срединными Царствами никогда не закончится._  
_Так говорят._

 

**Часть 1. Безумец**

 

Юкинари хорошо помнил день, когда появился дракон. (Он всегда так и называл его — просто «дракон»; у дракона не было имени, он утверждал, что имена нужны только людям).  
Какая-то часть его рассудка, конечно, понимала, что драконов не бывает и что с ним происходит что-то неладное. Но другая его часть говорила совсем другое. Его мысли слишком сильно спутались, чтобы отличить реальность от воображения (и это случилось еще раньше, задолго до появления дракона)...  
Юкинари, конечно, приходило в голову, что дракон — это он сам, какая-то грань его личности; но, поразмыслив, он решил, что это только подтверждает его реальность: если он перестанет верить в дракона, то перестанет верить самому себе — а во что тогда еще остается верить?  
Тем более с появлением дракона в голове у Юки, наоборот, начало проясняться; мир стал ярче и объемнее — до этого ощущение окружающей реальности у него было как-то притуплено, словно он все время жил в туманно-синей предрассветной мгле, а потом взошло солнце и туман рассеялся...  
Этот туман в его голове начал сгущаться еще в детстве, когда они жили в Байцзине, столице Юйгуя.  
Начиналось все постепенно.  
Он рос тихим, мечтательным, и до какого-то момента у него не было потребности в приятелях, но когда она появилась, оказалось — болезненное открытие — что другие дети, воспитывавшиеся при юйгуйском дворе, не хотят брать его в свою компанию. Их неприязнь не была агрессивной; однажды, правда, кто-то подставил ему подножку, он упал, но больно не было, а мальчика, который это сделал, строго отругали, и больше подобного не случалось. Над ним даже не особенно смеялись и не злословили, хотя обычно дети готовы злословить по поводу чего угодно. Его просто сторонились.  
Он долго не понимал — почему. Мать твердила, что его не любят из-за его отца. Юки в это не очень верилось. Он видел, что другие придворные дамы избегают его мать, а значит, люди не любили и ее тоже. Хотя ничего удивительного в этом, по его мнению, не было, он боялся мать — а она ненавидела Юки, как ненавидела все, связанное с человеком, за которого ее выдали замуж против ее воли.  
Его мать, Сун Сяолянь, была придворной дамой при старой, но могущественной императрице Юйлян, а отец его... отец его, Юкихито, был чужаком в этой стране — наследный принц враждебной Юйгую Рюкоку, Страны Дракона, он жил при юйгуйском дворе в качестве заложника. Обращались с ним учтиво, как с уважаемым гостем, вот только уехать из страны он не мог, даже если бы захотел.  
А он, конечно, хотел. Отец ненавидел Юйгуй. Он часто рассказывал им с братом о своем доме — о Стране Дракона. Земля, где восходит солнце, страна уточенной печальной красоты, проигравшая в войне, но не сдавшаяся; побежденные всегда благороднее победителей, твердил отец. По его словам, когда-нибудь они вернутся туда, и все наконец-то станет правильно: он займет место своего отца — деда Юкинари — на троне, а Юкинари и его брата Юкиёси будут почитать как принцев, кровь от крови Лазурного Дракона. Матери в отцовских мечтах места не было: отец ненавидел госпожу Сун Сяолянь не меньше, чем она его.  
Наслушавшись рассказов отца о доме, Юки тоже стал бредить Страной Дракона. Он почти ничего не знал о настоящей Рюкоку, поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, как придумать эту страну самому. В один из тех моментов, когда ему было одиноко и он особенно сильно ненавидел все вокруг, он решительно приказал себе думать о мире, где всё по-другому — так, как должно быть. Само по себе это было не ново; первый такой мир заявил о себе, когда ему стукнуло пять, и к тому времени, когда он увлекся Страной Дракона, его придуманные страны исчислялись десятками; но в этот раз он знал, что это будет не очередная детская выдумка, а самая настоящая — единственно настоящая — правда. И он занимался своей Страной Дракона постоянно, ежедневно, с поразительной для ребенка тщательностью продумывая детали: обычаи этой страны, законы, города, богов, одежду людей, деревья, которые могли там расти, волшебных животных, которые могли там водиться... В воображаемой Рюкоку жили не только драконы — там были и единороги-цилини, и утонченные, образованные многохвостые лисицы, и гигантские говорящие птицы, — но драконов он рисовал чаще всего. Ярких, наполненных светом, цветом и жизнью. У них были длинные алые усы, глаза ярче любых аметистов, топазов и сапфиров и такие же сияющие гривы — острые, будто языки пламени, или же мягко льющиеся, как потоки воды. По ночам ему снилось, как он забирается на прохладные чешуйчатые спины драконов и они катают его над морем (Юки мечтал увидеть море с того момента, как узнал о его существовании), над горами, над изящным незнакомым городом — столицей Рюкоку.  
Юкинари стало казаться, что вся его жизнь в Юйгуе, его раздробленная ненавистью семья, его одиночество — все это временно, что все это — просто ожидание на дорожных сумках в ожидании грандиозного путешествия; этим путешествием, конечно, должно было стать возвращение в Страну Дракона — для него воображаемая Рюкоку стала домом, которого он здесь был лишен. Он даже точно определил возраст, в котором его должны были забрать туда: одиннадцать лет. В то время, когда он только начал придумывать «свою» Рюкоку, он был уверен, что это очень, очень большая цифра.  
Разве что самую капельку реже, чем драконов, он рисовал придуманных им людей — будущих друзей, которые, как он был уверен, ждут его в Рюкоку. Вначале их было немного: его лучший друг, девочка, которая станет его женой, когда они вырастут, и младшая сестра. Он придумал им всем странные, красиво звучащие имена на несуществующем языке. Юки знал рюкокусский (язык _настоящей_ Рюкоку) — отец всегда упрямо говорил с сыновьями только на своем родном языке, остальные же говорили с Юки на юйгуйском, так что оба языка были ему с раннего детства одинаково привычны. Но в его воображаемой Стране Дракона говорили на каком-то другом языке, и ему нравилось придумывать иероглифы и звучание слов этого воображаемого языка. Любимая сестра, которая ждала его в Стране Дракона, не имела ничего общего с недавно появившейся на свет малышкой Маюми. Его брата Юкиёси в Стране Дракона тоже не было. Почему-то он не видел во всем этом никакого противоречия. Ни родителям, ни брату, ни тихо ненавидевшим его сверстникам не было места в созданной им идеальной вселенной.  
Впрочем, когда он пытался нарисовать в своем воображении своего лучшего друга, он почему-то представлял себе одного мальчика из тех, с которыми он мечтал, но уже даже не надеялся подружиться. Тот был умным, молчаливым и изящным, с серьезными широкими бровями. И характером они были похожи, этот мальчик и его друг из Страны Дракона, хотя вряд ли Юки мог судить о его характере: он его совсем не знал, да и не рвался знакомиться.  
Может быть, его мысли начали путаться уже тогда, потому что ему ни разу не пришло в голову попробовать по-настоящему подружиться с кем-то из этих детей, его сверстников; он даже не особенно выделял кого-то из них в отдельности — они были для него каким-то единым существом, недобрым, но притягательным. Он мечтал о дружбе как о некой абстракции, хотя его одиночество было вполне реальным и постоянно мучило его. Но Юки не приходила в голову такая, казалось бы, очевидная вещь, что для дружбы надо что-то делать. Он не знал, как выразить свой интерес к этим детям — и не понимал даже, что его принято как-то выражать; вместо этого он постоянно придумывал и исполнял маленькие ритуалы. «Если я пройду по плитам двора, не наступив ни на одну щель, у меня появятся друзья». «Если я коснусь края его одежды, он со мной заговорит», загадывал он. Но эти ритуалы привели лишь к тому, что его стали считать странным.  
Он отчасти осознавал, что и правда ведет себя странно, но в то же время эти ритуалы имели для него смысл; он вроде бы и знал, что что-то делает не так, но не мог понять, какие поступки в такой ситуации были бы правильными — привести мысли в порядок становилось все трудней и трудней.  
Как ни странно, с учебой у него не было никаких проблем, наставники не могли на него нарадоваться. В его памяти прочно хранились иероглифы, исторические даты, цитаты из поэтов и философов. Все эти вещи — в отличие от враждебного ему мира живых людей — были простыми и понятными.  
Он читал слишком сложные для своего возраста книги. Когда ему было десять, он попросил подарить ему учебник староюйгуйского языка.  
При этом в некоторых вещах он оставался сущим ребенком. Он продолжал придумывать Страну Дракона; этот мир был ярче и реальнее, чем окружающая его действительность. По сути, кроме Страны Дракона у него не было ничего, поэтому он цеплялся за эту фантазию с отчаянной силой.  
Одиночество с каждым днем уплотнялось, словно окутывая его стеной тумана, сквозь который было все труднее пробраться, и в конце концов он бросил даже пытаться наладить общение с другими детьми и почти перестал разговаривать с братом и родителями. По-прежнему очень много читал, иногда играл сам с собой в популярную в Юйгуе настольную игру «Туман и облака», придумывая разные стратегии. Часто он подолгу где-то бродил, погруженный в мысли, и не всегда после этого мог вспомнить, где именно он был и о чем думал. Иногда он не был уверен, существует ли он на самом деле и ему ли принадлежат его мысли.  
Вскоре после того, как ему исполнилось одиннадцать, его отец умер. Он не знал, как это случилось. Ему сказали про больное сердце. Это, конечно, мог быть и яд, но вряд ли его отец — этот слабый, бесполезный, далекий от политики человек — мог всерьез кому-то помешать.  
Юки обеспокоило, что смерть отца совсем не расстроила его. Он никогда не был особенно привязан к отцу, но ему казалось, что он должен почувствовать хоть что-то. Это заставило его усомниться в реальности собственного существования. Он и раньше часто чувствовал себя каким-то ненастоящим, бесцветным и тонким. Время от времени, будто бы очнувшись ото сна, он думал, что люди вокруг него живут, а он — только существует. Холодное, ненастоящее, двухмерное существо, словно придуманный кем-то персонаж — не очень хороший персонаж придирчивого автора, который никак не может определиться, уничтожить его, перекроить или оставить всё как есть...  
В день смерти отца ощущение собственной не-настоящести захлестнуло его с головой. Ему представилось, что он весь серый и хрупкий, словно засохшая бабочка, и вот-вот развалится и осыпется прахом. Ему стало очень страшно. Он разбил чашку и провел осколком по тыльной стороне запястья, и вид собственной крови, яркой и живой, немного успокоил его.  
Когда его нашли — он сидел в углу и продолжал водить осколком чашки по руке — его тут же окружили заботой и вниманием; им казалось, что он так переживает из-за смерти отца. Он попытался объяснить, почему он на самом деле резал руки, но они ничего не поняли. Они думали, он хотел покончить с собой.  
Юки и правда часто думал о смерти, но убить себя всерьез не хотел никогда. Кто-то — может быть, тот самый Великий Дракон, от которого происходила их семья — вложил в него огромную, искреннюю, совершенно правильную любовь к жизни. Вот только, по вопиющей несправедливости, он почти не дал ему сил для этой самой жизни. Сил, воли, умения — он не знал... Юки даже не был уверен, что он на самом деле жив. Он хотел удостовериться в этом — только и всего; смерть отца была тут совершенно ни при чем.  
После смерти отца положение их семьи при дворе не укрепилось, а еще больше пошатнулось. Но у госпожи Сун Сяолянь оставались еще полезные связи. Выбирая между жизнью то ли парии, то ли пленницы при дворе юйгуйской императрицы и побегом в чужую страну, которую ненавистный ей муж называл домом, она предпочла побег. Как и ее сыновья, она почти ничего не знала о Рюкоку, поэтому и надеялась на что-то.  
Однажды они — Юки, его мать, брат, крошечная сестра и несколько верных людей — тайком выбрались из дворца, сели в повозку и под покровом темноты покинули Байцзин. Их преследовали и искали, но недолго. Юйгуй находился на пике расцвета и мощи, и побег жены и детей рюкокусского принца-заложника никого особенно не взволновал: Рюкоку все равно лежала в руинах после войны.  
Они благополучно добрались до Рюкоку. Той самой Страны Дракона, реальной, не воображаемой. Они _вернулись домой_. Но почему-то почти ничего в жизни Юки не изменилось.  
Их встретили пышно, радуясь спасению наследников престола из многолетнего плена, но в то же время отнеслись к ним настороженно — нелегко было закрыть глаза на то, что дети принца Юкихито родились и воспитывались во враждебной стране и успели впитать чужой язык и культуру. По сути они оказались тут такими же чужаками, как в Юйгуе.  
Настоящая Рюкоку оказалась ничуть не похожа на Страну Дракона из фантазий Юкинари. Ему казалось, что он довольно хорошо представляет себе Синдзю, столицу, по рассказам отца: город, прекрасный, как морская жемчужина; вместо улиц повсюду каналы и мосты, вместо повозок — лодки и корабли... Ему казалось, все это должно быть романтичным. Но Синдзю, все время окутанная пеленой дождя или тумана, оказалась тёмным, давящим городом. Она пахла влажным холодом, гниющими сетями и сваями, рыбой. И какими же обшарпанными были дома, как бедно выглядели люди на улицах! Он невольно сравнивал увиденное с покинутым ими Байцзином, столицей Юйгуя — и с грустью видел, что его новый дом, несмотря на свою странную больную красоту, совсем не предназначен для жизни. Пару раз он, забывшись, сказал: «А у нас дома было по-другому...», имея в виду Юйгуй — что, конечно, не прибавило местным любви к нему.  
И лишь море оказалось лучше, чем он представлял. Бесконечное, необъятное, оно ровно било о берег и не замерзало зимой. Зимы тут оказались мягче, чем в Юйгуе — почти без снега, и уже в феврале начинали цвести сливы...  
Ему представилось, что драконы и впрямь могли бы жить в Синдзю, этом ветреном, сыром и ядовитом городе, явно не предназначенном для людей. Но это были бы не те пылающие красками драконы, которых он представлял себе и рисовал раньше. На самом деле они, наверное, были бы серебристыми, будто сплетенными из нитей дождя, или мутно-зелеными, как море, или свинцово-серыми, цвета одиночества и туч перед ливнем. Или черными, как колодезная вода. Туман в его голове продолжал сгущаться, воображение играло с ним странные шутки, и временами ему казалось, что он действительно их видит: струящиеся, словно водоросли, темные силуэты в каналах, отблески чешуи... Эти драконы не были добрыми, они пугали его. Он был бы рад забыть о них, но напоминания подстерегали его повсюду: в виде скульптур в городе, на одежде, на посуде, на картинах. Трон императора именовался Троном Дракона, лицо императора — Лицом Дракона. Когда речь заходила о смерти кого-то из прежних императоров, говорили, что он улетел на небо верхом на драконе. Поразительно, но религиозные жители Рюкоку действительно считали членов императорской семьи потомками бога. Но Юки осознавал (хоть и без достаточной уверенности), что тени и силуэты — просто игра его воображения, а живя в Байцзине, он успел узнать, что Великого Дракона не существует — образованные юйгуйцы относились к вере в Четырех Богов с иронией.  
Но верил он в это или нет, Юкинари теперь был потомком Великого Дракона и наследником престола. Престола побежденной, обнищавшей, разоренной страны, — и тем не менее столько торжественности, как при здешнем дворе, он никогда не видел. При дворе Рюкоку было огромное количество правил, условностей и церемоний — как одеваться, когда говорить, когда молчать... Он запомнил и принял все эти правила быстро и легко, словно игру или ритуал. Им с братом нашли новых учителей, и он стал учиться еще усерднее, чем в Юйгуе, засиживаясь над книгами за полночь: нужно было столько всего узнать о стране, которая стала теперь его домом... В то же время он не понимал, зачем ему все это. Прежде его небольшие детские ритуалы, пускай и иррациональные и непонятные окружающим, были направлены на то, чтобы обзавестись друзьями — но ритуалы, которые приходилось выполнять здесь, и вовсе не имели смысла, так как при рюкокусском дворе не было никого, кого он мог бы или хотел бы назвать другом. Требования придворного этикета он усвоил лишь затем, чтобы на него обращали поменьше внимания. Все, о чем он теперь мечтал — это стать как можно незаметнее, чтобы о нем забыли. Мысли о собственной нереальности, прежде пугавшие его, теперь давали почти что надежду. Оказалось, в чужом преклонении куда больше отчуждения, чем в равнодушии, которое окружало его в Юйгуе. Как глупо было раньше считать себя одиноким! Теперь-то он понял, что такое быть по-настоящему одному. Он мог неделю не произнести ни слова, и не потому, что не хотел, а потому, что не с кем было переброситься даже словечком, не считая учителей.  
Несмотря на то, что Юки теперь жил в настоящей Рюкоку, воображаемая Рюкоку никуда не делась — она продолжала жить в его голове.  
Поскольку его одиночество с приездом в Синдзю лишь усугубилось, он начал придумывать новых друзей. В воображаемой Стране Дракона у него по-прежнему был только один лучший друг (он считал, что одного вполне хватит: найти того единственного человека, который предназначен тебе судьбой, и разделить с ним все, что у тебя есть — разве можно мечтать о большем?), но у Юкинари была слишком живая фантазия, чтобы остановиться на этом. Его сильно увлекли истории о Чужих, колдунах из южных степей; в Юйгуе их называли _яогуай_ , здесь — _ёкай_. Он ни разу не видел никого из Чужих вживую, но говорили, что они всегда выглядят чудн _о_ , непохоже на обычных людей — например, у них могут быть глаза и волосы какого угодно цвета. Он услышал, как про одну из наложниц его деда-императора говорят, что в ней — кровь Чужих. Юкинари даже нашел эту девушку, но она разочаровала его. Она не показалась ему особенно красивой (хотя она была до нелепости юна по сравнению с дряхлеющим императором), волосы ее были чуть менее черными и прямыми, чем у большинства людей, но больше он не увидел в ней ничего странного.  
А его фантазиях каких только Чужих не было: с белыми, алыми, зелеными волосами, с крыльями, с чешуей; люди, которые превращались в волков или лисиц, и люди, похожие на больших кошек...  
Его лучший друг Дань, придумал Юки, умел зажигать огонь взглядом. (Ему хотелось, чтобы его воображаемые брат и сестра тоже что-нибудь такое умели, но, поразмыслив, он решил, что они не могут быть Чужими — они ведь его родня, а он сам обычный человек).  
Был еще мальчик, который умел становиться невидимым (как часто Юки завидовал этой способности!), и девушка с огромными черными крыльями, как у ворона.  
Была девочка Мика с короткими волосами жемчужного цвета, похожими на птичьи перышки — она умела останавливать время.  
Был юноша по имени Фай Фаэн, старше остальных и самый странный из них всех: очень высокий, тонкий, с зеленоватой кожей, он был мало похож на человека. Он умел говорить с цветами и деревьями, убеждать их быстрее расти и плодоносить.  
И еще была его невеста — Лунь-хэ, которая видела будущее. Хрупкая девочка в черной одежде, с огромными тревожными глазами. Все ее пророчества сбывались, но они редко бывали радостными.  
Юки, конечно, задумывался о том, что выдуманные друзья заменяют ему настоящих и что, наверное, это нехорошо, но он не мог ничего с этим поделать: настоящим все равно неоткуда было взяться...  
Мать и его сестра Маюми теперь жили на другой, женской половине дворца, и он их почти не видел, даже если бы хотел. Дед-император, Ёсихито, показался ему приятным человеком, но он почти не интересовался Юки — или же у него просто не было времени на встречи с ним; да и о чем могли бы говорить мальчик и семидесятилетний старик?  
У него остался лишь его брат, Юкиёси.  
Они с братом никогда не были близки. Юкиёси не то чтобы был неразговорчивым, скорее он просто не считал брата чем-то, заслуживающим интереса. Вдобавок он был... недобрым. И мстительным. Когда они еще жили в Юйгуе, Юкиёси не раз подстраивал какие-то пакости другим детям, причем подстраивал хитро, так, что жаловаться на него было бесполезно (и мало кто осмеливался жаловаться, зная, что Юкиёси жестоко за это отплатит). В те времена Юки это даже нравилось: он думал, что брат таким образом защищает их семью от недоброжелателей, но позже он понял, что Юкиёси просто нравится быть жестоким. Если Юкинари другие дети просто сторонились, то Юкиёси они именно что ненавидели; при этом они не отказывались принимать его в свои игры, так как понимали, что если они его прогонят, будет только хуже.  
При этом Юкиёси, конечно, чувствовал фальшь в их отношении к нему, понимал, что как бы он ни старался, он все равно останется в глазах сверстников чужаком — неправильным ребенком из неправильной, презираемой всеми семьи. Это злило его еще больше.  
Может быть, он был так же одинок, как и Юкинари, только на свой лад.  
Как оказалось, Юкиёси очень серьезно воспринял рассуждения отца на тему «Мы от крови Небесного Дракона». Однажды он, разглядывая рисунки Юкинари, спросил его про людей на этих картинках; Юки объяснил, что это его друг и невеста из Страны Дракона, а Юкиёси рассмеялся:  
— Разве отец не рассказывал, что у императора Страны Дракона может быть не одна жена, а хоть целая сотня? И друзей у нас будет столько, что не сосчитать: разве кто-то не захочет дружить с принцами?  
Юки почувствовал в рассуждениях брата какой-то изъян, но он сам так мало знал о дружбе и о любви, что не осмелился спорить.  
Мысль о том, что когда-нибудь он займет место на троне, принадлежащее ему по праву, крепко засела у Юкиёси в голове. Юкиёси единственный из них по-настоящему радовался переезду в Рюкоку. Мать тысячу раз пожалела об этом решении, потому что она-то мечтала о власти, а вместо этого оказалась заперта на женской половине дворца, точно в клетке. Для Юкинари почти ничего не изменилось, Маюми же была слишком мала, чтобы что-то понять. Но Юкиёси наслаждался каждым мгновением их новой жизни. Красивая одежда, изысканная еда, чужие поклоны и взгляды, полные восхищения и испуга — все это приводило его в восторг. Он видел себя будущим императором, живым воплощением Дракона на земле — и это чувствовалось в каждом его жесте, в каждой фразе. Лишь одна мелочь портила Юкиёси радость от Рюкоку: Юкинари. Брат, который стоял между ним и троном.  
Если бы это Юкиёси, а не Юкинари, был старшим из братьев, может, все обернулось бы по-другому — может, в Юкиёси не было бы этой обиды, зависти, злобы...  
А может, и нет.  
Все началось с мертвой собаки. Труп попался Юкинари на глаза именно в той части сада, куда слуги и придворные заходили редко, зато и он сам, и его брат частенько играли там. Это была рыжая раскосоглазая собака жизнерадостной рюкокусской породы. Кто-то отрезал ей уши и хвост — эти места покрывала запекшаяся кровавая корка — и привязал к дереву так хитро, что та не могла ни вырваться, ни перегрызть веревки — а потом ушел, оставив ее умирать от ран, холода, голода и жажды. Юки потрясла не столько смерть собаки сама по себе, сколько то, что чей-то разум придумал такую долгую, мучительную пытку и воплотил ее в жизнь. И то, что убийца выбрал жертвой не кого-то равного, не того, кто мог дать ему отпор, а слабое, дружелюбное, доверчивое существо — вот это было пакостнее всего.  
Он закопал собаку. Была зима, и земля оказалась мерзлой, твердой почти как камень, но с помощью большой ветки ему удалось вырыть некое подобие могилы; когда он затащил туда собаку, оказалось, что места слишком мало. Он забросал собаку все той же твердой холодной землей и сухими листьями, но труп так и не удалось прикрыть полностью. Но он решил, что это все же лучше, чем ничего.  
Юки, конечно, не был уверен, кто именно это сделал, но у него были кое-какие подозрения.  
Он стал замечать, что Юкиёси часто бывает жесток со слугами. Те, кто осмеливался перечить принцу или даже посмотреть как-то не так, жестоко за это расплачивались. Юкиёси быстро понял, что больше нет необходимости скрываться, как было прежде в Юйгуе, наносить удары врагам исподтишка: теперь он мог позволить себе быть каким угодно взбалмошным. Пока что, он, конечно, оставался всего лишь мальчишкой и никому из придворных всерьез навредить не мог — а если и мог, то, слава богам, не догадывался об этом: пока его мирок ограничивался слугами и домашними животными, которых можно было беспрепятственно мучить.  
За смертью собаки довольно скоро последовала человеческая смерть. Один из слуг принес Юкиёси остывший чай — страшный проступок. Юкиёси приказал дать ему двести ударов палками. Некоторые могли выдержать двести ударов, но этот слуга умер.  
Юкинари тоже присутствовал при этом. Они оба впервые видели смерть. Юкиёси смотрел во все глаза, боясь пропустить хоть миг, и жадно втягивал ноздрями воздух.  
Юкинари не хотел признаваться себе в этом, но после этого случая он стал бояться брата. А Юкиёси нашел новое увлечение: стал часто присутствовать на казнях преступников, которые проводили на одной из рыночных площадей в городе и, видимо, получал удовольствие, глядя на все это.  
При встречах брат ничего не говорил ему, только смотрел исподлобья, его взгляд был непонятным, недобрым — и пугал Юкинари. Он пытался заговаривать с братом, но тот в основном молчал или отвечал односложно, всем своим видом показывая, как ему неприятно общество Юкинари. После нескольких таких встреч Юки начал избегать брата. Все чаще он предпочитал спрятаться где-нибудь в саду, лишь бы не столкнуться с Юкиёси.  
Все это тревожило его, вырывало из его фантазий, заставляло думать о реальности, а как это поправить — он не знал.  
Скоро каждый слуга знал, как страшен в гневе юный принц Юкиёси.  
Это был не последний наказанный палками слуга. Наказания случались все чаще и чаще. Иногда слуги умирали. Юки, конечно, больше не присутствовал на наказаниях, он изо всех сил старался даже не думать об этом — но знал, что подобное продолжает происходить, и это грызло его.  
Хуже всего было то, что эти события меняли Страну Дракона — не настоящую, а ту, которую продолжал придумывать Юки.  
Когда он был младше, Страна Дракона из его фантазий была светлым, радостным, волшебным миром, будто бы впитав ту яркость и жизнь, которых недоставало ему самому. Теперь страна окрасилась в мрачные краски. В Рюкоку, которая продолжала жить в его голове, началась война. Туда вторглись какие-то чужеземные захватчики, которые были даже не вполне людьми. Сначала он воображал себя героем и спасителем своей страны, но с каждым днем положение Рюкоку становилось все печальнее.  
Юки часто развлекался тем, что совмещал рутинные действия и игру. Это началось очень давно, в Юйгуе, еще до того, как он придумал Страну Дракона. Скажем, он был абсолютно уверен, что очень жирный и старый соседский кот — оборотень- _бакэнэко_ , и часто подкарауливал его, мечтая подсмотреть, как тот превращается или хотя бы ходит на задних лапах. Дом и сад были полны восхитительных и пугающих вещей, которые другие почему-то не замечали. В пепле у очага Юки не раз замечал отпечатки маленьких ног домового, и тот же домовой, без сомнения, разбрасывал и воровал разные мелочи. Кто-то невидимый часто зловеще шуршал камышами на пруду. В сумерках во время снегопада ему несколько раз виделись очертания женской фигуры — может быть, это прекрасная Снежная Женщина пришла, чтобы подружиться с ним и когда-нибудь потом стать его женой?  
После того как они приехали в Рюкоку, ему иногда приходило в голову, что он уже слишком взрослый для таких игр, но без них его жизнь стала бы совершенно пуста и скучна. Поэтому он решил не упрекать себя за это и так вжился в эти фантазии, что почти перестал отдавать себе в них отчет. Когда он учил уроки — представлял, что разведывает планы врагов, напавших на Страну Дракона. Прыгая через лужи весной — пробирался через топи, подходя тайной дорогой к одному из вражеских лагерей. Залезал на дерево, представляя, что летит на драконе.  
Однажды, когда он пережидал в саду в беседке, чтобы не столкнуться с братом — проще говоря, в очередной раз прятался от него — и, как обычно, наполовину находился в своем выдуманном мире, придумывая что-то, ему вдруг пришло в голову, что злыми силами, покушающимися на Страну Дракона, руководит Юкиёси. Раньше ему казалось, что его брату не место в Стране Дракона, но теперь все встало на свои места. Юкиёси присутствовал там (он ведь знал о Стране Дракона — Юки сам рассказал ему), и он был злодеем. Именно Юкиёси губил его страну, это было ясно, как день.  
Он понял, что ненавидит Юкиёси, а Юкиёси ненавидит его. Для других, возможно, и то и другое давно уже было очевидно, но Юки в то время было сложно понять как чувства других, так и свои собственные чувства.  
Правда, что делать с этим новым знанием — он не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
А что он чувствовал по отношению к остальным обитателям дворца? Раньше Юки не особенно задумывался об этих людях — все были для него одинаково чужими — но когда он начал размышлять об этом и пытаться облечь свои чувства в слова, то понял, что некоторые из придворных ему нравятся (таких было меньшинство), другие — нет. Но некоторые даже напоминали ему его воображаемых друзей из Страны Дракона — или, во всяком случае, он бы хотел поселить их там...  
Прекрасное знание всех уголков дворца и сада и привычка прятаться и передвигаться незаметно, точно призрак, могли бы здорово пригодиться ему, если бы он хоть немного интересовался происходящими при дворе событиями и секретами, но Юки не интересовался. Впрочем, если он случайно становился свидетелем чужой беседы, то неловкости тоже не чувствовал. Чаще всего он просто оставался равнодушен к информации, которую узнавал из чужих разговоров, хотя бы потому, что они его не касались.  
Но беседы, которые его касались, тревожили его и причиняли неловкость.  
Одну такую он подслушал недалеко от стены библиотеки, в обычно довольно безлюдном уголке сада.  
Разговаривали двое. Юки показалось, что он узнал низкий голос одного из них: это был пожилой генерал Накатоми.  
— Говорят, вы были сегодня с государем, когда ему стало нехорошо?  
— Да. Это я позвал врача. — Пауза, словно говоривший не был уверен, стоит ли пускаться в откровенность, но в конце концов решился. — Не хочется вас пугать, но все гораздо серьезнее, чем думает большинство обитателей дворца.  
— Ничего удивительного. Он уже немолод. Надо начинать готовиться к неизбежному... Позвольте спросить, как вы видите наше будущее? — осторожно спросил первый собеседник.  
— Мрачным, — коротко ответил второй и хохотнул. Его смех — и больше даже привычка смеяться в не очень-то располагающие к юмору моменты — показались Юки знакомыми: он не был уверен, но ему показалось, что второй собеседник — господин Мицунэ, глава императорского архива.  
— Лично я готовлюсь к ссылке в провинцию, — продолжал архивариус, если это, конечно, был он. — Считаю, мне повезет, если удастся добраться туда живым и при всех данных мне от рождения конечностях. — Снова смех. — Сами знаете, министр Исэ-но Акахито меня... недолюбливает.  
— Вы так боитесь левого министра? Сомневаюсь, что он осмелеет настолько, чтобы отсылать неугодных из столицы, даже когда император...  
Пауза, которую снова прервал второй собеседник, смешливый, только на этот раз в его голосе проскользнуло легкое раздражение:  
— Вам-то бояться нечего, ваша семья всегда была лишь на шаг дальше от Трона Дракона, чем императорская.  
— Это тот случай, когда шаг больше целой пропасти...  
— А жаль — многие были бы рады видеть вас на этом драгоценном стуле, друг мой.  
— Бросьте: если бы вы допускали хоть малую возможность этого, вы бы не разговаривали об этом со мной. Мой отец убедил меня выбрать военную карьеру как раз затем, чтобы уберечь меня от грызни вокруг престола.  
— Верно, — сказал архивариус и снова засмеялся. — Ну а что вы сами думаете о нашем будущем, генерал?  
— Левый министр и мне внушает опасения, — осторожно ответил его собеседник. — За себя я не боюсь, но в руках одного человека не должно быть столько власти. Если, конечно, это не Сын Неба.  
— О, у нас целых два будущих Сына Неба, — архивариус усмехнулся с отчетливой горечью. — Безумец и злобный безумец — кого предпочитаете?  
— За такие шутки вас и впрямь могут лишить пары конечностей, — предостерегающе сказал генерал. — Я вижу, что принц неглуп, и у него доброе сердце.  
— Неглуп? — и снова этот мерзкий, издевательский смех. — Может, и так, но он давно заблудился в закоулках собственной души. Ему бы не помешал врач.  
— Тем лучше: он не будет мешать нам делать нашу работу. Пусть и дальше играет в свои игрушки и рисует драконов.  
— Это было бы прекрасно. Но, думается мне, он недолго проживет. А его брат...  
— Ох... Тише, мне не хочется повторить судьбу несчастного Кири.  
— Было бы забавно столкнуть мальчишку с министром Акахито.  
— Боюсь, это устроить не получится: Акахито уже нашел подход к его матери, вскоре он найдет способ втереться в доверие и к сыну. Это несложно, все, что требуется от Акахито, это вести себя с Юкиёси уважительно и потакать его жестоким капризам. Подобное притягивается к подобному.  
(Министр Исэ-но Акахито и их мать?.. Юки понятия не имел, о чем они говорят).  
— В качестве императора он может стать опасен для нас, а с поддержкой Акахито — вдвойне опасен, — тихо и быстро проговорил первый из собеседников.  
— Я и говорю: начинайте готовиться к неизбежному. Откладывайте деньги, пакуйте вещи. Не надо так на меня смотреть: я понятия не имею, что делать, поэтому остается лишь несмешно шутить... Ну хорошо. Кто-то должен покончить с ними — это вы хотели услышать?  
— С ними обоими. И с министром, и с мальчишкой.  
— Но кто осмелится?  
Пауза. И уже совсем тихо — Юки скорее угадал слова, чем расслышал — архивариус пробормотал:  
— Бедная Рюкоку...

Мысль о том, что настоящей — невыдуманной — Стране Дракона тоже требуется помощь, была новой и неожиданной для Юки. До этого момента ему не приходило в голову сравнить свою прежнюю жизнь в Юйгуе с нынешней жизнью во дворце в Синдзю. Его прежний и нынешний статус и окружение слишком сильно различались (хотя и тогда, и сейчас он прятался от окружающего мира в фантазиях, словно в скорлупе). Но теперь он запоздало осознал не очень приятную вещь: его новая родина была несчастным, бедным, отсталым, жестоким государством. Он старался думать об этом как можно реже, потому что как только он начинал думать, ему причиняло боль буквально все — начиная от разлуки с матерью и сестрой (которых он никогда особенно не любил, но невозможность даже увидеться с ними казалась страшно несправедливой) и заканчивая повседневными унизительными ритуалами вроде трехкратных поклонов, которые необходимо было выполнить придворным, у которых была какая-либо просьба к императору или к наследнику престола. Когда он осознал, что среди придворных есть те, кто ему симпатичен, ему захотелось избавить их от этой обязанности — хотелось подойти к ним, взять за руки, поднять, заговорить как с равными — но он не мог позволить себе ничего из этого, потому что все тот же глупый дворцовый этикет обязывал его молчать, ждать, терпеть...  
Из увиденного и подслушанного понемногу складывалась мозаика — Юкинари начал осознавать, что дворец пропитан ложью, злобой и предательством. В городе и стране за воротами дворца все было еще хуже. Долетавшие до него обрывки сведений о жизни простых людей были невероятны по жестокости и абсурдности и просто не укладывались у него в голове.  
Он думал о том, что мир, где принят такой порядок вещей, не может, не должен существовать.  
Он начал вспоминать Юйгуй с теплом и печалью — понял, что на его прежней родине жизнь было вовсе не так ужасна, как казалось, когда он был ребенком и, поглощенный горестями и одиночеством, ничего вокруг себя не замечал.  
Чтобы утешиться, он старался вернуться мыслями в свою выдуманную добрую, красивую Страну Дракона, миропорядок которой был, разумеется, мудрым и справедливым, но и в другой Рюкоку всё тоже почему-то становилось хуже и хуже.  
Война продолжалась, и стало ясно, что им не выстоять. Враги подбирались все ближе к столице — и наконец захватили ее... Он попытался представить, что он храбро проник в главный вражеский лагерь и убил всех важных стратегов, оставив войско захватчиков беспомощным, но у него не получилось придумать этому сюжету счастливое завершение: враги его поймали и взяли в плен. Его отряд — его друзья — не бросили его, попытались освободить, но теперь они все вместе оказались в окружении войска захватчиков, и врагов было бесконечно много, а его друзей — лишь горстка...  
Раньше — когда-то давно — когда он придумывал Страну Дракона для радости, власть над тем, что в ней происходило, принадлежала ему. Но теперь все было по-другому. Все случалось как-то само собой, против его желания. Конечно, всё по-прежнему происходило только в его голове (он осознавал, что это фантазии, хоть они для него и были ярче действительности), но было бы неправдой сказать, что ему нравилось придумывать все эти ужасы, смерти и страдания. Просто _так было_.  
Они бились не на жизнь, а на смерть, его друзья, в этой последней битве.  
Он будто следил за происходящим по книге или слушал чужой рассказ — такое иногда видишь во сне перед самым пробуждением. Он, конечно, пытался вмешаться, придумать какие-то другие повороты, но у него не получалось: как только он пытался поменять события на более благоприятные, он остро чувствовал фальшь в придуманном и даже не мог заставить себя четко представить себе это. В голове постоянно роились какие-то лишние мысли, которые, словно шум чужих голосов, мешали ему думать.  
Так что ему оставалось лишь беспомощно следить, как его друзья умирают один за другим.  
Первым погиб Фай Фаэн — он слишком уважал жизнь, до такой степени, что не мог отнять ее даже у врага — и предпочел умереть сам.  
Его лучший друг — Дань — оказался в кольце вражеских солдат, кто-то выбил у него из рук оружие — и он, владевший силой огня, вспыхнул свечой, сгорел, унеся с собой всех, кто стоял близко: осталась лишь горстка пепла.  
Крылатая девушка налетала на врагов с небес черным вихрем, внушая всем страх, но по мере того, как в ее крыльях оказывалось все больше стрел, она слабела; и вот наконец крылья безжизненно повисли двумя черными полотнищами, она на миг зависла в воздухе — и упала вниз, ее крылья нелепо изогнулись, сломались под ее весом, превратились в сплошное кровавое месиво.  
Пошел снег, постепенно засыпая Страну Дракона.  
Мальчик-невидимка скользил между солдатами, унося жизни, точно безжалостный бог смерти, но когда с неба начали падать хлопья снега, враги увидели его силуэт и все его передвижения — а он был хоть и невидимым, но вовсе не неуязвимым.  
Невеста Юки, Лунь-хэ, попыталась закрыть его собой от вражеского клинка, и жестокий удар, который был предназначен ему, достался ей; она вздохнула, закрыла глаза и медленно осела на землю, ее лицо было спокойным и почти счастливым.  
Но ее жертва оказалась напрасной, потому что следующий удар предназначался уже ему, и он не смог его отклонить, и упал, пытаясь зажать пальцами рану, из которой толчками выплескивалась кровь — было больно, так больно...  
Он еще успел увидеть, что Мика, сражавшаяся отчаяннее всех, погибла последней; две стрелы вонзились ей в грудь и одна — в шею, она упала, раскинув руки. Ее жемчужные волосы слились с белизной снега, и он с ужасом ждал, что из-под ее тела начнет расползаться алое пятно; но губы Мики перед тем, как испустить последний вздох, беззвучно шевельнулись — она остановила время...  
Все движения замедлились, словно под толщей воды, а затем все застыло.  
И лишь снег шел и шел — густо валил, постепенно пряча под собой тела людей.  
Юки ненавидел себя за то, что придумал такое. Он хотел вернуть все назад, спасти своих друзей, остановить войну, но это было не в его силах. Он очень четко представлял себе эти холодные, мягкие белые хлопья, ложащиеся на землю, на тела и мертвые лица его друзей, которые были для него гораздо реальнее, чем все люди, которые окружали его в этой, единственной оставшейся ему жизни. 

Во второй Рюкоку, которую его рассудок упорно называл настоящей, хотя сердце кричало совсем о другом, не было ни войны, ни всех этих смертей. Но здесь он, как и там, тоже был один, а все остальное было точно таким же холодным и ненастоящим, словно под толщей снега или воды.  
Но этот мир отличался от его выдуманного мира тем, что в том жизнь остановилась, а в этом продолжалась; и хотя всё происходящее тут было тусклым, некрасивым и неправильным, оно тревожило его, смущало, требовало его вмешательства или по крайней мере какого-то мнения — словом, не давало ему покоя.  
Не то чтобы он начал испытывать симпатию к настоящей Рюкоку, не то чтобы захотел кому-то помочь... По-настоящему он хотел только одного: вернуть себе свой мир.  
Но как раз этого он сделать не мог.

Битье слуг палками за малейшие провинности входило в список того, что он ненавидел в рюкокусском дворце. Он не мог сделать так, чтобы провинившихся перестали наказывать вообше: во-первых, он смутно понимал, что это пошатнет некие устои, что ему придется пойти наперекор традициям, которые в целом намного масштабнее и значительнее, чем система наказаний, а во-вторых — он пока и императором-то не был, он во дворце был — во всяком случае, казался себе — никем, несмотря на все эти трехкратные поклоны и прочее...  
Но он, по крайней мере, мог повлиять на Юкиёси, потому что был старше брата, и когда Юкиёси в очередной раз отдал приказ об абсурдно жестоком наказании, Юки сказал:  
— Нет.  
Он долго набирался смелости, чтобы произнести это, чтобы произнести хоть что-то. И даже немного удивился, когда его послушались. Брат взглянул на него с изумлением и гневом.  
— Зачем ты вмешиваешься в мои дела? — негромко сказал он.  
— Все, что происходит во дворце, касается и меня. И я прошу тебя не делать так.  
— Как? Не наказывать людей за провинности?  
— Не быть жестоким. Я тебе запрещаю.  
— Ты... запрещаешь? — Юкиёси не сдержал смешок. — Иди, братец, играй, пока играется. Лазай по деревьям, рисуй свои карты, побеждай чудовищ. С чего ты взял, что можешь что-то мне запретить?  
Его откровенная презрительность рассердила Юкинари, и хотя Юкиёси по-прежнему внушал ему страх, он был уже чуть больше уверен в своих силах. Он твердо и громко сказал, чтобы люди слышали:  
— Могу — как старший брат и будущий император — и запрещаю. Теперь о всех твоих приказах будут сообщать мне. — И, отвернувшись от Юкиёси, он приказал, стараясь говорить как можно увереннее: — Посадите его в башню на два дня. Пусть еды и питья будет вдоволь, но он не должен ни с кем видеться и говорить. Полагаю, это довольно мягкое наказание за неуважение.  
Когда Юкиёси уводили, тот обернулся и Юки увидел в его глазах такую чистую беспримесную ненависть, что ему стало не по себе; он подумал, что Юкиёси, должно быть, знает, что Юкинари боится его...  
(Он сказал себе, что больше не боится, но это была неправда).

Юкиёси хорошо запомнил урок.  
Зная его, Юкинари догадывался, что случится дальше. Разве что он не ожидал, что это случится так скоро и что Юкиёси продемонстрирует свои чувства настолько откровенно.  
Юкинари теперь следовало быть осторожнее; раньше он воспринимал себя как пустое место, почти как своего друга-невидимку из Страны Дракона, а невидимке нечего опасаться. Но как только он продемонстрировал, что не невидимка, а _кто-то_ , как оказался в опасности — и осознавал это. Но привычки нелегко поменять. Он сам был виноват в том, что с ним не оказалось охраны — слишком он любил бродить в одиночестве по безлюдным закоулкам дворца.  
Он сидел возле своего любимого маленького черного пруда в глубине сада, когда кто-то бесшумно подошел сзади и ударил его по голове камнем. Очень сильный удар, но все же недостаточно сильный — сознание он не потерял. Но боль была такая, что в глазах потемнело и он несколько мгновений ничего не соображал. Чьи-то жесткие пальцы схватили его за отворот платья, подтащили к пруду, толкнули в воду.  
Он дернулся, но руки держали крепко, а он сам все еще был оглушен болью от удара. Холодная вода немного привела его в чувство. Сквозь прослойку воды, которая, если глядеть снизу, оказалась не такой уж черной, а довольно чистой и скорее похожей на зеленоватое стекло, он увидел и узнал фигуру и лицо Юкиёси.  
«Сейчас я умру», — подумал он. Почему-то эта мысль не испугала его. Воздух заканчивался, легкие жгло, мучительно хотелось сделать вдох, но мысли оставались ясными.  
«Почему я не боюсь? Мне ведь всего двенадцать...».  
Наверное, он не боится, потому что прожитая им жизнь вовсе не измеряется этими двенадцатью годами. Сколько других жизней он успел прожить, сколько всего повидать! Его друзья из Страны Дракона — он был ими, ими всеми: и веселая презрительная храбрость Даня, и прозрачная тоска Лунь-хэ, и грустная доброта Фая Фаэна, и обреченность Мики — все это было его, все он чувствовал не с меньшей силой, чем то, что происходило в этом, другом мире. И еще много теней других, менее важных жизней — все, с чем он жил уже много лет, все, что пытался как умел перенести в рисунки и довольно косноязычные тексты — все это он он чувствовал, все это с ним было. Разве мало для одного человека?  
Но стоило ему вспомнить о Стране Дракона, как он вспомнил и о том, что от нее осталась только бескрайняя белая пустошь и кости на снегу, и внутри снова поднялось огромное, не умещающееся внутри горе... Словно нож повернулся в груди — всего этого больше нет, нет, _нет_ — или это просто закончился воздух в легких?  
И он вспомнил, из-за кого он лишился своих друзей, кто уничтожил его Рюкоку. Кривая, искаженная логика — но именно это воспоминание помогло ему по-настоящему возненавидеть Юкиёси в этот миг.  
Он вырвался — откуда только силы взялись? Глотнул воздуха, который обжег легкие, и ударил — вслепую, не видя, куда наносит удары. Почувствовал под пальцами голову и шею брата и вцепился в них, и нагнул, и держал под водой, пока не понял, что Юкиёси обмяк и не сопротивляется.  
Юки отпихнул от себя неподвижное тело, и оно ушло под воду. Не было ни шума, ни плеска, оно беззвучно погрузилось в черную глубь пруда и исчезло.  
Он встал.  
Поднял голову и увидел сад, и какое-то время рассматривал его, будто бы увидел впервые. Только рассвело, и королевский дворец был подернут туманом: стояла осень.  
«Как красиво», — вдруг подумал Юкинари с удивлением. Это было первое, что он почувствовал после убийства. Не стыд, не вину, не страх, не радость, что остался жив. Восхищение красотой мира.  
Его глаза вобрали черноту земли, рисунок листьев, блеск паутинок между ветвями деревьев, на которых дрожали капельки воды. Все это было таким ярким, реальным и прекрасным, что на его глаза навернулись слезы.  
Он вдруг понял, что сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы этот город и эта страна стали хоть немного похожи на Страну Дракона из его фантазий. А если человеческих сил для этого недостаточно — на то он и потомок бога, кровь от крови Дракона.  
Потом наконец пришло все остальное — и вина, и стыд, и прочее — и он заплакал. Задрожал. Когда он полностью осознал то, что только что случилось — нет, нельзя говорить «случилось», словно это произошло само собой, ведь это он сделал, — его вытошнило. Он еще ничего не успел съесть в этот день, так что рвало его в основном водой и какой-то слизью. Он умылся, но его снова вывернуло наизнанку. Он умылся еще раз, очень тщательно — долго продолжал снова и снова окунать в воду пруда лицо, тер его, словно пытаясь отчистить какую-то невидимую грязь, хотя было понятно, что смерть он никогда не сможет оттереть. Как он мог такое сделать? Всего несколько минут назад Юкиёси был жив, а теперь его нет. Ведь можно было, наверное, с ним поговорить откровенно, объяснить... Или еще раз запереть в башне — если не поймет. Отослать в какую-нибудь дальнюю провинцию. Всегда есть пути, которые длиннее, труднее, но правильнее. А теперь его брата нет, и ничего уже не изменить, не исправить. Он убил Юкиёси, чтобы защитить свою Страну Дракона. А теперь нет ни того, ни другого...  
Раздался странный звук — словно приглушенный удар колокола: звон, вибрация, шепот. По поверхности пруда пошла рябь. А затем из воды выскользнула темно-бирюзовая чешуйчатая лента и мягко обхватила его руку. Какое странное существо: перепончатые уши, разветвленные рожки, до комичного длинные усы; глаза — словно черные блюдца, полные звезд. Дракон, это дракон. Юкинари ойкнул и с осторожным восторгом дотронулся до одного из рожек.  
Существо заговорило с ним — его пасть не двигалась, Юки просто слышал слова у себя в голове.  
— Здравствуй.  
У дракона оказался тихий, ломкий голос — как у подростка.  
— Здравствуй, — ответил Юки.  
— Ты поступил неправильно.  
Юки промолчал. Он мог бы сказать: да, я уже знаю, я никогда не поступлю так снова, прости меня, — но слова застревали у него в горле, потому что уже не у кого было просить прощения.  
— Юкиёси был плохим человеком, — утешающе сказал голос в его голове. — Никто не будет о нем грустить.  
— Я тоже плохой человек, — прошептал Юки.  
— Неправда, — твердо сказал дракон. — Иначе я не показался бы тебе.  
— Обо мне тоже никто не будет грустить, когда меня не станет.  
— Тебя просто пока никто не знает как следует, — сказал дракон. — Но тебя обязательно полюбят. И будут грустить.  
Юки было приятно, что дракон его жалеет, но он не особенно ему верил.  
— Полюбят? Не знаю. Ведь единственное хорошее, что у меня было — это Страна Дракона. Но там все умерли, в ней теперь только снег и кости... Я не знаю, за что еще меня можно любить.  
Дракон ободряюще обернул хвост вокруг его мизинца.  
— Тебя будут любить все, кто захочешь. Вот увидишь, ты не всегда будешь один, — с глубокой уверенностью пообещал он.  
.  
Тело Юкиёси в конце концов всплыло, и его нашли. Оно пролежало в воде слишком долго, так что придворные медики, осмотрев его, не смогли сказать ничего определенного. Была эта смерть случайной или нет — все говорили разное. На Юки стали посматривать с опаской, но никто не отважился ни в чем его обвинить. Даже левый министр Исэ-но Акахито, который, очевидно, был расстроен, что погиб именно тот из принцев, на которого он имел влияние.  
Юкинари министр Исэ-но Акахито не нравился — не по личным причинам, а по вполне объективным: когда Юки начал складывать кусочки сведений о придворных интригах воедино, то понял, что Акахито играет во всем этом далеко не последнюю роль.  
Он по-прежнему не знал, как можно улучшить жизнь дворца и своей страны, но теперь верил, что это возможно. Для начала ему надо было с кем-то откровенно поговорить об этом — и он выбрал единственного человека, кому хоть немного доверял: генерала Накатоми.  
Раньше Юки казалось, что ужасно сложно устроить беседу с человеком, которого не знаешь, но те самые знания о культуре и придворном этикете, которые он послушно впитывал все это время и которые считал совершенно бесполезными, подсказали ему, что все довольно просто: он послал Накатоми в подарок ирис, символизировавший верность императорской семье, а генерал в ответ учтиво пригласил его в гости: скорее формальность, но Юки охотно принял приглашение.  
Правда, вести разговор наедине — без толпы советников — его никто особенно не учил, и Юки чуть ли не с порога выпалил:  
— Я знаю, что вы преданы моему деду. Говорят, он болен и... все сложно. Я пришел, чтобы...  
Он запнулся, потому что старый генерал согнулся в одном из традиционных поклонов. Закончить приветствие Юки не дал — быстро подошел к нему и сказал:  
— Не нужно, не кланяйтесь, вы ведь уже немолоды — я освобождаю вас от трех поклонов... Никто же не смотрит...  
Накатоми распрямился и с интересом посмотрел на Юки.  
— Благодарю. Чем я обязан визитом, ваше высочество?  
— То, что я сейчас скажу, прозвучит глупо... но я буду благодарен, если вы поможете мне разобраться. Дадите советы. Что мне делать, кому доверять...  
— Как я могу сказать, что вам делать? Вам лучше знать, чего вы хотите... — протянул старик, разглядывая Юки. — Скажите мне — вы любите Рюкоку?  
Юкинари смешался. Он не хотел врать. И не мог определенно сказать, что он чувствует к стране, которой ему выпало править. Может быть, жалость?  
Он не был уверен, что стоит рассказывать этому — совершенно чужому, если подумать — человеку о своей воображаемой Стране Дракона, ведь прежде он никому, кроме Юкиёси, не рассказывал о ней, — но все-таки сказал:  
— Я бы хотел, чтобы наша страна стала похожа на ту, о которой я... — Он решил все-таки немного покривить душой и закончил фразу не так, как хотел: — ...Мечтал... ну, знаете, в детстве.  
И замер, ожидая, что этот человек посмеется над ним или, хуже того, останется безучастным. Но старик доброжелательно сказал:  
— Это хорошо, когда в душе есть убежище, где можно укрыться. Но не стоит запираться там навсегда. Вы могли бы сделать много хорошего для настоящих людей.  
Юки хотел сказать Накатоми, что люди, которые живут — жили — в его стране, ничуть не менее настоящие, чем те, которые населяют дворец, и что больше всего на свете он желает вернуть, воскресить их... Но он решил, что этого генерал Накатоми точно не поймет.  
— Я не сумасшедший, — сказал он в ответ не то на реплику генерала, не то на собственные мысли.  
— Я знаю, — серьезно ответил старик.  
— Правда? — искренне удивился Юки. — Потому что я иногда... вижу и слышу разные вещи... то, чего, скорее всего, нет. Но я знаю, что на самом деле их нет, — быстро добавил он. — И я правда хочу стать хорошим правителем... лучше, чем...  
Он подавился последним словом — не мог произнести имя брата вслух.  
Генерал Накатоми отвел глаза — видимо, тоже вспомнил о Юкиёси; но потом вновь посмотрел на Юкинари, и ни его понимающий взгляд, ни интонация не изменились.  
— Думаю, вам нужен советник.  
Юки подумал, не может ли маленький дракон из пруда быть его советником. Нет, вряд ли, дракон мало что знает о жизни дворца и страны. К тому же, возможно, он просто плод его воображения.  
— А вы не можете быть моим советником?  
— Я военный, и хотя моя семья и благородна, но военных не очень-то жалуют при дворе. К тому же, как вы сами заметили, я стар, почти как ваш дед-император. Но я знаю пару хороших и честных людей, которые помогут вам в этом деле больше, чем я. Во-первых, есть человек, который сейчас служит губернатором в одной из южных провинций — он с радостью вернется ко двору, если сочтет вас достойным преемником императора...  
Накатоми назвал ему несколько имен и дал еще несколько советов, Юки внимательно слушал и все запоминал.  
Уходя, Юки сказал:  
— Спасибо, что верите в меня. — Ему вспомнилось, как архивариус назвал его безумцем, и старая обида всколыхнулась в нем .  
Старик генерал усмехнулся.  
— Наша страна не так богата, чтобы мы могли позволить себе выбрасывать сломанные вещи. Мы чиним их, и при некотором везении они становятся даже красивее, чем прежде.  
Этих слов Юки не понял. Разве он — сломанная вещь? Если что-то и сломано, то это мир, в котором они живут.  
Значит ли это, что его можно починить?..  
Среди прочего Накатоми посоветовал ему всегда полагаться на свое сердце. Странно было советовать такое мальчику, который едва отличал выдумки от действительности. Но впоследствии, когда рассудок Юкинари окончательно прояснится и он станет разбираться в людях лучше, чем кто-либо, он с удивлением поймет, что даже в те годы, даже сквозь окружавший его туман он, зная мир в основном по книгам и ничего не понимая в человеческих отношениях, каким-то образом ухитрялся поступать правильно и интуитивно отличать тех, кому можно было доверять, от тех, кому доверять не стоило...  
Те, кто напоминал ему его друзей и солдат из воображаемой Страны Дракона, окажутся хорошими людьми, верными и честными.  
Ни с кем из них он не сблизится. Его несчастный жестокий брат Юкиёси ошибался, считая, что у императора столько друзей, сколько он пожелает; окажется, что все как раз наоборот — император не может позволить себе роскошь иметь друзей, даже одного-единственного.  
И его детские друзья из Страны Дракона, разумеется, так и не воскреснут — даже в его воображении.  
Даже повзрослев, он не перестанет возвращаться мыслями к этому миру, но не сможет изменить его судьбу — все попытки поменять что-то, придумать его историю заново будут пустыми и бессмысленными. Генерал Накатоми назвал мир его выдумок убежищем, но ему занесенная снегом Страна Дракона будет напоминать скорее кладбище. Бродя по нему, он будет чувствовать себя таким же одиноким, чем в настоящем мире.  
Когда вся страна будет праздновать его коронацию — это случится через четыре года, ему исполнится шестнадцать, будет идти год дерева и змеи со знаком Инь — Юкинари будет сидеть один в саду недалеко от дворцовой стены, готовить речь, слушать доносящиеся из-за нее голоса и музыку, и ненавидеть свой двор, и свою страну, и весь мир за то, что все так несправедливо устроено — праздник в его честь, но у него даже нет права выйти в город и веселиться вместе с обычными людьми, — и спрашивать себя, где же взять столько сил, чтобы вытерпеть это, и терпеть, терпеть на протяжении всей жизни.  
Несколькими часами позже, когда он в платье цвета застывшей крови взойдет на ступени к трону, произнесет ритуальные слова и наденет корону деда, он будет думать о словах своего дракона. О том, что кто-то полюбит его. О том, что где-то — может, на другой стороне земли — живет человек, которому суждено разделить с ним одиночество.  
Спустя еще несколько лет он действительно встретит такого человека, но ни одному из них встреча эта добра не принесет. Это будет в год кабана и металла со знаком Инь — через десять лет после убийства брата и появления дракона...


	2. Предатель

**Часть 2. Предатель**

**1\. Тигр и Дракон**

 

Год дерева и змеи со знаком Инь был годом горести для царства Рюкоку. Случилось то, чего рюкокусцы ждали и боялись уже много лет: правитель Ёсихито, чьи годы клонились к восьмому десятку, наконец отошёл в мир иной, а наследником царя был его единственный внук, шестнадцатилетний мальчишка. Юкинари — так звали наследника — возвели на престол с подобающей пышностью, но особых надежд на юного царя не возлагали. Император Ёсихито прославился мягким характером и приветливым обращением с подданными, но славных государственных деяний за ним замечено не было, а про внука и вовсе говорили, что он не в себе. После многолетней затяжной войны с Юйгуем, Страной Черепахи, — а война эта фактически была подчинением с редкими попытками бунта — Рюкоку находилась в страшном упадке.  
Между тем на западе стремительно набирало силу государство Чхонджу, Страна Тигра. И всё бы хорошо, если бы оно всего лишь процветало, но оно то и дело нападало на соседние земли и откусывало от них куски, как голодный тигр. «Пришло время править Белому Тигру Запада», — эта фраза, относящаяся к поверью о том, что каждому царству в их мире покровительствует один из четырёх великих зверобогов, не сходила в те годы с уст людей.  
Поговаривали, что успехами последних лет царство Чхонджу целиком и полностью обязана одному военачальнику, и что военачальник этот — страшно сказать — из Чужих: тех самых южан из сказок, светловолосых с длинными носами и странными узкими лицами. Одни считали их колдунами, другие — бессмертными. Чем, кроме как чародейством, можно было объяснить, что этот человек стал верховным стратегом страны в возрасте двадцати лет, и царь приблизил его к себе и сделал ближайшим советником не только в военных, но и в прочих делах? Так что в умах людей у Белого Тигра Запада было вполне конкретное человеческое лицо: лицо загадочного генерала-чародея — Гэрэла. Народная молва наделила его совершенно фантастическими чертами, и образ его обрастал всё новыми жуткими подробностями. Говорили, что он уродлив, как и все Чужие, и даже на человека-то не похож — белокур и бледен, и глаза у него совсем светлые, как льдинки, как будто он выцвел от собственного внутреннего холода. Говорили, что он безжалостен: что убивает детей на глазах у их родителей и заставляет отцов насиловать дочерей, что привязывает трупы к столбам или насаживает на колья, чтобы те внушали страх всем, кто их увидит.  
Многие из этих слухов были правдивы, хотя Гэрэл, прозванный Жестоким, старался никогда не быть таким без причины.  
Генерал Гэрэл в год ветви дерева и змеи со знаком Инь совсем не думал о далекой Рюкоку и происходивших там переменах. Два года назад он развязал войну с Юйгуем. Это было чересчур самонадеянно, и он сам быстро это понял: со стороны, может, и казалось, что Чхонджу одерживает победы, но он сам почти сразу увидел, что Страна Черепахи слишком богата, слишком сильна; время от времени ему удавалось захватить крепость или город, но удержать их сил не было — так мелкий хищник мог бы бесполезно терзать зверя, который в несколько раз крупнее его самого. Гэрэл начал понимать, что к каким бы хитростям он ни прибегнул, война только приведет к ослаблению обоих государств. Он постарался сосредоточить силы на том, чтобы удержать те несколько завоеванных им городов, которые находились у Внутреннего моря: выход к морю был важен для Чхонджу.  
Чтобы одержать победу над Страной Черепахи, нужно было выждать еще десяток лет. Усилить армию, улучшить вооружение, построить флот. Он знал, что если Чхонджу удастся накопить сил, то победа будет за ними. Слабость Юйгуя, как ни парадоксально, крылась в его силе — уже много лет у него не было серьезных противников, и юйгуйцы слишком уж верили в свое превосходство над остальными народами.  
Гэрэлу случалось обсуждать это в юношеские годы во время учебы в Байцзине со своим учителем Лином. Лин-цзы был юйгуйцем и патриотом, но любил побеседовать на отвлеченные темы — он тогда еще не подозревал, что, просвещая юношу, впитывавшего знания словно губка, он готовит своей стране опасного врага.  
— В твоей стране даже солдату необходимо быть поэтом и книжником, чтобы продвинуться по службе, — сердито говорил Гэрэл учителю Лину. — Разве это не глупость?  
— Но ты ведь тоже любишь книги, Гэрэл. Ты сам говорил, что знание может ранить острее меча.  
— Да, но совсем другое дело — поэзия! Разве это не признак того, что государство забрело в тупик?  
Ему, выросшему под суровыми небесами Запада, казалось страшно нелепым, что о человеке судят не по его делам, а по умению сочинять стихи и — боги! — красоте почерка.  
— Если в Юйгуе все устроено так глупо, почему он контролирует такую большую часть мира? — спрашивал Лин-цзы, слегка подтрунивая над ним. — Но ты в чем-то прав, Гэрэл: развитое и сытое государство в конце концов стареет и начинает умирать, это и происходит сейчас с Юйгуем.  
— Это ты сам придумал?  
— Что государство, достигнув расцвета, умирает? О нет. Это очень популярная теория среди наших интеллигентов. А твоя страна — молодая, хищная и жадная, поэтому за ней — будущее.  
Гэрэл обдумал слова учителя. Лин-цзы, конечно же, преувеличивал — до гибели Юйгую было еще очень далеко: только жители страны, безраздельно господствовавшей в мире на протяжении последней сотни лет, могли развлекаться подобными пустыми самоуничижительными теориями. Жители любой из других стран не могли позволить себе такую роскошь — все, наоборот, старались как могли возвеличить достоинства собственной родины.  
Но он увидел в этой теории и зерно истины. Будущее за Чхонджу — это правда. Времена, когда жители Страны Тигра были такими же дикарями-кочевниками, как южане, давно прошли. Теперь Чхонджу была уже настоящей империей. Земли Тигра считались одними из самых неприветливых: здесь были очень холодные снежные зимы и знойное лето, всегда приносившее засуху и голод. Но чхонджусцы не только выжили в этих землях, но постепенно и улучшили их. Они научились строить корабли и замки, прокладывать каналы для орошения полей. У них появились чиновники и государственный аппарат, не такой сложный, как в Юйгуе, но все же достаточно развитый. Не так давно в Стране Тигра даже изобрели собственную письменность, которой они очень гордились, хотя она пока не приобрела большой популярности — люди по старинке пользовалось юйгуйскими иероглифами (а большинство, скажем прямо, вообще не умело читать и писать).  
Нынешний император Юйгуя не был сильным правителем (и в этом заключалась вторая слабость страны). Императора Чхонджу, Токхына, которому Гэрэл, будучи еще мальчишкой, поклялся в верности, тоже трудно было назвать выдающимся правителем. Но Гэрэл вел войну вовсе не ради своего императора. Он знал: когда Чхонджу наконец войдет в полную силу и одержит победу над Юйгуем, жители Страны Черепахи охотнее примут не западного варвара, а образованного правителя, который знает их язык и ценит их культуру, — такого, как он сам.  
Прошло несколько лет, и они были непростыми: всё шло так, как и планировал Гэрэл — Страна Тигра набрала огромную силу, — но кочевники на юге проявляли непокорность и вынуждали его снова и снова бросать силы на их усмирение…  
Он действовал не только силой, старался, когда это было возможно, проявлять милость. Он пообещал — и выполнил свое обещание — что тех кочевников, что захотят осесть на земле, он не тронет. Но большинство не хотели идти под его руку и продолжали разбойничать. С кочевниками было тяжело: на протяжении многих веков Чхонджу сражалась с ними, но полностью покончить с этой угрозой не удалось ни одному из царей или полководцев. У южан не было ни стран, ни городов, ни централизованной власти, только множество разобщенных улусов, родов и племен, постоянно перемещавшихся с места на место. Стоило разбить одно племя, как откуда-то появлялись другие. С огромным трудом Гэрэл строил по линии побережья Внутреннего моря города и крепости. Но кочевники то и дело нападали на эти поселения.  
Благодаря тем новым городам, которые все же удавалось закрепить и защитить от кочевников, территория Чхонджу постепенно увеличивалась, тигр тянул лапу вдоль моря к востоку — к Рюкоку, Стране Дракона. О Рюкоку Гэрэл до поры до времени совсем не беспокоился, думал о ней только как о перспективной для торговли стране, ему казалось, что это ослабевшее царство не представляет для них угрозы.  
Однако постепенно расстановка сил в Срединных Государствах менялась.  
Молодой правитель Юкинари, взойдя на престол, принял более чем скромный девиз правления: «достижение порядка» — не чета девизам предков, которые торжественно провозглашали целью процветание, богатство, а то и райское блаженство, и которым не удалось достичь ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего. Поначалу в других царствах с любопытством и некоторой насмешкой наблюдали за тем, как Юкинари пытается управиться с навалившимися на его детские плечи государственными делами. А потом вдруг заметили, что дела в государстве пошли на лад. Тихая властность Юкинари исподволь меняла даже самых своенравных и жадных до денег чиновников. Сначала стал заметен эффект от хозяйственных реформ, затем стали один за другим заключаться удачные торговые и политические союзы с городами севера и племенами юга. У народа Рюкоку появилась надежда. Ещё через несколько лет Страна Дракона превратилась в достаточно сильное и, насколько было возможно по тем временам, процветающее государство. Стало ясно, что император Юкинари задумал примириться с Юйгуем и сплотить страны перед новым общим врагом — Западом — и что в этом начинании его ждёт успех. Мальчик-государь оказался мудрым правителем. Кроме того, его личность обладала неотразимой харизмой, которая привлекала к нему всё новых и новых союзников.  
Появлялись у Юкинари, конечно, и враги. Император Токхын, воодушевленный военными победами на юге, хотел расширить территорию Чхонджу еще дальше на восток. А на востоке за горами находилась Рюкоку; о Рюкоку знали так мало, что было непоятно, стоит ли развязывать войну с ней, принесет ли им хоть какую-то выгоду эта война. Но Токхына злило, что название Страны Дракона и имя императора Юкинари повторяли все чаще и чаще во всех Срединных Государствах.  
Говорили о нем и в войске Гэрэла, когда они возвращались домой в Пхёнвон, столицу Чхонджу, из очередного похода на юг. Шел год кабана и металла со знаком Инь, лето было в самом разгаре.  
Они устроили себе стоянку на ночь и развели костры. Обсуждалась одна южная провинция Рюкоку — земля к юго-западу от горной гряды, отделявшей земли Дракона от землей Феникса. Провинция эта уже несколько сотен лет была собственностью одного из улусов кочевников, но молодой император Юкинари как-то ухитрился ее выкупить. Никто не знал, насколько сделка была выгодной для кочевников, но чхонджусских солдат поразило уже хотя бы то, что кто-то сумел мирно договориться с дикарями-южанами.  
— Сперва речь шла о ерунде какой-то, вовсе не о продаже провинции; и хан-то, говорят, даже не захотел сам ехать на переговоры — мол, не царское это дело; брата своего послал, — рассказывал командующей тысячей Сон Гё. — Брат отправился в Рюкоку, встретился с императором Юкинари, вернулся ни с чем, но отказ его почему-то вовсе не обидел, вот что странно. Как будто что-то хорошее с ним там, в этом Рюкоку, произошло. И он как-то убедил хана поехать самому и согласиться на эту сделку...  
Джин-хо издала свой самый пошлый смешок.  
— У меня есть кое-какие идеи насчет того, что там произошло с этим братом хана. Говорят, он красавчик — не брат хана, а император. Или ты не слышал, что говорят про мужчин в Рюкоку?  
Сон Гё замялся, не будучи уверен, что подобные вещи стоит обсуждать с юной знатной барышней.  
— Что у них там все мужики спят друг с другом? — спросил он с неловкой прямотой.  
— По крайней мере, ходят такие слухи, — Джин-хо улыбалась так сладко, будто в этот самый момент представляла себе сцены мужской любви во всех красках и наслаждалась зрелищем.  
Гэрэл подумал, что Джин-хо все чаще ведет себя неподобающе, и неудивительно — слишком уж много времени она проводит с солдатами. Но это, конечно, было вовсе не его дело.  
— Про Юйгуй то же самое говорят...  
— В Юйгуе, по крайней мере, есть женщины, и красивые, а в Рюкоку, как мне рассказывали, вообще нет женщин, — встрял еще один собеседник, сотник Мугён.  
— Мой брат, купец, ездил недавно в Нисияму и говорит, что женщины там есть, —возразил еще кто-то, но не слишком уверенно.  
— Конечно, там есть женщины, остолопы вы несчастные. Но я слышала, что знать у них обращается с женщинами как с вещами, — сказала Джин-хо.  
— И они еще называют нас варварами! — возмутился Мугён.  
Гэрэл не вмешивался в разговор. Он знал, что чем хуже солдаты думают о жителях других стран, тем удобнее вести войну. Тяжело убивать врагов, когда знаешь, что это такие же люди, как ты — а может, в чем-то и получше тебя... Гораздо проще считать рюкокусцев лживыми, непонятными хитрецами, юйгуйцев — высокомерными сытыми бездельниками, южан — дикарями.  
После того как все дружно обругали Рюкоку, пересказав все, что знали о ее жителях (сведения были довольно скудные), вернулись к основной теме беседы:  
— Это верно, про императора Юкинари все говорят, что он красавчик: я слышал, ему даже приходится прятать лицо — те, кто его увидел, навсегда теряют рассудок...  
— Я думаю, что это выдумка, — рассудительно сказал Сон Гё, — но поскольку он служит Дракону Востока, людям нравится отождествлять императора с его богом. А если он и правда красив, не стоит презирать красоту лишь за то, что ею часто пользуются дураки и негодяи...  
Гэрэл, как обычно, сидел в стороне от костра — шум и разговоры мешали ему читать, а его присутствие, скорее всего, помешало бы солдатам веселиться. Джин-хо неслышно подобралась к нему и уселась рядом, плюхнув на ноги котелок, в который она резала какие-то травы для супа.  
— А ты что думаешь о рюкокусском императоре? — Похоже, она собиралась повторить ему все сплетни и пошлости, которые до этого обсуждались у костра, несмотря на то, что он и так прекрасно их слышал.  
Впрочем, он привык к ней, и она не сердила его.  
— При виде него теряют рассудок? По мне, так звучит не очень, — сказал он рассеянно. Разговоры мешали ему сосредоточиться на книге.  
— А я бы хотела его увидеть...  
— Ну, раз он так хорош, ты могла бы выйти за него замуж. Не хочешь предложить своему отцу эту идею?  
— Вот еще! — вздернула подбородок Джин-хо. — Я не хочу, чтобы меня продали в чужую страну, как рабыню. К тому же мне нужен мужчина, а не какая-то красотка в шелках!  
Она явно повторяла то, что где-то вычитала или подслушала.  
— Не говори ерунды, — отмахнулся Гэрэл. — Тебе нравятся хорошенькие и глупые. Все твои дружки как раз такие. — Не то чтобы в Чхонджу, особенно в армии, вообще было много хорошеньких и глупых — все больше неухоженные бородатые алкоголики, но Джин-хо как-то умудрилась собрать вокруг себя довольно приятную компанию.  
— Они не глупые, — надулась Джин-хо.  
— Так и император Юкинари, говорят, неглуп. В чем же проблема?  
Джин-хо была младшей дочерью императора Токхына. Ей недавно исполнилось шестнадцать.  
Мать Джин-хо была родом из земель Огненной Птицы Феникс, одной из тех южанок, кто, казалось, сразу родился верхом и с луком и колчаном в руках. Став одной из наложниц Токхына, она, лишившись своих пыльных степей и свободы, прожила недолго, зачахла.В матери Джин-хо, как и во многих южанах, текло немного белой крови — говорили, у нее были красивые вьющиеся волосы с оттенком меди. Но Джин-хо внешностью пошла в отца. Смуглая, лобастая, густобровая, она даже по скромным чхонджусским меркам не была красавицей. Но она была принцессой, так что никогда не знала недостатка в ухажерах. Причем многие из них были влюблены в Джин-хо вполне искренне: девочка лучилась обаянием и чистой радостью жизни.  
Из всех детей Токхына Джин-хо доставляла отцу больше всего хлопот. Толком даже не знавшая матери, она каким-то образом унаследовала и ее непокорный нрав, и любовь к оружию и быстрой скачке и ветру в волосах. К счастью для Джин-хо, она была далеко не единственной дочерью царя, и никто не принуждал ее сидеть взаперти во дворце. Когда ей было тринадцать, она начала одерживать победы на скачках и состязаниях лучников, которые устраивались на праздниках, и император в конце концов уступил ей в её дерзком желании служить в армии, сделав сразу командующей сотней. Гэрэл сомневался, что поступок этот продиктован любовью — если бы Токхын был по-настоящему привязан к дочери, он не давал бы ей столько воли; сам Гэрэл, если бы это он был её отцом, точно не дал бы. Но Джин-хо практически с рождения была предоставлена сама себе, росла как степная трава. Впрочем, император, несомненно, гордился военными успехами дочери — как гордятся умной собакой или породистой лошадью.  
— Не хочу я замуж, — упрямо сказала Джин-хо. — Я хочу стать императрицей и править, когда умрет мой отец. Ну... когда умрет мой отец и все братья и сестры.  
— Долго придется ждать, — усмехнулся Гэрэл.  
— Да меня и не возьмет никто замуж, — с досадой сказала она. Видно было, что она очень хочет хоть что-то возразить, но испытывает недостаток в аргументах. — Я... Я уже не девушка, — и она округлила глаза, подчеркивая драматизм сказанного.  
Ну вот, ее научили хвастаться своими постельными успехами — просто великолепно. Одновременно где-то на краю ее сознания, похоже, все еще был жив вколоченный няньками завет «беречь себя до свадьбы». Пока что мир Джин-хо представлял собой кашу из установок, смысла которых она не понимала, и убеждений, которых не разделяла, но повторяла за другими. Сущий ребенок.  
— Мне кажется, ты выдумываешь, — равнодушно сказал Гэрэл. — Но я обязательно расскажу твоему отцу — ему будет интересно.  
Джин-хо, разумеется, знала, что он ничего не расскажет Токхыну — Гэрэл никогда не жаловался на нее отцу, что бы она ни учудила, — но на всякий случай угрожающе сказала:  
— Я передумала: я хочу стать верховным стратегом, если ты, скажем, помрешь. Проще убить одного тебя, чем двенадцать моих старших братьев и десять старших сестер.  
Они часто вот так переругивалсь, наполовину всерьез, наполовину в шутку. Джин-хо была единственной, кто его не боялся. Она вообще ничего не боялась — ни богов, ни чертей.  
Солдаты удивительно быстро забыли о том, что она принцесса, как и о том, что она девушка — впрочем, в армии Чхонджу и без нее было довольно много женщин. Поначалу они сторонились ее, как сторонились и самого Гэрэла, но в последнее время он все чаще видел ее играющей с ними в мацзян, дружески болтающей или пьющей наперегонки крепкое жжёное вино.  
Он знал, что его самого солдаты все равно будут сторониться, что бы он ни делал.  
Он мог только закрыться собственной чуждостью, облачиться в нее, словно в латы.  
Джин-хо вдруг посерьезнела и придвинулась к нему. (От прикосновения ее плеча Гэрэл вздрогнул: он не любил случайных касаний, — но бесцеремонную Джин-хо никогда не волновали такие мелочи, как чужое личное пространство).  
— Будет война, да? — тихо спросила она.  
— А сейчас разве не война?  
— Нет, настоящая война. С Рюкоку. Мой отец всё время говорит…  
Она не договорила, но Гэрэл и так отлично знал, что говорил император Токхын: военные успехи Чхонджу вскружили ему голову, и ему хотелось новых и новых побед — не чтобы защититься или укрепить страну, как было раньше, а войны ради войны.  
— Твой отец отчасти прав. В прежние времена я был бы рад заключить союз с Рюкоку. С севера им, как и нам, угрожала Страна Черепахи, а Рюкоку лежала в развалинах и не представляла никакой опасности. Но сейчас Рюкоку стала опасна — с тех пор, как на трон взошел этот мальчик. Человек, который смог так быстро поднять из развалин собственную страну, так же быстро сможет обратить в развалины чужую.  
— Когда об этом говоришь ты, кажется, что во всем этом есть какой-то смысл, — грустно сказала девочка. — Но когда говорит отец — никакого смысла нет, кажется, что он просто помешался на войне, и это так глупо…  
— Знаешь, я не шутил насчет женитьбы, — сказал он. Джин-хо тут же ощетинилась. — Да не дёргайся ты. У тебя много сестер. Можно отправить в Рюкоку дипломатическое посольство и предложить женитьбу на какой-нибудь чхонджусской принцессе и союз на выгодных для нас условиях.  
— Я что-то не понимаю смысла... Почему ты считаешь, что император Юкинари согласится? Моему отцу это будет выгодно, но Юкинари-то — нет. Думаешь, он будет так рад жениться на одной из моих сестер — а они не то чтобы красавицы, если ты не заметил — что отдаст полцарства моему папаше?  
— Это политика, Джин-хо. Если он не слепой (а судя по тому, что о нем говорят, он не слепой), он должен понимать, что наша страна сильнее и победит в открытом столкновении. Но если он женится на дочери нашего царя, ему будет не так стыдно делиться деньгами и территориями с тестем; это не будет выглядеть как поражение в войне, понимаешь? Лучше уж неравноправный мир, чем бессмысленная резня.  
Он надеялся, что император Рюкоку тоже так считает. Если он так умен, как говорят, ему хватит мудрости признать над собой власть императора Чхонджу и не начинать войну, в которой ему не выиграть. А в том, что война Рюкоку и Чхонджу будет неравной и обернётся резнёй, Гэрэл не сомневался.  
Джин-хо вскоре забыла свои тревоги и ушла к другим солдатам — пить и веселиться дальше; Гэрэл тоже ушел в свой шатер. Он лежал и думал об императоре Юкинари — мальчике, которого Джин-хо назвала «красоткой в шелках». Ему стало интересно, какой он на самом деле. Образ доброго, мягкого юноши не вязался с его представлениями об умном и жестком правителе.

 

**2\. Лисица**

 

Вместе с Токхыном Гэрэл составил письмо, где просил о дипломатической встрече с рюкокусским императором.  
Гонец вернулся с положительным ответом. Император Юкинари согласился принять их посольство. Впрочем, сам по себе этот факт мало о чем говорил.  
Гэрэл стал собираться в Рюкоку — он хотел поехать туда сам; знал, что это опасно, но ему необходимо было увидеть собственными глазами страну, с которой они собирались воевать.  
Или — заключать мир, но он не особенно надеялся, что встреча закончится успехом.  
Принцесса Ильджон, старшая дочь императора, не возражала против замужества, но прежде чем дать окончательное согласие, хотела узнать о Рюкоку побольше. Как видно, до нее тоже дошли слухи, что женщинам там живется несладко.  
На самом деле никто из них почти ничего не знал о Рюкоку. Их страна граничила с Юйгуем на севере и со степями кочевников на юго-востоке. От Рюкоку — Страны, Где Восходит Солнце — их всегда отделяло море, и уже очень давно между этими двумя странами не было ни военных столкновений, ни дипломатических отношений, ни даже как следует налаженной торговли.

За несколько дней до предполагаемого отъезда к нему подошел слуга и, поклонившись, доложил:  
— Господин, с вами хочет поговорить один человек. Солдат из пограничной крепости Намдо.  
— Что ему нужно?  
— Клянется и божится, что они с товарищами, когда несли дозор, встретили _ху цзин_ , лисицу-оборотня.  
— А Великий Тигр к ним с небес не спустился? — равнодушно сказал Гэрэл. Сколько он таких историй слышал — не упомнишь.  
— Осмелюсь сказать, что не похож он ни на вруна, ни на дурака, вид у него был такой, будто дело важное. Да и путь он проделал немалый.  
— Почему не проделать, если рассчитываешь на награду, — сказал Гэрэл. Нездоровый интерес императора Токхына ко всему сверхъестественному был притчей во языцех. Но все же Гэрэл заинтересовался.  
Солдат ожидал его перед воротами дома. Он, действительно, не был похож на сумасшедшего, но вот насчет вруна Гэрэл не был уверен.  
Солдат вперился ему в лицо со страхом и любопытством, разве что рот не открыл. Гэрэл, привыкший к такой реакции на свою внешность, терпеливо ждал, пока солдат вспомнит о приличиях. Тот наконец вспомнил — упал на колени, уткнулся головой в песок.  
— Ну, расскажи, что видел, — обратился к нему Гэрэл.  
— Мы объезжали южные границы. Недалеко от Волчьего кряжа нашли раненую лисицу. Сама выползла навстречу, как будто просила помощи, ей-же-ей, не вру. А крови сколько, — за ней аж след тянулся. И один наш парень ее пожалел… он молодой совсем, добрый — я-то, стыдно сказать, добить ее хотел да на воротник потом пустить. Подобрали, в общем, ее, привезли в Намдо. Думали — отлежится, водички налили в миску... Потом пришли проведать, как там она — а лисицы нет. Вместо нее на полу девчонка лежит. Лет двенадцати. А раны в тех же местах, что у лисицы были. И лицо у нее такое странное…  
Он осмелился снова поднять глаза.  
— Ох… Я и не думал, что вы… вот такой, — выдавил он. — Говорят же, что вы… ну, сами знаете… из них, из Чужих. Думал, вы как эта девчушка. Но она другая. У нее внешность на первый взгляд обычная — ну вот как у меня. Ну, волосы чёрные, кожа… — он провел ладонью в воздухе вдоль своего лица. — Она такая же, как все… но в то же время _не такая_.  
Солдат понурился, поставленный в тупик собственной неспособностью внятно описать разницу.  
А у Гэрэла что-то ёкнуло в груди. Как от полузабытого воспоминания, которое упорно загоняешь как можно глубже.  
— И какая она? — нетерпеливо сказал Гэрэл.  
— Не знаю, как объяснить… Иногда кажется — такая красавица, что хоть сейчас в гарем к императору. А через секунду уже не по себе от ее лица… и вовсе не потому, что волосы слиплись, лицо в поту и всё такое. Она просто другая, понимаете? Глаза большущие — во! И уши... заостренные как будто. И еще — у нее нет пупка. Живот гладкий, как доска. Говорю вам, не человек это! — почти с отчаянием повторил он. — Не вру, Великим Тигром клянусь…  
Гэрэлу даже не надо было видеть побледневшее лицо и дрожащие колени парня, чтобы понять, о чем тот думал в этот момент: что за чушь я несу, и зачем вообще сюда сунулся, в лучшем случае с позором отправят откуда приехал, а в худшем — даже могилки не останется…  
«Почему ты решил, что мне это интересно?» — хотел сказать он, но его губы сами выговорили совсем другое:  
— Что с ней стало?  
— Что стало? Да так и лежит у нас в Намдо… Врача позвали, но он сказал, что она вряд ли выживет… не захотел, в общем, возиться. Когда я уезжал — была еще жива, бормотала что-то…  
— Я поеду с тобой в Намдо. Покажешь.  
Солдат глядел настороженно, не сразу поверил, что Гэрэл не шутит.

Когда они приехали в Намдо, _ху цзин_ уже умерла. Гэрэл приподнял край холстины, которой накрыли тело девочки, и убедился, что парень ни в чем не соврал. _Ху цзин_ была черноволосой и плосколицей, без примесей белой крови. Но — тонкие, будто художником нарисованные черты, чистый высокий лоб, удлиненные глаза чуть ли не до самых висков, слегка заостренные уши — без сомнения, это была одна из тех, кого называли Чужими. _Ху цзин_ , лиса-оборотень, придумали тоже… После смерти лицо девочки заострилось, стало совсем нечеловеческим — теперь уже никто не назвал бы ее красавицей.  
Он откинул холстину (пахнуло кровью и чем-то кислым — грязными тряпками, может быть). У девочки действительно не было пупка, но это его не удивило — его не было и у других _яогуай_. Гэрэла больше интересовали раны на теле девочки. Они были похожи на раны от стрел, только крупнее — как будто бы, как и сказал солдат, на месте маленького израненного звериного тельца вдруг оказалось человеческое... Гэрэл покачал головой — существование Чужих он не мог отрицать, потому что видел их своими глазами, но в лисиц-оборотней он, конечно, не верил.  
К запаху крови и боли примешивался еще один запах — знакомый. Вдохнув его, он на секунду прикрыл глаза — от этого запаха было сладко и больно.  
Тёмный, горчащий, пряный запах. Именно так для него пахли _яогуай_.  
С самого рождения он привык к тому, что за мамой всегда тянется тончайший шлейф этого аромата. _Яогуай_ , Чужие, были чем-то таким, что ломало все привычные законы реальности; мозг не знал, как реагировать, и их присутствие всеми ощущалось по-разному. Их хозяин говорил, что для него мать Гэрэла как будто всегда окружена каким-то светом.  
Тельце девочки было таким тощим, что сразу стало понятно — еду она видела нечасто. Волосы, совсем короткие и неровно обрезанные, вызывали мысль, что их обкорнали ножом — назло или просто второпях. Кроме ран он заметил на ее теле еще кое-что: зажившие, но от этого не менее уродливые шрамы и следы недавних побоев. Несколько ногтей на руках были вырваны.  
Рядом с телом сидел другой солдат — должно быть, тот самый, который настоял на том, чтобы принести лисицу в крепость. Выглядел он именно так, как должен был выглядеть человек, пожалевший раненую лисицу: совсем юный, лет пятнадцать, наверное. Он смотрел в пустоту перед собой; по его лицу текли слезы, он их не стеснялся и, казалось, даже не замечал. На Гэрэла он тоже едва обратил внимание.  
Второй солдат утешающе коснулся его плеча, потом взглянул на Гэрэла.  
— Опоздали мы… — беспомощно произнес он.  
Мальчик очнулся и, казалось, только сейчас заметил чужое присутствие. В последний раз всхлипнул, вытер нос рукавом.  
— Я плачу не потому, что впервые вижу, как кто-то умирает, — сказал он тонким ломающимся голосом, как бы оправдываясь. — Я много чего уже видел… Но с ней все иначе. Не знаю, как объяснить, да вы и не поймете… Казалось бы, кто она мне? Да никто… Но когда она умерла, стало как-то пусто совсем... Пусто и горько.  
Гэрэл помнил это чувство. Когда умерла его мать, первым делом он ощутил не гнев, не боль, не одиночество, а что-то другое, странное: как будто погасили светильник, а за окном дождливый вечер. Как будто из мира взяли и вынули что-то важное, хоть ты и не знаешь толком, что.  
— Она говорила что-нибудь? — спросил он.  
— Да. Правда, она говорила на языке южан, я его плохо понимаю, и она говорила так бессвязно… Я так понял, она была где-то пленницей, а потом сбежала. Просила помочь…  
— Что еще говорила, помнишь? Хоть что-то?  
— Про семью что-то. Говорила — три брата у нее...  
Гэрэл вздрогнул.  
— Что?  
— Три брата, — четко повторил мальчик.  
Тень прошлого — будто крыло беды.  
— Это не семья, — сказал Гэрэл, сам не зная зачем. Как будто этот мальчишка мог что-то понять. — Это название места. Три горы.  
— Точно! — оживился молодой солдат. — Она говорила — горы, а я-то думал — при чем тут они... А вдруг там есть другие такие же, как она? Вы такое уже видели? Таких, как она?  
Он примолк, внезапно осознав, с кем разговаривает и испугавшись собственной откровенности. Но любопытство победило, и он чуть более сдержанно добавил:  
— И если вы, господин, не такой, как она, то вы тогда — кто?  
«Он так мало служит на юге, что ни разу не видел белую кровь? Хотя таких, как я, наверное, и правда не видел...».  
— Я — просто человек. А про нее постарайся забыть, — сказал Гэрэл.

 

**3\. Синдзю**

 

Как только Гэрэл вернулся в столицу из своей поездки в крепость Намдо, посольство, отправленное Токхыном к императору Юкинари, отправилось в путь.  
Для начала они доплыли на корабле до Нисиямы — самого западного города Рюкоку. На них смотрели с подозрением, но все же разрешили высадиться: должно быть, их предупредили о прибытии чхонджусского посольства.  
Дальше надо было ехать по земле.  
— Почему мы не приплыли сразу в их столицу? Она ж вроде у моря? — спросил один очень юный паренек-охранник.  
— Синдзю находится у другого моря, — пояснил Гэрэл.  
— Есть _еще одно_ море? — поразился парень.  
Гэрэл почувствовал раздражение. Как можно ехать в чужую страну и настолько мало знать о ней, да и вообще — настолько не интересоваться миром, в котором живешь?  
— Ты слыхал когда-нибудь о такой вещи, как карта? — бросил он.  
Рюкоку драконьим хвостом лежала между двумя морями — с запада ее омывало Внутреннее море, а с востока — Большое. Жизнь страны была тесно связана с морем, потому что ни плодородными полями, ни полными дичи лесами Рюкоку похвастаться не могла — не считая многочисленных островов, большую часть ее территории, и без того узкой, занимали горы.  
В некоторых случаях это может создать проблему — замки в горах неудобно осаждать, рассеянно думал Гэрэл, заранее прикидывая варианты ведения войны, если их посольство вернется ни с чем; другое дело — если удастся выманить войско на открытое сражение...  
Гэрэлу хотелось понять как можно больше об этой странной, чужой стране. Перед тем, как поехать в Синдзю, он начал учить язык Рюкоку; с ним ехали несколько переводчиков, они с императором в любом случае поняли бы друг друга, так что никакого практического смысла в изучении этого языка не было, но ему всё было интересно. В дороге он заставлял переводчика разговаривать с собой на языке Рюкоку, внимательно вслушивался в эту щебечущую речь, радовался, когда мог что-то понять и ответить. Он часто улавливал знакомые основы, заимствованные из юйгуйского, но многие слова произносились непривычно.  
Поначалу казалось, что горы повсюду: они поднимались по обеим сторонам от императорского тракта. Но по мере того как они продвигались на восток, местность вокруг менялась, становясь более благоприятной для жизни. Сначала вдоль дороги появились поля риса, пшеницы, гречихи, бобов, сменявшиеся небольшими деревнями, затем путешественники увидели и поселения — чем ближе они подъезжали к столице, тем больше и оживленнее они становились. По дороге потекла в обе стороны бесконечная вереница купеческих повозок, создавая заторы.  
И вот наконец они добрались до Большого моря, где в устье впадающей в него реки лежала Синдзю — Жемчужина, столица Рюкоку. Когда посольская процессия приблизилась к главным городским воротам столицы Рюкоку, ее окружила толпа зевак. Впрочем, посмотреть было на что: Гэрэла сопровождало не меньше сотни солдат и придворных, и все они были одеты в диковинную для рюкокусцев строгую полувоенную одежду и размахивали древками, на которых были укреплены полотнища с белым тигром на чёрном поле — флаги Чхонджу.  
Гэрэл ожидал, что Синдзю будет похожа на юйгуйскую столицу, так как знал, что она была построена по ее образцу. Но совпадали только основные черты: согласно мудреной даосской науке о планировании пространства главные городские ворота находились на юге, императорский дворец — на севере. Столица Юйгуя, Байцзин, была спроектирована в виде прямоугольника, кварталы и улицы шли парралельно. Синдзю так аккуратно расчертить улицами не получилось: город лежал на островах и весь был изрезан речками и каналами, которые придавали облику города изящную неправильность.  
Впрочем, слово «изящная» совсем не отражало суть города. Гэрэлу приходили на ум скорее другие слова: мрачность, бедность, серость... Почти везде были заметны следы упадка, постигшего страну в годы правления императора Ёсихито, деда Юкинари: скульптуры с облезшей краской, обшарпанные стены… Среди домов было много красивых и — когда-то — богатых, но стены и крыши в основном были окрашены в оттенки серого и коричневого (скорее всего, цвета изначально были другие, но краска выцвела или потемнела из-за ветра и сырости), а штукатурка местами обвалилась. Многое из этого восстанавливалось, красилось, подновлялось. Должно быть, император тратил на восстановление города огромные деньги. Имели ли смысл эти траты? Возможно, разумнее было бы использовать средства на иные нужды: укрепить армию, построить побольше крепостей. Море и ветер разрушали город почти с той же скоростью, с которой шло его восстановление. Кому вообще пришло в голову построить город прямо в море? Дома стояли на сваях, вода вплотную подходила к стенам, постепенно подтачивая фундаменты и оставляя налет плесени и плотный слой ракушек и водорослей.  
Эти края отличал мягкий климат с теплой зимой и прохладным дождливым летом. В городе почти не было зелени, так что, вероятно, он выглядел почти одинаково в любое время года. Не бывало тут ни цветов, ни снега, ни желтой осенней листвы — только каналы и камень, сырость, низкое серое небо, вползающий прямо в кости холод. Город будто застыл в безвременье.  
Словом, Синдзю, несомненно, была красивым городом (спутники Гэрэла смотрели по сторонам раскрыв рот), но это была какая-то неживая, чужая красота; казалось, город существует в какой-то собственной реальности, и эта реальность не подразумевает существование людей.  
Он уже успел увидеть три столицы разных государств, так что мог сравнить их между собой. Пхёнвон, столицу его собственной страны, ему вспоминать не хотелось. Она была грубой и никогда не вызывала у него любви. Спроектированная изначально под военные нужды, позднее она обросла роскошью и позолотой, словно внезапно разбогатевший безродный провинциал, но красивее ее это не сделало. Императорский дворец в Чхонджу был хорошо укрепленным военным замком и даже не пытался притворяться чем-то другим. Император Токхын вырыл там два рва и окружил жилые помещения высоченными стенами — и никто не назвал бы его параноиком. (Разве что половицы, специально положенные так, чтобы скрипеть под ногами любого, кто входит в помещение, казались Гэрэлу легким перебором.)  
Затем, когда ему было шестнадцать, он увидел Байцзин, столицу Юйгуя, и она, без преувеличения, потрясла Гэрэла. Где дома в Чхонджу он видел тяжёлые стены и однообразные серые постройки, в юйгуйской столице были цветущие сады, пруды с золотыми карпами, расписные ворота, десятки храмов, киноварные и лазурные крыши, блестевшие под солнцем, затейливое переплетение мостов… Всё это было до ужаса красивым и таким же непрактичным. И императорский дворец в Байцзине был ничем не похож на замок Токхына в Чхонджу. Там не было ни рва, ни высоких стен. И скрипучих половиц, вероятно, не было... Город показался ему похожим на обиталище райских птиц. Фарфоровая мечта. Заденешь неосторожно — звон и цветные осколки. Гэрэл помнил свою первую мысль при виде юйгуйской столицы: «Что станет с этим городом, когда сюда придёт война?». И помнил первое впечатление от юйгуйских придворных и знати, которых видел на улицах в паланкинах или портшезах. Люди, вершившие судьбу самого сильного государства в мире, оказались больше похожи на тех самых райских птиц, чем на людей, способных удержать в руке меч. Даже за стрельбой из лука их трудно было представить: не дай боги, вспотеют же…  
Впрочем, пожив в Байцзине какое-то время, Гэрэл быстро понял, что это впечатление обманчиво и политику можно вершить не только с помощью меча. Люди, что стояли у власти в Юйгуе, уж точно не были райскими птицами. Эти богато одетые красавцы и красавицы, знавшие толк в стихах и философии, как-то сумели вознести страну, которой правили, на вершину мира и удержать там. Если не мечом, так дипломатией, а скорее всего — и тем, и другим. Насколько ему было известно, несмотря на декларируемые ценности мира и ненасилия, наёмных убийц в Юйгуе использовали не реже, чем в других странах.  
И все же он выбрал бы родиться в Юйгуе, если бы кто спросил его мнение. Но никто не спросил.  
И вот теперь — третья увиденная им столица, Синдзю, холодный, бедный, неуютный, недобрый город.  
В такой город надо приезжать, когда собрался покончить с жизнью или сойти с ума.

Встречу им устроили пышную, праздничную, но странный то был праздник: все держались с безукоризненной вежливостью, но смотрели на гостей без теплоты. Впрочем, откуда было взяться теплоте, если все догадывались, что Гэрэл и его спутники приехали с наглыми, унизительными для Рюкоку требованиями, а неудачный ход переговоров грозил объявлением войны?  
Их сопроводили в павильон для гостей — Покои Солнечного света; он входил в дворцовый комплекс, но стоял немного отдельно от других зданий. Роскошно отделанный, он был каким-то пустоватым и абсолютно неинтересным — должно быть, здесь останавливались такие, как он, гости: не самые желанные.  
Впрочем, он вполне подходил, чтобы отдохнуть после долгой дороги, помыться и переодеться.  
Пока что было непонятно, надолго ли они задержатся здесь. Император согласился принять Гэрэла в этот же день. Пока что речь, конечно, шла всего лишь о взаимном приветствии и обмене любезностями, Гэрэл не надеялся, что все интересующие его вопросы будут решены тотчас. Аудиенции у императора можно было дожидаться неделями, если не месяцами.  
Но то, что он согласился увидеться с ним сразу, в день прибытия, было очень хорошим знаком.  
Придворные вежливо улыбались, но смотрели на спутников Гэрэла оценивающе и подозрительно. А когда видели его самого — бесстрастные маски на миг спадали с их лиц, уступали место изумлению и любопытству. Их взгляды обегали его простую тёмную полувоенную одежду — сапоги, штаны, плащ, воротник плаща из чернобурки, — задерживались на ножнах; потом устремлялись вверх, к лицу и волосам — и прикипали, и с этого момента следовали за ним неотрывно.  
К слову, ножны вовсе не были пусты. Гэрэл и его спутники, вероятно, были первыми гостями, кто удостоился чести войти в императорский дворец Рюкоку с оружием. Прийти невооруженными туда, где их могли и хотели убить, было бы безумием. Сопровождавших его людей было попросту слишком много, чтобы запретить им носить мечи, поэтому была достигнута негласная договоренность их не замечать.  
Гэрэл искренне надеялся, что воспользоваться оружием не придется.  
— Его Величество Юкинари, Сын Неба, да проживёт он тысячу лет! — звонко выкрикнули слуги, стоявшие на входе в присутственную залу. И тут же ответили сами себе: — Гэрэл, верховный стратег царства Чхонджу, с дипломатическим визитом!  
Всё это было произнесено на Высокой Речи, языке Страны Черепахи, который в других государствах тоже неплохо знали, так как именно юйгуйский издавна использовали для написания книг и для проведения самых важных церемоний.  
После громких голосов слуг тишина в самой зале показалась Гэрэлу оглушительной.  
Едва переступив порог, он согласно этикету сразу согнулся в поклоне:  
— О достопочтенный Сын Неба… Я, благодарно приняв приглашение, прибыл в Синдзю, чтобы встретиться с вами, предложить вам руку старшей дочери императора Токхына и побеседовать о судьбе наших царств. От всего сердца благодарю вас за эту встречу.  
Он тоже сказал это на юйгуйском. Всю дорогу он ломал голову, на каком языке лучше будет вести переговоры с императором, и слуги дали ему подсказку. Если бы Гэрэл заговорил на чхонджусском, это было бы очень грубо по отношению к императору и его двору. Если бы он выбрал язык Рюкоку, это, наоборот, сразу низвело бы его статус до уровня просителя; к тому же он пока говорил на этом языке очень плохо, пришлось бы прибегнуть к услугам переводчика — дополнительная помеха.  
Лишь после своих слов он осмелился поднять глаза на того, ради кого он проделал такой долгий путь.  
Сын Неба сидел на троне на возвышении в окружении шести колонн, которые обвивали посеребренные драконы. Драконами же был украшен и сам трон — немного однообразно, подумалось Гэрэлу, но вполне ожидаемо, все-таки символ страны. Позади трона стояли несколько мужчин весьма почтенного возраста — какие-то высокопоставленные чиновники, вероятно, советники. Их одежда сильно напоминала юйгуйскую, но цвета и фасоны одежды и головных уборов, использовавшиеся для различения чиновников разных рангов, были совсем другими. Гэрэл, впрочем, уже не помнил всех деталей юйгуйского костюма. Он больше двух лет не видел юйгуйцев, только своих соотечественников и дикарей-южан, и после них ему непривычно было видеть бледные, тщательно оберегаемые от солнца лица, ухоженные руки. И пухлые животы: жители Рюкоку — по крайней мере, те, которых он успел увидеть, — были тонкокостными и хрупкими; в молодости обладатели такой фигуры обычно бывают изящными, как птички, но от сытой ленивой жизни легко полнеют. По встреченным ими чиновникам и придворным — тем, что постарше — сразу было понятно, что состязания наездников и лучников, популярные среди приближенных Токхына, здесь не в чести.  
«Стоит ли кланяться еще раз?» — думал Гэрэл. Он, конечно, был осведомлен о том, что придворный этикет в Рюкоку так же сложен, как в Стране Черепахи, и что присутствие императора требует гораздо больше одного поклона. Не то чтобы гордость много значила для него, но он все-таки приехал диктовать условия, а не просить о милости, и надо было вести себя соответственно роли. Нужно было отыскать тонкую грань между уважением и высокомерием, которая обозначила бы его позицию как позицию сильнейшего, и при этом нигде не поскользнуться, не показаться чересчур грубым. Тот факт, что Сыну Неба он не ровня и даже не аристократ, еще больше осложнял дело. Возможно, по представлениям жителей Рюкоку разница между положением, которое занимал Гэрэл, и императором — что между землёй и небом. Тут многое зависело от того, как поведёт себя сам император.  
Император на троне, будто услышав его мысли, сделал неторопливый жест, который при желании можно было расценить как разрешение покончить с поклонами и приблизиться. Гэрэл тут же с облегчением распрямился.  
Подойдя к трону, Гэрэл с неподобающей, воможно, прямотой уставился на сидящего напротив него императора. Лицо Юкинари было закрыто покрывалом. «Говорят, молодому императору приходится прятать лицо — он так прекрасен, что те, кто его увидел, навсегда теряют рассудок», — вспомнил Гэрэл. Интересно, сколько правды в этих слухах. Даже за многослойными шелками лазурных с серебром императорских одежд можно было заметить, что фигура юноши тонка и изящна. Волосы были заплетены в косы и уложены в сложный узел — если расплести, наверное, достанут до пояса… Плавно покачивались драгоценные подвески на украшающей причёску тиаре.  
— Смиренно прошу Сына Неба простить меня, но я не имею права вести переговоры с тем, чьего лица не вижу, — сказал Гэрэл. Это, конечно, прозвучало совсем уж грубо, но отчасти это была правда: ведь у него даже не было уверенности, что перед ним сам император, а не один из его двойников. Вести переговоры, не имея возможности видеть глаза и мимику собеседника — верный способ потерпеть неудачу. Ну и, чего уж греха таить, ему было ужасно любопытно, как выглядит этот полулегендарный Дракон Востока.  
— Наши обычаи запрещают видеть лицо Сына Неба всем, кроме самых приближенных к императору особ, — принялся возражать старик-чиновник, стоявший справа от трона.  
Однако Юкинари поднял узкую руку, жестом приказывая ему замолчать, и без колебаний убрал с лица покрывало.  
И улыбнулся, быстро и смущенно, и благодаря улыбке жест этот не выглядел ни как признание слабости, ни как унизительное одолжение.  
Гэрэлу с трудом удалось сохранить беспристрастное выражение лица. Юноша, сидевший напротив него, был, без сомнения, красив, но мало, что ли, миловидных юношей в Срединных государствах? Но эта быстрая неуверенная улыбка, так странно смотревшаяся на лице владыки страны, озарила его лицо каким-то особенным обаянием — словно январское солнце в холодный пасмурный день, мелькнувшее и тут же скрывшееся, — и на секунду Гэрэлу даже показалось, что перед ним один из тех, кого называли _яогуай_ , нелюдями, Чужими.  
Он помнил: их лица, прекрасные, удивительно изящно прорисованные — ни одной грубой линии — в то же время были какими-то зыбкими. Невозможно было точно описать это ощущение. Лица Чужих всегда быстро стирались из его памяти. Иногда от них становилось жутко — слишком странными они были; они не принадлежали этому миру. Даже лицо матери он мог вспомнить лишь приблизительно. Но помнил, как мог замереть от восхищения при виде нее, хотя, казалось, видел ведь по десять раз на дню — а в другие моменты смотреть на то же самое лицо было неловко и тяжело, словно на калеку или урода. Лица Чужих были как душа без кожи.  
Но нет — пары мгновений хватило, чтобы он убедился, что император всё же человек. Просто красивое лицо, спокойное, благородно-бледное, совсем юное, но дышавшее подлинно царским величием.  
— Теперь я вижу, что никто, кроме вас, не может быть императором, — сказал Гэрэл, кланяясь. — Я — Гэрэл, верховный стратег царства Чхонджу. Я буду говорить от имени императора Токхына.  
Он протянул юноше свиток, подтверждающий его полномочия и скрепленный императорской печатью Токхына; тот взял его, даже развернул, но вместо того, чтобы изучать содержимое послания, внимательно и без малейшего стеснения разглядывал Гэрэла. Тот, в общем-то, привык, что на него смотрят с любопытством; когда-то это любопытство было презрительным, сейчас — чаще всего боязливым; и тогда, и сейчас люди в большинстве своем избегали встречаться с ним взглядом. Юкинари смотрел на него прямо, с таким странным выражением, что Гэрэл почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он не мог понять, какие эмоции скрывают удлинённые, приподнятые к вискам глаза императора, подведённые чёрной и серебряной краской; он не видел ничего из того, что ожидал там найти — ни страха, ни ненависти, ни презрения.  
«Интересно, какое место я займу в каталоге уродов?» — мысленно усмехнулся он, глядя на императора с вызовом.  
Поединок взглядов продолжался недолго. Наконец Гэрэл сдался, опустив глаза первым.  
Юкинари тоже вежливо склонил голову — в знак приветствия; ответил:  
— Прости, если что-то в моем дворце пришлось тебе не по душе. Наши обычаи сильно отличаются от ваших. Благодарю за то, что ты преодолел столь долгий путь, чтобы явиться в мою столицу.  
Восточная напевная мягкость сочеталась в его голосе с редкой чистотой произношения. Он говорил на Высокой Речи без всякого намека на птичий акцент, который отличал жителей Рюкоку и имел свойство делать произносимые ими знакомые слова неузнаваемыми для слуха Гэрэла. Впрочем, оно и понятно: император наверняка получил соответствующее статусу образование.  
Сам Гэрэл, как бы ему ни было неприятно признавать это, говорил не совсем чисто, да и нужное слово иногда удавалось подобрать не сразу — уже больше двух лет он ни слова не произнес на этом языке; но сам факт того, что он знал юйгуйский, сильно удивил придворных — он видел это по их лицам.  
Что-то в облике Сына Неба заставило Гэрэла снова говорить и вести себя учтиво. Строить из себя победителя как-то расхотелось.  
— Ваша столица прекрасна, государь. Даже если наши переговоры закончатся ничем, я ни минуты не буду жалеть, что приехал сюда, потому что благодаря этому я смог увидеть самый странный и невозможный город на свете.  
— Я думаю, не стоит начинать беседу о государственных делах прямо сейчас, когда ты и твои люди устали с дороги, — сказал Юкинари. — Вам нужно отдохнуть. Я буду рад оказать тебе и твоим людям гостеприимство, приняв вас в своём дворце на месяц. После этого можно будет поговорить о цели твоего визита.  
— Благодарю вас, достопочтенный. Я ценю ваше приглашение и с радостью воспользуюсь им… — откликнулся Гэрэл.  
Он наконец понял, каким взглядом смотрел на него Юкинари. Это был взгляд странника, ступившего на новую землю: любопытство, да, но не неприятное — _радостное_ — и почему-то надежда…  
На что?

 

**4\. Временный мир**

 

Пир, устроенный в Павильоне Веселья в честь их приезда, был великолепен. Слуги вносили одно блюдо за другим. Голодное детство накрепко вбило в Гэрэла привычку доедать все до последней крошки, и поначалу он так и пытался делать, но быстро понял, что это бессмысленно — и почувствовал раздражение.  
Вся посуда была серебряной — сначала он удивился такой роскоши в стране, которая еще недавно прозябала в бедности, затем подумал: должно быть, им хотят продемонстрировать, что в еде нет яда. Считалось, серебро от яда меняет цвет. Нелепое суеверие: он знал немало ядов, которые незаметны в любой посуде. Серебряная посуда показалась ему не очень хорошим знаком. Демонстрация отсутствия яда в угощении была хоть и мирным жестом, но таким, который говорил об определенном напряжении в отношениях.  
На пиру были переводчики, поэтому все говорили на привычном для себя языке. Впрочем, все беседы с местными были краткими и неуклюжими. Спутники Гэрэла быстро устали играть в показную вежливость, перестали обращать внимание на рюкокусцев и общались в основном друг с другом.  
Самого императора на пиру не было. Еще недавно Гэрэл расценил бы его отсутствие как оскорбление, но успел понять, что император тут считается кем-то вроде живого бога на земле, который редко снисходит к простым смертным. Никакого неуважения к гостям в этом не было, просто — вот так вот было принято. Может, простым людям нельзя даже видеть, как он ест.  
В этом, пожалуй, даже имелось здравое зерно: люди, сохранявшие трезвую голову на пирах Токхына — таких же пышных, но куда менее церемонных и пристойных — рано или поздно задумывались о том, что ослабевшие от обжорства, пьянства и распутства императорские пальцы недолго смогут удерживать скипетр власти. А кто осмелится усомниться в живом боге, которого и без покрывала на лице-то никто не видел?  
Перед гостями танцевали и играли на эрху девушки-прислужницы — болезненно хрупкие, с густо набеленными лицами и тонкими угольными бровями, нарисованными совсем не там, где им положено находиться: весь их облик дышал искусственностью. Гэрэлу подумалось, что среди придворных женщин он не видел — значит, это правда, что они живут на своей половине дворца и не допускаются к делам. Он попытался представить в этом дворце Джин-хо, пылкую, грубовато-искреннюю, никогда не лезшую за словом в карман, и у него не получилось — это все равно как если бы в саду нежных ирисов вдруг выросло стальное копье.  
Не стоит забывать, у этих людей под слоем внешних заимствований из Юйгуя — своя культура, не похожая ни на юйгуйскую, ни тем более на чхонджусскую. Сложно будет найти с ними общий язык.  
После ужина Гэрэл походил по дворцу, присматриваясь к его обитателям, но в том павильоне, что был отведен для гостей, ничего интересного не было, а соваться в другие помещения без повода было невежливо и попросту опасно.  
Затем он отправился гулять по саду. Сад выглядел не таким правильным, как юйгуйские парки, здесь беседки, дорожки и мосты были расположены с продуманной небрежностью. Смеркалось, и в саду один за другим начали зажигаться бумажные фонари, похожие на огромных светлячков.  
Побродив какое-то время по саду, он неожиданно снова увидел императора.  
Император отдыхал в одной из беседок — пил чай. На нём было сине-фиолетовое, цвета сумерек, домашнее одеяние, гораздо более простое, чем парадный наряд (хотя, по мнению Гэрэла, всё равно чересчур неудобное и излишне роскошное; рукава чуть ли не до самой земли — как крылья…). Неподалеку от него стояли несколько слуг, таких бесшумных и собранных, что, несмотря на кажущееся отсутствие оружия, было сразу понятно — это телохранители. Волосы Юкинари, освобождённые от кос и множества заколок и шпилек, были перехвачены простой шёлковой лентой. Чтобы выпить чаю, императору снова пришлось убрать с лица это злосчастное покрывало. Сейчас, в одиночестве, его лицо было грустным. Гэрэлу вдруг подумалось, что за двадцать с небольшим прожитых лет этому юноше нечасто приходилось видеть радость.  
Он хотел тихо уйти, но его присутствие не осталось незамеченным.  
— Вы ведь не убивать меня пришли?.. — сказал император на юйгуйском и усмехнулся.  
Гэрэл поспешно поклонился, почти что испытывая неловкость за меч в ножнах у своего пояса.  
– В таком случае разрешите угостить вас чаем, генерал. Я приглашаю вас, прошу, сядьте и чувствуйте себя свободно.  
— Это будет большой честью для меня, — ответил он тоже на юйгуйском.  
Так странно — язык, чужой для них обоих, стал ниточкой, которая протянулась между ними.  
Впрочем, чужой ли? Гэрэл в очередной раз подивился, как естественно звучит в устах императора юйгуйская речь.  
Он еще раз почтительно поклонился Юкинари, отстегнул ножны, отложил их подальше (преступная неосторожность, но у него точно не было права их оставить) и присел за чайный столик напротив императора.  
Один из слуг неслышной тенью скользнул в темноту сада, через несколько минут вернулся, поставил перед Гэрэлом вторую чашку и наполнил ее.  
До него донёсся нежный сливочный аромат улуна. Хороший чай он не пил уже лет сто. Фарфор был таким тонким, что золотистая жидкость просвечивала сквозь него. Красивая чашка; в Чхонджу таких делать не умеют. В Юйгуе — конечно же, делают, но чашка, сделанная юйгуйцами, была бы наряднее — пестрее, с затейливым рисунком, с позолотой. А тут — однотонный темно-синий фарфор, неброский рельефный узор — листья и травы. Чашка для осеннего времени, и чай тоже осенний. Учитель Лин говорил: зимой пьют черный чай, весной — цветочный, для лета есть звонкие, холодные зеленые чаи, а ароматный дымный улун — для осени, для раздумий…  
Он молча глотал чай, император так же молча сидел напротив, положив подбородок на сплетённые пальцы, и смотрел на него так же, как при первой встрече: с глубоким, искренним, серьезным интересом. Обоюдное молчание почему-то не напрягало, казалось естественным, но тем не менее — так долго молчать было неприлично, и Гэрэл стал подыскивать тему для приятной светской беседы. Для начала нужно было хотя бы извиниться за то, что нарушил вечернее уединение Юкинари; это он и сделал.  
— Ценю ваши попытки соблюсти этикет, генерал. Не побеседовать ли нам о погоде? — живо откликнулся Юкинари, усмехнувшись.  
— Погода настолько хороша, что вряд ли о ней можно сказать что-нибудь дельное, — холодновато сказал Гэрэл, не зная, счесть обидным юмор собеседника или нет.  
А погода и в самом деле была удивительно хороша: жара наконец-то спала (или здесь, в Синдзю, лето вообще было нежарким), но кроме этого ровным счетом ничего не выдавало наступление осени — разве что небо, ставшее особенно глубоким и синим, и не по-летнему прохладные ночи. Гэрэл любил осень. Через месяц задуют холодные ветры с севера и польют дожди, вдоль полей зацветут паучьи лилии — цветы мёртвых, — а на кустах бересклета повиснут ярко-розовые ягоды. А еще через пару недель, когда покраснеют клёны, императорский дворец станет совсем неотличим от картинки на фарфоре.  
Но Гэрэл считал, что о подобном глупо говорить вслух — непременно скатишься в пошлость, и еще глупее говорить об этом человеку, который считает тебя варваром.  
Поэтому он прямо сказал о том, что крутилось у него в голове все это время, хоть и не был уверен, что это подходящая тема для разговора:  
— Я обратил внимание, что вы очень хорошо говорите на Высокой Речи.  
— Юйгуйский — мой второй родной язык. Или даже, скорее, первый, — сказал император. — Я жил в Юйгуе с самого рождения, пока мне не исполнилось одиннадцать. И моя мать оттуда.  
Ах да. Он ведь знает начало этой истории, но почему-то не догадался связать одно с другим. В те годы между Юйгуем и Рюкоку шла затяжная война. Юкихито, будущий отец Юкинари, был наследным принцем Рюкоку и жил в Стране Черепахи в качестве заложника. Ему нашли жену из знатного юйгуйского рода, но пленником он от этого быть не перестал. Таким же пленником, без сомнения, стал и его родившийся на чужбине сын. Бедняга. Провести детство среди чужеземцев, которые тебя ненавидят — незавидная участь.  
— Я знаю о ваших родителях, — неловко сказал Гэрэл.  
Умение вести светские беседы определенно не было его сильной стороной.  
Он видел, что Юкинари понял, о чем он только что подумал, но тот никак этого не показал — ни тени обиды или гнева не промелькнуло на его спокойном красивом лице.  
— Меня удивило, что вы знаете этот язык, — сказал Юкинари. Без насмешки сказал, доброжелательно.  
— Я какое-то время жил и учился в Байцзине — пришлось выучить заодно и Высокую Речь. Мой достопочтенный император Токхын хотел, чтобы я обучился там военному делу.  
Строго говоря, это был не столько приказ императора, сколько его собственное желание, и именно о военном деле он в школе Лин-цзы узнал не особенно много — но о годах, проведенных в Юйгуе, никогда не жалел.  
Когда шестнадцатилетний Гэрэл увидел столицу Юйгуя, людей, ее населяющих, ее культуру и порядки, все это поразило его. Страна Черепахи… Ему тогда показалось, что он попал в сон или в мирную, счастливую страну из сказок его матери. Когда он только попал в школу Лин-цзы, всё казалось ему странным и бесконечно чужим: доброта учителя Лина и других учеников внушала ему страх и подозрение либо заставляла стыдиться самого себя. Он чувствовал себя именно так, как и должен чувствовать себя мальчишка, который за всю жизнь не видел ничего кроме насилия, бедности и войны — и оказался вдруг среди доброжелательных, сытых, красиво одетых, интеллигентных людей, которые вели беседы о каких-то совершенно непрактичных, бесполезных материях: о движении небесных тел, судьбах человечества, истории, философии. Потом он освоился, привык, тоже научился трещать о высоком… Своим среди них он, конечно, так и не стал, но железная рука, сжимавшая его сердце все эти годы после смерти матери, как будто немного разжалась — он впервые подумал, что, быть может, можно жить и ради чего-то кроме выживания и мести.  
Но эта мысль не задержалась в его голове надолго. Учитель Лин — мягкий, бесконечно терпеливый человек с тихим ровным голосом и глубоким шрамом на горле — так и не сумел вытравить из Гэрэла его совсем не интеллигентную, совсем не юйгуйскую жестокость. Гэрэл умел только воевать. Вскоре он вернулся домой в Чхонджу и через пару лет, встав во главе армии, развязал войну с той самой страной, которую так полюбил.  
Он никогда толком не знал, какую страну ему называть родиной: появился на свет на Юге, взрослеть пришлось на Западе, а душой больше всего прикипел к Северу — который он и хотел бы презирать за изнеженность и гордыню, но не мог, видел, как хорошо там живется людям...  
И только о Востоке он до поры до времени почти ничего не знал. Не дай боги полюбить еще и Восток: ведь скоро и с Рюкоку придется воевать, хоть это уже будет не его выбор.  
— Почему вы выбрали изучать именно военное дело? — спросил Юкинари.  
— Я был солдатом. Вряд ли у меня получилось бы стать кем-то другим.  
— Это прозвучало… грустно.  
— «Из хорошего железа не делают гвоздей»? — усмехнулся Гэрэл, цитируя начало известной юйгуйской поговорки: «Из хорошего железа не делают гвоздей, из достойных людей не делают солдат».  
— Но в вашей стране другое отношение к военному сословию, ведь так? — примирительно сказал Юкинари.  
Гэрэл промолчал. Грустно? Да, наверное. Вряд ли кто-то идет в армию от хорошей жизни, даже если в твоей стране служба считается почетным занятием.  
— Вы хорошо говорите, — похвалил его император, словно не замечая нахмуренного лица собеседника. — Иногда, правда, выговариваете слова чересчур правильно — знаете, слишком чеканите. Я давно ни с кем не говорил на юйгуйском, мне очень приятно снова его слышать.  
— Странно, что вы с теплом говорите о Стране Черепахи; ваши страны так долго воевали, что вы скорее должны ненавидеть ее…  
Юкинари слегка нахмурился, коснулся рукой виска, подыскивая подходящий ответ, но ответил с неожиданной откровенностью:  
— Мне непросто ненавидеть ее — она во всем лучше Рюкоку. В Стране Черепахи я рос почти как пленник и, помню, в детстве часто тосковал по Рюкоку, воображаемому дому, которого никогда не видел. Но когда я наконец приехал сюда, мне не понравилось то, что я увидел — меня уже превратили в юйгуйца… Я иногда думаю: что будет, если Юйгуй снова захочет подчинить мою страну и начнется война? У меня сердце юйгуйца, но вышло так, что моя страна — Рюкоку. Мне никогда снова не стать цельным. Я часто завидую тем, кто искренне привязан к своей стране. У человека есть потребность считать себя частью чего-то большего…  
Он будто подслушал мысли Гэрэла — тот ведь несколько минут назад думал о том же самом.  
— Эта привязанность к родине — просто самообман, — ответил Гэрэл, может, немного грубо. — Чаще всего люди, громче всех кричащие о любви к своей стране, просто не видели ничего кроме своего села — и не хотят видеть. Тот факт, что кто-то родился в той же стране, что и ты, ровным счетом ничего не значит. Важно только, что у человека в голове и в сердце.  
— Но каждый ли может похвастаться, что у него там что-то есть? И даже если голова и сердце действительно не пусты, не у каждого достаточно дерзости, чтобы ставить себя выше других и выше страны, где ему выпало родиться.  
Ему удалось слегка смутить Гэрэла.  
— Простите, я вовсе не имел в виду…  
Император улыбнулся.  
— Ничего. Вы очень категоричны, но мне не хватало такого собеседника, как вы. У меня при дворе прямота не в чести.  
Он мог сказать это просто из вежливости, но Гэрэл подумал, что в его словах наверняка есть доля правды: дворец императора в Рюкоку — средоточие этикета, нарушить который немыслимо, и придворным приходится продумывать каждое свое слово, каждый жест. Учитывая, что Рюкоку долго находился почти что в изоляции от других стран — не считая Юйгуя, — императору, вероятно, нечасто случалось вот так запросто с глазу на глаз беседовать с варварами, которые прямо говорят то, что думают, и задают неудобные вопросы.  
— Должно быть, вас забавляет эта беседа.  
— Я очень рад ей. Честно говоря, мало кто осмеливается заговорить со мной без причины. Я пытаюсь это изменить, но… перемены требуют времени. Привести в порядок экономику и армию — сущий пустяк по сравнению с тем, как трудно поменять привычки людей.  
— Да, кажется, большая часть обитателей дворца боится даже взглянуть на ваше лицо.  
— Так и есть. А вторая часть мечтает меня убить.  
Юкинари снова улыбнулся той самой своей неуверенной улыбкой — зимнее солнце, — но Гэрэл подумал, что сказанное им не очень похоже на шутку.  
— Шутка должна быть смешной, а это совсем не забавно, — заметил он.  
Император пожал плечами.  
— Я надеялся, уж вы-то оцените. Люди, которые стоят у власти, обычно знают, что придворная жизнь только со стороны выглядит красиво, а на самом деле до смешного похожа на драку. — Он продолжал говорить шутливо, но видно было, он сам недоволен, что разговор принял такой поворот.  
Верно, в Чхонджу точно так же интриговали и ненавидели — дворец Токхына был тем еще змеиным гнездом. Это всего лишь естественно: власть не дается без борьбы, слабый у власти не удержится. Он, что ли, жалуется на свою участь?  
И Гэрэл резковато сказал:  
— Такова природа власти: за неё приходится расплачиваться одиночеством. Или вы пытаетесь сказать, что не хотели стать императором?  
— Я — старший… теперь уже — единственный сын своего отца. Трон — это не то, от чего можно отказаться, — уклончиво ответил Юкинари. — Всё, что я могу — это стараться быть достойным правителем, чтобы хотя бы занимать этот трон не напрасно.  
— И все же если бы вам дали выбор…  
— Думаю, каждый занимает именно то место, которое назначено ему богами. — И чуть тише он добавил: — Хотя в минуты слабости я думаю, что предпочел бы родиться простым горожанином.  
Гэрэл не сдержал смешок:  
— Вряд ли вы даже приблизительно представляете себе жизнь простых людей.  
Юкинари помолчал, затем как будто невпопад сказал:  
— Вам когда-нибудь приходилось носить тяжести?  
— Бывало, — ответил Гэрэл, недоумевая: что он хочет сказать?  
— Представьте себе, что вам предстоит перетащить с одного места на другое десяток ящиков. Первый кажется практически неподъемным. После того, первого ящика второй — уже совсем не такой тяжелый, хотя на самом деле их вес одинаков; может быть, вы даже ощутите радость от того, что он как будто легче первого... Но значит ли это, что жизнь должна быть непрерывным тасканием тяжестей? Если твоя жизнь не так тяжела, как чья-то еще, значит ли это, что надо радоваться такой жизни? Я иногда думаю, что люди — все люди — предназначены для совсем другой жизни, такой хорошей, какую они не могут себе даже представить…  
Гэрэлу вспомнилась мать. Она вполне могла бы сказать что-то подобное. Нет, она не только могла, но и говорила. Постоянно. Перед его внутренним взором с необыкновенной яркостью нарисовался один из тех моментов, когда она смотрела куда-то сквозь него, вдаль, своими голубыми глазами, такими яркими, что даже зрачки казались синими, — смотрела и видела совсем не то, что все остальные.  
_«Знаешь, Гэрэл, я думаю, что раз люди мечтают о том, чего нет в этом мире, может, они были созданы для другого мира...»._  
Он сморгнул, и видение исчезло.  
— Хорошо, готов признать, быть императором не всегда весело, — признал он.  
Ему было слегка не по себе. Странная у них получилась беседа для людей, которые еще вчера даже не были знакомы. Гэрэл вообще не так уж часто с кем-то говорил. А чтобы так откровенно...  
Юкинари долго ничего не отвечал — похоже, ему тоже стало неловко за эту внезапную вспышку искренности.  
Потом сказал, не очень изящно сменив тему:  
— Генерал Гэрэл, вы играете в «Туман и облака»?  
— Да — научился в Юйгуе.  
— Как хорошо: у меня при дворе мало кто любит эту игру. Слуги могут снова налить нам чаю, и я был бы рад, если бы вы согласились скрасить мой вечер за партией — еще не поздно...  
Гэрэл, конечно же, не отказался.  
Один из слуг принес коробку с игрой. Какое-то время они молча играли. Гэрэл ждал, что император что-нибудь скажет, но тот, казалось, был погружён в раздумья. Так что Гэрэл решил сам нарушить молчание:  
— Мы с вами сейчас похожи на каких-нибудь правителей древности, знаете,тех, которые обсуждают судьбу государств за партией в «Туман и облака». По крайней мере, в романах всегда так делают.  
Юкинари сказал без своего обычного тепла в голосе:  
— Нам с вами нечего обсуждать, вы же знаете.  
— Меня, например, очень интересуют будущие переговоры, — осторожно сказал Гэрэл.  
Император покачал головой.  
— Бросьте. Я согласился принять ваше посольство лишь с одной целью: встретиться с вами лицом к лицу, понять, что вы за человек, генерал Гэрэл.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что никакой надежды на союз между нашими странами нет? Но он мог бы принести много хорошего обеим странам.  
— В вашей стране, видимо, слово «союз» означает нечто иное, чем в моей, — сказал Юкинари с мрачной иронией. — Хотите, расскажу вам, как все пройдет? Вы начнете переговоры речью о мире и сотрудничестве. Я соглашусь, что мир, безусловно, лучше войны, но потребую заключить союз на условиях, одинаково выгодных для обоих государств. Вы не согласитесь, потому что ваш император хочет от Рюкоку полного подчинения. Я не хочу союза на таких условиях. И если я даже, скрепя сердце, соглашусь на эти условия, идея брака с дочерью вашего императора обречена на неудачу. Вы в Чхонджу, говорят, зовете своих женщин орлицами, и они умеют держать в руках меч так же крепко, как мужчины — а мой дворец станет для этой девушки клеткой. Ваша принцесса умрет здесь, причем, возможно, в буквальном смысле слова, как бы страшно это ни звучало, и я ничего не смогу сделать для нее. Так или иначе вы будете вынуждены объявить мне войну.  
Да, подумал Гэрэл, он прав, это только вопрос времени: даже если брак окажется удачным, вряд ли он будет долго удерживать Токхына от войны. Разница лишь в том, начнется ли она прямо сейчас или спустя несколько лет…  
Юкинари продолжал говорить — спокойно, будто о чем-то мало его касающемся:  
— В назначенный день мы обсудим всё это подробнейшим образом, в куда более изящных выражениях, в присутствии множества моих и ваших сановников; это займёт много времени — возможно, целый день. Но результат от этого не изменится. И вы, и я знаем это.  
— И все же я искренне надеялся, что вы смирите свою гордость и примете мир на условиях императора Токхына. Хотя бы временный мир. — Заметив мелькнувший в глазах Юкинари гнев, Гэрэл поспешно добавил: — Простите, государь. Я выразился грубо. Но я хочу избежать войны. Неужели вы не понимаете, что это будет бессмысленная резня? Ваше государство уже пережило большую войну и только-только оправилось после нее. Ваш народ создан для мира, а не для войны. Когда мы встретились, я сказал, что ваша столица прекрасна, и это истинная правда. Синдзю — странный, печальный, но прекрасный город. Мне будет жаль, если этот город сровняют с землей.  
— Спасибо за откровенность, генерал. Хорошо, когда люди говорят то, что думают, хоть ваши слова и жестоки. Я тоже не хочу войны с вашей страной, да и ни с кем другим. Совсем о другом я мечтаю; если начинаешь с разрушений, ничего хорошего не построишь. Но и подчиниться вашему царю я не могу. Не из-за гордости, а потому что союз на таких условиях не принесет моей стране ничего хорошего. Временный мир, говорите вы? Но время — мой враг. Через несколько лет такого «мира» моя страна ослабнет, а ваша — накопит еще больше мощи. Но если дойдет до войны сейчас… — Юкинари слегка презрительно прикрыл глаза длинными ресницами, улыбнулся, — …почему вы так уверены, что я потерплю поражение? Вообще-то я собираюсь выиграть.  
«Красивый глупый высокомерный мальчик», — подумал Гэрэл с легким раздражением. Неужели он думает, что что-то знает о войне, сидя в этом саду с красными кленами и золотыми карпами, попивая чай из красивой чашки?..  
Впрочем, надо признать, рассуждения Юкинари были вполне неглупы и логичны.  
Император передвинул одну из фишек на доске. До этого хода Гэрэлу казалось, что на доске сложилась патовая ситуация, но, пожертвовав несколькими своими фишками, Юкинари освободил верх доски и внезапно оказался в выигрышном положении.  
Но Гэрэл тоже был не прост. Он хорошо знал и любил «Туман и облака». Ему нравилось, что у каждой фигуры ясное предназначение и просчитать исход игры намного проще, чем в жизни. Говорили, что раньше военачальники использовали эту игру, когда продумывали стратегию боя, а только потом люди стали играть в неё для развлечения. В юности Гэрэл просидел над «Туманом и облаками» немало часов, пытаясь понять и перенять ход мыслей великих полководцев древности.  
— Если вы все уже рассчитали, почему вы не хотите попытаться убить меня? Вы убрали бы с поля сильную фигуру, — тихо сказал он, гадая, не было ли в чае яда или снотворного. Но он чувствовал себя вполне нормально.  
— Я могу попытаться, но прежде чем охранники выполнят приказ, вы можете успеть разбить чашку и перерезать мне горло осколком, — так же тихо ответил Юкинари.  
Будто мысли прочел. Телохранителей у Юкинари было всего трое, и двое из них слишком далеко от него. Прыжок влево, ладонями оглушить ближнего телохранителя, разбить чашку; возможно, Гэрэла даже не убьют в ближайшую минуту, если он сумеет дотянуться до лежащего наподалеку меча в ножнах — хотя потом все равно прибежит дворцовая стража...  
— Так не нужно было предлагать мне чай, — сказал Гэрэл с легкой улыбкой.  
Юкинари тоже улыбнулся, у него это как-то искренне получилось, по-доброму, несмотря на напряженность момента.  
— Надеюсь, в моем дворце у меня есть право угощать чаем кого я захочу, не думая о последствиях.  
Похоже, он предлагал установить между ними двумя тот самый «временный мир».  
— Почему вы не учитываете третью силу, которая может повлиять на исход войны? — спрсил Гэрэл, имея в виду Юйгуй.  
Очень откровенно, но они только что обсуждали убийство чашкой, к тому же он убедился, что Юкинари хорошо представляет себе расстановку сил в Срединных Государствах и варианты развития событий.  
— Я удивлюсь, если Юйгуй захочет вмешаться. У него нет причин помогать той или другой стороне. Война ослабит и Чхонджу, и Рюкоку, Юйгую это только на руку.  
Гэрэл был неприятно удивлен трезвомыслием своего противника, но решил сосредоточиться на игре.  
После того как они обменялись несколькими ходами, он заметил в стратегии Юкинари небольшой просчёт. Совсем крошечный. Только опытный мастер игры обратил бы внимание на такой пустяк.  
Гэрэл уже протянул руку к одной из фишек, чтобы сделать решающий ход, но задумался: прилично ли будет выиграть у императора? Это во-первых. А во-вторых, если игра была обоюдной проверкой их способностей к стратегии (а она, несомненно, именно ей и была), пускай лучше противник думает о тебе хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Когда придет черед настоящей битвы, у него будет преимущество.  
В итоге он взял совсем другую фишку и пошёл иначе. В результате его манипуляций с доски исчезли несколько фишек как Юкинари, так и самого Гэрэла. На доске осталось слишком мало значимых фишек, чтобы кто-либо из игроков мог одержать победу.  
Ничья.  
Юкинари улыбнулся, и что-то в его улыбке сказало Гэрэлу, что его сомнения не укрылись от глаз императора и что ошибку тот допустил намеренно — хотел увидеть, как поступит Гэрэл. Проверял.  
— Вы поддались мне.  
— Но и вы в конце не воспользовались преимуществом, — справедливо заметил Юкинари.  
— Я бы хотел сыграть еще раз, с условием, что вы будете играть честно.  
— Я могу сказать, что буду играть честно, но поверите ли вы мне?  
(Потом — спустя много дней, недель, месяцев — Гэрэл снова и снова возвращался мыслями к этому диалогу и ему казалось, что речь шла не только о «Тумане и облаках» — хотя тогда никто из них еще не знал, что произойдет потом).  
— Попробую поверить...  
И спустя буквально несколько ходов император сказал:  
— Вы проиграете или через двенадцать ходов, или через двадцать, если пожертвуете несколькими фигурами.  
Эти слова показались Гэрэлу пустым бахвальством, но, к его удивлению, так и произошло: через восемь ходов он понял, что ему не выиграть, прикинул в уме дальнейший ход игры и понял, что до полного поражения ходов ему осталось именно столько, сколько предсказал Юкинари.  
— Видите, я был честен. — Юкинари смотрел на него и улыбался.  
— Неужели я так плохо играю? — с легкой досадой сказал Гэрэл.  
— Лучше всех, кого я знаю, — ответил Юкинари. — Просто мне знакомо такое развитие партии. Я не какой-то там гений, просто у меня хорошая память, и я много играл, когда был еще ребенком. Очень много — наверное, больше, чем было мне полезно... — непонятно сказал он.  
Они сыграли еще раз. Гэрэл сосредоточился, и в этот раз ему удалось выиграть, и он надеялся, что победа была честной. Затем выиграл Юкинари — или просто перестал поддаваться? С таким странным противником ни в чём нельзя было быть уверенным. Он играл великолепно, словно с самого первого хода представлял себе все бесчисленное множество вариантов развития событий на доске. Гэрэл давно уже не получал от игры такого удовольствия. Давно? Пожалуй, вообще никогда.  
После четвертой партии в «Туман и облака» Гэрэл очнулся, осознав, что они сидят тут уже часа три. Наверняка у императора были и более важные дела, но он был слишком тактичен, чтобы просто прогнать гостя.  
— Я так увлекся, что забыл о времени, а ведь я, должно быть, бессовестно отрываю вас от дел. Я получил огромное удовольствие от игры, государь, но, думаю, нам стоит прерваться.  
Юкинари кивнул.  
— Да. Вы правы, генерал Гэрэл. Простите, мне действительно пора идти…  
Сожаление в его голосе было искренним. Ему явно не хватало достойных противников, и Гэрэлу была приятна мысль, что Юкинари тоже получил удовольствие от игры с ним.

 

**5\. Красивые стихи, широкие рукава**

 

Несмотря на то, что беседа с Юкинари закончилась ничем и шансов на благоприятный исход переговоров не прибавилось, тот почему-то не передумал оказывать Гэрэлу и его людям гостеприимство, и из дворца их никто не гнал. Им предстояло гостить во дворце месяц.  
Гостить в Рюкоку было странно.  
Когда он жил в Стране Черепахи, все поначалу было так же ново и непонятно, но если присмотреться — логично, правильно и хорошо, а ум и природная сдержанность заменяли ему воспитание и знание этикета.  
Здесь все оказалось сложнее.  
Гэрэл увидел, что те, кто хочет стать своим среди аристократов Рюкоку, должны освоить целую систему знаков и символов: у любого цвета, любого растения или животного, у множества предметов и мест была своя символика. Каждое цветосочетание в одежде соответствовало определенному рангу, возрасту и даже времени года, и если кто-то надевал наряд неправильных цветов, все смотрели косо, хоть никто и не говорил, что что-то не так. Даже почерк, выбранный для послания, даже цвет бумаги мог иметь значение. Подобные символы существовали и в Стране Черепахи, но здесь это было возведено в абсолют.  
Он не заставлял своих людей одеваться в шелка и учить эти цветосочетания и символы — понимал, как глупо это выглядело бы. И сам продолжал носить военную форму — чхонджусские доспехи с длинной, ниже колен, латной юбкой, укрепленной металлическими пластинами. И черный цвет формы, и узкий силуэт, перехваченный в талии широким поясом, на фоне пестрых струящихся шелков одежд придворных смотрелись словно вызов. Угрожающими черными тенями они передвигались по дворцу. И продолжали носить с собой оружие, что тоже не способствовало зарождению взаимной симпатии, — но не носить его было бы еще глупее.  
Им довелось присутствовать на празднике Семи Осенних Трав. Праздник проходил вечером в саду дворца. Придворные опускали на воду разноцветные бумажные фонарики и венки, сплетенные из осенних цветов и трав — колокольчиков, клевера, серебристых колосков мисканта, — и, соревнуясь в стихосложении, по очереди читали короткие импровизации, проникнутые подобающей моменту легкой печалью. С любопытством и легкой презрительностью глядя на все это, чхонджусцы вполголоса переговаривались:  
— Неужели генерал хочет превратить нас в семенящие копии этих полумужчин? Никогда не будет между нами мира. Они и через сотню лет будут называть нас варварами.  
— Может, стоит кое-чему поучиться, чтобы нас перестали называть так? — с раздражением бросил Гэрэл.  
Но он и сам уже видел, что солдаты правы: понимание между их народами не придет и через сотню лет.  
Ему и самому этот праздник и поведение придворных казались чудовищно искусственными, но вместе с тем он был способен оценить красоту ночи, идущей на убыль желтой луны, горьковатый запах сада, которого только-только коснулось увядание. Ему нравились бумажные фонарики и то, как их разноцветные огни отражаются в черной воде ручья. В Юйгуе тоже была традиция запускать фонарики на воду или в небо, загадывая желания. Но в Чхонджу жизнь всегда была проще и суровее, и самые утонченные развлечения, которые знали его солдаты — скачки, стрельба по уткам и выпивка…  
Он уже научился неплохо понимать на слух язык Рюкоку, но смысл стихов, где множество метафор наслаивалось одна на другую, чаще всего ускользал от него. Но когда один из придворных опустил на воду свой венок и произнес:

_Мне бы выткать за короткую жизнь  
на ткани цветок,  
хотя бы простую полевую космею…_

А следующий — красивый, с тревожными глазами в густых, как еловые лапы, ресницах — ответил ему:

_Но когда мои годы осыплются подобно осенним листьям,  
станет эта космея частью общего узора  
или ветер спутает нити и унесет?_

– Гэрэл понял смысл, и ему понравилось стихотворение; но другие придворные неодобрительно качали головами — здесь предпочтение отдавали изящным стихам без особого смысла про цветы или дождь; красота простоты и искренности была не в моде при дворе.  
— Эти стихи прекрасны, мой дорогой Асикагэ, — сказал с искренней теплотой хорошо знакомый Гэрэлу голос. — Нелегко будет достойно вам ответить, но я попробую.  
И император — разумеется, это был он, единственный из присутствующих, чье лицо закрывала ткань — прочел:

_На мою могилу падает снег — это приходит зима,  
и лишь над твоим домом все льет дождь и кружатся листья —  
неделю за неделей, месяц за месяцем._

Придворные почтительно захлопали, хотя стихотворение было таким же мрачным и простым, как предыдущее, и так же выбивалось из атмосферы праздника. Юноша с красивыми глазами посмотрел на императора с признательностью и тут же придумал ответ:

_Мне бы голос, чтобы напомнить тебе о весне.  
Мне бы руки, чтобы сплести венок из первоцветов.  
Но нет ни голоса, ни рук._

Юкинари ответил так:

_Как смеют магнолии весной  
цвести так безжалостно-радостно,  
словно в мире нет ни печали, ни смерти?_

Гэрэл подумал, что их обмен стихами о смерти прозвучал почти как диалог, вырванный из какой-то собственной, неизвестной остальным слушателям истории, и вдруг почувствовал к юноше что-то вроде зависти.  
Какой-то другой придворный уцепился за слова «весна» и «цветы» и прочел на эту тему что-то красивое и пустое. Так же поступил и следующий. Скоро Гэрэл устал от бесконечного чередования времен года и перечисления растений, названия которых, как он знал, он все равно не запомнит, и перестал следить за нитью этой беседы-состязания.  
На этом празднике Гэрэл впервые увидел женщин с другой половины дворца. Да — в Рюкоку все-таки имелись женщины. Они постоянно прятали лица за веерами и так же густо белили их, как служанки, и были такими же робкими: они присутствовали на празднике лишь потому, что так велела традиция, и почти не открывали рта, — а если все же приходилось, говорили о себе «ничтожная». Изящество здешних красавиц больше походило на хрупкость смертельно больных, их нарочно учили разговаривать умирающим шепотом, и, похоже, даже выглядеть слишком здоровой считалось неприличным. Их переносили по саду в портшезах, и Гэрэл быстро понял, что женщины не то чтобы не хотят, а, скорее всего, просто не могут передвигаться самостоятельно. Когда девушка при поддержке слуг выбиралась из портшеза и становилась на колени, чтобы опустить на воду венок или фонарик, из-под многослойных шелков показывались ножки, такие крошечные, что уметились бы у него в ладони... Да, ему это не померещилось: здесь все еще была жива древняя юйгуйская традиция бинтования ног, от которой в самом Юйгуе давно отказались по причине ее нецивилизованности. Он живо представил себе незаживающиеся гноящиеся ступни этих женщин. Что должно быть в голове у здешних мужчин, чтобы чувствовать что-то кроме жалости к этим искалеченным, беспомощным, бессловесным созданиям — теням живых людей?  
Гэрэл осознал, что император был прав, сказав, что идея брачного союза изначально обречена на неудачу. Принцесса Ильджон действительно не выжила бы в этой клетке; она была куда мягче дерзкой Джин-хо, но даже ее терпение и кротость имели предел.  
Это был один из редких моментов, когда он подумал о своих соотечественниках, этих грубых, не мысливших себя без выпивки и драк, уставших от бесконечной войны людях, почти с теплом.  
Ему вдруг захотелось поговорить обо всем этом с Юкинари. Он увидел, что тот — одетый, как всегда, во что-то изящное: парча, узор из чернильных хризантем, жемчуг и серебро вышивки — в окружении группки придворных стоит неподалеку. Гэрэл понимал, что пока праздник не закончится, им, скорее всего, удастся переброситься лишь парой фраз, но все равно решил подойти к императору. Поздоровался.  
— Как вам праздник? — приветливо спросил Юкинари. Гэрэл не видел его лица за тканью, но надеялся, что тот в самом деле рад его видеть.  
— Я не понимаю, как один и тот же народ может так тонко чувствовать красоту мира и вносить во все столько искусственности, — честно сказал Гэрэл, все еще думая об искалеченных ногах под крошечными вышитыми ботиночками.  
Юкинари неопределенно кивнул, не возражая и не соглашаясь.  
— Вам, наверное, было бы интереснее посмотреть, как отмечают праздник обычные горожане. У них все проще, понятнее, веселее.  
Кто-то из придворных неуверенно хихикнул, но Гэрэл уже знал, что Юкинари не склонен к насмешкам и если что-то говорит, то в его словах есть смысл.  
— Расскажите, как празднуют День Семи Осенних Трав в городе?  
— Там равноденствие будет праздноваться еще несколько дней. У простых людей это не только праздник любования осенними травами и луной, но и дни почитания предков и духов. В город приезжают бродячие сказители, в уличных театрах играют спектакли, многие горожане надевают маски демонов и волшебных зверей. Немного похоже на День Равных, маскарад в столице Юйгуя.  
«Маски?» — подумал Гэрэл. Верно ли он понял намек, действительно ли император имел в виду именно это?  
— Боюсь, в городе я привлек бы слишком много внимания, — сказал он.  
— Да, жаль; мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы это увидели, — ответил Юкинари, и Гэрэл окончательно убедился, что намек понят им правильно.  
Мысль о том, что у них есть секрет от остальных, почему-то обрадовала его.  
— Вы талатливый поэт, — искренне сказал он. Он думал, что его похвала будет приятна императору, но тот не высказал радости. Его голос из-под ткани прозвучал отстраненно-холодновато:  
— Стихи императора должны быть красивы, как и все остальное, что делает император.  
Гэрэл не понял, что Юкинари хотел этим сказать, и не знал — то ли он чем-то обидел его, то ли императору показался нелепым сам факт того, что варвар из Чхонджу решил высказать суждение о стихах.  
Император отвернулся. Красиво плеснули рукава-крылья.  
Глядя на удаляющегося Юкинари, Гэрэл вдруг понял, зачем они — рукава — такие у здешних придворных. Длинные — это чтобы было видно, что человек достаточно знатен, что ему не приходится работать руками; широкие — чтобы подчеркнуть красоту хрупких запястий.  
Мысль эта должна была показаться ему забавной, но не показалась.  
Его смущало не то, что рюкокусцы возводили красоту в культ, а то, что в их отношении к красоте таилась какая-то холодная нечеловеческая рассудительность. Чтобы красота по-настоящему восхищала, встречи с ней должны быть случайными, внезапными... Красота должна быть чудом — а тут, в Рюкоку, ее словно выпотрошили, чтобы досконально, во всех мелочах узнать, как она работает: так хирурги вскрывают трупы. Ни в чем здесь не было ничего случайного. Было продумано все до мельчайших деталей: какие цвета одежды подбирать (зимой надо носить наряды цвета сливы под снегом, осенью — увядающей листвы), о чем сочинять стихи. В один месяц полагалось восхищаться тем-то, в другой — тем-то. Когда ты в первый раз слышишь осенью стихи про одинокую горную глушь и стаи диких гусей — они трогают, но когда в сотый — от них тошно.  
Настоящая красота — это ведь совсем не то. Красота — это, например, когда он несколько дней назад по дороге в свой павильон поздним вечером вдруг остановился возле ручья и вдохнул рыхлый сырой туман, и, посмотрев вниз, увидел, что в тумане этом повисли паутинки, а них отражается свет садовых фонарей, и вроде бы нечем особенно там было любоваться — ну, ручей, туман, паутина — а у него защемило в груди; и он посмеялся над собой, потому что был уверен, что уж кто-кто, а он отнюдь не лирик, но все равно стоял, вдыхал, смотрел — и почему-то было хорошо, и было чувство, что в этом мире есть что-то выше, больше тебя... Да разве об этом вообще можно говорить словами?  
А эти со своими рукавами и стихами — тьфу... Куклы лицемерные.  
И Юкинари — такой же, плоть от плоти этой страны, что бы он ни говорил о своем юйгуйском сердце.

 

**6\. Симметрия**

 

Маска оказалась хорошим способом выбраться из дворца и посмотреть город. Он знал, что его внешность неизбежно привлечет внимание: даже сменив чужеземную одежду на неброский наряд горожанина, он будет отличаться от черноволосых и раскосых жителей Синдзю, как утро от ночи.  
Когда он жил в Юйгуе, ему однажды довелось участвовать в празднестве Дня Равных.  
Считалось, что День Равных придумала легендарная правительница Ди Хуань, которую юйгуйцы считали воплощением Черепахи на земле. Идея была такая, чтобы хотя бы на один день в году стереть границы, накладываемые положением, количеством денег, возрастом, внешностью и даже полом. Все жители страны смешивались на празднике, говорили и танцевали друг с другом, неузнанные под масками и костюмами.  
Маски в Юйгуе, к слову, получили большое распространение и вне праздника. Лица часто скрывали как женщины и юноши легкого поведения, так и те, кто приходил покупать их услуги. Возможно, Ди Хуань не обрадовалась бы такому применению своей идеи. Но День Равных был чрезвычайно популярен и уже много столетий подряд исправно выполнял роль, задуманную императрицей, если история о ней, конечно, была правдой. Юйгуйцы всегда приводили этот праздник в пример, когда желали похвастаться своим свободомыслием и широтой взглядов.  
Давным-давно, когда Гэрэл был мальчишкой лет семнадцати, празднование Дня Равных в юйгуйской столице удачно совпало с одним из дней, когда ему было невыносимо тошно от чужого любопытства. Он еще не был тогда знаменитым военачальником, грозой кочевников и мифическим чудовищем. И все равно люди постоянно оборачивались на него — кто с удивлением, а кто и с испугом. Все это было не ново. Он привык к своей внешности. Привык быть прямым, как железный прут, непроницаемым, собранным, привык к тому, что его могут ударить, и что всегда нужно быть готовым ударить в ответ. Но в Юйгуе было слишком уж безопасно, сыто и спокойно, и он размяк. Интерес юйгуйцев к его внешности в основном был безобидным, а не шел в привычном ему наборе с ненавистью и презрением. И все же настал момент, когда ему мучительно захотелось — нет, не влезть в шкуру обычного человека, конечно, о таком он даже не мечтал, потому что это в любом случае было невозможно; но хотя бы узнать, как это — быть невидимкой. Просто-напросто человеком в толпе, человеком без лица, когда тебя не преследуют постоянно чужие взгляды. Ощущение, будто его не существует, оказалось до странности приятным...  
Он уже давно не надевал маску и почти успел забыть это ощущение.  
Быть невидимкой было прекрасно. Что тогда, что сейчас. Взгляды скользили по нему равнодушно, не задерживались: подумаешь, кошачья маска — актёр или просто участник праздника, бывает…  
Он много гулял по городу. Любовался мрачноватой, страдаюшей от климата и бедности, но все же изящной архитектурой Синдзю, тонкими мостиками, перекинутыми через каналы. Он много времени провел на набережных и в порту. Гэрэлу казался удивительным не только вид парусов уходящих кораблей, но даже запах тины и рыбы и крики чаек. Один раз он увидел цаплю под мостками набережной.  
Он не забывал составлять в голове план города, стратегически важные объекты отмечал мысленными крестиками.  
Гэрэл заметил, что дела у города идут даже хуже, как показалось ему по приезду. Стоило чуть отойти от центральных каналов и улиц, как количество обшарпанных, в буквальном смысле обваливающихся домов возрастало в разы. На него производили странное впечатление узкие улочки столицы, похожие на коридоры сырого тюремного подземелья. Иногда они приводили прямо к воде, словно приглашая прыгнуть в темный канал и утопиться, — на самом деле предполагалось, что здесь можно было сесть в лодку (поскольку каналы здесь заменяли дороги, этот транспорт пользовался в Синдзю большей популярностью, чем повозки), но всё это производило довольно давящее впечатление.  
Но люди в эти праздничные дни ходили по улицам радостные, нарядные, с приколотыми к одежде цветами, на многих были карнавальные костюмы или маски. Аристократов и чиновников перевозили в богато украшенных лодках, повозках с до нелепости громадными колесами или переносили в паланкинах или портшезах. Хотя чем дальше Гэрэл уходил от императорского дворца, тем меньше таких лодок, повозок и паланкинов ему попадалось. Жизнь аристократов разительно отличалась от жизни простых горожан, и знать старалась даже не появляться в бедных районах. После удручающего впечатления, которое произвели на Гэрэла обитатели дворца, простые люди на улицах города, мало отличавшиеся от жителей Юйгуя или Чхонджу, вызывали у него симпатию.  
Шагая по торговому кварталу, Гэрэл вдруг услышал знакомый голос, доносящийся от одного из прилавков. Сначала подумал — показалось: что императору делать так далеко от дворца, в нижней части города?  
А голос выкрикивал:  
— Заходите! Самые лучшие заколки и гребни!  
Он всё-таки повернулся в ту сторону, откуда доносился голос, и — обомлел.  
Юноша за прилавком был не кем иным, как императором Юкинари. Он был не накрашен, одет в бедную, хоть и чистую, одежду простого горожанина, вместо сложной царственной прически — перекинутая на грудь коса. Но это определенно был он — как не узнать? Ведь сейчас его лицо ничто не прятало.  
Снова мелькнула дурацкая мысль о двойниках. Но ведь он отмел эту мысль еще во время их первой встречи, да и не может быть двух людей с таким лицом, с этой особенной беспокойной улыбкой.  
Как хорошо было снова видеть его без покрывала... При виде его лица, при звуках его голоса почему-то стало головокружительно радостно — как будто вот-вот вспомнишь что-то очень важное и хорошее, что-то, что когда-то давно знал, а потом забыл.  
Гэрэл хотел понять, что тут происходит, и не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как приблизиться к прилавку. Юноша в этот момент расхваливал какую-то шпильку вероятной покупательнице, богатой горожанке средних лет.  
— Сколько? — спросила женщина, было видно, что она готова купить украшение.  
— Двадцать драконов, — сказал Юкинари и виновато улыбнулся. — Работа мастера, поэтому чуть дороговато. Но я знаю, что вы можете себе это позволить.  
Гэрэл заинтересованно прислушивался к разговору. На двадцать драконов бедная семья могла жить целый месяц, а то и два. По лицу женщины пробежала тень сомнения. Видимо, эти деньги и для нее были немаленькой суммой. Было очевидно, что красная цена шпильки — четверть дракона. Она вернула шпильку на прилавок, но медлила убрать руку.  
— Хотите примерить? — Юкинари наклонился к женщине, осторожно прикрепил украшение к её причёске и протянул ей зеркало. — Ох, я просто обязан сделать вам скидку! Семнадцать драконов — и шпилька ваша. Вам очень идёт! Да вы сами посмотрите...  
Женщина польщенно улыбалась.  
— Правда? У такого красавчика я готова покупать шпильки хоть каждый день…  
Простые горожанки тут вели себя гораздо бойчее и раскрепощеннее, чем молчаливые придворные красавицы.  
Гэрэл подумал, что эта прослойка горожан представляет наибольший интерес: купцы, успешные ремесленники и так далее — люди с большими деньгами, порой даже умудрившиеся получить кое-какое образование, но лишенные всех прав и привилегий, которыми обладала аристократия (но и их предрассудков, скорее всего, лишенные тоже) — наверняка они сильно недовольны принятыми в стране порядками... Правителю, который желает серьезно изменить уклад жизни Рюкоку, стоит искать поддержку именно у этой части населения; правда, ему показалось, что она пока что довольно невелика.  
Юкинари повернулся и увидел Гэрэла, который наблюдал всю эту сцену. И хотя его лицо было закрыто маской кота, император узнал Гэрэла: по росту, должно быть. Его глаза удивленно распахнулись, а затем он улыбнулся, словно они были заговорщиками. Повёл глазами в сторону женщины: подождите, мол, сначала закончу с покупательницей, а потом поговорим…  
Он аккуратно упаковал шпильку, спрятал деньги под прилавок и с самой искренней и обворожительной улыбкой попрощался с женщиной:  
— Буду очень рад снова вас видеть!  
И только когда покупательница скрылась в толпе, он повернулся к Гэрэлу.  
— Здравствуйте. Это ведь вы? Непривычно видеть вас не в военной форме.  
— Вы что, с ума сошли? — сказал Гэрэл. — Если вас узнают, будет скандал. Хорошо еще, что я тут один и никто из моих людей не видел, как вы выставляете себя на посмешище, иначе об этом уже судачили бы во всех Срединных Государствах.  
— Ваши люди, в отличие от вас, не видели моего лица, как и прочие, кому не стоит его видеть, — справедливо заметил император. — А если вы захотите кому-то рассказать об увиденном, вам всё равно никто не поверит, потому что вы чужак в Синдзю. Спасибо за беспокойство, но судачить никто не будет, поверьте.  
— Всё равно не понимаю, что вы здесь делаете.  
— Хозяин этой лавки болен. А его дочери, Момоко, всего семь, и ей сейчас приходится очень нелегко — она и ухаживает за отцом, и пытается заработать денег в лавке. Она попросила меня присмотреть за лавкой, пока ходит за лекарствами — разве я мог отказаться? По-моему, у меня неплохо получается.  
— Она знает, кто вы?  
— Конечно, нет. Знаете, почему я не попытался упразднить этот дурацкий закон о том, что Сын Неба должен скрывать лицо? Никто в городе не знает, как я выгляжу, и даже во дворце знают немногие. Я могу бродить, где захочу, и видеть, что происходит в городе и как живут простые люди. Я своими глазами вижу, как кто работает, кто достоит награды, а кто — наказания. И несколько моих доверенных людей делают так же. И министры знают об этом, поэтому в их докладах и финансовых отчетах уже очень давно нет ни слова вранья…  
Гэрэл обдумал услышанное. Надо признать, в этом был смысл.  
— И как вы даете оценку работе врачей, землепашцев, ремесленников?  
Это, вероятно, прозвучало более насмешливо, чем Гэрэлу хотелось. Но брать эти слова назад он не собирался. Много ли этот юноша, выросший во дворце, как в клетке, понимает в работе простых людей?  
— Я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, — спокойно сказал император. — Признаю, я не разбираюсь во многих вещах. Но я не стыжусь этого, не считаю зазорным спросить совета у того, кто разбирается. А иногда достаточно просто смотреть и слушать. Честного торговца похвалят, у хорошего врача умрет меньше больных, чем у плохого…  
Гэрэл неопределенно пожал плечами. Он считал, что все далеко не так очевидно, но, так или иначе, все это говорило об искренней заинтересованности императора в том, чтобы жизнь в стране наладилась.  
— И вам это не кажется унизительным?  
— Что унизительного в честном труде? — искренне удивился император.  
С этим утверждением многие люди, стоящие у власти, не согласились бы. Гэрэл попытался представить своего императора Токхына в одежде торговца, отвешивающего комплименты покупателям. Не получилось. А вот Джин-хо вполне смогла бы, хотя ей это занятие, вероятно, очень скоро наскучило бы.  
— Я бы и рад похвастаться, что я сам это придумал, но нет: говорят, легендарная Ди Хуань поступала так — переодевалась простолюдинкой и смотрела, что делается в стране, слушала, что говорят люди… — продолжал император.  
— Но разве это не опасно?  
— Меня есть кому защитить. Если вы присмотритесь, то наверняка заметите…  
И впрямь, телохранители Юкинари были неподалеку. Они почти не выделялись, но Гэрэл намётанным глазом выделил их в толпе: один делал вид, что выбирает сладости, другой — что рассматривает карнавальные маски, третий вёл беседу с продавцом мечей. У них получалось весьма естественно изображать зевак и одновременно следить, чтобы с императором ничего не приключилось.  
— Хотите тоже попробовать себя в роли продавца? — весело предложил Юкинари.  
— Я...  
Хотел бы он стоять в этой лавке рядом с императором, зазывать покупателей, с глупой улыбкой втыкать шпильки в волосы богатых женщин? Может, ему еще хочется, чтобы на нем не было сейчас маски, чтобы он выглядел как обычный горожанин — с тёмными глазами, с черными волосами, с нормальной человеческой жизнью?  
— Нет, какой из меня продавец, — сказал Гэрэл холодновато.  
— Давайте уедем, — вдруг сказал Юкинари.  
— Что?  
— Уедем в Юйгуй. Я буду продавать украшения, а вы — не знаю — откроете школу и будете преподавать военное дело. Станем жить как обычные люди. Тогда эта война не коснется нас.  
Опять будто мысли прочел...  
— А, вы шутите, — сказал Гэрэл немного деревянным голосом.  
Юкинари смотрел в пол.  
— Конечно, шучу. Впрочем, вы действительно можете уехать. Это я — не могу...  
В лавку вбежала замызганная девчонка с остреньким птичьим носом. Должно быть, та самая Момоко.  
— Спасибо, господин Юки, что присмотрели за лавкой!  
— Да не за что. Как папа?  
— Вроде получше. Я дала ему лекарство. Хочу еще сварить ему имбирный суп, чтобы поправлялся быстрее — мама мне такой суп всегда делала, и я сразу выздоравливала…  
— Если хочешь, иди и свари сейчас. Я могу еще какое-то время поторговать.  
— Это было бы здорово! Я вам ужасно благодарна! Хорошо идут дела?  
Юкинари молча вытащил из-под прилавка коробку с деньгами и продемонстрировал выручку.  
— Ого! — Глаза девочки расширились скорее от испуга, чем от восхищения. — Да тут же... Вы что... ограбили кого-то?  
— Я бы назвал это именно так, _господин Юки_ , — не удержался от ядовитой шпильки Гэрэл.  
— Чаще говори покупателям приятные вещи, Момоко — вот и весь секрет. И всегда предлагай скидку.  
— Но если я буду всем делать скидку, я ничего не заработаю…  
— Просто называй вначале более высокую цену, чем та, по которой ты хочешь продать украшение. Если знаешь, что гребень стоит двадцать монет, говори: «Он стоит тридцать монет, но вам, так и быть, могу уступить за двадцать пять…». И всегда первым делом смотри на одежду покупателя. Если видишь, что он одет богато, можешь назвать цену хоть вдесятеро выше изначальной.  
— Ух ты! Я и не знала, что так можно! — лицо девочки просветлело.  
— В любом ремесле есть свои маленькие хитрости. Главное, чтобы все в итоге остались довольны, верно? Покупатель лучше всех знает, сколько он готов отдать за товар без вреда для своего кошелька, — безмятежно откликнулся император.  
— Спасибо, господин Юки. Попробую делать как вы сказали… Только… — девочка вздохнула, — только всё равно вряд ли у меня чего получится, потому что где вы, а где я… Я хочу сказать, вы такой красивый — неудивительно, что все хотят у вас что-то купить. А я…  
— Глупая ты, Момоко, — улыбнулся Юкинари. — Ты очень симпатичная. Лет через пять тебе не станет проходу от мальчишек. Да, впрочем, уже и сейчас… Лицо только умой. Вот станешь важной птицей, будешь жить во дворце — ты и там будешь ходить чумазая?  
Он ласково потрепал ребёнка по голове. Девочка засмеялась и, подставляясь под его руку, зажмурилась, точно котёнок.  
Юкинари быстро глянул на Гэрэла, тут же отвернулся, но тот успел прочитать в его глазах смущение.  
Гэрэлу тоже стало неловко. Он вспомнил, как скептически отнесся к словам Юкинари о том, что тот предпочел бы родиться простым горожанином, а не императором. Он вдруг ясно понял, что юному императору эти походы в город не то что не кажутся «выставлением себя на посмешище», всё как раз наоборот — это единственная его отдушина. Даже такое приземленное занятие, как работа в лавке, доставляло ему искреннюю радость. Во дворце, где каждое слово и каждый шаг регламентированы правилами, император не может позволить себе такую роскошь, как нормальные разговоры с людьми.  
Он вдруг увидел некую симметрию в отсутствии покрывала на лице императора и кошачьей маске на собственном лице. Должно быть, Юкинари тоже хорошо знакомо желание стать кем-то другим, раствориться в толпе, исчезнуть.  
Так странно: иногда казалось, что более разных людей, чем они с императором, не найти, а иногда — что похожи, как близнецы.  
Еще Гэрэл подумал, что он чаще видит лицо императора, чем его собственные придворные. Да и узнать его за эти несколько встреч он, возможно, успел лучше, чем удалось им за многие годы.  
«Или Юкинари очень старается меня в этом убедить», — подумал он, вспомнив свои недавние мысли об искусственности всего, что говорят и делают в Стране Дракона, и помрачнел.  
Когда Момоко ушла, Гэрэл с недоброй иронией сказал:  
— Не слишком ли она юна для вашего гарема?  
— Что?  
— «Жить во дворце».  
— Я говорил не про гарем, — холодно сказал Юкинари.  
— А про что тогда? Вы не хуже меня знаете, что в вашей стране быть девчонкой из бедного квартала — это до самой смерти…  
Юкинари нахмурился. Коснулся рукой виска, словно собираясь с мыслями, но ничего не ответил и отвернулся.  
— Вам, вижу, очень нравится быть хорошим? — Гэрэл понимал, что говорит чудовищные глупости, но не мог остановиться. Он умел превращать неловкость только в высокомерие, желчность и гнев — некому было научить его превращать ее во что-то другое.  
— Мне нравится быть хорошим. Мне скорее непонятно, почему некоторым так нравится быть плохими... И нет, это не до смерти, — наконец ответил Юкинари. — Когда-нибудь я смогу сделать так, чтобы это стало правдой, чтобы такие, как Момоко, зажили достойно — я обещаю…

Привычка писать письма Токхыну появилась у Гэрэла в тот год, когда он жил в Юйгуе. Он приучил себя если не каждый вечер, то хотя бы раз в пару дней садиться за стол и записывать то необычное, что он успел увидеть за эти дни. И в Стране Черепахи, и в Стране Дракона письма и дневники были популярным развлечением аристократов, которые не столько стремились сообщить в этих своих записях что-то интересное, сколько соревновались в изысканности слога и поэтичности сравнений. Он, в отличие от них, не задумывался, хорошо ли то, что он пишет. Для него эти письма, как и чтение книг, было не забавой, а необходимостью — он знал, что стоит только перестать уделять этому время, как иероглифы начнут забываться. Можно было бы, конечно, ограничиться переписыванием философских трактатов, как делали ученики в школе Лин-цзы, но делать заметки о происходящем вокруг было куда увлекательнее. Была и еще одна причина: Гэрэл знал, что Токхын, получая его письма, созывал семью и придворных и приказывал читать вслух, и многие слушали эти письма с интересом. Среди слушателей обычно была и Джин-хо.  
Он облюбовал для написания докладов один из чайных домиков в саду — в этом небольшом помещении его никто не беспокоил, особенно в вечерние и утренние часы. Время от времени он уставал как от своих людей, так и от придворных Юкинари, и чувствовал потребность побыть в одиночестве.  
Он уселся на веранде чайного домика, растер в тушечнице палочку туши и начал писать:  
_Приветствую, мой государь!  
До переговоров еще много времени, и предсказать, чем они закончатся, пока что невозможно. Остается только ждать. Я принял приглашение императора погостить месяц в его дворце.  
В Синдзю, столице Рюкоку, почти все кажется мне необычным — соответственно, и написать хочется о многом. Приготовьтесь к тому, что рассказ будет длинным.  
В отличие от нашей страны, у которой только недавно появился выход к Внутреннему морю, жизнь Рюкоку была связана с морями всегда. Было интересно наконец-то увидеть собственными глазами мореходные суда.  
Жители Рюкоку едят много рыбы и умудряются очень вкусно готовить даже самые неприятные на вид морепродукты, а мясо и хлеб практически не едят. В Рюкоку нет традиции держать крупный рогатый скот — вероятно, так сложилось из-за того, что страна покрыта горами. Но лошади у них есть.  
В Синдзю множество храмов — я слышал, больше сотни. Жители Рюкоку, как и прочие жители Срединных государств, верят в Четырех Богов. Но если в Юйгуе эта идея давно перестала являться религией в обычном смысле слова и ее уместнее было бы назвать философией, а наш народ в целом никогда не был особенно религиозен, то жители Рюкоку религиозны до наивности и напоминают этим жителей диких племен-государств Юга — за исключением того, что последние помимо Четырех Зверей верят во множество других божеств и сверхъестественных явлений.  
Великий Дракон для жителей Рюкоку не просто образ или символ, а вполне реальное — и всесильное — существо, распоряжающееся жизнями людей по собственному желанию. Императора, а заодно и всех представителей знатных семей, в Рюкоку считают божественными посланниками, и даже образованные люди не готовы отказаться от этой идеи._  
Написав, что жители Страны Тигра не религиозны, он слегка покривил душой: действительно, чхонджусцы чаще полагались на собственные мечи и луки, чем на небесного покровителя, но сам император Токхын был на редкость суеверен. Он, не жалея сил и средств, отправлял экспедиции ловить легендарных животных — все они, разумеется, возвращались ни с чем — и привечал при дворе шарлатанов, годами пытавшихся создать эликсир бессмертия из костного мозга журавля, толченых рогов оленя и тому подобных неаппетитных ингредиентов; толку от этих эликсиров было не больше, чем от чайного гриба — Токхын медленно, но неумолимо старел. И своей блестящей военной карьерой в Чхонджу Гэрэл был отчасти обязан тому, что помешанный на всяческой мистике император был одним из тех, кто верил в его сверхъестественное происхождение и считал его существом исключительным... Но критиковать Токхына в письме, которое ему и предназначалось, было бы по меньшей мере неразумно.  
_Архитектура Рюкоку напоминает юйгуйскую, но более утонченна и одновременно более невзрачна. Здесь возводят в эстетический принцип налет времени и особую, изящную простоту, а блеск, новизну и пышность не любят. Осмелюсь предложить, что эти принципы появились из-за того, что страна долгие века была бедной.  
Я только и делаю, что сравниваю Рюкоку и Юйгуй, но их трудно не сравнивать, так как почти всё — от одежды до системы управления страной — жители Рюкоку заимствовали у Страны Черепахи. Впрочем, должен признать, что всё хорошее, что есть в нашей стране, заимствовано оттуда же.  
Несмотря на видимые заимствования, жители Рюкоку чрезвычайно гордятся своей культурой и стремятся подчеркнуть ее своеобразие.  
И она действительно своеобразна, изящна и печальна — это красота умолчания, красота тени и осени, увядания, умирания. Здесь есть традиция не выбрасывать разбитую чашку, а склеивать трещину красивым золотым или серебряным лаком, и вся культура Страны Дракона — как эта трещина под позолотой.  
Мои солдаты не верят, что этот народ поэтов способен представлять угрозу в будущей войне, но воины в Рюкоку не похожи на придворных — культура воинского сословия гораздо суровее. Но в ней так же, как и среди придворных, романтизируются страдания, хрупкость и скоротечность жизни, красивая смерть. Эти люди скорее перережут себе горло, чем поступят вразрез со своими понятиями о достоинстве и чести, они не ослушаются приказа даже в мелочи, и собачья преданность командиру может сделать их опасными противниками…  
Выше я назвал Рюкоку страной поэтов, но в некоторых вещах они совершеннейшие варвары — хоть они и зовут варварами нас. Я уже упомянул религиозность жителей Страны Дракона; на практике это значит, что только у потомственных аристократов — отпрысков Небесного Дракона — есть право влиять на жизнь страны, а у человека из народа нет шансов продвинуться ни благодаря храбрости и воинским умениям, как у нас, ни благодаря интеллекту, как в Юйгуе.  
Кроме того, Рюкоку — последнее место, куда я посоветовал бы отправиться женщине. Жизнь аристократки проходит в золотой клетке, которую она покидает только чтобы переселиться из семьи отца к мужу. Если сказать кому-то из здешних мужчин, что женщина может не хуже мужчины скакать верхом, стрелять из лука или арбалета, вести отряд в битву — он примет это за шутку и рассмеётся. В представлении знатного жителя Рюкоку женщина — слабое, глупое создание, этакий цветок, чьё единственное назначение — услаждать взор мужчин своей красотой и который, разумеется, при таком отношении очень скоро вянет. Но жизнь простых горожанок и горожан больше похожа на привычную нам, так как их быт гораздо теснее связан с естественным устройством жизни…_

Он оторвал кисть от бумаги и прислушался. Голоса и звуки шагов — кто-то приближался к чайной беседке. Кому из придворных не спится в такую рань? Оставив записи в беседке, он поднялся и выглянул.  
Приближались трое. Сначала Гэрэл узнал голос императора. В остальных двух собеседниках — когда они подошли ближе — он узнал главу Ведомства Налогов и правого министра. Правый министр, насколько Гэрэл успел разобраться в государственном устройстве Рюкоку, тоже отвечал главным образом за финансы, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, что именно о них и шел разговор.  
— Почему вы думаете, что Торговая гильдия согласится помочь? — спросил министр.  
— Нам нечем им заплатить за помощь, ваше величество, — скорбным тоном сообщил глава Ведомства Налогов.  
— Мне пришло в голову, что мы можем предложить не деньги. Я поговорил с Канэиро, и он говорит, что в его библиотеке есть очень ценные научные трактаты, которые, возможно, заинтересуют Торговую гильдию... — говорил император. Из-за покрывала Гэрэл не видел его лица, но голос у Юкинари был усталый.  
— Да, это может получиться. Пригласим представителя гильдии взглянуть на эти книги. О, если удастся уговорить Торговую гильдию профинансировать этот проект, у нас появится шанс...  
Они направлялись не в чайный домик и прошли бы мимо, но, заметив на веранде Гэрэла, остановились. Лица главы Ведомства Налогов и министра вытянулись, было видно, что они предпочли бы не замечать его и дальше; но Юкинари уверенно повернул к домику.  
— Ваше величество, — поклонился Гэрэл.  
— Генерал… — слегка склонил голову Юкинари.  
После той встречи в городе и последовавшего за ней разговора между ними возник небольшой холодок, но Гэрэл обнаружил, что рад видеть императора. Защититься от обаяния Юкинари было тяжело.  
Недосып не помешал императору как всегда тщательно выбрать наряд: что-то лиловое с алым, причем оттенков лилового в наряде присутствовало штук десять. Кажется, такое цветосочетание тут называли «обратная сторона кленового листа». Не то чтобы Гэрэл всерьез надеялся запомнить все хитросплетения придворного этикета, но у него была цепкая память — и еще он с детства привык всегда и во всем стараться понять и запомнить как можно больше, жадно глотать любые знания, не гадая, пригодятся когда-нибудь ему эти знания или нет.  
А знание уклада придворной жизни Рюкоку ему, без сомнения, пригодится в самом ближайшем будущем, чем бы ни закончились переговоры.  
– Позвольте узнать, что вы делаете тут в столь ранний час? — спросил он.  
— Все просто — мне приятнее обсуждать дела в саду, а не в четырех стенах, — сказал Юкинари, изящно проигнорировав суть вопроса (в самом деле, вряд ли он прямо ответил бы, что ему приходится не спать ночами, разбираясь с завалом бумаг, самое понятное слово в которых — «убыток»; Гэрэл подумал об этом с некоторым ехидством). — Я могу задать вам тот же вопрос?  
— Я пишу письмо. Я привык просыпаться рано в походах. И, возможно, вас это позабавит, но у меня есть привычка вести записи об увиденном и время от времени отправлять письма моему императору. Токхына, разумеется, волнует ход переговоров, к тому же многое в Синдзю кажется мне интересным и заслуживающим упоминания — об этом я и пишу.  
— О, так мы потревожили вас? Простите, — сказал император, но особого сожаления в его голосе не было. Было видно, что он заинтересовался разложенными на веранде листами — впрочем, тактично держался на расстоянии, которое не позволяло ему прочитать написанное.  
Тут решил вставить слово глава Ведомства Налогов:  
— Надо же! Это очень необычно, что вы пишете письма.  
— Вы удивлены, что варвар с Запада умеет писать? — усмехнулся Гэрэл.  
— От военных обычно не ожидаешь любви к чтению и письму. В Нисияму недавно приезжал по торговым делам господин Чхве — говорили, что он не сумел прочитать условия договора и попросил помощи у одного из своих спутников.  
— Впрочем, не секрет, что у нас сложное отношение к вашим соотечественникам, так что вряд ли стоит верить глупым слухам, — сказал правый министр. — Злые языки болтают, что сила и храбрость заменяет им ум, но это, конечно, вовсе не так.  
Его легкая улыбка не очень-то сочеталась со смыслом произнесенных слов.  
Вот это уже могло быть обидно, если бы Гэрэл испытывал гордость за Чхонджу, но он ее не испытывал. Если речь шла о Чхве Минсу, представителе одной из знатнейших семей Чхонджу, то Гэрэл не сомневался, что конкретно этот слух был чистой правдой — тупой боров путал даже простые иероглифы.  
— К своему стыду, должен признать, что мои соотечественники действительно нечасто утруждают себя наукой, — суховато ответил Гэрэл. — Впрочем, это личное дело каждого.  
— Вы, должно быть, очень способный человек, раз знания даются вам легко, — сказал министр.  
Его слова были вежливы, но полны яда. Гэрэл обнаружил, что получает определенное удовольствие от манеры общения обитателей дворца. Слова тут всегда означали что-то другое, не то, что произносилось. Насколько все скучнее было в Чхонджу: грубость, как и ненависть, была простой и откровенной. А здесь — люди будто постоянно исполняли друг вокруг друга танец, не то желая ударить, не то просто оценивая противника... Гэрэл умел держать себя в руках, слыша обидные выпады; умел и сам шутить так, что собеседник бледнел и умолкал. Чаще всего требовался лишь пристальный взгляд, его внешность делала за него остальное. Он выдержал небольшую паузу, рассматривая министра своими холодными противоестественно-голубыми глазами, а затем растянул губы в почти приветливом оскале и сказал:  
— Должно быть.  
Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы министр испуганно сжался и ничего больше не сказал.  
— Знания никому не даются легко, — сказал Юкинари, восстанавливая в беседке мир: эта короткая фраза прозвучала так властно, что переругиваться больше никто не осмелился.  
— Мне показалось, вы как раз из тех людей, кто всё схватывает на лету, — сказал Гэрэл все еще немного желчно.  
В самом деле, есть хоть что-то, чего молодой император Рюкоку не умел бы? Красив, умён, талантливый правитель… Превосходно играет в «Туман и облака»...  
— Нет. Было бы здорово, если бы всё давалось мне без труда — я бы тогда лучше высыпался и больше отдыхал, — усмехнулся Юкинари. — Но это не так...  
Он поколебался, будто не был уверен, что хочет что-то сказать, но наконец признался:  
— Помните, вы на празднике Семи Осенних Трав похвалили мои стихи... На самом деле я не заслужил этой похвалы. Я совсем не поэт, у меня нет таланта мгновенно придумать красивые строки, вдохновясь моментом, — мне приходится заранее сочинять и держать наготове стихотворения на разные темы, и их даже нельзя назвать моими в полном смысле слова... Вот Асикагэ — вы видели его на празднике, он служит в архиве — действительно талантлив, а я... я просто много читаю. Я собираю эти стихи из чужих, словно мозаику из кусочков. Может быть, придворные уже это заметили и продолжают хвалить их лишь из сочувствия.  
— Свои костюмы и прически вы тоже заранее придумываете? — пошутил Гэрэл — и, похоже, угадал, потому что покрывало на лице Юкинари качнулось, будто он хотел что-то ответить, но промолчал.  
Гэрэл представил себе, как Юкинари, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, набрасывает схемы нарядов на разные случаи жизни, но эта мысль вовсе не показалась ему забавной. Он увидел Юкинари с новой стороны, только сейчас осознав, что его совершенство — это результат постоянной упорной работы. Гэрэл понял, что был неправ, осуждая рюкокусцев за их продуманные до мелочей наряды, безупречную ухоженность и тщательный выбор поведения и слов. В этом была некоторая искусственность — да; но все это также означало и гигантское трудолюбие...  
– Я думаю, что старание недооценивают, оно заслуживает больше уважения, чем талант. И стесняться его уж точно не стоит.  
Юкинари увидел, что Гэрэл говорит искренне, и с благодарностью сказал:.  
— Я согласен. Расскажите, когда и почему вы решили научиться читать?  
От этого вопроса Гэрэл растерялся. А когда он не знал, что сказать, он закрывался — ощетинивался, начинал говорить холодно и грубовато.  
— Знания и мне давались нелегко, а письменность — особенно. Я начал учить иероглифы слишком поздно, мне было около восьми лет, поэтому я посвящал обучению много времени ежедневно, — неохотно признался он. — Поэтому я и сейчас стараюсь находить время для этих дел. Простите, но больше мне нечего рассказать.  
Он не хотел обидеть императора невежливостью, но он не был мастером светских бесед, да и не годилось его детство в качестве темы такой беседы. Тем более в присутствии министра и главы Ведомства Налогов.  
…Чертовски нелегко давались ему знания. Но без них он бы просто не выжил. Он вспомнил себя в семь лет, и воспоминание трудно было назвать приятным: щуплый, недокормленный мальчик-слуга с желтыми волосами и странным лицом, плохо говоривший на языке Чхонджу; каждый день приносил ему новый урожай синяков, поскольку он, ясное дело, был жертвой всех уличных задир. Он молча глотал слезы, пытался давать сдачи — поначалу без особого успеха, — и учил местный язык. Хозяин разрешил Гэрэлу посещать уроки вместе с его собственными детьми — за это, конечно, следовало благодарить маму. Правда, ему запретили открывать рот, он должен был только молчать и слушать и вообще вести себя как можно незаметнее, но он был благодарен и за это. Если поначалу он дрался с обидчиками отчаянно, но без правил, царапаясь и кусаясь, как уличная кошка, то потом додумался наблюдать за тренировками хозяйских детей — во все глаза следил за движениями, которые показывал учитель борьбы, а потом пытался использовать в драках эти приемы. А самое главное — у хозяина была библиотека, и Гэрэл днями напролет просиживал там, постигая смысл похожих на диковинных насекомых знаков, придуманных в Стране Черепахи, и науку, которую они скрывали. В конце концов травить его стало бесполезно: он стал говорить на чхонджусском получше большинства местных, научился бить больно, а издеваться весьма изощрённо. Со временем он даже завоевал уважение других детей: оказалось достаточно пару раз придумать хороший план кражи и перехитрить городских стражников...  
Он бы предпочел корпеть над стихами, заниматься финансами и составлять наряды, даже если это означало недостаток сна. Впрочем, спорить с Юкинари, чья жизнь труднее, он точно не собирался.  
(Ему вспомнилась метафора императора с ящиками. «А что, если жизнь вовсе не должна быть непрерывным тасканием тяжестей?..»).  
Император смотрел на него и, похоже, пытался догадаться, о чем он думает. Кажется, он понял, что чересчур сухой ответ не был продиктован гневом или обидой.  
— Мне понравилось играть с вами в «Туман и облака», — наконец сказал он Гэрэлу. — Вы достойный противник. Если захотите сыграть еще, приходите сегодня в то же место в то же время, что и в прошлый раз.  
Гэрэл удивленно поднял брови — казалось, единственную достойную обсуждения проблему они попытались обсудить еще в прошлый раз и так ни до чего толкового и не договорились, — но ответил, что всенепременно придет. Ведь может быть такое, что Юкинари действительно всего лишь хочет сыграть в «Туман и облака», не имея в виду никаких политических хитростей?  
Император величественно кивнул и удалился.

 

**7\. Сомнения**

 

Вечером он, как они и договорились, пришел в беседку в саду. Они играли, но больше просто говорили — и говорили, и говорили... На следующий вечер он тоже пришел.  
Они с императором стали встречаться за игрой в «Туман и облака» каждый вечер.  
Гэрэлу не давал покоя вопрос: зачем Юкинари было соглашаться на эти переговоры, если он сразу дал понять, что они закончатся ничем?  
«Я хотел встретиться с вами лицом к лицу, понять, что вы за человек…» — сказал он Гэрэлу. Скорее всего, это было правдой, но правдой только на какую-то часть. Пообщаться с вероятным будущим противником и оценить его способности — дело, конечно, полезное. Но еще полезнее было бы перетянуть на свою сторону этого самого противника… Возможно ли? Это было бы очень самоуверенно со стороны Юкинари, но отнюдь не глупо, нет…  
В этом случае и приглашение погостить в Синдзю обретало смысл. Чем дольше он здесь пробудет, тем больше у Юкинари будет времени присмотреться к нему, изучить его и внушить к себе любовь. Если подумать, именно этим император и занимался с момента их первой встречи: внушал к себе любовь, — и делал это очень умело, демонстрируя именно те качества, которые могли расположить к себе Гэрэла. Он казался идеальным, как герой одного из грошовых романов, от которых все наложницы в гареме императора Токхына заходились розовыми слюнями. Идеальный — и искусственный, как кукла, твердил себе Гэрэл, пытаясь прогнать симпатию к Юкинари; искуственный, как и всё остальное в этой стране. Тщательно продуманные реплики, рассчитанные на определенный эффект. Где надо — продемонстрирует царственность и глубокий ум, где надо — обескураживающую простоту и честность. Где надо — напомнит о трудном детстве, ненавязчиво надавит на жалость. И улыбка, всегда кажущаяся такой искренней, и этот понимающий взгляд… Несложный рецепт, наверняка неоднократно опробованный на министрах, губернаторах и гостях из соседних государств.  
Его солдаты оказались в чем-то правы: Юкинари был так хорош, что люди теряли рассудок. Такие слухи возникают не на пустом месте, хотя дело, конечно, было вовсе не в красивом лице, а в харизме невиданной силы и многолетних упражнениях в манипулировании людьми. Гэрэл видел, что и с покрывалом на лице Юкинари умудряется проделывать то же самое: после пары бесед с ним людей любого пола, возраста и социального положения неотвратимо тянуло упасть к его ногам и поклясться в вечной верности и преданной службе.  
Впрочем, Гэрэл думал об этом не столько с завистью, сколько с уважением. Он знал, как действует этот механизм. Он изучил его, когда из замкнутого угрюмого мальчишки-солдата вдруг стал командующим сотней, и обнаружилось, что хорошо уметь убивать недостаточно, надо еще и вести за собой людей. Но Гэрэл не очень-то рассчитывал на свое обаяние, предпочитая в общении прямоту, некоторую отстраненность, жесткость — а иногда и жестокость. Солдатам это было понятнее, чем доброта и обходительность. Всё равно он, с его странной внешностью, никогда не стал бы для отряда «своим» и не завоевал бы их любовь — зато этой внешности более чем подходил образ существа не от мира сего, мифического чудовища, непобедимого и безжалостного. Избранник Тигра, беловолосый демон, холодный стальной клинок государя Токхына. Он знал, как его называют за глаза: Гэрэл Жестокий. Это его устраивало; ему не нужно было, чтобы его любили, ему было достаточно, чтобы в него верили.  
Но он отлично понимал, что красота, доброта, кажущаяся мягкость — тоже оружие. А в сочетании с проницательностью и знанием человеческой натуры — оружие мощнейшее. Он видел, как смотрели на Юкинари подданные — зачарованно, как кролики на удава, — и видел, как тот разговаривал с ними: как будто каждый из них был для него особенным. Он для всех умудрялся найти нужные слова — и для придворных, и для слуг. Вероятно, отпрысков знатных семей учат этому — учат правильно выглядеть, говорить и улыбаться, как учат изящным манерам, каллиграфии, подбору нарядов и прочему. Но не каждому дано достигнуть в этом деле таких успехов.  
Гэрэлу было непросто признаться самому себе, что он ждет их вечерних встреч за игрой с большим нетерпением. Как только подходило назначенное время, он бросал все и спешил в сад.  
Юкинари по-прежнему выигрывал чаще. За игрой они говорили уже совсем не о ходе переговоров, не о войне, не о политике, хотя иногда и о ней тоже. Одна тема незаметно перетекала в другую, они говорили обо всем на свете. Их разговоры становились все более пространными, все более личными.  
Гэрэл чувствовал себя глупцом, ребенком, завороженным волшебной сказкой. Он изыскивал поводы увидеться с Юкинари и стыдился этого; ловил взгляды, практически ходил за императором хвостом, восхищался. Он, конечно, прятал всё под холодной сдержанностью и колкостями — это он отлично умел. Иногда они о чём-то спорили, не соглашались друг с другом, язвили. Но даже в моменты разногласий Гэрэл видел, что интересен Юкинари, интересен и важен, что бы они друг другу не говорили...  
Гэрэл давно ни с кем не разговаривал так. На самом деле — никогда.  
Не то чтобы у него вообще было много собеседников. В те редкие моменты, когда ему что-то было нужно от его окружения, он просто отдавал приказ — короткий и по делу. И даже в годы жизни в Юйгуе в школе Лин-цзы — эти воспоминания больше всего соответствовали его пониманию счастливой, _нормальной_ жизни — он постоянно чувствовал себя чужаком и не знал, о чем говорить с другими учениками.  
А с Юкинари почему-то хотелось говорить, он слушал и слышал — и отвечал: иногда даже не на сами фразы, а на мысли, которые их сопровождали, будто читал их, эти мысли. С самого первого их разговора они понимали друг друга с полуслова.  
Никогда прежде он не испытывал такого глубокого, моментально возникшего взаимопонимания ни с одним человеком.  
Эта мысль вызвала у него скептическую усмешку: в его жизни почти и не было людей, с которыми он мог поговорить по-человечески; стоило кому-то продемонстрировать капельку интереса и симпатии — и он очаровался. Глупо.  
Но трудно было не очароваться. Юкинари оказался не только идеальным правителем, но и собеседником, который не уступал умом Гэрэлу и с которым ему никогда не становилось скучно. В отдельные моменты он даже узнавал в Юкинари себя самого (разумеется, только какие-то отдельные качества, которые ему не претили — Юкинари был умным, чутким зеркалом)…  
После каждой встречи с императором он пытался оценить происходящее беспристрастно, прокручивал в голове все детали и все больше убеждался в правильности своей догадки: император хочет сделать его своим союзником. Если бы Юкинари всего лишь хотел убедить его в могуществе своей страны и внушить уважение, чтобы достичь лучшего результата на переговорах, он бы тянул за другие рычаги. Нет, император осознанно пытался вызвать в нем симпатию. И даже та на первый взгляд случайная встреча в торговом квартале Синдзю и трогательные отношения Юкинари с девочкой Момоко — даже это, возможно, было подстроено.  
С другой стороны, что это меняло? Юкинари ведь действительно был умён до гениальности, был прекрасным трудолюбивым правителем, искренне заботился о стране — результаты были видны каждому, — а что знал о своих достоинствах и стремился использовать их в собственных целях, так это разве грех?  
Можно ли назвать человека лицемерным, если он, по сути, не врет и не притворяется кем-то другим, но заранее обдумывает каждое свое слово и поступок и показывает собеседникам именно то, что они хотят увидеть? Тщательно взвешенная доброта, тщательно контролируемая искренность… Гэрэл не мог сказать, смущает его этот специфический талант или еще больше восхищает.  
Он осознавал, что его детская очарованность Юкинари бессмысленна и ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Пытался защититься от радости, которую испытывал при встречах с ним, потому что эта необъяснимая радость мешала ему мыслить ясно. Скоро Юкинари исчезнет из его жизни или, хуже того, станет его врагом. Хотя временами он почти забывал о том, что они враги. Император, казалось, тоже.  
Что Юкинари на самом деле думал о нем? Несомненно, эти игры и разговоры доставляли императору удовольствие. В то же время Гэрэл не мог не думать о том, что император очаровывал его целенаправленно, желая приобрести ценного союзника в будущей войне, и каждое его слово, возможно, было продумано заранее.  
Возможно, разговоры с Гэрэлом забавляли его, или же Юкинари, как и Токхын, интересовался сверхъествественным, поэтому беловолосый яогуай притягивал его; или же странная внешность Гэрэла вызывала у Юкинари интерес, схожий с интересом учёного к дивному насекомому — хотелось разрезать и увидеть, что там внутри, оборвать крылышки и посмотреть, что же будет…

 

**8\. Сломанный мир**

 

С такими мыслями он в очередной раз направлялся вечером в сад. До официальных переговоров оставалась неделя, и ему казалось, он знает, о чем пойдет разговор за очередной партией в «Туман и облака».  
И он отчасти угадал.  
Император сидел на той же террасе за тем же чайным столиком. На столе, как обычно, стояли две чашки, и заранее была приготовлена доска для «Тумана и облаков» — его ждали.  
На этот раз телохранителей поблизости не было видно, и это еще больше укрепило его в уверенности, что Юкинари будет звать его к себе на службу: посторонние люди такому разговору ни к чему.  
Юкинари, изображая из себя вежливого хозяина, разлил по чашкам чай.  
В этих их чаепитиях было что-то от ритуала — странного, понятного только им двоим. (Понятного ли? Гэрэл не был в этом уверен).  
— В этот раз ради разнообразия давайте не будем играть, а просто поговорим откровенно, — тихо сказал Юкинари.  
— Я не против.  
— Что вы думаете о Рюкоку? Вы уже достаточно увидели, чтобы составить мнение. И не надо снова говорить, что она прекрасна.  
— Я готов повторить это еще раз. Я все больше убеждаюсь в том, что у каждого царства есть чему поучиться и что перенять. Но у каждого есть и недостатки, которые мешают разглядеть достоинства.  
— И я так думаю. А скажите, вы когда-нибудь задавались вопросом, на что был бы похож мир, если бы границ между царствами не было?  
Гэрэл слегка улыбнулся. Разговор принимал именно тот оборот, которого он ожидал, и ему было интересно, как далеко зайдет Юкинари.  
— Думаю, все были бы рады, если бы на какое-то время настал мир.  
— Опять этот ваш «временный мир»... Нет, — с легким нетерпением сказал Юкинари. — Если бы войн не было больше никогда. Если бы наши царства, враждовавшие на протяжении сотен лет, стали одной великой страной. Без границ, без императоров. Вы когда-нибудь представляли себе этот мир?  
— Представлял, — коротко и уклончиво ответил Гэрэл.  
Юкинари пристально смотрел на него, словно пытаясь понять, о чем он думает.  
— Я всё пытаюсь понять, что вами движет. Только не говорите, что делаете всё это только ради денег или власти.  
— Почему вы сомневаетесь, что я просто хочу служить своей стране?  
— Потому что мы уже много раз говорили об этом, и я знаю, что ни патриотизм, ни верность семье или что-то подобное — ничто не связывает вас со Страной Тигра. Так зачем же вы ей служите? Чего вы хотите добиться в этой войне? О чем мечтаете?  
Ни на один из этих вопросов Гэрэл не хотел отвечать.  
Или ему просто нечего было ответить?  
Когда-то он хотел просто выжить.  
Затем он хотел мести: за мать, за всех Чужих, за тех, в ком текла белая кровь... Но, повзрослев, он с горечью понял, что эту жажду мести ничем не утолить: можно было убить десять тысяч, сто тысяч кочевников, но не в его силах было отомстить тому, что осталось в прошлом.  
Потом он хотел власти. И добился в этом недюжинных успехов. Но власть, как и месть, оказалась плохим лекарством от одиночества и ненависти к самому себе.  
Мечтал ли он о чем-нибудь кроме этого? Да, наверное, но это было очень давно. Сейчас он повзрослел и изверился.  
Он не стал ничего отвечать, решил подождать, пока Юкинари скажет еще что-нибудь.  
Тот поколебался и, видимо, решил быть искренним до конца:  
— Знаете, о чем мечтаю я? Я мечтаю объединить Срединные государства. Хочу, чтобы больше не было войн. Я верю, что возможно создать страну, какой никогда не было, где будут править разум, свобода, красота и закон, а не страх, деньги и предрассудки. Где каждого будут оценивать по его достоинствам. Где любой крестьянин будет иметь возможность обучаться всему, чему хочет, а затем пройти проверку на умения и таланты и, быть может, дослужиться до самых высот.  
— Но ведь у вас есть экзамен на чин, как в Юйгуе.  
— Есть. Только ни для кого не секрет, что это пустая формальность. Должности получают только выходцы из самых знатных семей. Можно переставить слова местами: все выходцы из знатных семей получают должности — и неважно, заслуживают они их или нет. А у простых людей нет возможности не то что участвовать в экзамене, но и вообще чему-то учиться. Вы сами сказали: в моей стране быть девчонкой из бедного квартала — это до самой смерти… Но я верю, что когда-нибудь этот экзамен будет абсолютно честным. И женщины тоже смогут — и не только смогут, но и захотят — принимать в нем участие. Как в Юйгуе. Император будет сам задавать вопросы экзаменующимся. И у власти будут стоять только те, кто способен мудро ею распорядиться. Мало того, народ будет сам выбирать себе правителя... Я не хочу говорить: я создам страну, где все будут счастливы — горе и счастье в руках самого человека. Но я хочу создать страну, где у людей, по крайней мере, будет больше возможностей стать счастливыми, чем есть сейчас.  
Гэрэл слушал его с холодной улыбкой.  
— А вы, оказывается, тот еще идеалист. Впрочем, оно и неудивительно — вы еще так юны…  
Юкинари было двадцать два, и он был всего на шесть лет младше самого Гэрэла. Но Гэрэл вовсе не был уверен, что ему хочется слушать то, что император намеревается ему сказать, и желал остановить его, пускай даже ценой грубости и глупого высокомерия; но Юкинари всё понимал, иногда даже больше, чем нужно — поэтому замечание насчёт возраста пропустил мимо ушей, а сам продолжал:  
— Можете сколько угодно говорить, что я наивен и такого никогда не будет. Я и сам иногда думаю так, поэтому раньше я боялся озвучить эти мысли даже самому себе, не то что поделиться ими с другими. Но теперь я увидел вас и понял, что вы тоже думали об этом. Вы, как и я, видели Юйгуй и знаете, как прекрасна может быть страна с разумными правителями, справедливыми законами, богатыми жителями...  
— Так, может, не будем мешать Юйгую и дальше господствовать над миром? — с ехидцей сказал Гэрэл.  
— И высасывать соки из других стран, как он делал на протяжении последних сотен лет? Я не идиот, господин генерал, я понимаю, что счастье Юйгуя дорого обходится остальным странам. И все же я верю в то, что возможно привести другие страны к такому же процветанию, но не ценой угнетения друг друга. Надо только понять — как. Наш мир, столетиями барахтавшийся в бесконечных войнах — в нем все неправильно, чудовищно, нечестно, несправедливо; мир не должен быть таким, его будто давным-давно кто-то сломал... Но я верю, что его можно починить. И вы хотите того же, правда? Хотите изменить мир к лучшему, хоть и действуете довольно неприглядными методами… Мы с вами связаны. Вы ведь тоже это чувствуете? Это как память о чём-то несуществующем. Ложная тоска по иному, никогда не существовавшему миру.  
Гэрэл вздрогнул, поднял руку, словно собираясь остановить его, однако ничего не сказал.  
— Как фантомная боль… — безжалостно продолжал император. — Но что, если набраться смелости и поверить, что такой мир — правильный — может существовать?

_— Если тебе будут говорить, что есть только этот мир — не верь…  
— Мама, ну что ты опять… — говорит он с легким раздражением.  
Она улыбается с виноватой нежностью. Худенькая, ломкая, прозрачно-голубые глаза, как всегда, смотрят куда-то мимо его лица, как будто видят что-то, невидимое ему.  
— Прости… Не такая мать тебе нужна — не такая слабая, не… полоумная — так они говорят, да? Но понимаешь, даже если тот мой мир — выдумка, это единственное хорошее, единственное красивое, что у меня есть. Он — и еще ты, Гэрэл…  
Он вздыхает, усаживается рядом с ней, накрывает ее руку своей. Ему больно смотреть на нее, но он рад, что она хоть ненадолго вспомнила о его существовании.  
— Ох, мама…  
Она стискивает его руку.  
— Мой Гэрэл… Ты, должно быть, ненавидишь меня за то, что я дала тебе жизнь — привела в этот ад. Я трусиха. Я просто хотела разделить с кем-то свое одиночество. Прошу, не презирай меня за слабость…  
— Я не презираю, мама, как ты могла такое…  
— Я знаю, что должна жить этим миром. Но ведь, понимаешь, человек, который оказался в тюрьме, будет пытаться из неё выбраться… Разве это слабость, что я продолжаю думать о доме, который остался за тюремной решёткой?  
Он отрицательно мотает головой. Он не знает, слабость это или нет. Он просто хочет видеть ее здоровой и счастливой.  
— Там хорошо… — шепчет она. — Если бы наш мир стал хоть немного похож на тот, счастливых людей было бы куда больше… Вот бы я могла показать тебе, Гэрэл! Там каждый может стать тем, кем хочет. Народ сам выбирает себе правителя. Там нет ни рабов, ни господ, а работа — радость, а не тяжелый труд, и никто не принуждает женщин выходить замуж за тех, кто им не по сердцу, или торговать своим телом, и даже у самых бедных людей достаточно денег, чтобы не умереть от голода…  
— И войн тоже нет?  
Мать задумчиво потирает висок тонкими пальцами.  
— Не знаю… Не помню… Наверное, нет…_

Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга. Как вообще можно было разглядеть это в таком, как он? Как кому-то вообще могло прийти в голову, что его жизнь, состоявшая из войн, интриг, предательств и — тут народная молва не врала — развешанных по столбам трупов, имеет какое-то отношение к мечте изменить мир к лучшему? «Ложная тоска по иному, никогда не существовавшему миру»… Почему он описал это именно такими словами?  
Гэрэл надеялся, что его лицо остается непроницаемым.  
— Вы — идеалист. И как же вы собираетесь... починить мир?  
— Я пока не знаю, — серьезно сказал Юкинари. — Я надеялся, что вместе мы сможем что-то придумать.  
— Вместе? — иронически переспросил Гэрэл.  
Юкинари молчал.  
— Где-то на этом месте вы должны позвать меня к себе на службу, — Гэрэл попытался усмехнуться, но вышло, кажется, не очень убедительно.  
Юкинари не улыбнулся и не отвел взгляд.  
— Да, — сказал он тихо, — в какой-то момент я представил, что мы могли бы создать эту страну и править ей вдвоем, рука об руку. Но сейчас я подумал, что ваши амбиции, наверное, не ограничиваются постом военачальника, — извините. Во всяком случае, в моей стране вы этой должностью вряд ли удовлетворитесь: Рюкоку долгое время была мирным государством и здесь совсем иначе относятся к воинскому сословию, чем у вас дома… Мы с вами уже как-то говорили об этом. В Чхонджу военным чинам оказывают больше почёта, чем гражданским, и тот, кто командует войском — без пяти минут император. У нас же переняли глупую северную традицию осуждать военных и смотреть на них свысока. Вы, должно быть, хотите большего…  
Гэрэлу к этому моменту удалось отогнать наваждение и почти что взять себя в руки. Он сказал:  
— Нет, я не настолько властолюбив. Я не тешу себя надеждой, что ваш народ, помешавшийся на аристократическом происхождении и богоизбранности, когда-нибудь признает меня царём. И не буду врать, что не хотел бы вам служить — я восхищаюсь вами, как, вероятно, восхищается любой, кто вас видит. Но если бы вы знали о моем происхождении, вы бы поняли, почему ваш народ никогда не примет меня. Ни как военачальника, ни в каком-либо ином качестве. Я…  
Он замолчал, осознав, что и так сказал много лишнего, и сменил тему:  
— Я тоже думал о мире, который вы мне сейчас описали. Вы заслужили немного откровенности, так что признаюсь — я думал о нем неисчислимое множество раз ещё с тех пор, как был мальчишкой. Я старше вас, так что у меня было больше, чем у вас, времени на размышления. И я понял, что это невозможно. Такой мир может быть только придуман. Вы хотите, чтобы наши народы смешались между собой и взяли друг у друга всё лучшее, но такого не будет. Вы мечтаете о стране, где будут править разум и свобода — но люди не стремятся ни к свободе, ни к знанию, ни к красоте, ни к законности, и вовсе не рвутся освобождаться от своих предрассудков. Жители наших стран всегда будут ненавидеть друг друга. Вы не сможете одеть чхонджусцев в парчу и научить любоваться цветущими вишнями; не заставите южан бросить коней и луки, забыть их глупые суеверия и вести цивилизованную жизнь; северян не отучите презирать остальные нации; не вобьёте в мужчин Рюкоку уважение к женщинам, а в женщин — самостоятельность. Как вы собираетесь заставить людей стать счастливыми?  
— Силой, — сказал Юкинари. Он ответил быстро, а значит, был готов к такому вопросу. — Поначалу — силой. Неприятно признавать это, но вы правы — люди не любят меняться. Но сами по себе они не плохие — просто их надо немного подтолкнуть. Пройдет время, и они всё поймут и сами ощутят необходимость в таком государстве.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гэрэл, которого такой ответ не очень удивил, — допустим, так и будет. Вы прекрасный правитель. Может быть, гениальный. Вы мечтатель, но можете, когда требуется, мыслить практично; вы искренни в своем желании сделать мир лучше, что само по себе редкость; обычно все, что интересует людей — как заполучить власть, но при этом им совершенно неинтересно как-то ей распоряжаться, — не удержался он от колкости в адрес Токхына. — И все же этот ваш мир невозможен. Если проследить историю наших государств, можно увидеть, что она постоянно повторяется. Появляется талантливый правитель, такой, как вы, который поднимает страну из руин, основывает новую династию, одерживает победы, заключает союзы... Но за подъемом неизбежно следует упадок — империя распадается, вновь погружаясь в хаос. На то, о чем вы мечтаете, нужны даже не десятки, а сотни лет — и все это время власть должна удерживаться в руках одного-единственного правителя, что, как вы понимаете, невозможно. Или же нужны некие чудодейственные силы, в которые я не верю.  
— А если такие силы есть?  
— Ах, ну да — вы же у нас Дракон Востока, — с холодной иронией заметил Гэрэл.  
— А вы, значит, не считаете себя избранником Белого Тигра?  
— Я не настолько высокого мнения о себе.  
— А мне, наоборот, охотно в это верится.  
— Вы же не серьезно, правда? Тигр, Дракон, их избранники… Вы ведь образованны и умны — ни за что не поверю, что вы, словно какой-то крестьянин, верите в Четырех Богов.  
– Богам, по большому счету, неважно, верят в них или нет. Вера — она нужна не богам, а людям. И я не считаю, что вера во что-то равна глупости, — спокойно сказал Юкинари. — Жаль, что вы ни во что не верите, ни во что не верить — это тяжело…  
— Мне тяжело поверить в то, чего я не видел. Впрочем, я искренне завидую тем, кто верит: я тоже хотел бы иметь объяснения на все случаи жизни и всегда быть уверен в собственной правоте, — Гэрэл сказал это уже серьезно, без насмешки — с Юкинари ему было трудно быть иронично-высокомерным.  
Юкинари покачал головой.  
— Дело не в правоте... Но мы, думаю, об этом еще поговорим. И все же забавно... — он улыбнулся, — ...забавно ваше яростное отрицание всего чудесного в сочетании со слухами, которые о вас ходят.  
— Неужели даже в Рюкоку мной пугают детей? — предположил Гэрэл.  
— Пугают, — подтвердил Юкинари. — И неудивительно — с вашей-то странной внешностью. И говорят, что вы владеете сверхъестественной силой, и мать ваша тоже была колдунья…  
— Ну конечно. А отцом — водяной, — Гэрэл усмехнулся немного искусственно, потому что уже знал, что скажет Юкинари дальше.  
И Юкинари сказал именно то, что должен был — на первый взгляд немного невпопад:  
— Я всегда любил рассказы о Чужих, яогуай… Говорят, у них странные, совсем не такие, как у нас, лица, и среди них много людей со светлыми волосами. Говорят, они умеют творить волшебство, не стареют и не умирают...  
Вот, наконец, и оно. Он для Юкинари такой же волшебный талисман, как и для Токхына. Почему-то ему стало горько от этой мысли. Хотя понятно почему: он, как ни сопротивлялся, все же поддался очарованию Юкинари, и в какой-то момент ему захотелось поверить, что Юкинари тоже видит в нем… ну, хотя бы достойного противника в игре в «Туман и облака».  
— Я не демон и не волшебник. Жаль вас разочаровывать. Было бы неплохо оказаться бессмертным, но, боюсь, и это не так, — сухо сказал Гэрэл.  
— Я это понял, — безмятежно откликнулся Юкинари. — Мне кажется, я многое о вас понял… Но в то мгновение, когда мы встретились — там, в тронной зале, — когда я впервые увидел ваше лицо… Это было самое странное и самое чудесное, что я видел; если бы кто-нибудь раньше сказал, что существуют люди с _голубыми_ глазами, я бы только рассмеялся. Я почти сразу понял, что вы не волшебник и не бессмертный. Но в то мгновение вы были для меня залогом всего, во что я верю. Мне этого довольно…  
Не раз и не два люди принимали его за яогуай, но еще никто, признаваясь в этом, не смотрел на него с такой любовью, как Юкинари в этот момент, и Гэрэлу стало неловко; он словно со стороны увидел свое резкое, неуютное лицо, складки у углов рта, сеточку морщин вокруг глаз; машинально коснулся волос, которые за последнее время стали совсем белыми от солнца и отросли почти до лопаток.  
– Таких, как я, кочевники зовут белой кровью — подобные мне рождаются иногда на землях Юга, хоть и редко. Видно, вы ни разу не видели Чужих, иначе не приняли бы меня за одного из них…  
— А вы — видели? — жадно спросил Юкинари. — Постойте, вы — южанин?.. И ваша ненависть к кочевникам, ставшая притчей во языцех, — получается, вы воевали против...  
Гэрэл мысленно обругал себя. Уже второй раз чуть не сболтнул лишнее. Осторожнее надо быть.  
— Да, я с Юга, и мое имя — из земель Солнечной Птицы, а не Тигра. Но это неинтересно и не имеет значения. Неужели вы всерьез верите в Чужих, государь? Не стоит слушать домыслы неграмотных крестьян и сказки замшелых даосов. Это всё равно что верить в… Тигра с Драконом.  
— Я верю в то, что границы мира не так узки, как мы привыкли считать, и на свете есть много вещей, которые нам ещё только предстоит узнать и осмыслить, — мирно откликнулся Юкинари.  
Гэрэл подумал о Чужих. Девочка-лисица, холстина в бурых пятнах, горько-сладкий запах, перемешивающийся с запахом крови. То, что сквозь призму неведения кажется волшебным, прекрасным и загадочным, на поверку оказывается таким же уродливым и печальным, как и все остальное в этом мире. Эти мысли были неприятны ему, и, чтобы прогнать их, он напомнил:  
— Мы говорили о богах.  
— Да... — Юкинари помолчал. — Не уверен, что стоит говорить об этом с вами, потому что вижу, что вы не согласитесь со мной. Но если вам и правда интересно, я верю в богов, потому что для меня очевидно, что все происходящее в мире — неслучайно. Боги ведут нас, меняют нас, благодаря им на нашем пути появляются самые важные люди, благодаря им мы переживаем самые счастливые и самые тяжелые мгновения...  
— Мне это, по правде говоря, кажется отвратительным, — честно сказал Гэрэл. — Мысль о том, что мы — игрушка в чьих-то руках, что мы беспомощны... Зачем в такое верить?  
— Мы можем принимать нашу судьбу с достоинством, значит, мы не беспомощны. Я думаю, мы должны быть благодарны богам: ведь именно они делают нас теми, кто мы есть.  
Гэрэл не смог сдержать горький смешок:  
— Я с радостью был бы кем-нибудь другим. Да и вы, как мне показалось, тоже не очень-то радуетесь своей судьбе.  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Юкинари. — Я рад, что я — это я, что у меня есть власть изменить что-то к лучшему... Вы правы, жизнь — это страдание, но ведь именно благодаря горестям и испытаниям мы становимся теми, кто мы есть; и нас любят именно за то, какими мы стали, а не за то, какими могли бы быть. Я верю, что жизнь — одновременно и счастье, если у тебя есть любимые люди, которые разделят с тобой твою судьбу. Тогда возложенное на тебя богами бремя будет радостью.  
Гэрэл решил не спорить — не ступать на шаткую, чужую для него почву: у него не было близких людей, и сближаться с кем-то он не собирался, а если бы и захотел, вряд ли это получилось бы у такого, как он; единственная женщина, которая была ему дорога, умерла так давно, что он почти не помнил ее лица.  
А были ли близкие люди у самого Юкинари?  
Гэрэл вдруг подумал, что это, может быть, последняя их беседа, и эта мысль его испугала.  
— Прошу меня простить, если что-то из сказанного мной за время этого разговора обидело вас, — сказал он. — У нас с вами очень разные представления о жизни.  
— По крайней мере, вы не сказали «нет»...  
— Я пока не знаю, что ответить, — честно сказал Гэрэл. — Но вы ведь придете завтра?  
— Приду. Я хочу поговорить с вами о чудесах.  
Юкинари улыбался, как улыбаются перед тем, как сделать удачный ход.

 

**9\. Чудеса и драконы**

 

Этот разговор озадачил Гэрэла.  
Ему открылся недостаток Юкинари, который одним махом перечёркивал все его достоинства. Юкинари был мечтателем. Такую наивность обычно можно встретить лишь у очень юного существа — щенка там или птенца, — который ещё не уяснил, что в мире есть зло. И это было удивительно, потому что Юкинари как раз успел продемонстрировать глубокий ум и проницательность, и то, что он привык играть в основном на хороших струнах человеческой натуры, вовсе не означало, что он не знал о плохих. Более того, из того, что Гэрэл знал о жизни Юкинари, выходило, что горя и ненависти тот хлебнул вдоволь, не меньше, чем сам Гэрэл. Так что, видимо, он все-таки признавал умом существование зла, но всё равно был непоколебимо уверен в том, что зло это можно одолеть с помощью благородства и доброты. Он был похож на героя одного из старых романов, которые они оба любили. Но вокруг-то был не роман; вокруг была настоящая жизнь…  
Он не понимал, как такой блестящий ум может сочетаться с верой в какие-то совершенно невозможные, нелепые вещи.  
Не понимал, как вообще можно во что-то верить в этом сломанном мире.

В вечер их последней беседы чувствовалось, что в Синдзю наконец пришла осень — вечер был темным, сырым, одиноким.  
Они, как обычно, сыграли партию в «Туман и облака». Гэрэл выиграл. Император, казалось, думал о чем-то другом и нервничал.  
— Вы хотели поговорить о... хм... чудесах, — напомнил Гэрэл.  
Юкинари кивнул.  
— О чудесах и о драконах. Да.  
— В которых я не верю, — полувопросительно сказал Гэрэл.  
— Поэтому я хочу кое-что вам показать.  
Император встал, на его лице отражалась непонятная тревога, глаза взволнованно блестели.  
— Так значит, вы не верите, что драконы существуют?..  
Юкинари пошёл в глубину сада. Среди резких теней и пятен света от бумажных фонарей его светлый наряд выглядел зловеще. В этот вечер на нем было простое, без рисунка белое платье — как у мертвеца, которого готовят к погребению. Театральность во всем. Что он хотел этим сказать?  
Гэрэла снова посетила неприятная мысль, что император не только каждый свой наряд, но и каждый свой жест, каждую свою улыбку продумывает заранее, как ходы в игре «Туман и облака».  
На другом конце сада кто-то наигрывал на эрху — подбирая ноты, снова и снова повторял одну и то же мелодию и никак не мог довести ее до конца; эрху звучала низко и тревожно, предчувствием беды.  
Гэрэл последовал за тонкой фигуркой в длинном платье, гадая, что же такое Юкинари хочет ему показать.  
Императорский дворец занимал весьма значительную часть города, и сад оказался гораздо больше, чем ему представлялось раньше, хоть он и бывал тут уже не раз. И глубинная часть сада была совсем не похожа на ту, что открывалась взглядам тех, кто гулял между беседок и вдоль дорожек. Из окон дворца сад казался светлым и красивым, но стоило углубиться в него, как он превратился в мрачный лес. Ухоженные цветники и изящные мостики куда-то подевались. Гэрэл увидел совсем другой сад — заброшенный, почти дикий. Здесь никто не подстригал ветки и не обрывал вовремя увядшие лепестки с цветов. Деревья росли очень густо, закрывая обзор. Тропа была узкой, и им то и дело приходилось пробираться через колючий кустарник. Кривые старые стволы и переплетения чёрных ветвей выглядели довольно угрюмо.  
Тропинка привела к небольшому, метров десять в диаметре, водоёму, подёрнутому ряской. Кое-где сквозь зелень просматривалась вода, гладкая, как чёрное стекло.  
— На берегу этого пруда очень хорошо размышлять в одиночестве, — сказал Юкинари. — Можете даже как-нибудь попробовать искупаться, если вас не пугает соседство змей. Вода здесь всегда холодная, это им по нраву. Впрочем, это всего лишь безобидные ужи.  
Гэрэл видел, что император хочет поговорить о чем-то важном, но почему-то не знает, как начать, поэтому и говорит все, что приходит в голову.  
— Вы хотели показать мне змей?..  
Вместо ответа Юкинари присел на корточки у самой воды. И легко коснулся воды кончиками пальцев.  
Гэрэл вздрогнул: ему показалось, что прикосновение пальцев императора к зеркальной водной глади родило низкий мелодичный звук, который поплыл над водоёмом, как колокольный звон. Померещилось, конечно.  
Черная поверхность пруда пошла рябью.  
А затем... Из воды что-то показалось. Вернее — кто-то.  
Гэрэл увидел очень странное существо. Гибкое змеиное тело, чёрная с прозеленью блестящая чешуя; по бокам головы — перепончатые уши, похожие на хрупкие пальчики водяного, а за ними — трогательные разветвлённые рожки. В движениях неведомого создания была медленная, ленивая красота. Оно плавно выскользнуло из воды и обвило руку Юкинари широким чёрно-серебряным браслетом, а изящную удлинённую голову доверчиво положило на императорскую ладонь.  
Юкинари тревожно взглянул на Гэрэл и непонятно спросил:  
— Вы... видите его?  
Простого «да» тут явно было недостаточно, но все слова куда-то делись, и Гэрэл только молча кивнул. Но, должно быть, все и так было написано у него на лице.  
В глазах императора вспыхнула внезапная странная радость.  
— Я так рад... нет, неважно... — пробормотал он. Затем громче сказал, обращаясь к животному: — Здравствуй. Завтра я почитаю тебе, обещаю. Сегодня у меня нет при себе книг, и ничего вкусненького я для тебя не припас. Извини, дружок. Зато я привёл к тебе гостя.  
Существо глянуло на Гэрэла (в глазах животного сиял серебристый свет луны, а глаза были как у лошадей — печальные и будто бы всё-всё понимающие) — с любопытством и словно бы усмешливо.  
— Это, дружок, чхонджусский генерал Гэрэл. Он необыкновенный человек. — И, обращаясь к Гэрэлу: — Ну что? Вы по-прежнему не верите в драконов? — Юкинари смотрел на него, улыбаясь, и вместе с ним улыбалось глазами и неуклюжей пастью неведомое чешуйчатое создание в его руке.  
— Что это? — спросил Гэрэл.  
— Дракон. Правда, ещё очень маленький.  
Гэрэл не нашёлся, что сказать.  
Так ведь не бывает. Просто не бывает, и всё.  
Он даже незаметно ущипнул себя на руку. Однако император никуда не делся — вот он, стоит перед ним во плоти: одна из прядей выбилась из причёски и падает на бледное лицо; спокойная, полная достоинства улыбка. И вокруг его рук обвивается существо, похожее на украшение из чернёного серебра, — существо из легенд и сказок. Тех самых, в которые, по словам самого Гэрэла, верят лишь неграмотные крестьяне и замшелые даосы.  
На самом деле он, конечно, знал, что всем, не только крестьянам, в детстве хочется верить в драконов, магию Чужих, перерождение душ, двери в другие миры, говорящих птиц и лис-оборотней. Но чудесное всегда только мелькает тенью впереди и скрывается во тьме, так и не подпустив к себе; а с возрастом вера в чудеса проходит и ты перестаешь искать повсюду эти призраки — а из-за таких, как Токхын, постепенно приучаешься только усмехаться, когда разговор заходит о мистике…  
— Мне с детства внушали, что императорскую семью Рюкоку испокон веков хранит Небесный Дракон, но я не верил, — сказал Юкинари. — Я и сейчас не знаю, он ли это — тот, кого в нашей стране называют Владыка Дракон, или нет. Но это — дракон, и он — сами видите — настоящий. Он говорит со мной. Не словами… Но я слышу в голове его голос. Он пришел ко мне, когда мне было двенадцать. В то время я был… нездоров. У меня бывали плохие дни... — Посмотрев на непонимающее лицо Гэрэла, он вздохнул и перевел на человеческий язык: — Я не очень ясно мыслил тогда. Иногда я не различал действительность и собственные фантазии. Но он пришел и заговорил со мной. Он помог мне обрести рассудок, перестать бояться всех вокруг, поверить в себя и собственные мечты.  
Он был особенно прекрасен в этот миг — радостный, сияющий, сам — живое воплощение чуда. Отстраненно-вдохновенное лицо в лунном свете.  
Он сделал несколько шагов к Гэрэлу, взял его руку своей узкой рукой.  
Другую руку обвивал дракон. Гэрэл подавил желание дотронуться до отливающих бирюзой чешуек — проверить, не истает ли под пальцами, как дым.  
— Вы сказали, что не верите в чудеса, но мир полон чудес, — продолжал Юкинари. — В мире есть удивительные вещи. Он рассказывает мне… Посмотрите на звезды: видите — Ковш, Бык, Кровля?..  
Он указал вверх. Над их головами текла звездная река; звезды по двум сторонам от нее складывались в осенние узоры царства небесной Черепахи, над горизонтом ярко сияла утренняя и вечерняя Золотая Звезда.  
— Дракон однажды сказал мне, что все звезды — это солнца: маленькие или огромные, белые, желтые, красные, голубые… И рядом с ними можно найти обитаемые миры, похожие и не похожие на наш. Если только узнать, как до них добраться... Понимаете? Есть другие миры, фантастические существа, невероятные силы. Дракон говорил — есть люди, которые умеют летать, и те, кто наделен даром менять облик, и те, кто способен зажечь огонь взглядом... Есть земли, которые населяют такие, как вы, светлоглазые люди, у которых волосы цветом похожи на золото, на кору дерева или на мех лисицы. Знаете, если бы нам удалось найти их — людей, похожих на вас, — вам не пришлось бы прятать лицо под глупой кошачьей маской. Вы удивительный человек — неужели вы никогда не чувствовали себя не таким, как все, предназначенным для чего-то особенного? Вдвоем мы могли бы изменить мир. Если для этого нужно стать бессмертными — мы могли бы стать бессмертными. Мы можем предотвратить войну. Мы можем объединить страны. Мы можем всё. Поверьте мне. Скажите только слово, только «да» или «нет»…  
Его голос околдовывал, и Гэрэл слушал молча и внимательно. Было легко представить себе, что все, о чем говорит император — правда. Действительно, в его жизни и жизни Юкинари при желании можно было усмотреть странную завораживающую симметрию. В конце концов, он слишком долго был один. Становится радостнее, когда находишь себе равного, кого-то, кто понимает тебя, даже если он сперва приходит к тебе в обличье врага… Пока Юкинари говорил, не сводя с него своих широко распахнутых темных глаз, и держал его за руку, Гэрэлу почти верилось, что они действительно родились для чего-то особенного и шли друг к другу все эти годы, двое божественных избранников. Как, возможно, сказал бы Юкинари — боги взяли их за руки и привели друг к другу, чтобы они встретились и починили сломанный мир.  
Но как только Юкинари замолк, чудесное видение отступило. Надвинулась реальность: самый блестящий разум из всех, что когда-либо встречались Гэрэлу, попался в паутину сумасшествия. Бедный безумец держал на ладони диковинное животное и считал его знаком божественного благословения. И хуже того — предлагал с ним это сумасшествие разделить.  
— По правде говоря, государь, я не верю в милости богов, — сказал Гэрэл тоном, который даже ему самому показался неприятным, а Юкинари, должно быть, хлестнул как плеть — его лицо на миг стало совсем детским, растерянным и беспомощным.  
Гэрэл убрал его руку со своей и продолжил говорить — холодно и уверенно:  
— Я не верю, что Дракону и Тигру есть до нас какое-то дело. Мы сами творим свою судьбу. Даже если боги существуют, в чём я сильно сомневаюсь, то это чудовища, злобность которых непостижима. Вероятно, вы правы в том, что мир полон удивительных существ, и вам повезло обнаружить одно из них. Но чудеса… Нет. Я в них не верю. И в ваш прекрасный будущий мир — тоже. Я считаю, мы живем именно в таком мире, какого заслуживаем. Вы можете обманываться сколько угодно, но мы — просто люди…  
Собственный голос казался ему чужим. Он знал, что его слова причиняют Юкинари боль, но он и хотел причинить ему боль — потому что тот разбередил в нем старую рану, которая, как он думал, давно уже затянулась.  
Дракон, напуганный звуками незнакомого злого голоса, соскользнул с руки императора и бесшумно, без всплеска, нырнул обратно в пруд — словно и не было его.  
Когда-то Гэрэл верил в чудеса. По крайней мере, хотел верить.  
Однажды, когда ему было десять, он убежал из хозяйского дома. В этот день его в очередной раз избили — избили не сильно, не так, как в тот, например, раз, когда ему сломали пальцы и два ребра, — но именно в этот день он поддался слабости и позволил какой-то силе увлечь его из города в степь. Степь, напомнившую ему о Юге, где он родился, о Пустошах, что на самом краю земли. Там над головой светилось вечереющее серебристое небо, вокруг шелестела высоченная, по грудь, трава, и в какой-то момент его затопило такое пронзительное желание поверить, что он поднял руки к небу и стал кричать, чтобы его забрали, чтоб его наконец-то забрали из этого проклятого мира в тот, о котором рассказывала ему мама.  
У него тоже бывали «плохие дни», когда он если и не путал действительность с грёзами, то очень хотел…  
Он перестал верить в чудеса не в тот день — хотя за ним, конечно же, никто не пришел, никто никуда его не забрал, и он, устав ждать, просто побрел назад, раздавленный чувством собственной никому-не-нужности, — а несколько лет спустя.  
В тот день, когда мама лежала в траве, раздавленная конскими копытами, а он уже все понял, но продолжал ее тормошить, потому что слишком долго верил, что она особенная и с ней такого случиться не может…  
Его мать была яогуай. Но она не была ни волшебницей, ни, как оказалось, бессмертной.  
— Я уже не так юн, чтобы ощущать себя бессмертным и всесильным, — продолжал он зло. — И да, я всю жизнь по понятным причинам ощущал себя особенным, и ненавидел и презирал себя за это, и ни о чем не мечтал так сильно, как избавиться от своей ущербности и стать таким, как все. Моя жизнь слишком долго сводилась к тому, чтобы просто выжить, поэтому я редко мог позволить себе мечтать. А вы... вы пока очень молоды и наивны. То, как вы, не задумываясь, прогнали охрану, оставшись наедине со мной — с солдатом враждебной вам страны... это чудовищная глупость. Зачем вы доверились мне? Я ведь могу убить вас прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— Но не убьете. — Юкинари не храбрился — говорил со спокойной уверенностью.  
И он, конечно, был прав, и Гэрэл сказал, злясь на его правоту:  
— Прекратите делать вид, что вы все обо мне знаете. Если бы вы хоть что-то знали, вы не пытались бы меня очаровать, не смотрели бы на меня как на друга вместо того, чтобы думать обо мне как о враге. Я вам не друг, не союзник, не тот человек, который вам нужен...  
Когда он договорил, он уже не чувствовал злости — только опустошенность.  
— ...Словом, нет. Я уважаю вашу мечту, она свидетельствует о живом воображении и добром сердце. Но разделить ее я никак не могу. Простите.  
Юкинари склонил голову. Он выглядел расстроенным — разбитым — но всё же не злился, сохранял лицо.  
— Не извиняйтесь. Я сделал вам предложение, а вы отказались — это ваше право. Похоже, я проиграл, да? Мне не хватило времени. Самую малость... Еще чуть-чуть — и мне бы удалось найти верные слова, и вы бы все-таки перешли на мою сторону. Я вижу это. Это правда, я не все о вас знаю, но я думаю, что узнал достаточно. Может быть, у меня еще будет это время...  
Он по-прежнему говорил с Гэрэлом как с другом — и Гэрэл не мог понять, то ли это детская наивность, то ли расчетливая манипуляция. Ведь не бывает так, что и то и другое сразу — вместе в одном человеке?  
— ...А может быть, я ошибался, надеясь, что судьбе можно противиться. Мы служим разным богам, и как бы мне ни хотелось избежать этого, нам с вами на роду написано сражаться друг с другом. Мне тяжело будет считать вас врагом. Но я счастлив, что мне удалось побеседовать с вами почти по-дружески до того, как это произошло.  
Гэрэл лишь пожал плечами. Если императору нравится представлять судьбу чем-то вроде облака, гонимого ветром, а себя считать избранным — пожалуйста. Уж его-то точно никакие боги не благословляли. У него появилось желание поведать, из какой грязи он, Гэрэл, поднялся к должности полководца и этому проклятому прозвищу Тигра Запада. Рассказать подробно, с мстительным удовольствием смакуя подробности, пока нежное лицо императора не перекосится от отвращения и ужаса. Но он сдержался.  
После этого всего, конечно, уже не могло быть ни светских бесед, ни «Тумана и облаков», ни чая.  
Гэрэл кратко поблагодарил императора за прекрасно проведённый вечер, развернулся и ушел. Юкинари ответил ему какой-то холодной любезностью и остался в саду.  
По дороге к себе Гэрэл невольно снова и снова прокручивал в голове этот разговор и думал: изменилось бы что-то, если бы дурной поворот беседы не погубил зародившуюся между ними симпатию?  
Наверное, нет.  
Потому что их судьба действительно была предопределена.  
Потому что Юкинари был лицемером, мечтателем или сумасшедшим, а скорее всего, и тем, и другим, и третьим.  
Но все равно почему-то было горько и тускло.  
Некстати вспомнилось — в Рюкоку девятый месяц года называли Месяцем Долгих Ночей. Это был не самый темный месяц в году, но именно в это время люди обычно замечали, что дни стали короче и осень уже коснулась деревьев своей ледяной рукой.

 

**10\. Предательство**

 

Ни на следующий день, ни в день после него он императора не видел.  
Зато вечером следующего дня к Гэрэлу подошла молоденькая служаночка в платье цвета весенней листвы.  
— Достопочтенный генерал Гэрэл?  
Вопрос был излишним — спутать генерала с кем-то другим мог только слепой, — но он кивнул.  
Служанка вложила ему в руку свёрнутое трубочкой, благоухающее духами письмо.  
— От моей госпожи, — сказала девушка и покраснела. — Она желает встретиться с вами.  
Никого из рюкокусцев рядом не было, сцену эту наблюдали лишь несколько его солдат, которые тут же зашептались. Похоже, они считали, что в письме какие-нибудь романтические стихи. Когда-то Гэрэл казался им неким полумифическим чудовищем, но за годы долгой совместной службы они привыкли к нему и вполне были готовы допустить, что некая придворная дама обратила благосклонный взгляд на гостя — в конце концов, он прославленный полководец, хоть и страшен, как яогуай.  
Похоже, они так и не осознали всей ширины пропасти, что лежала между женщинами Чхонджу, которые и впрямь легко могли крутить романы с приезжими дипломатами, и женщинами Рюкоку... Он не мог представить, чтобы какое-нибудь из этих бессловесных искалеченных созданий решилось назначить незнакомцу свидание.  
Странным ему показалось еще и то, что он не мог припомнить эту служанку, что означало одно из двух: или ее взяли во дворец недавно, или она действительно была с женской половины дворца...  
Развернув записку, Гэрэл прочитал: «В час Курицы у ворот Павильона Глициний в женском дворце. Эта же служанка отведёт вас в нужную комнату».  
Для любовного письма приглашение было, мягко говоря, чересчур прямолинейным. Скорее всего, это было что-то другое.  
Может быть, послание — от императора? Вдруг тот хочет напоследок ещё раз переговорить с ним? Нет, вряд ли: они уже обсудили все, что имело значение…  
Письмо он сжёг — просто на всякий случай. В час Курицы он, как и было велено, пришёл к женскому дворцу, нашел нужное здание. Неслышной тенью выскользнула из темноты уже знакомая служанка; долго вела его куда-то по запутанным коридорам. Наконец, остановившись напротив одной из дверей, шепнула: «Вас ждут», — и исчезла так же бесшумно, как появилась.  
Гэрэл вошёл. Увидев, кто его ожидает, он в удивлении остановился. На кровати сидела женщина лет сорока. Она была все еще очень красива, но ее лицо дышало властолюбием, а из глаз сочился такой холод, что лишь человек с очень богатым воображением мог заподозрить в ней любительницу тайных ночных встреч и романтических утех.  
Он мельком отметил, что ноги женщины нормального размера — не изуродованы бинтованием. И хотя такие ступни, без сомнения, считались тут признаком дурного происхождения, она вовсе не встремилась спрятать их под юбки.  
Незнакомка холодно улыбнулась при виде Гэрэла и заговорила на юйгуйском без акцента:  
— Моё почтение, господин генерал. Моё имя Сун Сяолянь. Не удивляйтесь, что я назначила вам встречу в женских покоях: в другой части дворца повсюду глаза и уши. Женщину же никто ни в чём не заподозрит…  
Она могла бы не представляться: он узнал ее еще до того, как она начала говорить. Он никогда в жизни не видел эту женщину, но ее лицо было копией лица молодого императора — искаженной, порочной, злобной копией, но тем не менее, сходство было огромным. Вот, значит, она какая — Сун Сяолянь, императрица-мать.  
— Я знаю, кто вы, — коротко ответил он, не кланяясь.  
— Скажу без обиняков: у меня есть основания полагать, что вам, господин генерал, не помешал бы союзник при дворе Юкинари.  
— И каковы же ваши… основания? — сказал Гэрэл, критически рассматривая собеседницу.  
— Я знаю, что вы уже беседовали с императором, хоть официальные переговоры пока и не состоялись. У меня много глаз и ушей во дворце. И я догадываюсь, что вы с ним не пришли к согласию и войны не избежать. Юкинари ещё очень молод и наивен. Он не понимает, что в этой войне ему не выиграть.  
— Откуда такая решительная уверенность в том, что вашего сына ждёт поражение? Он, может, и молод, но отнюдь не глуп, как мне показалось, — возразил Гэрэл. — К тому же он харизматичен. Люди охотно идут за ним. И он показал себя талантливым политиком.  
— Уверяю вас, и как полководец он вас не разочарует, когда придёт время воевать. Это верно, он талантлив, причем талантлив во всем — я вынуждена признать это при всей своей нелюбви к нему. Но при всём том, что Юкинари удалось сделать для укрепления и процветания Рюкоку, Чхонджу всё равно гораздо сильнее. Нет никаких сомнений в том, что ваша сторона одержит победу. Мой сын глупец, раз не видит этого.  
— Почему вы, в таком случае, полагаете, что Чхонджу нуждается в шпионе — раз мы всё равно выиграем так или иначе?  
— Не надо надо мной смеяться, господин генерал... Я уверена, что вы не желаете затяжной изматывающей войны. А имея в стане врага союзника, вы знали бы, куда нанести несколько точных ударов… таких, что позволят одержать практически бескровную победу.  
Госпожа Сун Сяолянь категорически не понравилась Гэрэлу, однако он не мог не признать, что в словах женщины есть смысл. Не воспользоваться таким шансом было бы глупо.  
— Ну, положим, такой союзник не помешал бы. И что вы предлагаете?  
— Я готова стать таким союзником.  
Время было смутное, соглядатаев и двойных агентов во всех государствах хватало с лихвой: мало кто отваживался что-либо предпринять, не изучив предварительно слабые и сильные стороны будущих противников или союзников. Имелись шпионы и у Чхонджу. Но Сун Сяолянь могла стать чем-то большим, нежели обычный шпион — гораздо большим; она занимала влиятельное положение при дворе и была в курсе всех дел.  
Что же толкает ее на предательство? Слова о мощи Чхонджу и уверенности в его будущей победе, безусловно, были приятны Гэрэлу и в какой-то степени даже не лишены смысла, но он видел, что есть и другая причина.  
— Я не могу понять ваших мотивов… За что вы так ненавидите своего сына? — прямо спросил Гэрэл. Втайне он надеялся услышать какую-нибудь мерзкую историю, которая опорочила бы чрезмерно идеальный образ юного императора.  
— А вы смогли бы любить сына человека, за которого вас выдали замуж силой? — тихо и зло сказала Сун Сяолянь. — Внука человека, из-за которого погибли на войне ваши отец и братья?  
Гэрэл неопределенно пожал плечами. Женская участь горька, спору нет, да и мужская часто не слаще, когда речь о хитросплетениях политических браков. Он понимал, что для гордой аристократки из Страны Черепахи — где женщины издавна обладали всеми теми же правами, что и мужчины, занимали важные государственные посты и правили страной — навязанный силой брак был дикостью и позором. Тем не менее, ребенок-то ни в чем виноват не был. Да и жизнь у госпожи Сун Сяолянь безбедная, красивая — такая, что многие позавидуют.  
Словно отвечая мыслям Гэрэла, Сяолянь снова заговорила:  
— Я буду предельно откровенна с вами. Моё положение при дворе весьма шатко. Вы наверняка слышали, как Юкинари, едва став императором, строго отобрал своё окружение, позаботившись о том, чтобы все высокие посты в государстве заняли самые надёжные люди? Семейные узы — единственная причина того, что я до сих пор жива и не сослана в провинцию. Лишь из страха перед общественным мнением Юкинари до сих пор держит меня при дворе и даже не возражает против того, что я пользуюсь немалым влиянием. Пока — пользуюсь; однако… Юкинари не любит меня, и как я ни старалась упрочить своё положение при дворе, ничего не выходит. Я чувствую, что близится день, когда он всё же решит избавиться от меня.  
Было похоже, что Сун Сяолянь не врёт.  
Чудны дела богов — ведь и Юкинари, и его мать одинаково задыхались в золоченой клетке синдзюсского дворца и тосковали по одной и той же стране; если бы эту женщину не ослепляла застарелая ненависть, они с сыном могли бы стать союзниками, а не врагами.  
«Тоска по другому миру, как фантомная боль…».  
— Вы считаете, он опасен для вас?  
Сяолянь рассмеялась, и в ее смехе был какой-то надлом, что-то безумное.  
— Я не думаю, я знаю. Я лучше всех знаю его. Вы, должно быть, уже влюблены в него, как и все остальные? Юкинари — милое чудовище. Он очень старается казаться хорошим, но вы хоть представляете себе, что такое императорский дворец в Рюкоку? Только монстр сможет здесь выжить и удержаться на троне.  
— И в обмен на свою помощь вы хотите… — продолжил ее мысль Гэрэл.  
— Чужого мне не нужно, но я хочу сохранить то, что у меня сейчас есть — жизнь, богатство и авторитет — когда Рюкоку падет.  
— Вы же понимаете, в таком деле нельзя дать никаких гарантий? Я могу пообещать все что угодно, но разве вам будет достаточно моего слова?  
— У вас будет стимул сдержать обещание. Если все будет по моему желанию, когда война закончится, моя дочь Маюми станет вашей женой. Принцесса Маюми, — подчеркнула Сяолянь.  
— Что мне помешает убить вас и сделать ее своей женой насильно? — усмехнулся Гэрэл.  
— Она, как и любая другая девушка из Рюкоку, предпочтет повеситься, чем жить в позоре и бесчестии. Но любящая мать могла бы ее переубедить, и тогда она согласится на брак по собственной воле.  
«Клянешь судьбу из-за навязанного силой брака, а сама продаешь дочь как товар?» — подумал Гэрэл. Он никак не выказал своего презрения, но Сяолянь, видимо, всё же прочитала что-то в его лице, потому что холодновато сказала:  
— Она не такая, как я. Ей эта участь не будет в тягость, потому что никакой другой участи она не может себе представить. Вам-то что? Она родит вам сына, в котором будет течь кровь Небесного Дракона. С такой женой и таким сыном вас примут в Рюкоку в качестве наместника. И даже — если ваши амбиции заходят дальше — в качестве…  
— Я понял, — прервал ее Гэрэл. — Хорошо. Всё это можно устроить, — кивнул он.  
Бедный Юкинари. Он совершенно справедливо не доверял этой женщине. Мать или не мать, но ее следовало удалить подальше от столицы гораздо раньше, и императору сейчас ничего не угрожало бы.  
И все же интересно — у нее действительно есть причины бояться сына или это просто ненависть и страх постепенно сводят ее с ума?  
Впрочем, всё это может быть ловким ходом самого Юкинари. Не исключено, что Сяолянь послана к Гэрэлу нарочно, чтобы под видом шпионажа сообщать ложные сведения и запутывать его.  
Но это не так сложно проверить.

Подошёл день, на который были назначены переговоры.  
Они прошли в точности так, как и предсказал Юкинари, то есть закончились ничем. Император сообщил, что предложение руки дочери Токхына делает ему честь, но условия союза не удовлетворяют его. Он держался холодно, и Гэрэл ни за что не поверил бы, что этот самый человек совсем недавно обращался к нему почти как к другу и горячо убеждал его, что вдвоем им под силу изменить мир. Слова слетали с их губ и падали, как булыжники, и не значили ровным счетом ничего.  
После того, как всем во дворце стало ясно, что мир заключать никто не собирается, на вооружённых людей Гэрэла стали посматривать с опаской, а то и с откровенной ненавистью. Пребывание в гостях у императора Рюкоку перестало быть похоже на приятный отдых, и Гэрэл принялся собираться домой, в Чхонджу.

 

**11\. Война**

 

Когда Гэрэл добрался до дома и сообщил Токхыну об исходе переговоров, император не стал возмущаться, а наоборот, даже обрадовался.  
— Прекрасно! Я покажу этому мальчишке Юкинари, где его место. Мы покажем, — поправился он, дружески хлопнув Гэрэла по плечу.  
А Гэрэлу, который после долгой разлуки словно в первый раз рассматривал своего царя, вдруг подумалось, что вместо грубой лапы Токхына на его плече сейчас могла бы лежать узкая ладошка-лодочка Юкинари; ему вспомнился мелодичный голос императора Рюкоку, и всё время выбивавшаяся из причёски прядь, и нервная улыбка.  
Сердце Гэрэла тронула грусть, но он сказал себе, что любой другой исход был бы тут невозможен.  
Он вкратце рассказал Токхыну о Сун Сяолянь, упомянул и о ее предложении выдать за него принцессу Маюми (лучше император узнает это от него самого, чем от посторонних), испросил разрешения жениться. Никто не посмел бы сказать, что он строит козни за спиной императора: он всегда был честен с Токхыном, и не его вина, что у того не хватало ума сложить два и два.  
— И что, ты привезешь сюда дуреху с набеленным лицом, которая одеться не может без толпы служанок? — хохотнул Токхын. — Хотел бы я посмотреть на это!  
— Я останусь с ней в Синдзю, если вы назначите меня своим наместником в Рюкоку. Вам ведь будет нужен наместник.  
— Ну, наместник-то мне понадобится, это да… Красивая хоть девица?  
Гэрэл понятия не имел, как выглядит принцесса, и ее внешность волновала его в последнюю очередь: если она родит ему наследника, которого помешанные на чистоте крови жители Рюкоку признают потомком Дракона — чего еще желать?  
— Да, очень, — ответил он и был уверен, что и в этот раз не соврал: он ведь видел ее брата и ее мать.  
— А сам Юкинари? Каков он? Про него говорят, что он — избранник Дракона… — Токхын нахмурился, ему явно не давала покоя мысль, что о другом правителе отзываются с большим восхищением, чем о нем самом. — Он умен? Расскажи.  
— Он…  
«Безумен», — услужливо подсказал внутренний голос.  
— …идеалист, — сказал Гэрэл.  
Грусть по несложившейся дружбе с Юкинари вовсе не помешала ему спланировать нападение на одно из племен Юга, чья территория граничила с Рюкоку. Император Токхын ходил радостный и посматривал на Гэрэла с почти отеческой гордостью.  
Но веселье длилось недолго. Вскоре несколько соседних южных племен присоединилось к другой стороне — Рюкоку. Гэрэл не знал, как именно это произошло, и рисовал в своём воображении идеалистические картины: как Юкинари приезжает к кочевникам, лучезарно улыбается, сулит им мир и всяческие милости — и те бросают оружие к его ногам и плачут слезами умиления. Похоже, там, где Гэрэл действовал умом либо силой, Юкинари было достаточно одной только харизмы.  
Так началась война — обыденно, без пышных объявлений.

Отчасти Гэрэл был даже рад началу новой войны, потому что он привык к походной жизни, в которой он разделял все тяготы пути со своими солдатами, к гомону людей за тканью шатра, к перекличке часовых, к напряжённой работе ума во время составления военных планов. В мирное время он был вынужден находиться в столице и проводить много времени во дворце императора Токхына, а там он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке — праздная придворная жизнь была не для него. Слухи о том, что все чхонджусцы — безнадежные алкоголики, не полностью отвечали действительности, но возникли не на пустом месте; сам Гэрэл от вина практически не пьянел и пить не любил, поэтому бесконечные пиры и разврат при дворе Токхына для него были ничем не лучше рюкокусских упражнений в стихосложении на праздниках любования луной, цветами и бог знает чем ещё. Когда он честно сообщил Токхыну, что ему не доставляет удовольствия быть свидетелем его пьяных случек, тот добродушно обозвал его дёрганым педиком и посоветовал поскорее перебраться в походный шатёр, где его одиночество уж точно никто не потревожит.  
В армии, конечно, тоже пили — Гэрэл не запрещал солдатам веселиться, считая, что у людей, которые каждый день рискуют жизнью, должно быть право расслабиться хотя бы вечером у костра. Но солдаты знали, что он не любит шумных попоек, поэтому не осмеливались устраивать их слишком уж часто. Словом, в походном шатре и впрямь было не в пример уютнее, чем при дворе. Со временем он даже смирился с тем, что Мугён, подвыпив, заводил одну и ту же скабрезную песню, а Сон Гё чуть ли не каждый вечер рассказывал одну и ту же солдатскую байку о том, как кто-то куда-то полз с отрубленными ногами зимой…  
Время от времени к Гэрэлу приезжал гонец от Сун Сяолянь, привозил доклады о происходящем в Рюкоку.  
Гэрэл решил: стоит начать с простой информации, которую могут добыть и его проверенные шпионы; и если доставленные ими сведения совпадут с тем, что сообщит Сун Сяолянь — возможно, к ней стоит прислушаться.  
Пока что известия о планах Рюкоку и передвижениях войск, которые приносил гонец Сяолянь, полностью совпадали с сообщениями других соглядатаев. Выходило, что Сяолянь не врала.  
Несколько раз ей удалось передать и совершенно уникальные, ценные сведения, которые помогли Гэрэлу одержать победы.  
Но Рюкоку тоже отнюдь не всегда терпела поражения, и исход войны пока что оставался неясен.  
Юкинари оказался достойным противником.  
Необычно было уже то, что он решил сам возглавить войско, хотя все императоры до него, пока шла война, отсиживались во дворце, и никто ничего зазорного в этом не находил — просто так было заведено в Рюкоку: император был жрецом, священным объектом, символом страны, но точно не воином — и останься Юкинари в столице, в трусости бы его никто не обвинил.  
Наоборот — советники императора, должно быть, были до глубины души возмущены этой идеей. Император, который едет на войну? Невозможно, оскорбительно. Зато в рюкокусской армии Юкинари превозносили. Они видели императора, живого бога, своими глазами, он был с ними рядом. Говорили, что он даже принимает участие в битвах и неплохо владеет мечом. Он стал для солдат символом надежды.  
«Благородно, — думал Гэрэл, — но это благородство тебя погубит». Того, кто не прячется, можно ранить, можно убить...  
Считалось, что в Рюкоку уже много лет не появлялось талантливых стратегов, так что, получается, император составлял планы сам; поиграв с ним в «Туман и облака» и увидев, как он просчитывает всю игру наперед, Гэрэл вполне был готов в это поверить.  
Им долго не удавалось выманить армию Рюкоку на открытое сражение. Когда оно все-таки произошло, это случилось в окруженной с севера, востока и запада горами долине, которую местные называли Долиной Вишен. Чхонджусцам удивительно быстро удалось оттеснить вражеское войско к горам. Войско Рюкоку оказалось зажаты между вражеским войском и скалами. Всё выглядело настолько просто, что Гэрэл насторожился; он подумал, что из этого получилась бы отличная ловушка — если с южной стороны неожиданно появится еще одно войско, то уже чхонджусские, а не рюкокусские солдаты окажутся в безнадежно проигрышной позиции, зажатые между двумя армиями. Разведчики, которым он приказал прочесать окружающую местность, сообщили, что поблизости никого нет, но из осторожности он всё же подтянул к этой проклятой долине подкрепление — и слава богам, что догадался это сделать вовремя, потому что в решающий момент с гор с востока и с запада спустились новые отряды, и он понятия не имел, как они смогли добраться так быстро по горной местности. Вероятно, в горах были проходы, о которых знали только местные. Армия Чхонджу понесла потери в этой битве, но если бы он недооценил противника, эти потери были бы куда серьезнее.  
А когда гонцы сообщили, что рюкокусцам удалось отбить назад две приграничные крепости, Гэрэл почти обрадовался («А ведь у Юкинари действительно есть шанс выиграть эту войну...») — и сам удивился этому чувству.  
Словом, быстрой бескровной победы не получалось.

 

**12\. Третья сила**

 

Всерьез он забеспокоился, только когда очередной конный гонец привез в лагерь письмо от одного из шпионов, находившегося в Юйгуе. В начале войны Юйгуй вел типичную для него политику: торговал и с Чхонджу, и с Рюкоку, поддерживал обе страны, извлекая всю возможную выгоду из этой усобицы. Новости были неутешительными: шпион писал, что Юйгуй, не вступая открыто в войну, собирается прекратить помогать Чхонджу и выслать на помощь Рюкоку войска и корабли. Еще год назад Гэрэл и помыслить не мог, что юйгуйцы пойдут на такое — они опасались Страны Тигра, да и не было у них повода поддержать Рюкоку, их давнего врага. Теперь, выходит, повод появился — и он даже знал, как зовут этот «повод»…  
Ему вспомнилось, как они с Юкинари как будто бы честно и открыто говорили о том, что «третья сила» не станет вмешиваться в войну. Оказалось, ни тот, ни другой на самом деле так не считали — у обоих был в кармане какой-то козырь.  
Гэрэл мог бы попытаться уличить Юйгуй в том, что он поддерживает Рюкоку, но это привело бы только к открытому противостоянию с юйгуйцами, — а воевать на две стороны сразу он не был готов. Нужно было решить проблему тихо.  
План на такой случай у него все же имелся. Правда, этот план грубейшим образом нарушал воинский — да и любой другой — кодекс чести, но ему случалось делать вещи и похуже.  
Дело предстояло щекотливое, и для этого дела вряд ли можно было найти кого-то более подходящего, чем Сон Гё.  
Сон Гё был предан ему как пес — они были знакомы уже больше десяти лет, с тех пор, как пришли в армию и их зачислили в одну пятерку-«у», и вскоре Сон Гё стал его правой рукой — сначала заместителем командующего сотни, потом — тысячи, потом возглавил эту тысячу сам. Если бы он велел Сон Гё прыгнуть с крыши, тот бы прыгнул не колеблясь.  
Он описал ему суть задания и приметы тех, с кем ему нужно будет встретиться в юйгуйской столице. Пообещал, что позаботится о его тысяче в его отсутствие. Предупредил, что не может обеспечить ему охрану в пути, потому что там, где один всадник сумеет проскользнуть незамеченным, отряд не сможет.  
— Скачи быстро, как только можешь, меняй коней на каждой почтовой станции. Тебя могут попытаться остановить. Я дам тебе два письма — в случае опасности уничтожь их.  
Сон Гё взволнованно кивал.  
— Сон Гё, — сказал Гэрэл, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал доверительно. — На одном из писем — моя печать. Если это письмо попадет не в те руки, начнется открытая война со Страной Черепахи.  
Тут бы добавить что-нибудь вдохновляющее, проникновенно заглянуть ему в глаза, как это делал Юкинари... Хотел бы он уметь так же легко играть людьми. Впрочем, он знал, что Сон Гё и так выполнит его приказ — или умрет, пытаясь.  
— Если же всё увенчается успехом, тебе придется доставить сюда из Байцзина одного человека… одну девушку.

Первое письмо было длинным и подробным, и он действительно запечатал его личной печатью со стоящим на задних лапах тигром. Он рисковал, но без печати письмо не имело смысла.  
Второе письмо было совсем коротким и было адресовано тому самому шпиону, который снабдил его информацией о том, что Юйгуй намеревается помочь Рюкоку. В письме говорилось: «Мне нужна дочь архивариуса Шэня».

Дочь архивариуса Шэня была объектом сплетен всей столицы Страны Черепахи. Она прослыла умной, трудолюбивой, в хорошем смысле амбициозной девушкой и занимала высокую должность в Ведомстве Налогов. Ее звали Шэнь Янфэй, но за глаза ее называли Шэнь-гуйфэй, хотя на самом деле гуйфэй, императорской любовницей, она так не стала — было известно, что император влюблен в нее, а она уже не первый год отвергает его, потому что если примет его предложение, то не сможет больше оставаться чиновницей.  
Зря, конечно, Янфэй не согласилась выйти замуж за императора Вэя: из дворца, который охранялся как зеница ока, ее никто не смог бы похитить, а вот у особняка семьи Шэнь, где она жила, никакой особенно мощной охраны не было.  
Удивительно удачное стечение обстоятельств.  
Император Юйгуя обычно мало участвовал в государственных делах, но Гэрэл не сомневался, что ради освобождения Янфэй он сумеет проявить настойчивость.  
Гэрэл увидел Шэнь Янфэй через десять дней после того, как отправил Сон Гё с письмами. Армия Чхонджу в это время заняла небольшой город Удзи, и именно туда Сон Гё привез свою пленницу.  
Девушка была красива, но на иной лад, чем хрупкие и изможденные девы из Рюкоку: не белила лицо до снежного цвета, говорила и ходила по-человечески, а не шептала и не семенила. Даже умудрялась держаться с достоинством, хоть подол чиновничьей юбки был разорван и испачкан грязью, руки связаны за спиной, а на скуле выступал красочный синяк.  
— Она сопротивлялась, — объяснил природу синяка Сон Гё. Гэрэл в очередной раз порадовался, что ему хватает ума не обсуждать моральный аспект поступков своего генерала.  
— Думаю, руки уже можно развязать, — сказал он.  
Сон Гё выполнил приказ, и Янфэй тут же воинственно скрестила руки на груди.  
— Я знаю, кто вы, — бросила она при виде него. Ее тон яснее ясного говорил: «Кто еще, кроме вас, способен на такую низость, как похищение».  
— Вы наблюдательны.  
— И знаю, зачем я вам.  
— Вы еще и умны.  
— Вы ничего не добьетесь от императора, похитив меня!  
— Я думаю иначе.  
— И что теперь будет? Вы запрете меня со своей солдатней?  
Препираться с Янфэй он не хотел. С солдатами ее, конечно, оставлять было нельзя, но не из благородных соображений, а потому, что чем меньше людей увидит ее и узнает об этой истории, тем лучше. У него самого тоже не было ни желания, ни времени постоянно присматривать за пленницей.  
Ему пришлось посвятить в свой план Джин-хо. Несмотря на любовь к сплетням и дурачествам, Джин-хо, когда надо, могла быть серьезной и умела держать язык за зубами. К тому же она была девушкой, и Гэрэл решил, что в ее компании Янфэй будет все же уютнее, чем под охраной солдат-мужчин.  
— Я попрошу тебя побыть ее тюремщицей какое-то время. Не обязательно все время держать ее связанной, но она ни в коем случае не должна покинуть дом.  
— Не покинет, — пообещала Джин-хо и вызывающе тряхнула волосами, в которые были вплетены бусинки из глины.  
Рискованно было привозить эту девушку сюда. Но более действенного средства воздействия на политику Юйгуя он придумать не смог.

Янфэй провела в Удзи две недели. Она избегала общаться с Гэрэлом, и тут их желания сходились, но с Джин-хо они все же разговаривали — или лучше сказать, обменивались наборами оскорблений. Шэнь Янфэй прекрасно понимала, зачем она здесь, смерти не боялась, так как знала, что представляет ценность только живой и невредимой, поэтому на оскорбления была щедра.  
Когда он в очередной раз пришел проведать Джин-хо и пленницу, они как раз переругивались — он услышал их спор еще с улицы. Янфэй даже снизошла до того, чтобы пообщаться со своей тюремщицей на ее родном языке — Джин-хо-то на юйгуйском знала всего несколько слов.  
— …А твой император Вэй — круглый дурак, — запальчиво говорила Джин-хо. — Все говорят, что рано или поздно он развалит страну.  
Император Страны Черепахи и впрямь слыл эксцентриком и глупцом.  
— Он вовсе не глуп, — возражала Янфэй. — Он просто не интересуется политикой. Вэй никогда не хотел на трон. У нас в Юйгуе многие юноши из богатых семейств отказываются участвовать в делах семьи и отправляются вместо этого путешествовать, занимаются философией и пишут стихи. Вэй не виноват, что судьба уготовила ему другую участь.  
«Эти юйгуйцы!» — подумал Гэрэл. В любой другой стране император, который «просто не интересуется политикой», не дожил бы и до десяти лет.  
— Я хотел спросить, не нужно ли тебе чего-нибудь, Джин-хо, — сказал он, приоткрыв полог шатра. — Или — госпоже Шэнь.  
Джин-хо пожала плечами.  
— Нет… Хотя постой — Янфэй жаловалась, что ей скучно без книг.  
Гэрэл удивился этой внезапной заботе Джин-хо о пленнице, но учтиво предложил:  
— Я могу принести вам трактат Юэ-цзы «О формах власти и назначении правителя путем народных выборов», он сейчас у всех на слуху.  
— Я уже читала. Чушь, совершенно неинтересная той прослойке населения, которой она адресована. Ничего мне от вас не нужно, — ледяным тоном сказала Янфэй.  
Гэрэл равнодушно пожал плечами и сказал:  
— Знаете, госпожа Шэнь, ведь Джин-хо права: ваш незадачливый поклонник — худший политик в истории Юйгуя. Можете и дальше тешить свое самолюбие, считая, что вы слишком умны для женского дворца, но в качестве императорской жены вы могли бы гораздо больше сделать для страны, чем на своей незначительной должности...  
Янфэй глядела на него как разъяренная пантера. А Джин-хо — с интересом.

На третью неделю плена Янфэй в Удзи прибыло несколько людей из Юйгуя: скромное, маленькое, совсем не торжественное посольство без гонгов, барабанов и флагов, — сам посол и несколько человек, что охраняли его в дороге.  
Юйгуйский посол сразу попросил отвести его к Гэрэлу и, как только увидел его, коротко, без церемоний сказал:  
— Господин генерал, Его Величество император Вэй согласился с вашими требованиями и просит отпустить госпожу Шэнь домой.  
Он протянул Гэрэлу бумаги. Печать с черепахой, обвитой змеей — ни много ни мало, императорская печать Юйгуя. Посол старательно смотрел в сторону; он знал содержание переписки, и ему требования Гэрэла казались унизительными — в общем-то, такими они и были. Но что делать — любовь зла.  
— Я рад, что дело разрешилось мирно, — вежливо сказал Гэрэл. — Госпожа Шэнь свободна.  
Посол хотел увести Янфэй, она обернулась и бросила на него яростный взгляд.  
— Благодарю за совет, — холодно сказала она. — Знаете, я, возможно, ему последую. Выйду замуж за императора и приложу все усилия, чтобы укрепить свою страну и разрушить вашу.  
— Осмелюсь сказать, госпожа, — неловко сказал посол, — император только что договорился о женитьбе на принцессе из Чхонджу. Брачное посольство уже в Пхёнвоне.  
— Боюсь, вы опоздали, госпожа Шэнь, — вежливо сказал Гэрэл. — Раньше надо было думать.  
Одним из условий освобождения Янфэй, которые он перечислил в письме юйгуйскому императору, была его немедленная женитьба на одной из дочерей Токхына. Законы Юйгуя разрешали императору иметь только одну жену — и наделяли ее весьма значительной властью.  
Это означало честный, прочный, долгий союз с Юйгуем. Гэрэл даже чуточку гордился тем, что это придумал. Идея, не сработавшая с Рюкоку, в случае с Юйгуем должна была принести даже больше пользы.  
— Осмелюсь спросить — какая из дочерей императора Токхына станет супругой нашего императора? — уныло спросил посол.  
Янфэй тоже вопросительно посмотрела на Гэрэла, и он впервые увидел в ее глазах не злость, а беспомощность и растерянность.  
Ему бы, воможно, даже стало жаль ее, но на свете есть вещи гораздо хуже, чем невозможность выйти замуж за любимого человека.  
Джин-хо, которая до этого момента тихо сидела в углу, сказала:  
— Я.  
Янфэй уставилась на свою недавнюю тюремщицу с немым удивлением. А та повторила очень твердо:  
— Это буду я. Прости, Янфэй.

 

**13\. Любовь**

 

Как ни удивительно, брак с императором Юйгуя был собственным решением Джин-хо. Эта идея пришла к ней вскоре после встречи с Янфэй. Видимо, разговоры с ней что-то поменяли в мировоззрениях Джин-хо.  
— Я не дам тебе выдать Ильджон или кого-то еще из моих сестер за юйгуйского императора. Я сама за него выйду. Что ты думаешь об этом? Если ты меня поддержишь, отец не будет возражать, хоть я и младшая.  
— Но зачем это тебе? — спросил ее Гэрэл.  
Джин-хо озвучила его собственные недавние мысли, сказав:  
— Янфэй стала бы хорошей правительницей. Может быть, слишком хорошей. А Ильджон — я люблю Ильджон, но она не очень-то умна, ей не стать помехой Янфэй.  
Это была полуправда: не то чтобы все десять сестер Джин-хо были глупы, вовсе нет. Но Джин-хо, должно быть, осознала, какие перспективы открывает этот брак, и хотела их для себя, а не для кого-то другого — вполне понятное желание...  
Так начался их последний разговор, который он потом не раз вспоминал.  
— Мне нравится Янфэй. Она умная, — добавила она. — Все время читает книжки, совсем как ты, и умеет писать, и столько всего знает. И сильная. В смысле, в бою или в драке от нее толку мало, она по-другому сильная, но это тоже здорово. При других обстоятельствах мы с ней могли бы стать подругами.  
— Выйти замуж за ее любовника — странный способ выразить симпатию.  
Джин-хо хихикнула.  
— Пусть себе любятся. На кой мне этот император-философ? При дворе наверняка найдется пара красивых юношей для меня. Но если она будет мне мешать — найду способ от нее избавиться.  
— Какая из тебя императрица? Ты же всегда говорила, что хочешь стать командующим тысячей или стратегом.  
— Я уже не ребенок, Гэрэл. Я поняла, что вести войну можно не только мечами и луками.  
— Не пойму, зачем тебе это, но, конечно, я поддержу тебя, раз ты просишь.  
Они сидели в его шатре, и Джин-хо сидела, доверительно прислонившись к его плечу, и прихлебывала из фляжки что-то крепкое.  
Гэрэл надеялся, что в Юйгуе она расстанется с привычкой к алкоголю; она слишком умна, чтобы не понимать, что от императрицы, которую уважают подданные, не должно все время пахнуть вином.  
Ей тоже надо будет научиться читать и писать; придется потрудиться, но она справится. И, хоть никто и не будет ограничивать ее свободу насильно, вскоре ей станет не до лошадей и состязаний в стрельбе. Да и вообще она превратится в совсем другого человека; государственные дела и интриги, в которые она неизбежно окунется, плохо сочетаются с ее прямотой и открытостью. Джин-хо научится носить многоцветные шелка, расшитые серебром и золотом, и подбирать цвета и узоры сообразно случаю и времени года. Растрепанные косы с глиняными бусинками сменятся на изящную прическу и височные подвески в два ряда…  
— Знаешь, я когда-то думала, что выйду замуж за тебя, — сказала она, теребя одну из этих самых косичек с бусинами. — Это было бы, ну, понимаешь, логично, ты ведь правая рука моего отца и все такое… Думаю, я была в тебя немного влюблена.  
Гэрэл удивился. Пробивая дорогу к власти любыми доступными путями, он, конечно, обдумывал возможность женитьбы на одной из дочерей Токхына. Но о Джин-хо в таком ключе он никогда не думал.  
— Что, никого лучше не нашла? — довольно грубо сказал он, скрывая неловкость.  
— А почему ты решил, что чем-то хуже других? — в свою очередь удивилась она.  
— Почему? — он резко повернулся к ней. — Ты, наверное, забыла, как я выгляжу — так посмотри...  
Она выдержала его взгляд, улыбнулась.  
— Ты не такой, как все — ну и что с того? Люди всегда влюбляются в тех, кто непохож на остальных. Самые красивые наложницы в гареме моего отца — с юга, а ведь белой крови в них гораздо меньше, чем в тебе.  
Он не знал, как отреагировать на это неожиданное признание. Наверное, ничего глупее нельзя было сказать:  
— Я думал, ты, наоборот, меня недолюбливаешь.  
— Не знаю. Иногда — да. Но иногда казалось, что мы могли бы стать друзьями.  
— Наверное, мы и есть друзья, — осторожно сказал он. Это была правда: если он кого и мог назвать другом, то разве что Джин-хо. По крайней мере, она не боялась его.  
— Нет, я не думаю, что мы друзья, — сказала она. — Я всегда завидовала тебе. Хотела стать как ты. Мне еще многому надо выучиться, чтобы дорасти до тебя. А дружба — это двое равных. Я так думаю... Может, другие понимают дружбу как-то проще? Я всегда удивлялась, как это у всех получается иметь много друзей, если это так сложно — найти хоть одного…  
— Вот уж не думал, что тебе не хватает друзей, — удивился он. Кто-кто, а уж Джин-хо не производила впечатления одиночки. Она была открытой, общительной и обаятельной. Ее редко можно было увидеть одну, всегда — в компании.  
— Это просто приятели; с ними бывает весело, но я к ним не привязана. Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем сильнее мне кажется, что я не верю в дружбу, — объяснила она. — А ты веришь? Впрочем, можешь не отвечать — ты ведь всегда один…  
Он молча покачал головой. Как же для нее все просто; неужели она думает, что кто-то выбирает одиночество по собственной воле? Ее рассуждения казались ему немного наивными, но в то же время хотелось послушать еще — его удивило, что она вообще взялась об этом думать.  
— Но ты ведь не раз рисковала жизнью, сражаясь рядом с солдатами — неужели и эта дружба для тебя пустой звук?  
— Это не дружба, нет. В нашей стране — да и всюду — всегда приходилось много воевать. Плохой товарищ на войне — значит, негодный солдат, а это вредно для правителя, который ведет эту войну... Поэтому те, кто у власти, внушают солдатам, что врагов надо ненавидеть, а ради товарищей не задумываясь рисковать жизнью. Поэтому про храбрость и товарищество сочиняют легенды и поют песни. Но это не дружба, это — вынужденное. Так принято. Это как ритуал, как цепи…  
Джин-хо не особенно умела говорить красиво, а когда увлекалась, слова лились из нее потоком, и она не всегда могла понятно объяснить, что имеет в виду, но он понял: она говорила об оковах, которые надевает на всех общество. Любой человек, если он не сумасшедший, печется о собственной шкуре куда больше, чем о чужих, а армия (из хорошего железа не делают гвоздей) чуть ли не полностью состоит из человеческого мусора — необразованных, грубых, диких людей, из которых намеренно выбивают последние капли человечности, превращая в зверей, чтобы они лучше выполняли свою работу — убивали других; о какой дружбе, о каких вообще человеческих чувствах тут может идти речь... Но это не то, о чем принято говорить вслух. Лучше верить в товарищество и героизм.  
— …Это все не настоящее. Можно сражаться плечом к плечу и спасать друг другу жизни, но быть равнодушной к этим людям, вовсе не хотеть с ними сблизиться, не интересоваться, что там в голове у другого человека…  
Гэрэл слушал ее с возрастающим удивлением: он-то думал, в голове у девчонки только любовь и стрельба из лука, а она, оказывается, смотрит на жизнь довольно разумно.  
А из нее ведь действительно может получиться хорошая правительница...  
Мелькнула мысль, не создает ли он себе прямо сейчас еще одного опасного врага. Если вдруг отношения между Чхонджу и Юйгуем обострятся, сильная императрица может стать помехой. Гэрэл ведь все эти годы готовился к войне с Юйгуем. Но разве по-настоящему прочный мир не лучше? Этот союз, воможно, обеспечит то самое взаимопроникновение культур, о котором так вдохновенно рассказывал ему Юкинари.  
Джин-хо тем временем продолжала излагать свою философию:  
— ...Отношения — это война. Когда есть двое людей, один из двоих всегда храбрее, успешнее, умнее, привлекательнее. И они оба будут знать об этом. Нужно быть слепым, чтобы не увидеть, что человек рядом с тобой глупее тебя, слабее, добился меньшего, чем ты, меньше видел, меньше пережил... А если ты этого и не видишь — тому, кто сильнее, свойственно не замечать своего превосходства — все рано или поздно тебе станет скучно с теми, кто недостаточно хорош для тебя. А если наоборот — если не ты, а другой сильнее, богаче, умнее, могущественнее — ты скоро устанешь восхищаться и начнешь завидовать или мечтать догнать и обойти его во всем. Как я мечтаю догнать и обойти тебя…  
Она, конечно, была во многом права. Гэрэл уже давно не думал о таких вещах, не чувствовал своего превосходства, потому что это свойство власти — ее носитель ощущает ее как норму. Но в детстве он все это знал. Не только детские драки, но и обычное повседневное взаимодействие — игры, разговоры — всегда было борьбой за власть. И не потому, что он был «не таким», уродом, белой кровью — все, абсолютно все сталкивались с теми же проблемами, просто он это замечал лучше других, в отличие от многих, кому такое не приходило в голову.  
И когда детство проходит — эта война не заканчивается, а если тебе удается про нее забыть — это значит всего лишь, что ты стал достаточно сильным, чтобы все время одерживать победы.  
— …А дружба, — продолжала Джин-хо, — это противоположность войне. Хочется проводить много времени вместе, и нет места ни зависти, ни скуке. Обоим интересно, обоим есть что взять друг у друга. Друг должен быть равным тебе, но на иной лад… как есть ночь и рассвет, весна и осень — нельзя сказать, что одно лучше другого. Быть равным — но другим, чтобы обоим было что взять друг у друга. Если случится встретить такого человека, это дар Великого Тигра…  
Хоть у Джин-хо не было недостатка в приятелях, но он знал, что обычно её считают избалованной, без царя в голове и просто пустоголовой; но сейчас, когда она сидела рядом с ним и вот так вот рассуждала, в ней внезапно проявилось что-то серьёзное и невыразимо странное. Он вдруг осознал, что на самом деле ее внезапное решение выйти замуж за императора и уехать в Юйгуй не так уж удивило его; она умнее, чем любит казаться — и он понял, что всегда это знал. Может быть, она ошибалась, считая, что ей надо «дорасти» до него. Ему вдруг показалось, что она не младше него на добрый десяток лет, а старше: в ней чудилась какая-то внутренняя зрелость, даже мудрость.  
Философия Джин-хо не объясняла одного: когда встречаешь кого-то, кто во всем лучше, благороднее, выше тебя, но почему-то не можешь ни завидовать, ни ненавидеть — как это назвать?  
Эти мысли его опечалили, и, чтобы избавиться от них, Гэрэл довольно язвительно сказал:  
— Мало кому удается встретить такого друга. Вот и получается, что дружить можно только с самим собой — или с водяным с ямкой в голове.  
Про водяного, воображаемого друга Джин-хо, ему как-то рассказал император Токхын — Джин-хо все детство в него верила, после каждого дождя собирала для него воду в кувшинчик.  
Джин-хо вспыхнула и замолчала и снова превратилась в обиженного ребенка.  
Какое-то время они сидели молча, потом он примирительно сказал:  
— Ты слишком много хочешь от дружбы, Джин-хо. По-моему, то, о чем ты говоришь — это любовь, а не дружба.  
— Нет, нет. Любовь — это другое… Но в дружбе любовь тоже есть... — Она широко зевнула: алкоголь всегда поначалу будоражил ее, а затем — усыплял. — Любовь — она повюду, это как пыль, порошок, который рассеян в других чувствах. Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, сколько разных вещей называют любовью? Даже смешно иногда, насколько разных. И заботу о товарищах, и чувства родителей к ребенку, и привычку, и страсть, и преданность командиру, стране или царю... Все это можно назвать любовью, но для всего этого есть и другие слова. А суть любви — она как пыль, как свет, который пронизывает все это… Где-то ее больше, где-то меньше… Иногда люди говорят, что любят кого-то, а на самом деле любви там почти и нет — только какая-то гадость и гниль...  
«Уж не об отце ли она говорит?» — подумал Гэрэл. Жизнерадостная Джин-хо редко вызывала желание ее пожалеть, но если подумать, она ведь не знала ни материнской, ни отцовской любви.  
У Гэрэла была хотя бы мать. Недолго, но была.  
— ...Но если бы этой пыли, любви, не было совсем, мир был бы адом.  
Такая уж она была, Джин-хо — любила со своей косноязычной непосредственностью высказать то, о чем людям обычно говорить неловко.  
— Ты могла бы писать стихи, если бы научилась писать, — заметил он тогда. Она в ответ довольно больно стукнула его по голове.

И когда она уезжала в Юйгуй, чтобы стать супругой императора Вэя, он вспомнил этот их недавний разговор. Он попрощался с ней по обыкновению холодновато, но посмотрел тепло и подумал, что она права: эта пыль — любовь в любых ее проявлениях — только она и делает невыносимое существование на этой земле выносимым.  
И еще подумал, что они с ней теперь нескоро увидятся, а может — и вообще никогда. И что какие бы отношения ни связывали их с Джин-хо, в них есть немного этой пыли, о которой она говорила. А Джин-хо взглянула так, как будто это услышала, и улыбнулась.

 

**14\. Поединок**

 

Единственный человек, которого он мог бы (или хотел бы) назвать другом, сейчас всячески портил жизнь как самому Гэрэлу, так и его стране.  
Война затягивалась. Закончилась зима, наступил год мыши и воды со знаком Ян.  
Во второй раз им удалось выманить войско Рюкоку на открытое сражение у реки Сэтагава. Там им с Юкинари удалось снова встретиться лицом к лицу.  
Это должна была быть скучная, скверная битва, в которой ни хитрость, ни внезапность ничего не могли дать ни той, ни другой стороне и приходилось полагаться лишь на тупую силу, то есть на численность войск и качество их вооружения.  
Император Токхын по обыкновению приготовился следить за разворачивающейся битвой из своего шатра на холме и имел возможность в любой момент покинуть поле сражения. Юкинари не прятался — выехал впереди своего войска на великолепном белом коне. Он неплохо держался в седле, учитывая, как презирали в его стране это мастерство придворные и чиновники.  
Перед началом боя император, разозлённый военными успехами Рюкоку, приказал Гэрэлу:  
— Вызови его на поединок. И убей.  
В самом деле, был такой старинный обычай: перед началом боя устраивался поединок между двумя сильными воинами. Считалось, что боги больше благоволят той стороне, чей поединщик одержит победу. Но полководцы быстро сообразили, что обычай этот не всегда им на руку, потому что если воин, в недобрый час, потерпит поражение, это отнюдь не поспособствует поднятию боевого духа армии. Так что про обычай этот, насколько Гэрэлу было известно, не вспоминали уже давным-давно.  
Оба войска готовились к бою. Основную часть войска Чхонджу составляла, как обычно, конница. В рядах противника Гэрэл заметил много колесниц; это была редкость по нынешним временам — колесницы всё меньше использовали в войнах, больно уж тяжелы и неповоротливы они были, а на пересечённой местности оказывались и вовсе бесполезны. Вид колесниц напоминал, что Рюкоку уже много лет ни с кем всерьез не воевала. Впрочем, тут земля была для колесниц удобная, ровная, словно по заказу, но она была так же хороша и для конницы Чхонджу. Гэрэл заранее расположил войско так, чтобы, когда битва начнется, колесницы столкнулись с конницей, а не с пехотой, у которой не будет вообще никаких шансов им противостоять. В обоих войсках ярко блестели под солнцем копья и алебарды. Был хороший, ясный день — из тех, о которых говорят: «Ничто не предвещало беды», но это, конечно, было не так.  
Прежде чем бой успел начаться, Гэрэл выехал вперёд и поприветствовал Юкинари. Тот учтиво ответил.  
На молодом императоре были доспехи и шлем в виде драконьей головы — металлическая пасть опускалась на лицо, почти полностью закрывая его. Разглядывая его, Гэрэл изумлённо приподнял брови: до этого момента воображение отказывалось рисовать ему Юкинари кроме как в расписных шелках и благоухающего жасминовыми духами.  
— Перед тем, как начать битву, я по древнему обычаю предлагаю честный поединок, — сказал, усмехаясь, Гэрэл. — Дошло до меня, о император, что в бое на мечах тебе нет равных. Вот и захотел я проверить, в самом деле ты так хорош или просто люди языком треплют.  
Юкинари кивнул. Достал из ножен меч, приложил его к лицу, показывая, что принимает вызов, и легко соскочил с коня — обычай предписывал проводить поединок, стоя на земле.  
Снял шлем, отдал его кому-то из своих людей. Почему он так сделал — понял, что шлем будет только мешать, закрывать обзор? Или вкладывал в этот жест какой-то смысл? Лицо, которое было дозволено видеть лишь избранным, теперь увидели все.  
За спиной Гэрэла восхищенно, протяжно вздохнула какая-то из женщин-солдат. Ее можно было понять: не так уж часто на войне приходилось видеть красивых юношей.  
Впрочем, поражена была не одна она. По рядам воинов с обеих сторон прокатился дружный вздох: они видели, что происходит нечто невероятное. Но никто не смел ничего предпринять. В поединок запрещено вмешиваться — так предписывал обычай.  
Гэрэл тоже спешился и приготовился к поединку.  
Он не думал, что бой будет особенно трудным. Он, откровенно говоря, не считал себя гениальным мечником. Был просто неплохим — ну ладно, достаточно хорошим, чтобы выжить, когда жизнь привела его в армию, и подняться до командующего сотней. Дальнейшей карьерой он был обязан Токхыну, а не своему мечному мастерству. Мечу он предпочитал арбалет: неконтактное, тихое, убийственное оружие. В армиях Юйгуя и Рюкоку арбалеты и луки презирались, считались бесчестным оружием разбойников и наемников; но Гэрэл считал, что война и честь и так не особенно сочетаются друг с другом. «Из хорошего железа не делают гвоздей».  
Словом, мастером меча он себя не считал, но от Юкинари тоже многого не ждал и в слухи о его мечном мастерстве не особо верил. Тот ведь был аристократом, а не воином.  
Но тому удалось и здесь его удивить. Уже через несколько мгновений поединка Гэрэл пожалел, что пошел на поводу у Токхына и согласился на этот бой. Слухи о мастерстве молодого императора не лгали. Юкинари ничего не делал наполовину: его обучали лучшие мастера Срединных Государств, и он взял у них все, что было возможно.  
Гэрэл заметил, что противник ведёт бой в восточном стиле «двенадцать рук» с быстрыми поворотами и уклонениями и характерными молниеносными выпадами. Был виден недостаток практики, но техника его была великолепна. Сам Гэрэл предпочитал распространённую на западе технику «белая кошка»: этот стиль был рассчитан на более высоких и физически сильных бойцов и предполагал более неторопливые, хорошо рассчитанные движения и точные удары.  
Генерал уже устал удивляться многочисленным умениям и достоинствам своего противника. Какой-нибудь философ непременно сказал бы, что вся история человеческого рода имела целью выведение таких вот непогрешимых экземпляров, как Юкинари.  
Если бы только он не был мечтателем. Или безумцем.  
Выпад. Уклонение. Ещё один выпад; скрежет мечей… Поединок напоминал танец, но то был не плавный, величавый придворный танец, в котором каждое движение рукавов регламентировано этикетом, а скорее что-то сродни шаманской пляске, какие можно увидеть в диких южных племенах: каждое движение исполнено силы, страсти и магии. В иные моменты Гэрэл готов был поверить, что их мечи и впрямь направляют невидимые божественные руки.  
В какой-то момент Гэрэлу показалось, что противник его щадит. Он открылся дважды, в первый раз ненамеренно, во второй — уже осознанно, проверяя догадку. Юкинари показал себя достаточно хорошим мечником, чтобы воспользоваться этой возможностью — но он не воспользовался.  
Юкинари был стремительнее и гибче, Гэрэл — сильнее и выше и потому мог достать мечом дальше. Стороннему наблюдателю могло показаться, что силы равны. Юкинари, пожаалуй, владел мечом лучше, но раз молодому императору вздумалось играть в благородство — значит, победа будет за Гэрэлом. Не время и не место для таких игр. К тому же не похоже было, что Юкинари отличается выносливостью: рано или поздно бой измотает его и он ослабеет. А главное — на стороне Гэрэла был опыт. Бесценный опыт десятков настоящих боёв, с которым не сравнятся никакие уроки мечного мастерства.  
Клинок Гэрэла задел плечо императора, но под слишком острым углом, отчего он лишь скользнул по доспехам, не причинив вреда.  
Вскоре и Юкинари удалось достать мечом противника — он задел его ногу немного выше колена, исхитрившись попасть точно в щель между пластинами доспеха («Ну наконец-то он понял, что это не роман о благородных героях», — почти с радостью подумал Гэрэл, почти не замечая, что рана тут же наполнилась кровью). Должно быть, Юкинари рассчитывал перерезать подколенную артерию, но промахнулся. Гэрэл не ждал этого выпада: как правило, в бою все старались ранить верхнюю часть тела противника, так как удар по ноге автоматически заставлял нападавшего раскрыться и подставлял под ответный удар. И Гэрэл не замедлил нанести его, дотянувшись мечом до такой же щели в доспехах на груди императора. Тот едва успел отклонить удар, нацеленный в сердце — на бирюзовой, цвета чешуи Небесного Дракона, одежде расплылось темное пятно.  
Выпад-уклонение-выпад.  
Юкинари начал уставать, дышал тяжело и неровно; отбросил в сторону щит, ставший слишком тяжелым. Он пошатнулся, упал на одно колено, но успел отразить выпад; поднялся; снова упал, снова поднялся... Гэрэлу вдруг показалось, будто он смотрит на самого себя в детстве — он точно так же падал, и упрямо вставал, и давал сдачи снова и снова, пока не терял способность двигаться — или пока даже самые настырные задиры не отступали.  
Кровавое пятно на одежде Юкинари расползлось почти во всю грудь, выступая из-под пластин доспеха.  
«Кто-нибудь, остановите это», — почти с отчаянием подумал Гэрэл.  
Закончить поединок им не дали. Император Чхонджу, устав ждать окончания поединка или же усомнившись в победе Гэрэла, дал войску знак вступить в бой (и в этот момент Гэрэл был благодарен ему), и войско Юкинари, увидев это, тоже рванулось вперед. Через несколько мгновений их обоих окружили всадники, и несколько воинов Рюкоку оттеснили Юкинари от Гэрэла.  
Гэрэл был только рад этому. Он понял, что ему было бы нелегко убить Юкинари. Император, несмотря на свои странности, по-прежнему внушал ему уважение и восхищение — и, чего скрывать, Гэрэл успел привязаться к нему. Его злило благородство Юкинари, его уверенность в собственных силах, в собственной непогрешимости... но Гэрэл, похоже, успел заразиться от него этим дурацким книжным благородством, и если бы поединок продолжился — он, наверное, не смог бы нанести решающий удар.  
К вечеру схватки между воинами двух сторон перестали быть такими ожесточёнными, как вначале. Все устали. А с наступлением темноты даже последние бои утихли.  
Тихая ночь опустилась на поле. Гэрэл и Токхын в палатке генерала обсуждали сегодняшний бой.  
Гэрэл был раздражен: рана, нанесённая ему Юкинари, давала о себе знать. Конечно, рана была пустяковая, но приятного всё равно мало. Зато именно благодаря этой ране Токхын снизошёл до визита к генералу, а не вызвал того к себе.  
Токхын был в ещё более дурном расположении духа, чем сам Гэрэл: гневался на то, что тот не смог одержать быструю победу в поединке с Юкинари; Гэрэл отвечал, что рано или поздно победа всё равно осталась бы за ним и император поспешил, дав сигнал к наступлению.  
— Он ранил тебя, — повторял император, расхаживая по шатру взад-вперед. — Если тебя можно ранить, можно и убить.  
— Юкинари ранен серьезнее, чем я.  
— Всё равно. Я мог потерять тебя...  
В его голосе не было ни капли вины или раскаяния — только страх лишиться любимого военного талисмана.  
— Я уже говорил вам, я — всего лишь человек, — сухо сказал Гэрэл. — Мне жаль, если я вас разочаровал.  
— Неужели то, что о нём говорят — правда? Может, этому мальчишке действительно покровительствует Небесный Дракон?  
Удивительно, какой злобой наполнялся взгляд Токхына каждый раз, когда ему самому или Гэрэлу случалось упомянуть имя императора Юкинари. Если раньше молодой император Рюкоку казался ему досадной, но не заслуживающей большого внимания помехой на пути, то теперь, казалось, Юкинари превратился в человека, которого Токхын ненавидел больше всех на свете.  
На следующий день рюкокусского императора на поле битвы никто не видел — в чем, конечно, не было ничего удивительного, он теперь был не в том состоянии, чтобы вести войско в бой. Войско Рюкоку сильно пало духом. Отличный момент, чтобы придумать какой-нибудь тактический ход. Но мысли Гэрэла были заняты другим.  
«Он ранен серьезно, но не смертельно. Ему нужны врачи, здесь бы ему не позволили остаться, несмотря на все его упрямство. Куда его могли отвезти? Не в Синдзю, конечно: слишком далеко… Но поблизости нет ни одного города».  
— Куда его могли отвезти? — сказал Токхын, который, как оказалось, думал о том же. — Если бы нам удалось найти его, убить его… Он для рюкокусцев кто-то вроде живого бога, если его не станет, государство рухнет в одночасье. Может быть, его мать что-то об этом знает? Пошли гонца с письмом в Рюкоку.  
Гэрэлу пришлось выполнить приказ. Неприятное ощущение грядущего предательства терзало его хуже, чем рана на ноге.  
Именно это слово почему-то поселилось в его мыслях: предательство.  
Потянулись мучительно долгие дни ожидания. Их войско понемногу теснило рюкокуцев на восток, но те сопротивлялись с храбростью обреченных.  
И вот наконец произошло то, чего он ждал и боялся. Один из воинов, охранявших шатёр, приподнял полог и сказал:  
— Господин генерал… Извините, что беспокою, но к вам тут гонец ваш…  
Гэрэл встал, стараясь не слишком сильно хромать на повреждённую ногу, и впустил гонца в шатёр. Тот размотал закрывавшую лицо ткань, и Гэрэл увидел, что это молодая женщина. Он уже видел ее — одна была одной из прислужниц Сун Сяолянь и несколько раз уже передавала ему вести от своей госпожи.  
Запоздало заметив императора, она рухнула на землю в поклоне.  
— Приветствую, пресветлый!..  
Токхын благосклонно кивнул.  
— Лучше бы ты привезла хорошие вести, а не дурные.  
Она молча протянула им свернутое в трубочку письмо.  
— Что она пишет, Гэрэл? — жадно спросил император.  
Красивая зеленоватая бумага, летящий женский почерк. Гэрэл прочел вслух:  
«У одного из притоков реки Сэтагава, примерно в тридцати ли от места, где произошла ваша битва, находится вилла Ивовый Ручей, построенная его дедом. Сейчас она заброшена, но, возможно, это то самое место, что вы ищете. Вот схема, как ее найти».  
— Отлично! — император довольно потёр руки. — Отправь туда разведчиков.  
Он послал разведчика в то место, которое указала в письме Сун Сяолянь. Через несколько часов он вернулся с вестями: да, действительно, там находится заброшенная императорская вилла. Видно, что там уже десятки лет никто не живет — ворота сломаны, все заросло высокой полынью, ограда обвалилась. Но сейчас, доложил разведчик, в доме находятся несколько человек, и один из них ранен...  
Раненый, без сомнения, был Юкинари. Все было именно так, как в паре бесстрастных строчек описала Сун Сяолянь.

– Нам ведь этот план ничем не угрожает, не так ли, генерал? Даже если что-то пойдёт не так и солдаты, которые заняли виллу, одолеют наших людей, потеря небольшого отряда для нас ничего не значит…  
— Ничего не значит, — ровно откликнулся Гэрэл.  
Токхын хотел послать людей на старую императорскую виллу, чтобы они захватили Юкинари в плен. Что будет с ним потом? Сам Гэрэл из такой ситуации постарался бы извлечь максимальную выгоду: принудил бы Рюкоку сдаться в обмен на жизнь их императора. Но Токхын может не захотеть оставить Юкинари в живых. Если император просто быстро убьет Юкинари, это тоже принесет им быструю победу — не такой уж плохой вариант развития событий. Но Токхын не таков. Он не даст Юкинари умереть легко. Он ненавидит его. Ему может взбрести в голову что угодно — например, он подвергнет его пыткам или посадит его в тюрьму с тем, чтобы затем демонстративно казнить. Что сделать, чтобы этого не допустить?  
Он что, правда размышляет о том, как спасти врага от своего собственного царя?  
Гэрэл отмахнулся от неприятных мыслей, сказав себе, что как бы Токхын ни ненавидел Юкинари, он должен прислушаться к голосу разума. Токхын ведь не дурак. Пленение Юкинари — самый быстрый способ закончить войну, которая грозила растянуться невесть на сколько месяцев.  
«Вы идиот, господин генерал», — произнёс кто-то в его голове голосом Юкинари. 

Гэрэл отобрал солдат для операции, приготовил всё, что нужно; вместе с императором Токхыном они составили план, как незаметно подобраться к вилле, отдали распоряжения. Сторонний наблюдатель не заметил бы в нём признаков волнения, но сам он не знал, правильно ли поступает, — едва ли не впервые в жизни.  
Он думал о Юкинари. О его беспокойной улыбке, о красивом чистом произношении юйгуйских слов, об узких ладошках, обычно сложенных на коленях, словно у хорошей старательной девочки. О его уме. О даре видеть людей насквозь и играть ими, словно фишками в «Тумане и облаках». О его странных мечтах, которые были то ли ложью, то ли проявлением безумия, и неизвестно, что хуже. О драконе из черного пруда.  
Если Юкинари не был сумасшедшим, то все эти разговоры о чудесах, неприятно перекликавшиеся с полузабытыми детскими мыслями самого Гэрэла, были очень талантливой попыткой переманить его на свою сторону. Скольким еще он улыбался так же понимающе и вел те же разговоры о будущей великой объединенной стране?  
Он и рад был бы возненавидеть Юкинари, но не получалось, потому что тот во всём был лучше него, и Гэрэл видел, что намерения его благородны, и несмотря на талант крутить людьми как захочется — а может, и благодаря ему — Юкинари гораздо больше, чем Гэрэл, был достоен стать хозяином и хранителем будущей империи...  
Он представил себе другой, перевернутый мир, где он служил бы Юкинари, а не Токхыну. Конечно, там не могло быть никакого «править рука об руку», в Рюкоку он всегда был бы простым солдатом без малейшего шанса достичь чего-то большего, презираемым всеми чужаком. Зато когда он попробовал про себя назвать Юкинари государем, это высокопарное слово не вызвало у него внутреннего протеста, потому что, действительно, Юкинари был подлинным владыкой царства, наделённым настоящим величием, а не бутафорской короной, как Токхын. Того он про себя никогда не называл ни государем, ни императором: применительно к Токхыну это слово звучало глупо.  
Гэрэл хотел заснуть, но не мог. Во всём, конечно же, была виновата проклятая раненая нога: она болела не прекращая, а стоило ему неудачно повернуться, как края разреза расходились и рана начинала кровоточить.  
Громко и невыносимо медленно капала вода в часах, казалось, каждая минута тянется целую вечность.  
Тогда он оделся, оседлал коня и поехал в ночь ждать возвращения посланных им на виллу людей.  
Когда они появились, он понял, что ошибся. Даже если ему казалось, что он не мог поступить иначе — всё равно надо было поступить иначе; любой ценой.  
Он смотрел, как появляется из ночного тумана цепочка всадников; сразу увидел, что операция увенчалась успехом — где-то в середине цепочки покачивалась на спине лошади знакомая тонкая фигурка; из-за связанных за спиной рук она не всегда могла удержать равновесие и то и дело беспомощно заваливалась то вправо, то влево, но тут же пыталась выпрямиться.  
«Что же я наделал…».  
— Он ранен. Найдите врача, — приказал он.  
Он тронул пяткой бок своего коня, разворачивая его в другую сторону. Он не хотел смотреть. Было больно, — и в этот раз он совершенно точно знал, что раненая нога здесь ни при чём. За много лет он почти успел забыть, что душевная боль может быть ничуть не легче, чем физическая.

 

**15\. Вина**

 

Все пошло не так. Как и боялся Гэрэл, Токхын даже не захотел слушать о том, чтобы вернуть пленника Рюкоку.  
Заполучив в своё распоряжение Юкинари, он тут же приказал отправить его на корабле в Пхёнвон, столицу Чхонджу, подальше от театра военных действий — чтобы, не дай боги, армия Рюкоку не отбила назад его драгоценную добычу. И сам стал собираться туда же, назад в столицу. Токхын был человек не военный — победы и власть любил, но предпочитал, чтобы они шли к нему руки как-нибудь сами, чтобы ему не приходилось принимать участия в изнуряющих трёхдневных маршах. А уж теперь, когда враг оказался в его власти, необходимость присутствовать на поле битвы и вовсе пропала. Он по обыкновению оставил это неинтересное дело Гэрэлу. Точнее, хотел оставить, но Гэрэл неожиданно тоже захотел вернуться в Пхёнвон. Гэрэл без труда убедил Токхына, что его дома ждут важные дела, да и царю без него никак не обойтись, а дальнейший ход войны вполне можно оставить на более мелких военачальников. Война, считай, выиграна, поскольку без своего императора армия Рюкоку не будет знать, что делать дальше. (Отчасти это было правдой — их победа после пленения Юкинари была лишь вопросом времени; но он не сказал Токхыну, что война все равно грозит затянуться надолго — местность в Рюкоку была страшно неудобная для передвижения войск, а у многих аристократов имелись хорошо укрепленные замки в горах или на островах в море, которые можно было осаждать бесконечно).  
Зачем он отправился вслед за Юкинари в Пхёнвон — Гэрэл и сам не знал. Момент, когда он мог что-то изменить, был упущен. Теперь, если бы он даже и решился взбунтоваться против Токхына и вырвать Юкинари из-под охраны, это ему не удалось бы, несмотря на весь его авторитет и военные умения. Токхын приказал охранять пленника ото всех без исключения, и в лучшем случае Гэрэла просто мгновенно убили бы, в худшем — он по приезду в Пхёнвон отправился бы на казнь за компанию с Юкинари.  
Юкинари заключили в Коготь — тюрьму на горе, где сидели самые важные и высокопоставленные преступники. Токхын так ненавидел его и придавал столь большое значение его поимке, что ему стоило, пожалуй, построить ещё одну, особую тюрьму — специально для одного Юкинари, — но для такой идеи Токхын обладал слишком бедной фантазией.  
По приезду в Пхёнвон Токхын сразу захотел проведать Юкинари в Когте и приказал Гэрэлу следовать за ним. Он так привык полагаться во всём на Гэрэла, что не желал совершить даже простейших действий без его сопровождения. Вряд ли он сам сознавал, насколько стал беспомощен и несамостоятелен. Но менее подозрительным это его не сделало. После визита к Юкинари Токхын забрал себе ключи от цепи, которая приковывала пленника к стене его темницы — словно мало было нескольких тяжелых дверей и стражи...  
В застенке Юкинари стоял запах сырости — воздух был тяжёлый, затхлый. Почему-то Гэрэлу вспомнилось, что от рюкокусского императора всегда пахло чаем, духами и чернилами. (Воспоминания о Рюкоку — темные осенние ночи, бумажные фонари в саду, разговоры обо всем на свете за игральной доской — здесь, в тюрьме, были поразительно неуместны).  
Юкинари выздоравливал, его рана затянулась. Он был бледен и напуган, хоть и пытался скрывать это, но следов побоев Гэрэл на нём не заметил. И даже недокормленным Юкинари не выглядел — ну, насколько это было вообще возможно при его обычной худобе, — и одежда его пребывала в относительном порядке. Значит, с ним обращались деликатно. Но Гэрэл не сказал бы, что это добрый знак. Стоило ли надеяться, что в императоре всё же возобладал разум и он решил возвратить Юкинари Рюкоку в обмен на выгодные для себя условия? Да нет, конечно; пленников, которых в будущем хотят отпустить, не сажают в Коготь, и ключи от сторожащих их цепей не берегут как зеницу ока. Было ясно, что Токхын приказал хорошо обращаться с пленником до своего прибытия лишь потому, что хотел сам подвергнуть его всевозможным издевательствам.  
Юкинари встретился взглядом с Гэрэлом. В его глазах не было ненависти — только горечь. Гэрэл отвёл глаза.  
— Чего вы хотите добиться от него? — прямо спросил он Токхына после этого визита.  
— Я хочу, чтобы он признал мою власть над ним. Больше мне ничего не нужно.  
— Боюсь, это невозможно, государь. Юкинари очень горд, он никогда не встанет перед вами на колени.  
— Значит, я заставлю его это сделать.  
— Проще будет сразу убить его.  
— А кто сказал, что я хочу сделать как проще? Нет уж, он встанет на колени, даже если для этого мне придётся разбить ему молотом коленные чашечки, — отстранённо, словно во сне, проговорил Токхын.  
Гэрэл видел, да и сам устраивал достаточно казней, чтобы нарисовать эту картину у себя в голове. Получилось красочно, даже чересчур.  
— И когда вы собираетесь... обсудить с ним это?  
— Торопиться не стоит, надо отдохнуть с дороги, — рассудительно сказал Токхын. — Можно начать послезавтра, а там — как пойдет...

Вечером следующего дня он пришёл к Токхыну и сказал:  
— Государь, я хочу ещё раз увидеть пленника… Вы разрешите мне?  
— Зачем, мой дорогой генерал? Скоро вы в любом случае увидите его, — удивился император.  
Гэрэл вовсе не был уверен, что хочет увидеть то, что собирался показать ему Токхын.  
— Осталось несколько вопросов, которые мы не успели обсудить до конца, пока я гостил в Рюкоку, — доверительно сообщил Гэрэл. — А завтра, боюсь, он уже не захочет... да и не сможет со мной побеседовать.  
Искренность — лучшая ложь. Если он отправится к пленнику тайком, ничего не сообщив императору, его наверняка в чём-то заподозрят. А вот если сам попросит Токхына нанести Юкинари визит и получит от него разрешение — значит, точно ничего дурного не замышляет. По крайней мере, так будет рассуждать Токхын, а уж ход мыслей императора Гэрэл за проведённые бок о бок с ним годы успел изучить как свои пять пальцев.  
— Да, я слышал, вы проводили много времени с Юкинари, когда гостили там. О чем вы говорили? — спросил Токхын. Гэрэл уловил в его интонации не то чтобы подозрение — вряд ли он мог представить, что его любимый генерал бросит его ради службы кому-то другому, — скорее неприязнь.  
— О разном. В основном об отвлеченных вещах. Об устройстве стран, о судьбе, о богах, о чудесном.  
Токхын увидел, что Гэрэл не врет, поскучнел.  
— Вы думаете о подобных вещах больше, чем полезно человеку, — сказал он со смехом.  
Бог его знает, что там подумал император о предмете предстоящей беседы, но, по всей видимости, в его воображении нарисовалось что-то кровавое, потому что он предупредил Гэрэла:  
— Вы помягче с ним, ладно? Выскажите всё, что думаете, но не трогайте. Мне бы хотелось завтра получить его целым и невредимым.  
«Вот это вряд ли», — подумал Гэрэл.

Тюремщик безропотно впустил его в камеру.  
Юкинари сидел у дальней стены, пождав ноги. Дрожащий свет фонаря выхватил из темноты его лицо.  
— Снова вы, господин генерал…  
Он не высказал ни малейшего удивления от внезапного визита Гэрэла, но, похоже, ничего хорошего не ждал.  
Гэрэл не знал, как начать разговор, но Юкинари облегчил ему задачу:  
— Хотите провести еще одни переговоры?  
Гэрэлу показалось, что в голосе Юкинари прозвучало то, что ему прежде ни разу не доводилось слышать — злая издевка; но нет, должно быть, это была просто горечь… А сам голос неожиданно оказался таким же чистым, как раньше — Гэрэл почему-то представлял, что он будет глухим, как после долгого молчания.  
— Нет. Я не… — Гэрэл запнулся и отвел взгляд. Мимоходом отметил, что камера совсем маленькая — три на три шага, не больше; из-за темноты она казалась еще теснее. Как тут Юкинари все время один в темноте? Так ведь и с ума сойти недолго… Как же тяжело найти правильные слова. Вообще хоть какие-то слова. — В этот раз переговоров не будет, — наконец вымучил он из себя.  
Юкинари, кажется, сразу всё понял; он никак не выказал страха, только глаза удивленно расширились.  
«Как хорошо он владеет собой. Может быть, я пришел, чтобы пытать его. Впрочем, нет — он достаточно хорошо видит людей, чтобы знать, что это не так...».  
— Не понимаю. Это нелогично. Живым я вам полезнее, чем мертвым. — И Юкинари практически слово в слово повторил то, что говорил сам Гэрэл императору Токхыну: — Вы бы могли закончить войну в одночасье, продиктовав моей стране любые, какие захотите, условия — вы же это понимаете? Убивать меня глупо.  
— Я знаю. Вряд ли вы мне поверите, но не я это придумал.  
— Я верю, — неожиданно сказал Юкинари. — Я ведь успел вас узнать, и к тому же — я следил за вами с самого начала, читал все отчеты о выигранных вами битвах. Я восхищался вами, потому что вы никогда не были по-настоящему жестоки — не более, чем требовала необходимость…  
Ну вот, опять этот спокойный и будто бы знающий о тебе всё взгляд. «Ну с чего ты возомнил, будто знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам? Мы пару раз сыграли в «Туман и облака», да и только», — с досадой подумал Гэрэл.  
— Должно быть, моей смерти хочет ваш император — но зачем это ему? — продолжал Юкинари думать вслух.  
Что ответить? В армии Гэрэл всякого навидался, но он действительно обычно старался не допустить чрезмерной жестокости: любые мерзости, считал он, можно оправдать, если есть ответ на вопрос «Зачем?», но тупую звериную ненависть ради ненависти он не мог понять. До недавних пор он наивно верил, что у Токхына есть голова на плечах и он не даст этой ненависти себя ослепить.  
Нелеегко объяснить человеку, который, похоже, вовсе не умеет ненавидеть, что можно желать смерти кому-то просто потому, что он непохож на тебя. Желать смерти за то, что этот кто-то благороднее, храбрее, умнее, моложе и красивее, словом — во всем достойнее. За то, что даже его собственные подданные восхищаются им, а Токхына лишь боятся и терпят. За то, что в нем есть подлинное величие Сына Неба, а Токхын — воплощенная насмешка над этим титулом.  
— Думаю, он ненавидит вас просто за то, что вы слишком идеальны, и за то, что он — не вы.  
Губы Юкинари дрогнули в слабом подобии улыбки.  
— Надо же. Я так старался научиться всем нравиться — но, оказывается, это не всегда полезно...  
— Вы еще и шутите? — вспылил Гэрэл. — Вы что, не понимаете? Он будет делать с вами ужасные вещи. Вы когда-нибудь видели казнь «тысячи надрезов»?  
Казнь «тысячи надрезов» состояла в поочередном отрезании или отрубании различных частей тела казнимого. Продолжительность казни зависела от тяжести преступления, и обычным преступникам милосердно позволяли умереть уже после восьми-десяти надрезов — чаще всего смерть наступала от кровопотери после того, как жертве отпиливали руки по локоть. Однажды ему пришлось провести полный вариант «тысячи надрезов» — когда нужно было казнить одного из ханов южных племен с особой торжественностью; тот умирал очень, очень долго, и то, что осталось под конец, было мало похоже на человека.  
Не то чтобы он об этом сожалел: раз уж прозвали Гэрэлом Жестоким — надо соответствовать. Все, кто видел эту казнь, запомнили ее надолго, и несколько месяцев после казни были очень спокойными и мирными…  
Юкинари прикрыл лицо ладонью — неожиданно усталый жест по контрасту с прежними его попытками бодриться.  
— У меня хорошее воображение. В моей стране тоже есть довольно изощренные казни. Но вы ведь не злорадствовать пришли? Зачем тогда?  
И правда, зачем он пришел?  
Ему хотелось в последний раз увидеть Юкинари и сказать ему…  
Сказать — что? «Прости»?  
Прости, что оказался трусом, прости, что слишком стыжусь своего прошлого, своего происхождения, себя самого, чтобы разделить с тобой твою мечту. Если бы я не был таким, я служил бы тебе, не мечтая ни о чём большем. Я не могу заставить себя поверить в чудеса и драконов — ну и черт с ними. Я умер бы за тебя, потому что это была бы правильная смерть. А вместо этого я предал тебя.  
Я не должен был отступать от тебя ни на шаг, а вместо этого убиваю тебя собственными руками...  
И Гэрэл вспомнил, зачем он пришел.  
— Вы не должны дожить до завтрашнего утра, — сказал он очень тихо. — Если хотите избежать мучений и позора, вам лучше умереть. Император ненавидит вас, и то, что он будет делать с вами, окажется хуже смерти.  
Юкинари кивнул. Затем он, должно быть, подумал, что в темноте его кивок плохо виден, и сказал:  
— Да. Лучше уж смерть.  
Сам Гэрэл, если бы такой выбор предоставили ему, предпочел бы пытки. Он пока не знал, что за изощренные издевательства изобрёл для Юкинари император Чхонджу, но любые пытки можно вытерпеть, если в конце есть надежда сохранить жизнь и затем отомстить. Смерть же — это конец, полное и окончательное поражение. Но он понимал, что Юкинари из другого теста, и боялся, что пытки попросту сломают его.  
(Может быть, на самом деле он боялся, что Юкинари как раз сможет выдержать пытки, но он, Гэрэл, — не сможет; и что тогда?).  
— Я дам вам нож, — сказал Гэрэл.  
Их руки соприкоснулись. Пальцы Юкинари были такими же холодными, как лезвие.  
— Спасибо, друг мой.  
От последних слов Гэрэл вздрогнул, как от удара.  
— Мы не друзья. — Это прозвучало гораздо менее холодно, чем ему хотелось бы. Почти испуганно. Не были они никогда друзьями, к чему эта ложь — Юкинари просто терпел его жалкое общество, чтобы привлечь на свою сторону...  
— Может быть, — согласился Юкинари. — Но мне жаль, что это не так.  
«И мне жаль», — подумал Гэрэл, но вместо этого сказал почти с отчаянием:  
— Почему вы не убили меня тогда, в поединке у реки Сэтагава? Я же видел — у вас, может, получилось бы, но вы не захотели… Всего этого не было бы, если бы вам не захотелось поиграть в благородство.  
— По некоторым причинам мне тяжело убивать людей, — Юкинари невидяще смотрел куда-то мимо Гэрэла — должно быть, перед его внутренним взглядом пронеслось что-то, о чем он не хотел вспоминать. — В свое время я пообещал себе, что всегда буду действовать мирными методами... А вас я убить тем более не смог бы.  
— И вот к чему они привели, ваши мирные методы...  
Юкинари виновато улыбнулся и пожал плечами: мол, такой уж я, ничего не поделаешь. Помолчав, сказал:  
— Знаете, я бы хотел, чтобы вы не забывали тот наш разговор. У пруда. Как же странно здесь, в тюрьме, вспоминать все это... Я понимаю, вы сочли меня сумасшедшим — и понимаю, почему. И всё же больше всего на свете мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы поверили во что-то. Раз вы не можете поверить мне, поверьте хотя бы себе. Этот мир вас съест, если не будете верить во что-то кроме него.  
— Чтобы верить и надеяться на что-то в этом мире, надо быть безумцем, — вырвалось у Гэрэла.  
— Значит, будем безумцами.  
«Он опять пытается дергать за ниточки», — устало подумал Гэрэл. Даже тут, Тигр его забери, в тюрьме, на грани отчаяния.  
— Не вините себя, — добавил Юкинари. — Я верю, что смерть — это не конец.  
Это было очень по-рюкокусски: так красиво, что аж тошно. Все это неправда. Каждое его слово — попытка манипуляции... Юкинари, должно быть, считал, что в их истории ему, Гэрэлу, уготована роль раскаявшегося злодея. И, чего скрывать, у него получалось дергать за нужные нити: если бы они были героями одного из тех дурацких романов, Гэрэл бы сейчас перерезал горло тюремщику, а потом без всякой надежды на успех пытался вывести отсюда Юкинари сквозь стену стражи. Если бы это был роман — или если бы на Юкинари не было железной цепи, ключ от которой Токхын все время носил при себе.  
Он неосознанно коснулся цепи рукой.  
Когда хочешь найти себе оправдание, оно найдется.  
— Уходите, — тихо сказал Юкинари, развернулся и, лязгая цепью, отошёл к стене.  
— Вены режут вдоль. Для надежности лучше перерезать их не только на руках, но и на ногах, — на всякий случай предупредил Гэрэл и вышел, не забыв забрать погасший фонарь.  
Тело Юкинари нашёл утром охранник, который приносил ему еду; тут же позвали императора и Гэрэла. Юкинари вскрыл себе вены (на руках и на ногах, вдоль, как подсказал ему Гэрэл). Он сделал это так же старательно, как привык делать всё остальное — разрезы тянулись от запястья чуть ли не до самого локтя, а внизу кровь пропитала одежду до самых коленей; лицо Юкинари было спокойным и безмятежным.

 

**16\. Вступает четвертый игрок**

 

Император пришёл в ярость.  
— Как это могло случиться? Откуда он взял нож?! Ведь его обыскивали при мне!  
— Вероятно, он зашил нож в подкладку одежды, — предположил Гэрэл безмятежно.  
Император долго рассматривал безжизненное тело Юкинари, кипя от бессильной злобы. Гэрэла он, конечно же, не заподозрил. Кого угодно, только не его.  
Лицо Гэрэла было бесстрастным, но про себя он усмехался. «Я рад за тебя, мой бедный друг-враг, — подумал он. — Пускай твоя мечта не сбудется, зато ты свободен и, быть может, сейчас веселишься на небесах в обществе тех самых богов, в которых верил».  
— Тело надо отправить рюкокусцам, — предложил он. — Пусть похоронят как надо.  
Но лицо императора Чхонджу внезапно исказила злая усмешка, и Гэрэл с горечью понял, что император изобрёл некий способ отомстить Юкинари даже после его смерти.  
— Отправим. Но не сразу. Есть у меня одна идея, — тихо сказал император. В застенке не было никого кроме них двоих (даже злополучный тюремщик предпочёл сбежать подальше, чтобы не попадаться на глаза разъярённому императору), но Токхын всё равно говорил в самое ухо Гэрэла, словно боялся, что его кто-нибудь подслушает. 

Идея Токхына заключалась в том, чтобы подвесить тело на столбе на главной площади города, чтобы все любопытствующие могли взглянуть на него. Идея насчет столба вообще-то была неглупой. Если бы речь шла не о Юкинари, Гэрэл и сам поступил бы с мертвым врагом примерно так же: чем меньше сомнений останется у людей в его смерти, тем полезнее...  
Император лично вышел на балкон дворца и поведал собравшейся на площади перед балконом публике, что Юкинари погиб в поединке с прославленным генералом Гэрэлом. Довольно мерзкая ложь: если бы Гэрэл действительно одолел Юкинари в честном поединке, он, может быть, не так терзался бы чувством вины. Впрочем, императору эта придумка тоже была не по вкусу. Когда он произносил это, лицо у него было такое, словно он грыз кислый-прекислый лимон. Тем не менее, «поединок с прославленным генералом Гэрэлом» был его собственным изобретением — Токхын, несмотря на своё болезненное самолюбие, был не совсем глуп и понимал, что если он припишет победу себе, на настолько грубое вранье уж точно никто не купится.  
Сказать, что публика была потрясена — значит ничего не сказать. Поглядеть на поверженного вражеского императора собрался, считай, весь город.  
С момента смерти прошло всего несколько часов, но Юкинари уже стал не похож на себя: кожа его на ярком свету казалась совсем серой, кроме полос подсохшей тёмной крови на запястьях и ладонях. Тело чуть раскачивалось на весу.  
Глядя на подвешенное на столбе тело, Гэрэл пытался найти какие-то плюсы в происшедшем. Мысли скользили отвлеченно, он наблюдал за их течением как будто со стороны. Мирное соглашение заключить уже не получится, но они смогут быстро закончить войну — со смертью Юкинари Рюкоку рухнет. Молва путешествует быстро; Гэрэл был уверен, что не пройдёт и нескольких дней, как весть о гибели Юкинари облетит все Срединные Царства. Токхын согласился потом, когда жители столицы насмотрятся на тело вдоволь, отослать его рюкокусцам, чтобы те тоже удостоверились в гибели своего императора. Уже сейчас рюкокусцы, не зная, что случилось с их императором, были деморализованы и терпели одно поражение за другим. А удостоверившись в том, что Юкинари мёртв, они наверняка будут подавлены окончательно и сдадутся без боя.  
Гэрэл по-прежнему лелеял надежду на то, что ему не придётся увидеть Синдзю, и без того видевшую немало бед, сожжённой и разграбленной, поэтому такой исход событий — бескровная победа — представлялся ему наиболее желательным. Хотя Токхын, соглашаясь отправить тело Юкинари в Рюкоку, конечно, руководствовался не политической выгодой, а исключительно ненавистью.  
— Говорили — красавчик, а он жуткий какой-то, — донесся до Гэрэла обрывок чужого разговора.  
— И ногти посинели уже, глянь…  
Неправильность происходящего продолжала грызть его. Как сам Юкинари отнёсся бы к тому, что из него сделали зрелище? Совершенно нелепая мысль — из всего происшедшего это уж точно не было самым худшим. И это ведь, в конечном счете, для того, чтобы избежать лишней крови. Быть может, Юкинари был бы не против. А если бы и против — не все ли равно теперь.  
Залитую кровью одежду Юкинари начали облеплять мухи, и смотреть на это было просто невыносимо.

Однако трупу удалось покрасоваться на площади всего несколько часов — случилось кое-что совершенно непредвиденное.  
Прибежал мальчик-слуга с донесением от стражников. Поприветствовав императора и генерала как положено, он взволнованно выпалил, заикаясь больше, чем обычно:  
— Там у ворот дворца… человек странный. Хочет поговорить с императором. Он ни о чем не просит, говорит, что, наоборот, сам хочет предложить кое-что интересное. Впустить его, Ваше Величество?  
— Странный? И чем же он странный? Почему его вообще не прогнали сразу? — рассеянно отозвался Токхын. Было видно, что он вот-вот отмахнется от мальчишки.  
— Да он из этих самых... Он похож на… — мальчишка замолк, стрельнул глазами в Гэрэла, затем со всей доступной ему вежливостью сформулировал: — У него необычная внешность. Волосы рыжие, как у водяного из сказок.  
Взгляд Токхына тут же стал внимательным и сосредоточенным.  
— Я с ним поговорю. Что еще он сказал?  
— Сказал, это насчет мертвого императора. Еще сказал, что занимается наукой.  
— Он монах? — В Чхонджу занятия наукой были не в чести — позволить себе подобное дуракаваляние обычно могли только монахи.  
— Да, даос…

К даосам каждый народ Земли Четырёх Богов относился по-своему.  
Северяне, привыкшие полагать свою родину колыбелью учёности и потому отвергавшие все подряд религии и суеверия, на даосов смотрели с насмешкой. Надо сказать, те и сами не особенно стремились в Страну Черепахи, знали, что в других местах их приветят с куда большей охотой. Где? Да к примеру, в Рюкоку. Жители страны Юкинари были суеверны, любопытны и отнюдь не чурались новшеств, и как следствие — интересовались даосами и их учением довольно живо. Когда Гэрэл гостил в Синдзю, он несколько раз замечал на улицах города какого-нибудь важного сановника в компании советчика-даоса в ярком, как небо, синем наряде. Но сам Юкинари был, похоже, совершенно равнодушен к модным веяниям, поэтому при дворе небесно-синих одежд Гэрэл не заметил.  
Запад вечно раздирали войны; казалось бы, лучше бы даосским мудрецам туда не соваться, да и люди могли бы найти себе занятие попрактичнее, чем приобщаться к новому учению, однако же совались — одни и приобщались — другие. Находили в этом учении что-то такое, что помогало сносить тяготы войны. Еще несколько десятков лет назад обвинение в колдовстве или оборотничестве могло в одночасье превратить влиятельного вельможу в самого ничтожного из евнухов при дворе. А сейчас каждый дурак в Чхонджу умел гадать по гексаграммам, вошли в моду астрология и алхимия, а император Токхын со своей влюбленностью в сверхъестественное первым подавал подданным пример.  
В полудиких, неупорядоченных кочевых племенах-государствах Юга жили люди с таким же неупорядоченным сознанием, богатым на фантазии и всяческие причуды. Они не видели в даосах вообще ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Те занимали должное место в общей волшебной картине пряного, яркого южного мира. В этих краях, собственно, учение даосов и зародилось, но популярности не приобрело и двинулось дальше, в другие земли — туда, где у него был шанс прослыть хоть сколько-то необычным. Ну да, волшебники, говорили про даосов кочевники, — летать умеют, двигать время, плавят там где-то у себя в горных монастырях пилюли бессмертия. А чего тут удивляться? Самое обычное дело. Но если верить россказням кочевников, то получалось, что по их степям до сих пор двенадцатиногие олени бегают и фениксы с ветвей слетают. Ни науки у кочевников, ни государственности, зато богов и божков у них больше, чем звёзд на небе, и каждый из этих богов подношений требует… Да что с них взять, с южан. Впрочем, на Юге и впрямь было много такого, что жителям других стран показалось бы волшебным. Чудаковатые шаманы — полуженщины-полумужчины; Чужие, которых, правда, последние лет десять никто не видел; «белая кровь», которых чужеземцы часто путали с Чужими, особенно если те выделялись среди обычных людей так, как Гэрэл. На этом фоне необычность даосов несколько меркла.  
В одном сходились жители всех стран и краёв: даосов никто особенно не любил. Просто потому, что те сами никого не любили и, в отличие от последователей многих других учений, отнюдь не считали, что для достижения просветления надобно совершать добрые дела. Хотя, по правде сказать, что там они себе считали — никто толком не знал. Но что их не любили — факт. Интересовались; где-то уважали, побаивались, где-то — ни то, ни другое. Но не любили.  
Сам Гэрэл до поры до времени был к такому явлению, как даосы, равнодушен — точнее, просто не имел никакого определённого мнения по их вопросу. Потому что ни разу всерьёз с ними не сталкивался.  
Но настал день, когда Гэрэл твёрдо усвоил, что даосов следует бояться.  
Если увидишь даоса — беги от него так далеко, как только возможно.

Даос, постучавший в ворота императорского дворца, именовал себя Ху-сяньшен — Господин Лис.  
Он оказался вовсе не похож ни на священнослужителя, ни на почтенного мудреца. Лицо Господина Лиса красноречиво свидетельствовало о частых нарушениях режима сна и любви к бурным возлияниям. Предыдущий вечер мудрец — судя по всему вышеописанному да ещё по синяку на скуле — как раз провёл в каком-то кабаке. Да и одежда его больше походила не на халат монаха, а на наряд бродяги или разбойника. Словом, вид у этого человека был самый мошеннический из всех, что Гэрэлу доводилось видеть.  
И главное — он был Чужим. Самым натуральным _яогуай_ , о которых сплетничали дети и старики всех Срединных Царств, остроухим и раскосоглазым. Мало того, он был не только Чужим, но и «белой кровью» — совсем как мать Гэрэла.  
Он был не молод, но и не стар. Волосы, как и сказал мальчишка-слуга, рыжие, как у водяного, и короткие, несмотря на то, что даосам положено их отращивать. Удлиненный разрез глаз. Узкое лицо с острыми чертами. В памяти Гэрэла яогуай были странными, но красивыми — но этот словно целиком состоял из углов и ломаных линий. В глазах сверкала какая-то безумная искорка. Все в нем было неприятным, все кричало: я — не человек.  
(И уж конечно, никакой не монах. Хотя кто их разберет, этих даосов).  
— Приветствую почтеннейшего Сына Неба и его прославленного генерала, — сказал даос. Говорил он неторопливо, смотрел оценивающе. Ни грамма почтительности в его голосе не было, Гэрэлу даже показалось, что в голосе Господина Лиса скользнула насмешка. Впрочем, Токхын, казалось, ничего не заметил. Император глядел на гостя зачарованно, как на прекраснейшее в мире видение.  
— Дошло до меня, государь, что вы интересуетесь тайной вечной жизни.  
Император покосился на Гэрэла, явно испытывая недовольство от того, что он слышит этот разговор; тот сделал непроницаемое лицо.  
— Интересуюсь, — тихо, словно стесняясь сказанного, подтвердил Токхын.  
– Я хочу провести один эксперимент, который, возможно, вас заинтересует.  
– Вы — лекарь? Чем вы, собственно, занимаетесь? — спросил Гэрэл.  
Даос холодно посмотрел на него.  
— Я ученый, — сказал он. — И я хотел бы поговорить с императором наедине, если не возражаете.  
Токхын замешкался, но любопытство пересилило здравый смысл, и он кивнул:  
— Ты уж не обессудь, Гэрэл…  
Гэрэл, недоумевая, вышел.  
— Видел, на столбе на главной площади висит красивый парнишка… — услышал он перед тем, как захлопнулась дверь.

 

**17\. Некоторые сведения о сверхъестественных явлениях и существах**

 

О чем говорили целый час император и рыжий _яогуай_ — Гэрэл не знал.  
По окончании разговора Токхын приказал снять тело бывшего владыки Рюкоку со столба. Тело принесли во дворец, вымыли и переодели.  
Затем начало твориться что-то совсем странное: император прогнал слуг и снова позвал Гэрэла — единственного, кому хоть сколько-то доверял, — и приказал ему самому взять тело и следовать за ним к Господину Лису, которого он разместил в покоях для гостей.  
Слуги успели переодеть мёртвого Юкинари в чистую простую чёрную одежду. Гэрэл, подняв на руки тело, подивился тому, каким лёгким оно было, даже несмотря на трупное окоченение. Совсем как у девушки или у ребёнка. Хотя по сравнению со своими соотечественниками умерший император был высоким.  
Некогда аккуратная прическа Юкинари растрепалась, одна из прядей — та самая, слишком короткая — опять выбилась и падала на лицо. Гэрэлу захотелось поправить её. Он поискал какую-нибудь заколку, но без толку — у него ничего подобного никогда не водилось.  
— Что вы собираетесь с ним делать? — спросил Гэрэл Токхына по пути.  
— Мой гость собирается использовать это тело для эксперимента.  
Это Гэрэл и так уже слышал.  
— И в чем заключается эксперимент?  
Император замялся, после паузы туманно ответил:  
— Если эксперимент пройдет успешно, я окончательно уверую, что в мире есть вещи, намного превосходящие наше понимание.  
Видно, гость забил ему голову какой-то новой чепухой о волшебстве. Токхын знал, как скептически Гэрэл относится к этому его увлечению, поэтому и не спешил делиться подробностями. 

— Благодарю за приглашение погостить, почтенный государь, — сказал Ху-сяньшен. Он лениво тянул слова и не выглядел ни благодарным, ни даже удивленным, словно в том, что император Чхонджу пригласил незнакомца пожить в собственном дворце, не было ничего необычного.  
— Располагайтесь, — с непривычной вежливостью сказал Токхын. — Ваши вещи скоро доставят.  
— Благодарю. Мне понадобятся мои книги и инструменты. Тело надо забальзамировать, набить пряными травами — оно ведь не первой свежести уже.  
— Слишком поздно? — обеспокоенно спросил Токхын.  
«Поздно — для чего?».  
— Нет, но лучше не тянуть, не то некрасиво получится, — ответил Ху-сяньшен и отчего-то засмеялся собственным словам, будто удачной шутке. — Да вы положите его куда-нибудь, давайте посмотрим…  
Гэрэл положил тело Юкинари на кровать. Это действие вызвало у даоса реплику возмущения:  
— Я здесь вообще-то спать собирался, господин генерал!  
Но интерес быстро пересилил недовольство: он присел на кровать рядом с телом и стал его разглядывать.  
Он приподнял руку Юкинари, хмыкнул при виде разрезов на предплечьях.  
— Ох уж эти молоденькие красавцы, чуть что — так сразу вены резать, — высказался он. — Досадно, что материал так грубо испорчен. Может быть, вас устроит какой-нибудь другой… экземпляр?  
— Нет, — жёстко сказал Токхын, внезапно превратившись из гостеприимного хозяина в сурового владыку. — Я хочу, чтобы вы проделали это именно с ним. Если вы, конечно, и впрямь в состоянии это сделать, а не просто хвалились.  
Даос оскорбился.  
— Кто-о-о-о?! Я-а-а-а-а?! Да я готов хоть сейчас приступить к делу!  
— Вот и прекрасно, мой дорогой Господин Лис, — голос императора вновь стал мягким и льстивым. — Уж будьте уверены, за ценой я не постою.  
Гэрэл так и не понял, о чем шла речь, но у него возникло неприятное предчувствие.

В последующие дни в обиталище Господина Лиса происходило нечто неподвластное пониманию Гэрэла.  
Дважды, предварительно удостоверившись в отсутствии Господина Лиса во дворце, Гэрэл заходил в его покои (благо любая охрана знала, кто он такой, и пропускала его без лишних вопросов) и пытался понять, что же такое учёный делает с бывшим рюкокусским императором.  
В отведенных даосу покоях быстро воцарился беспорядок, граничащий с хаосом: приобретением стола или стульев Господин Лис не озаботился, горы мусора и немытой посуды громоздились прямо на полу вперемежку с натурфилософскими трактатами и скабрезными романами. Там же кучами валялась одежда, которую, судя по виду и запаху, никогда не стирали.  
А еще в комнате было огромное количество кукол. Должно быть, их привезли вместе с книгами и инструментами Ху-сяньшена, но Гэрэл не мог представить, зачем ученому могли понадобиться куклы, да еще и в количестве нескольких десятков. Куклы были самыми разными: от фарфоровых с изящными, почти человеческими лицами до простеньких, грубо вырезанных деревянных; он увидел даже несколько марионеток с лицами-масками из кукольного театра.  
Когда он пришёл в первый раз, то увидел, что тело Юкинари так и осталось полновластным хозяином кровати учёного, а Ху-сяньшен, похоже, смирился с этим — скромно постелил себе на полу. Даос красиво причесал труп, словно еще одну любимую куклу. Юкинари был раздет до пояса, и Гэрэл заметил, что разрезы на его руках теперь зашиты, хоть они и не стали от этого менее заметны — уродливые черные полосы на светлой коже. Зато на его груди появился один свежий, Y-образный разрез. Как будто бы Господин Лис пытался что-то вложить туда… или, наоборот, вынуть? Хоть Гэрэл никогда и не был религиозен, столь варварское обращение с мёртвым телом его покоробило. Тем более что это было тело человека, который был ему достойным противником и, больше того, успел стать практически другом. Но что он мог сделать? Он немного покружил вокруг кровати, потрогал странные приборы и инструменты даоса, полистал несколько книг, но ничего не понял и в конце концов вернул всё назад, как было.  
Господин Лис говорил, что собирается набить тело травами, но, не считая странного разреза на груди, было не похоже, что его чем-то набили. Да и вообще для мертвеца, который согласно законам природы уже должен был начать гнить, Юкинари выглядел на удивление прилично.  
Когда Гэрэл навестил Юкинари во второй раз, он был уверен, что уж теперь-то его точно встретит характерный запах разлагающейся плоти:. Но — нет. В комнате Ху-сяньшена пахло как всегда: несвежей одеждой, остатками еды, благовониями, книжной пылью. Ничто не говорило, что здесь находится труп.  
Однако Юкинари был здесь.  
Но он больше не лежал на кровати ученого. В этот раз Гэрэл увидел его на полу, возле стены, в неудобной, неживой какой-то позе. «Неживой»… Гэрэл поймал себя на этой мысленной оговорке и понял, что ему до сих пор сложно думать о Юкинари как об умершем.  
В прошлый раз он не осмелился притронуться к Юкинари, но сейчас отчего-то почувствовал настоятельную потребность перевернуть тело, придать ему другую позу — чтобы оно не лежало так, словно его бросили, и бросили весьма небрежно (так оно и было, наверное). Он подошёл к Юкинари, взял его за плечи, приподнял — и изумился: тело было холодным, и кожа была ровно такой же бледной, как и в тот день, когда Гэрэл принёс его в эту комнату, однако оно уже не было похоже на окоченевший труп, и его вес был весом живого человека.  
Затем Гэрэл с ужасом заметил, что разрезы на предплечьях Юкинари каким-то образом зарубцевались, превратившись в довольно грубые шрамы. А рана на груди и вовсе исчезла бесследно. Кожа в этом месте была совершенно гладкой; Гэрэл даже засомневался — может, этот разрез ему примерещился?  
Юкинари в этот миг не был похож на мёртвого; его лицо было спокойным, красивым. Он как будто спал. Сложно было поверить, что эти выпуклые тонкие веки с проступающими голубыми жилками никогда больше не откроются.  
А затем произошло кое-что, чего Гэрэл — как он понял впоследствии — подсознательно ждал в эту минуту, и это кое-что было очень страшным.  
А именно: веки мертвеца слегка вздрогнули, и вместе с ними вздрогнули длинные девичьи ресницы, чёрные у корней и слегка светлеющие к кончикам. Глаза Юкинари открылись, и он взглянул на Гэрэла.  
— Господин генерал… — тихо сказал он.  
Гэрэл вскрикнул от удивления и ужаса и оттолкнул его от себя. Вместо того чтобы упасть на пол безвольной куклой, Юкинари умудрился усидеть на месте, хоть это и потребовало от него усилий: он покачнулся из стороны в сторону, словно успел забыть, как удерживать равновесие. И продолжал смотреть на Гэрэла. Глаза у него были не как в народных байках про живых мертвецов цзян-ши: не красные, не белые; обычные человеческие глаза, совершенно прежние — разве что они стали какими-то мутноватыми, как тусклое стекло, и взгляд у Юкинари был бессмысленный, пустой…  
— Господин генерал… — повторил он и протянул к Гэрэлу руку.  
Тот, дрожа, отскочил назад. «Боги, если он прикоснётся ко мне, я закричу». Его затошнило. Ещё минуту назад в комнате не пахло ничем, кроме книг, нестираной одежды и объедков, но сейчас он был готов поклясться, что его окружает отвратительный сладковатый аромат могилы. Он начал отходить к двери, не сводя глаз с ожившего мертвеца, словно боясь, что тот может наброситься и убить его.  
Но тот сидел на месте и лишь продолжал смотреть на Гэрэла своими странными тусклыми глазами.

В следующие дни по столице Чхонджу расползлись разные слухи о происходивших при дворе императора Токхына странностях — один причудливее другого.  
Говорили, что Токхын окончательно помешался на всяческой мистике, и ему показалось мало компании белокурого генерала, который считался Чужим и сыном лисы, _ху цзин_. И что теперь император свёл знакомство с даосскими магами. А от них, как известно, ничего хорошего уж точно ожидать не стоит.  
Также говорили, что Токхын и генерал Гэрэл одолели рюкокусского императора Юкинари вовсе не в честном бою, а с помощью хитрости и лисьих чар, и убили его самым ужасным способом. (Способы разнились в зависимости от фантазии рассказчика.)  
И ещё говорили, что у императора появился новый загадочный телохранитель — бледный, одетый с ног до головы в чёрное юноша, который всё время ходил с завязанными глазами и всем, кто видел его, внушал смятение и ужас.  
Странно, что никому не пришло в голову связать эти три слуха между собой, но факт — они существовали как отдельные истории.  
Во всех трёх слухах была доля правды. Точнее, первые два слуха были правдивы во всём, за исключением, конечно, того, что Гэрэл не был ни Чужим, ни сыном лисы. Он думал об этом с невеселой иронией: для бесчестного убийства лисьи чары вовсе не нужны.  
Третий слух был правдив от начала до конца.

Когда Гэрэл впервые увидел следующую по пятам за императором фигуру нового телохранителя, его пробрала дрожь, потому что он сразу узнал Юкинари. Не мог не узнать.  
Тот был облачён в солдатскую форму — очень странно она на нем смотрелась, черная, узкая, наглухо застегнутая, после прежних его пестрых узорчатых шелков, — и его глаза были завязаны широкой чёрной лентой. Должно быть, для того, чтобы никто при дворе не узнал в новом телохранителе Токхына бывшего императора Рюкоку. А может, просто потому, что тусклый, неподвижный взгляд ожившего мертвеца пугал Токхына. Как Юкинари двигался, не видя ничего вокруг себя, было непонятно. Впрочем, мёртвым, наверное, всё равно, видят они что-то или нет.  
— Познакомься, Гэрэл: это мой новый телохранитель, мой наивернейший слуга, преданный мне как пёс. — Император, казалось, наслаждался каждым произносимым словом. — Узнаёшь его?  
— Узнаю, — коротко ответил Гэрэл, брезгливо глядя на ожившего мертвеца. В компании этого существа ему было не по себе, но поскольку он уже видел его, то не слишком испугался. Если Токхын ждал, что Гэрэл в ужасе шарахнется прочь от Юкинари — нет уж, такого удовольствия он ему не доставит.  
Токхын был потрясён его выдержкой. Уже с другой интонацией, гораздо более уважительной, он задал следующий вопрос:  
— И тебе даже не интересно, каким образом он, гм, вернулся к нам из царства мертвых?  
— Я никогда особенно не интересовался магией.  
— Ты всегда говорил, что не веришь в нее, — с торжеством сказал Токхын. — Но вот, смотри: в мире есть вещи, намного превосходящие наше понимание. Я всегда говорил, что эти вещи нельзя игнорировать. Это глупо и даже опасно. Тем более если магию можно использовать с выгодой для себя…  
— Да, мой государь, — медленно сказал Гэрэл. — Так как теперь я имею перед глазами доказательство того, что магия реальна, мне придётся изменить своё отношение к этой науке и людям, посвятившим себя ей.  
Он сказал чистую правду: он всей душой возненавидел тот день, когда человек, назвавшийся Господином Лисом, постучал в двери замка Токхына.  
Магия? Это и есть твои чудеса, Юкинари? Что бы ты об этом сказал?  
Мертвое тело девочки-лисицы под запятнанной кровью холстиной. Теперь вот — черная повязка на лице человека, который должен лежать в могиле, но почему-то ходит и говорит; и под этой повязкой — пустой взгляд, похожий на битое стекло.  
Если все чудеса таковы, лучше бы их и не было вовсе.  
Юкинари всё это время молчал. Неподвижно стоял возле императора, словно чёрная тень. Неизвестно было, слышит ли он их разговор, понимает ли, о чём идёт речь.  
Токхын пожевал губу и наконец признался:  
— Должен тебе сказать, что я уже не первый год интересуюсь искусством алхимии. И мне казалось, что я добился в этой непростой науке кое-каких успехов, — со значением произнёс он. — После знакомства с Господином Лисом, этим удивительным человеком, я понял, что все это время был всего лишь скромным учеником. Но сейчас у меня появился наставник, и книга тайн мира ждет, когда я открою её.  
Почему вдруг Токхыну понадобилось делиться своими тайнами с Гэрэлом — тот не знал. Но большого секрета тут вообще-то не было — весь двор был в курсе интереса Токхына к алхимии, включая тех, кто, как, например, Гэрэл, предпочел бы вовсе об этом не знать. А вот в царских успехах Гэрэл сильно сомневался. Хорошо зная самодовольную, хвастливую натуру Токхына, он был уверен: если у императора что-то действительно получилось бы, он не преминул бы поделиться достижениями с Гэрэлом, а может, и не только с ним. Если Токхын и освоил что-то в этой науке, то разве что теоретическую часть.  
А вот Ху-сяньшен, похоже, по натуре своей был практиком. И Гэрэл не мог не видеть, что его успех по воскрешению человека из мёртвых просто-напросто ошеломил императора. И не столько напугал, сколько обрадовал и — что было особенно неприятно — заронил в голову Токхына какие-то новые безумные идеи.  
Гэрэл ободряюще кивнул Токхыну, показывая, что внимательно его слушает, и царь продолжил:  
— Представь себе, какие возможности есть у меня теперь, когда рядом со мной… это существо, — Токхын кивком указал на Юкинари. — У него остались те блестящие воинские умения, которыми он обладал при жизни. И он не знает ни страха, ни жалости. Его невозможно убить, так как он уже мёртв. С его помощью я смогу устранить многих моих врагов. А если таких, как он, будет много, целая армия? Представь себе, какой властью я буду обладать! Но есть кое-что, что приносит мне еще больше радости. Разве воскрешение человека из мертвых не означает, что мои поиски того, о чём люди обычно не смеют и мечтать, вовсе не бессмысленны? — И тише добавил: — Поиски молодости… Жизни вечной…  
Так вот какими посулами Господин Лис так быстро завоевал доверие императора. Токхын нашел себе новые волшебные игрушки — живой труп и вечно пьяный алхимик, похоже, оказались занимательнее, чем избранник Небесного Тигра.  
Гэрэл сдержал готовый вырваться у него невесёлый смешок и кивнул:  
— Понимаю, мой государь. Но, хочу сказать, в вашем возрасте ещё рано думать о поисках бессмертия. Лучше наслаждаться радостями, которые может дать обычная жизнь.  
С этими словами он потрепал Токхына по плечу. Сам он ненавидел подобное панибратство, но для чхонджусцев это был вполне обычный жест. Живи он в Юйгуе или Рюкоку, никто не позволил бы ему таких вольностей, но в Чхонджу этикет был гораздо проще, и общение царя с подчиненными нередко напоминало дружеское: совместные прогулки, попойки, шутки, такие вот случайные прикосновения; правда, то, что скрывалось за этими прикосновениями, зачастую больше напоминало шипение разъярённых змей, но это уже совсем другой разговор…  
В общем, не было в этом жесте ничего из ряда вон выходящего.  
Но Юкинари тут же оказался рядом с ним и быстрее, чем Гэрэл успел что-либо сообразить, выдернул откуда-то кинжал и приставил его к горлу генерала.  
— Отойди от моего господина.  
Голос у него был тихий и немного хриплый, напоминающий о сложных механических игрушках, которые умели делать юйгуйские мастера.  
Гэрэл замер, чувствуя, что стоит ему пошевелиться, как артерия на шее будет перерезана. Токхын сначала тоже застыл в удивлении, затем всплеснул руками:  
— Да что ты, голубчик! Не нужно! Мне ничто не угрожает, это же генерал Гэрэл, которому я доверяю как себе!  
Тут Токхын осмыслил то, что только что сказал, и поправился:  
— Вернее, _почти_ как себе. Уж не обижайся, Гэрэл, но всякое случается… Итак, слушай меня, — начал он инструктировать Юкинари, — это — Гэрэл, верховный стратег нашего государства, ты должен называть его «господин генерал». Он — моя правая рука. Ты должен уважать его, защищать его и подчиняться ему во всех ситуациях, кроме тех, где наши с генералом мнения разойдутся. В таких случаях ты должен ставить мои приказы выше приказов генерала. То же относится и к ситуации, если между мной и генералом вдруг возникнет конфликт… опять-таки не обижайся, дорогой Гэрэл. — Генералу была послана извиняющаяся улыбка.  
Юкинари медленно, словно нехотя убрал оружие от его шеи, а Гэрэл с досадой подумал, что, подняв Юкинари из мёртвых, царь убил одним выстрелом даже не двух, а сразу трех зайцев: не только убедился в реальности магии и унизил бывшего врага, но заодно и обезопасил себя от собственного генерала, если вдруг тому вздумается заартачиться; Токхын все еще нуждался в Гэрэле, но понимал, что опасно давать столько власти в чужие руки.  
— Я понял, — произнёс живой мертвец всё тем же неестественным голосом. — Прошу прощения, генерал Гэрэл. Я помню вас из прошлой жизни. Я рад служить вам.  
Гэрэл поёжился, торопливо кивнул и отвёл взгляд.

 

**18\. Просто человек**

 

Господин Лис был произведен в придворные астрологи и стал личным советником царя. Двор Токхына еще не видел такого стремительного карьерного взлета.  
И такого стремительного падения, думал Гэрэл уже про себя. Официально он по-прежнему оставался верховным стратегом страны, но отлично понимал, что его власть уже совсем не та, что раньше, — а значит, это вскоре поймут и остальные. Если раньше в представлении Гэрэла путь к трону Чхонджу состоял всего из нескольких ступенек — ему подчинялась армия, и казалось, что убрать с дороги Токхына — лишь вопрос времени, — то теперь он вновь увеличился до вида бесконечно длинной и трудной лестницы.  
Токхын был недоволен ходом войны. Война с Рюкоку, как и боялся Гэрэл, чересчур затянулась. Армия Чхонджу постепенно теснила рюкокусцев вглубь страны, но и сама несла большие потери. Многие рюкокусцы продолжали верить, что их император жив и когда-нибудь вернется, и эта абсурдная вера вдохновляла их на сопротивление.  
Даос постепенно настраивал царя против Гэрэла, и Токхын все больше погружался в параноидальные идеи. Он все чаще демонстрировал Гэрэлу подозрительность в его отношении. Пока что он по-прежнему не мог обойтись без генерала, но присутствие бессмертного телохранителя придавало ему все больше уверенности в себе.  
Виной всему был оживший мертвец. Его нужно было устранить, но как это сделать — Гэрэл не знал и сомневался, что хоть кто-то знает; разве что сам воскресивший Юкинари даос, Господин Лис, чудак и горький пьяница.  
Хоть и крошечным, но утешением служил тот факт, что даоса при дворе невзлюбили даже больше, чем самого Гэрэла. И дело было не в том, что Господин Лис был колдуном- _яогуай_. Придворные провели много лет бок о бок с Гэрэлом, которого считали таким же _яогуай_ , и не раз имели возможность убедиться, что кроме внешности он мало чем от них отличается — видели, что он не волшебник, что его можно ранить, что он устаёт, злится, радуется точно так же, как и они. Вкупе с давней комичной увлеченностью Токхына сверхъестественным это была мощная прививка против страха перед магией. Мало кто всерьез верил в способности Ху-сяньшена.  
(А зря).  
Нет, даоса невзлюбили по гораздо более банальной причине: он оказался отменно неприятным в общении человеком, умевшим одним своим присутствием создать вокруг себя воронку ненависти. И безысходности — потому что пойти против Господина Лиса теперь означало пойти против самого Токхына.  
Гэрэл всю жизнь закрывался от других собственной чуждостью; алхимик выпячивал ее, словно военные награды, и обожал позёрствовать. Кое-какие его реплики и выходки предназначались специально для того, чтобы удивить окружающих. Но вот какие именно — люди не всегда могли понять, потому что в общем и целом он вёл себя не менее, а то и более эксцентрично, чем когда хотел произвести впечатление.  
При этом он не стремился дистанцироваться от людей. Господин Лис был не дурак выпить и подраться, был общителен — даже сверх меры; но на практике это означало, что он мог часами заливать в уши собеседника первосортное дерьмо, после которого собеседнику хотелось или удушить его, или повеситься. Видно было, что Ху-сяньшен прекрасно понимает, насколько неприятен всем вокруг, но это приносило ему лишь некое извращенное удовлетворение. Он почти никогда не бывал серьёзен, обожал всяческое кривляние и вообще, на взгляд Гэрэла, вёл себя безобразно, не лучше площадного комика. Чувство юмора у него имелось в достатке, но довольно мрачное — он считал удачными лишь шутки о смерти, сумашедших и извращенцах, а также те шутки, которые обижали других.

У Гэрэла была своя причина избегать общения с Ху-сяньшеном. После происшествия с Юкинари Господин Лис был почти физически неприятен Гэрэлу.  
Однажды Господину Лису все же удалось увлечь генерала беседой, если можно так выразиться, — но после этой беседы Гэрэл возненавидел алхимика еще больше.  
Это произошло в саду императорского дворца. Накануне придворный художник Ван Фусин попросил генерала позировать для его новой картины, где он намеревался нарисовать Четырёх Великих Зверей в человеческом облике. Гэрэл, разумеется, должен был изображать Белого Тигра. Гэрэл долго отказывался, но художнику всё же удалось его упросить.  
— Ну, долго еще? — мрачно спрашивал Гэрэл.  
— Чуть-чуть осталось. Подождите еще немного, пожалуйста, — попросил живописец.  
Гэрэл стоял, прислонившись к дереву и скрестив руки на груди, и думал о том, что вид у него, должно быть, скорее угрюмый, чем величественный.  
В этот момент и появился Ху-сяньшен. Он довольно любезно поздоровался с обоими (Гэрэл при виде него поморщился и ничего не ответил), заглянул в свиток.  
— Хм, — многозначительно выдал Ху-сяньшен при виде свитка и тут же придрался: — А вас не смущает, господин художник, что для роли Великого Тигра вы выбрали... — «Ну же, кого? Демона? Белую кровь?». Даос помедлил и закончил: — ... _южанина_?  
Ван Фусин замялся, но быстро нашелся:  
— Неважно, кто из нас в какой земле родился — каждый служит тому богу, чьим оружием сражается.  
— Глубоко, — хмыкнул даос. — И все же что мешало вам, господин Ван, изобразить в роли Тигра государя нашего Токхына, еще больше возвеличив таким образом императорскую славу?  
Он откровенно насмехался, но Ван Фусин стушевался и начал бормотать, что заслуги императора, конечно, никто умалять не собирался, но фактура у Токхына несколько неподходящая, да и вообще…  
Гэрэлу тоже захотелось посмотреть на рисунок. Он подошел ближе.  
Наверху рисунка расположилась Черепаха, поскольку ей принадлежал север. Она, конечно же, в представлении Фусина оказалась учёной девицей с царственной причёской, с книгой в одной руке и с мечом в другой.  
Тигр занимал левую сторону листа. Стараясь изобразить Небесного Тигра во всей красе, живописец не постеснялся облачить его в до нелепости богатые доспехи, украшенные узорами и драгоценными камнями. Фусин не был особенно талантливым портретистом, тем не менее в чертах лица бога — резких, совсем непохожих на черты жителей Срединных государств — прослеживалось несомненное сходство с Гэрэлом. Волна белокурых волос, тонкий, хищный, надменный профиль.  
Феникса на юге художник изобразить пока не успел.  
Дракона на востоке Ван Фусин явно нарисовал под впечатлением от рассказов об императоре Юкинари — со свитка смотрел загадочный красавец в узорчатых рюкокусских шелках. Накрашенный, с манерно опущенными ресницами. Непонятная улыбка, холодная (ну да, ведь рюкокусцев считают коварными подлецами). А глаза — совершенно нечеловеческие, ярко-золотые.  
Вот это — и есть Красота?  
Он был ни капли не похож на Юкинари — не было в нем ни присущей тому доброты, ни его упорства и тихого мужества, ни способности мечтать.  
Стоит, прекрасный, кривит губы.  
Чего стоит красота без всего этого? Чего стоит разум? Чего стоит сила, если она не служит ни разуму, ни красоте, а становится самоцелью? Чего стоит чудо, когда оно прячется где-то в южных степях и большинство людей успели забыть о его существовании?  
И этим богам предлагается молиться? Что-то не так с людьми, раз они так отчаянно нуждаются в этих вот чудовищах... Нет уж, к черту таких богов.  
— Ну хорошо, Ху-сяньшен, а с кого бы вы предложили рисовать Феникса? — спрашивал тем временем Ван Фусин. — Как видите, я пока не успел ее изобразить. Может быть, попросить позировать принцессу Ильджон?  
— Да, непременно позовите принцессу Ильджон, если хотите опошлить эту картину еще больше, — сказал алхимик с отвращением и как будто немного посерьезнел. — Юг — загадка, прибежище странного, а Феникс — трехлетняя девочка, играющая тайнами и чудесами. Если хотите спасти этот рисунок, возьмите самую уродливую девочку из бедного квартала и изобразите ее верхом на каком-нибудь из этих их волшебных животных. Феникс не должна быть ни умной, ни могущественной, ни красивой. Если бы спор Четырёх Богов был игрой в «Туман и облака», Феникс была бы безумицей, которая ставит фишки на все квадраты подряд, не руководствуясь никакой логикой. Она любит хаос, пестроту и веселье. И бурно радуется, когда неожиданно для себя и для всех остальных выигрывает. Феникс лучше всех знает, что ни в чем нет смысла. И она — единственная из всей этой компании, кому стоит молиться.  
— Интересная мысль, — вежливо, но без интереса отозвался Ван Фусин.  
— Черепаха, по совести сказать, у вас похожа на красотку с грошовой эротической картинки, — продолжал Ху-сяньшен, явно наслаждаясь ролью критика. — Нарисуйте ей лицо старухи, господин художник, ей это больше подойдет, честное слово: она смертельно устала от этого мира.  
— Извините, но о Черепахе мне не хотелось бы думать плохо, — возразил Фусин, — я ведь сам родился в Юйгуе.  
— Неужели? Что же заставило вас перебраться в Чхонджу? Ваша кисть оказалась недостаточно хороша для Страны Черепахи? Ни за что бы не подумал, — самым невинным голосом сказал Ху-сяньшен.  
Ван Фусин не нашелся, что ответить. Гэрэл подумал, что даос ударил по больному. В Юйгуе или в Рюкоку про работы Ван Фусина в лучшем случае деликатно сказали бы, что они «уступают многим».  
Гэрэл не хотел ввязываться в разговор с Господином Лисом, но сказал:  
— Перестаньте, эти боги и так не внушают приязни, а вы хотите сделать их еще отвратительнее.  
Он тут же пожалел о том, что сказал это, потому что Ван Фусина его слова не подбодрили, а еще больше обидели, зато даос оживился.  
— Боги не для того, чтобы их любили, — возразил он Гэрэлу. — Боги — просто есть. А вы, господин генерал, верите в богов?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Гэрэл.  
— Это было бы глупо, да, генерал? — усмехнулся даос. — Только дети или выжившие из ума старики могут верить, что какие-то там небесные звери выбирают себе любимцев и вселяются в них или наделяют их особой силой…  
— Именно.  
— А вы не думали, — вкрадчиво сказал даос, — что все немного сложнее: может быть, ни в кого вселяться им не нужно — они просто незаметно вмешиваются в жизни людей, выстраивая события нужным образом, пока из их избранников не получается именно то, что они хотели? Именно им мы обязаны всеми бедами, расставаниями, потерями, смертями — всем тем, что ломает нас, придавая нам форму — пока из котенка не вырастет тигр…  
Они ведь уже говорили об этом с Юкинари, вспомнил Гэрэл. _«Я верю, что все неслучайно». — «Если это так, я нахожу это отвратительным»._  
Он ответил почти то же, что и в тот раз Юкинари:  
— Значит, эти ваши боги — просто больные ублюдки, которые играют людьми как пешками.  
— Да, есть немного. Но ведь если бы не их вмешательство… — даос доверительно наклонился к Гэрэлу и повторил почти то же, что сказал ему в такой же беседе Юкинари, только с каким-то другим смыслом, словно делясь секретом, — …мы ведь не были бы самими собой, каждый из нас был бы обычным, скучным человеком.  
На секунду сквозь шедший от алхимика густой перегар пробился знакомый Гэрэл горько-пряный запах — запах _яогуай_. Он, сам того не желая, потянул носом, принюхиваясь.  
Даос заметил это крошечное движение и, что еще удивительнее, правильно его истолковал.  
И издевательски осклабился.  
— Ах да, я забыл — вы ведь и есть _обычный человек_. Открою вам секрет: неплохо быть не таким, как все. Если ты по-настоящему особенный. А вот когда ты всю жизнь чувствешь себя чужаком в этом мире, но ничего этакого не умеешь — человек как человек, только все от тебя шарахаются — вот это, наверное, чертовски неприятно. Да, генерал?  
Ху-сяньшен так же легко читал чужие мысли, как Юкинари. (Может, он и правда мысли читает, подумал Гэрэл, — _яогуай_ все-таки). Но в отличие от бывшего рюкокусского императора, даос предпочитал использовать этот талант во зло, а не во благо.  
Гэрэлу хватило сил сохранить непроницаемое выражение лица и спокойно сказать:  
— Извините, господин астролог или кто вы там, я боюсь, что совершенно не хочу вас слушать. Вы отвлекаете Ван Фусина от работы, да и у меня не так уж много свободного времени.  
Господин Лис передёрнул плечами и ушёл, по дороге бормоча гадости про грубиянов-военных. Выглядел он при этом, правда, скорее довольным, чем обиженным.  
Жизнь во дворце Токхына с каждым днём становилась для Гэрэла всё более невыносимой.

О Юкинари Гэрэл учился думать в прошедшем времени. Того Юкинари, которого он знал, больше не было.  
Он лишился даже такой малости, как имя: Токхын звал его Тенью, и тот откликался на это прозвище. Впрочем, Гэрэл ничего против этого не имел: Тень и Тень — а как ещё звать человека, у которого нет ни сердца (он ведь своими глазами видел тот разрез на груди), ни лица (на людях мертвец так и продолжал носить повязку), который только и может, что следовать всюду по пятам за своим господином?  
Это было не так, как если бы в его тело вселился злой дух, как в тех _цзян-ши_ , что в народных байках ходят с вытянутыми вперед руками, сосут из людей кровь и жизнь и творят всяческие непотребства. Немертвый Юкинари знал и помнил все, что знал при жизни. И все его бесчисленные умения остались при нем. Но все, что составляло его личность, исчезло; исчезли все мысли, эмоции, желания — если не приказать ему куда-нибудь пойти и заняться каким-то делом, он просто стоял на одном месте, глядя в пустоту. И мог простоять так, наверное, целую вечность.  
Исчезли, конечно, и знакомые жесты и мимика, взгляд стал чужим. Лицо Юкинари теперь ничего не выражало — как у куклы.  
Как же это, оказывается, страшно, когда знакомые глаза смотрят пустым и незнакомым взглядом.  
На заданные вопросы он отвечал. Если не удавалось ответить односложно, он давал развернутый ответ — правдивый и точный; что бы у него ни спросили, он отвечал с бесстрастной покорностью, его голос всегда звучал спокойно и размеренно.  
Токхын какое-то время развлекался, задавая Тени вопросы, которые у живого Юкинари вызвали бы стыд, гнев или обиду. Правда, эта игра быстро надоела ему — было неинтересно оскорблять того, в ком не осталось никаких чувств.  
Вместо Юкинари стыд и вину чувствовал Гэрэл, потому что мог просто уйти и не слушать, но он слушал.  
— Тень, тебе... нет, _ему_ приходилось убивать? — с интересом спрашивал император.  
— Да.  
— В бою?  
— Не только.  
— А когда _он_ впервые убил человека?  
Тень смотрел на императора спокойно, не мигая. Совершенно нелюдской взгляд. Неудивительно, что в присутствии придворных император заставлял его надевать на глаза повязку.  
— Ему было двенадцать лет. Он убил принца Юкиёси.  
Каждый раз, когда Юкинари говорил о себе в третьем лице, Гэрэла передергивало. Впрочем, если бы он говорил «я», было бы, наверное, еще хуже.  
— Юкиёси?.. — император обернулся к Гэрэлу за подсказкой.  
— Младшего брата, — сказал Гэрэл.  
— О, он убил своего брата? Хорошие дети так не делают. И зачем же? И как это было?  
— Брат ненавидел _его_ , — пояснил мертвец. — Сам попытался _его_ убить. Но _он_ оказался сильнее.  
— Понятно, — протянул Токхын даже с некоторым уважением.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сказал Гэрэл.  
Перед кем, спрашивается, ему было неловко — перед мертвецом?  
«Он пришел ко мне, когда мне было двенадцать. У меня бывали плохие дни…» — вспомнилось ему.  
И еще: «По некоторым причинам мне тяжело убивать людей…».  
Внезапно ему в голову пришла одна мысль. Он ведь может просто спросить обо всем, что казалось ему неискренностью; врал ему Юкинари или нет, действительно ли он хотел разделить с ним свою мечту... Так просто. Если спросить, живой мертвец даст правдивый ответ.  
Мысль об этом показалась ему настолько мерзкой, что Гэрэл постарался тут же выбросить ее из головы, но не получилось.  
— Позовольте и мне спросить кое о чем, государь, — попросил он, ненавидя себя.  
Токхын заинтересованно кивнул.  
— Ты... _он_ действительно верил в то, что можно что-то исправить? — спросил Гэрэл.  
Мертвец устремил на него свой тяжелый темный взгляд.  
— Верил, — проговорил он.  
— О чем это он? — спросил Токхын.  
— Я спросил... — Гэрэл покачал головой. — Мне просто стало интересно, действительно ли Юкинари был таким хорошим человеком, каким любил казаться.  
Зачем он спрашивал? Он ведь и так знал ответ. Может быть, Юкинари был единственным по-настоящему хорошим человеком во всем этом мире.  
Сун Сяолянь ошибалась, считая своего сына лицемером и чудовищем. Назвать лицемером человека, который искренне желает всем добра — какая чушь... Ему, конечно, случалось манипулировать людьми, и притворяться, говоря людям именно то, что они хотят услышать, и использовать других в своих целях — Юкинари был императором, а глупый и наивный император проживет недолго. Но его устремления были искренними, и он всегда старался по возможности использовать «мягкую силу» — харизму, ум и знание человеческой натуры — там, где другие не побрезговали бы обманом или убийством. Говорят, что у власти не бывает благородных людей — но Юкинари был именно таким. Может быть, он был просто слишком молод и слишком везуч и потому не успел испачкать руки. А может, ему бы удалось остаться таким и даже вправду изменить что-то к лучшему.  
Но на пути Юкинари встал он, Гэрэл.  
И было, наверное, совсем несложно убрать его с дороги и продолжать идти к мечте, но Юкинари не смог. Не захотел. Не убил его. Взял и умер вместо этого сам, дурак, с улыбкой, словно так и нужно.  
— А дракон? — продолжал Гэрэл, чувствуя себя то ли идиотом, то ли сумасшедшим. — Он действительно говорил с ним?  
Тень ответил не сразу.  
— Я не знаю, — наконец сказал он.  
Гэрэл подумал, что если бы перед ним был живой, настоящий Юкинари, он бы задумчиво коснулся сейчас виска рукой, как всегда делал, когда не мог сразу подобрать ответ. Но мертвец даже не шевелился, его глухой голос звучал ровно. Гэрэл понял, что ненавидит этот бесстрастный голос не меньше, чем пустой взгляд.  
– ...Я не могу дать ответ на этот вопрос, поскольку не обладаю достаточными сведениями, — продолжал мертвец. — Как вы сами знаете, _он_ был нездоров. — («Он», снова этот «он», подумал Гэрэл, как же абсурдно это звучит!) — _Он_ не всегда отличал реальность от фантазий. _Он_ считал, что излечился, но невозможно сказать, правда это или нет. Возможно, дракон тоже был такой фантазией. Возможно, _он_ нуждался в своего рода подтверждении правильности своих поступков, поэтому и вообразил себе это создание...  
— Что? — вспылил Гэрэл, на миг совершенно забыв, что бывший рюкокусский император говорит о самом себе. — Он не был нездоров, слышишь, ты? Все с ним было в порядке. Да если бы в нашем мире был хоть десяток таких, как он, наш мир стал бы в тысячу раз лучше. И я своими глазами видел этого чертова дракона, своими собственными...  
Гэрэл замолк, поняв, что он — никогда не выходивший из себя, всю жизнь отмерявший эмоции с математической точностью — сейчас почти кричит и трясет мертвеца за плечи, а тот не сопротивляется, вися в его руках, точно кукла.  
Он разжал руки, отступил.  
— Верно, — сказал мертвец спокойно, словно ничего не произошло. — Вы видели дракона, и это аргумент в пользу реальности его существования, но его недостаточно. Ведь кроме вас его никто не видел. К тому же это могло быть всего лишь диковинное животное.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, — сказал Гэрэл.  
— Вы вините меня в его смерти, — сказал Тень. — Но ведь я ни в чем не виноват. Он и есть я. Вам следовало бы ненавидеть тех, кто в ответе за его смерть.  
Он не стал добавлять: «В первую очередь — себя», но эти непроизнесенные слова повисли между ними, густые, тяжелые, почти осязаемые.  
Токхын смеялся, будто увидел что-то необыкновенно забавное.  
Самое главное Гэрэл так и не спросил. Почему Юкинари выбрал именно его, неужели не нашел никого получше, с кем мог бы разделить свою нелепую, но прекрасную мечту. Что на самом деле думал о нем...  
Отвратительно было спрашивать об этом. И он слишком боялся услышать ответ — любой ответ.  
А главное, какой бы ответ он ни получил, его преступление не станет меньше.

 

**19\. Поражение**

 

А война с Рюкоку продолжалась. И Гэрэл, несмотря на сумасшедшие события, творящиеся в непосредственной близости от него, умудрялся оставаться причастным к этой войне, держать связь с войском через гонцов и отдавать распоряжения, хотя по-прежнему находился в чхонджусской столице и в самих боях участия не принимал.  
Когда один из приехавших с фронта гонцов сообщил, что Рюкоку вот-вот будет готова сдаться и мирные переговоры не за горами, и там срочно требуется его, Гэрэла, присутствие, тот и не подумал спорить. Ещё месяц назад ему казалось, что он бесконечно устал от войны и будет рад переложить часть забот на плечи подчинённых, но то, что происходило во дворце Токхына, было ничуть не лучше.  
Он покинул Чхонджу с лёгким сердцем. В каком-то смысле он даже радовался, что возвращается на войну. Но радость была недолгой.

На полдороги к фронту военных действий его настигла новость: Синдзю, столица Рюкоку, пала. Ему доложили, что город был взят штурмом после осады.  
Не то чтобы это стало неожиданностью — всё к тому шло, — но он почему-то не хотел в это верить, хотя сам приложил к поражению Рюкоку все усилия.  
Он гнал коня во весь опор, повторяя путь, которым ехал к Синдзю год назад; снова была осень, и в какой-то миг внутри вздрогнула безумная надежда: пускай окажется, что этого года не было, и столица, как в прошлый раз, встретит его запахом сырости, придворными с ухоженными лицами и настороженными рыбьими глазами, расписными шелками одежд; и живой, не иссиня-бледный Юкинари позовет его играть в «Туман и облака» и будет болтать о чудесах, богах и прочей чепухе…  
Но — нет.  
Ещё на подъезде к городской стене он учуял запах гари и увидел застилающий небо над городом чёрный дым пожаров. Возле стены императорского дворца он увидел свежевырытую канаву. Люди подвозили к ней тележки, полные трупов, и сбрасывали их вниз.  
Запах победы, как оказалось, может быть таким же едким, как вкус поражения.  
Его встретил генерал Квон. Едва завидев Гэрэла, он спрыгнул с лошади и рухнул на землю в поклоне.  
— Простите меня… Я передал защитникам города ваше предложение сдаться без боя. Но они не захотели сдаваться. Решили биться до последнего. — Молодой генерал был бледен и едва не трясся от страха. Видно было, что он до смерти боится Гэрэла и уверен, что его тут же на месте казнят за невыполненный приказ — даже несмотря на то, что он ни в чём не виноват. — И когда город был взят… Я отдал распоряжение, которое вы обычно отдаёте — не убивать без нужды, не насиловать, не грабить, не жечь… Постарался сделать всё от меня зависящее. Но, сами понимаете, солдаты есть солдаты…  
— Я понял, — ровно сказал Гэрэл. — Спасибо, генерал. Можете идти.  
Он видел, что генерал не лжёт. Он повидал немало побеждённых городов, и многие из них выглядели гораздо хуже Синдзю. Если бы Квон не отдал приказа обращаться с городом и пленными как можно бережнее, солдаты не оставили бы здесь камня на камне. А так — не так уж много зданий было сожжено или разрушено, и не так уж много трупов он видел на улицах; не так уж много, но…  
Он шёл среди мёртвых — своих и чужих — а живые расступались перед ним, и почти у всех в глазах был страх. Донёсся шёпот: «Убийца!..». Какая-то женщина плюнула ему вслед. Он не обернулся.  
Гэрэл вошёл в императорский дворец, не зная, зачем делает это. Ступени зданий были скользкими от крови. Кого, что он рассчитывал здесь найти?.. Тут не было никого, кроме мёртвых. Ему показалось, он узнал несколько лиц из числа тех, которые видел при дворе, когда гостил там. Должно быть, не только знать, но и многие простые горожане укрылись во дворце: при всей своей хрупкости он был защищён лучше других зданий и мог дольше других оставаться оплотом защитников города…  
Он чуть не споткнулся о знакомое тело: Сун Сяолянь. В нее выстрелили сзади, стрела прошла насквозь и торчала из груди. Случайный выстрел — или ее убил кто-то из своих же, воспользовавшись суматохой? У государыни Сун наверняка хватало врагов при дворе.  
Лицо матери Юкинари даже после смерти было неприятным. «Ну, эту-то мне точно не жалко», — подумал Гэрэл. Но потом к нему пришла другая, горькая мысль, которая ни за что не посетила бы человека, которым он был всего лишь несколько месяцев назад: «А чем я лучше?».  
Он аккуратно переступил через голову мёртвой Сяолянь и пошёл дальше.  
Оказавшись в саду, он ускорил шаг; потом почти побежал, путаясь в загораживавшем дорогу кустарнике, раздирая руки колючками. Вышел к пруду. Остановился, неуверенно всматриваясь в тёмную глубину. Затем упал на колени и прижал ладони к воде — в последней, отчаянной надежде непонятно на что.  
— Дракон!..  
Никого.  
— Пожалуйста! Ответь мне! Я не причиню тебе вреда!  
Никто не отзывался. Было тихо, лишь по воде расходились круги.  
Дракон не хотел показываться. Он исчез, или погиб, когда началась атака, или улетел. Гэрэл с внезапной ясностью понял, что в этом пруду его больше нет. Совсем. А может, никогда и не было.  
Если и есть в мире чудеса и драконы, и далекие разноцветные звезды-солнца, и страны, где нет бесконечной бесплодной войны, и люди, умеющие летать и перевоплощаться в зверей, эти чудеса — лишь для тех, чьи руки чисты.  
А таких, как он, всегда будут преследовать кровь и запах смерти.  
Глухая пустота.  
Пошёл дождь. Сначала он накрапывал лениво, не в полную силу, затем хлынул с внезапной яростью. Гэрэл почти не замечал его, лишь отстранённо подумал, что дождь — это хорошо, дождь поможет затушить пожары. Он не чувствовал, что сам вымок до нитки, и что струи дождя текут по его лицу, словно слёзы. Невидяще смотрел на своё отражение в водной глади, роняя капли с лица и волос. Затем встал и медленно побрёл прочь от пруда, пошатываясь, словно пьяный.

Через два дня было подписано мирное соглашение с Рюкоку. Согласно этому договору Рюкоку объявлялся подчинённой территорией Империи Тигра и обязывался выплачивать ежегодную дань в размере, который сочтёт нужным назначить император Токхын или его наместник в Рюкоку, генерал Гэрэл.  
Свершилось: он стал правителем Страны Дракона.

Первые недели после захвата Синдзю были, как водится, самыми тяжелыми. В первые дни казалось, что в городе остались только плачущие матери с детьми, ничего не понимающие старики, чхонджусские солдаты и мертвые тела тех, у кого не осталось близких, которые могли бы их похоронить. Большинство горожан в страхе заперлись в домах, некоторые, более отчаянные, бродили по городу, пытаясь пробраться в дома умерших в поисках еды или денег, хотя деньги стремительно обесценились — купить на них было нечего, рынки опустели. Некоторые из его солдат тоже пытались промышлять грабежом, он приказал таких отлавливать и наказывать; сам он в глубине души мародерство не осуждал, поскольку хорошо знал, что такое голод, и понимал, что еда и теплая одежда нужнее живым, чем мертвым, однако жесткая дисциплина в армии была необходима, чтобы горожане перестали считать солдат угрозой и хоть отчасти поверили в его мирные намерения.  
Гэрэл делал все, что мог, чтобы восстановить обычную городскую жизнь: вернул в город разбежавшихся чиновников, пообещав сохранить им жалованье (и выполнив обещание); снабдил жителей едой с городских складов и из армейских припасов. Надолго этой еды, конечно, не хватило бы, но постепенно в городе начали появляться фермеры и купцы — он разрешил беспошлинно торговать всем, кому хватило смелости приехать в захваченный город.  
Постепенно среди черных развалин (трупы с улиц к тому времени уже успели убрать) появлялось все больше островков жизни. Поначалу из товаров пользовалось спросом только самое насущное: рис, пшеница, яйца, овощи, мясо, — потом начали привозить и одежду, и даже предметы роскоши. Люди хотели жить. Вкусно есть, красиво одеваться, смотреть уличные представления. Простому народу было, по большей части, все равно, кто им правит. Снова застучали молоты в кузницах, снова начали читать молитвы в храмах.  
Жизнь продолжалась.  
Он, казалось бы, должен был радоваться, но ему это все казалось чудовищно неправильным. Что с вами, люди? — думал он с горечью и презрением. Юкинари больше нет. Нет того, кто был сердцем и душой этого города — неужели вы этого не видите? И сам город — казалось ему — теперь стал мертвым, уродливо-чхонджусским. Если бы они не цеплялись так за свои шкуры, им удалось бы отстоять Синдзю...  
В его глазах они были предателями. Он почти ненавидел их. В эти мгновения он забывал о собственной роли в этой войне.  
В другие моменты он пытался рассуждать здраво, твердил себе: он ведь любит этот город, Синдзю нуждается в нем, как и множество других городов и людей, которым сейчас как никогда нужен мудрый и справедливый правитель... Разве он не этого хотел?  
Но у него не было уверенности, что он сможет стать таким правителем. Что хочет им стать.

В один из первых дней в захваченной Синдзю он встретился с принцессой Маюми; она, как и мать, была удивительно похожа на Юкинари лицом, но больше ничего общего у них не было.  
— Ничтожная интересуется, нужна ли господину генералу невеста, — пролепетала она, не смея поднять на него глаз.  
На своих крошечных ножках Маюми могла передвигаться только очень маленькими шажками — это зрелище было бы смешным, если бы не было таким жутким. Кто-то, вероятно, заботился о ней — может быть, кто-то из тех, кто прежде ей прислуживал. Гэрэлу это было неинтересно.  
Он понял, что ни за что не заставит себя прикоснуться к ней (когда он успел стать таким щепетильным?), да и она, беспорочная красавица, вероятно, повесится на собственном шелковом поясе, как только пройдет первый испуг. Их ведь в этой проклятой Рюкоку только и учат, как красиво умирать.  
— Ты действительно хочешь стать моей женой? — спросил он.  
Он думал, что она состроит кокетливое личико, начнет лебезить — но все оказалось еще хуже: на лице девушки отразились страх и недоумение. Было видно, что она, как ребенок на уроке, пытается понять, какой ответ ему хочется услышать, чтобы ответить правильно.  
Он вздохнул.  
— Успокойся. Никто тебя не тронет. Чего ты сама хочешь?  
— Ничтожная хотела бы вернуться во дворец и жить как прежде, — тихо сказала она, и Гэрэл понял, что для нее это признание было отчаянно смелым шагом.  
Девушка то ли была безнадежно глупа, то ли потеряла связь с реальностью из-за шока. Гэрэл не знал, как объяснить ей, что как прежде жить не получится — дворец в Синдзю, конечно, остался стоять где стоял, но жизнь там никогда не будет прежней. По императорскому дворцу вместо придворных в расшитых узорами шелках теперь бродили чхонджусские солдаты. Многие деревья в саду срубили, сооружая костры или носилки для раненых; там, где раньше красавцы-аристократы любовались цветением вишен или алой осенней листвой, слушали стихи или игру на эрху, теперь стояли шатры, пахло дешевым жжёным вином и прогорклым рисом.  
Какие-то перемены будут к лучшему, какие-то — нет. Как всегда. Может быть, однажды эта пугливая девочка поймет, что среди ее специфических дворцовых талантов есть те, которые могут прокормить ее саму и пригодиться другим — но вряд ли это случится скоро, если никто не подтолкнет ее в нужном направлении.  
— Ты умеешь читать? Считать, писать?  
Маюми быстро закивала.  
— Ничтожная знает Высокую Речь, знает стиль «хризантема», стиль «осенние травы», «крыло»…  
— Хорошо, — равнодушно сказал Гэрэл. — Тут в ближайшее время будет неспокойно. Я отправлю тебя в Юйгуй, к родственникам твоей матери.  
Недоумение на лице принцессы только усилилось. Он понимал, о чем она думает: зачем она родственникам, которых она ни разу не видела, а если и видела, то не помнит? Они, родственники эти, и раньше-то чурались ее родителей, а теперь она — осиротевшая принцесса проигравшей страны — им тем более не нужна...  
— Поговори с юйгуйской императрицей Джин-хо — не бойся, если ты скажешь, что ты от меня, она согласится тебя принять. Станешь ее учительницей. Будешь учить ее читать, писать, одеваться... Ей многому надо научиться. Когда ее увидишь — поймешь.  
Он увидел, что Маюми плачет, по-прежнему ничего не понимая. Переезд в другую страну и новая жизнь, непохожая на ту, которую она вела во дворце, пугали ее даже больше, чем замужество за беловолосым демоном. Он понял, что сейчас с ней говорить бесполезно, Гэрэл надеялся, что она хотя бы запомнит сказанное им. Ее судьба — не его забота. Джин-хо позаботится о ней, когда та окажется в Юйгуе. Надо дать указания людям, которые доставят ее туда в целости и сохранности. Но ему не хотелось об этом думать. Потом, потом, потом...  
И ради _этих_ Юкинари хотел построить новый мир? Ради предательницы-матери, беспомощной пустоглазой сестры? Ради трусливых подданных? Не было никого, кто был бы достоин этого мира, и никого, кому он нужен. Юкинари постиг эту истину, разрезав себе запястья в тюремном застенке Токхына.  
Может быть, Гэрэлу стоило последовать за ним. Все эти люди, что окружали его, были безразличны ему. Что чхонджусцы, что рюкокусцы были одинаково чужими для него — чужими во всем.  
А единственного не чужого человека он отдал, даже не попытавшись побороться за него — можно сказать, убил собственными руками.  
Всё осталось прежним, твердил он себе — но прекрасно знал, что ничто уже не будет прежним. В его жизни не было ни капли смысла. Его не было и раньше, его никогда не манил призрак другого, счастливого мира — он в такой мир не верил. Но теперь бессмысленность навалилась на него тяжелым грузом. Он умел только сражаться, но в его стылой безрадостной жизни не было ничего, за что стоило бы сражаться.  
Не было Юкинари.

 

**20\. Омут**

 

Осень была на исходе, но никак не могла смениться зимой: в Синдзю, похоже, привычной ему западной и северной зимы со снегом вовсе не было. Дождь лил и лил. По утрам между стволами деревьев в саду стыл туман. Из-за того, что небо было все время затянуто тучами, казалось, что темнеет рано, и фонари светили сквозь зеленоватую влажную мглу тускло, словно со дна реки.  
Как правило, чиновники и аристократы, переселяясь на другое место, брали с собой слуг — лучше, чтобы на новом месте (по определению враждебном) тебя окружали знакомые, верные люди. Гэрэл и рад был так поступить, но была одна проблема: его домом стал императорский дворец. Он привез десяток слуг из Чхонджу, но заполнить весь дворец верными ему людьми никак не мог при всем желании. Потому его новый дом населяли главным образом ненавидевшие его рюкокусцы.  
Он вполне мог бы обойтись без всех этих людей (впрочем, без своих слуг тоже), но эти люди жили во дворце куда дольше него, и он не чувствовал себя вправе лишать их дома.  
Из-за бесконечных дождей в воздухе внутри дворца скапливалось невероятное, чудовищное количество влаги — воздух будто бы от пола до потолка был пропитан водой. От сырости гнила деревянная мебель, гибли книги, на стенах расцветали причудливые узоры плесени. Иногда Гэрэлу казалось, что дворец залило наводнением, а они все каким-то чудом остались живы и теперь живут на дне морском и дышат водой; и что в окна вот-вот заплывут стаи рыб, и странно, что придворные еще не отрастили хвосты, чтобы апатично шевелить ими, плавно перетекая из одной комнаты в другую. Вместе с сыростью в воздухе не находящими приюта сгустками плавала молчаливая взаимная ненависть прежних обитателей дворца и захватчиков друг к другу.  
Гэрэл изо всех сил пытался примирить победителей и побежденных. Он хотел по мере возможности восстановить жизнь дворца, работу городских служб, чиновничьего аппарата. На некоторые должности он назначил чхонджусцев, но многие оставил за местными чиновниками — как ни крути, чхонджусцы были чужаками здесь, а он не хотел оказаться в роли диктатора не только безжалостного, но и бестолкового: только демонстрируя хоть какое-то уважение к местным, можно было надеяться на диалог и перемены к лучшему. Впрочем, о реформах и улучшениях пока было рано думать. Сейчас бы вернуть все как было.  
У него было много задумок, но сил — гораздо меньше; этот город словно высасывал их из него. Дни бежали один за другим и терялись, он каждый день твердил себе, что назавтра уж точно возьмется за дело, но обещания так и оставались обещаниями.

Все во дворце напоминало ему о той осени, что была год назад. Вещи, книги,бесчисленные изображения драконов на всех предметах. Лица и наряды придворных. Бумажные фонарики. Чья-то игра на эрху. Листики кленов на дне ручья.  
_На мою могилу падает снег — это приходит зима,  
и лишь над твоим домом все льет дождь и кружатся листья —  
неделю за неделей, месяц за месяцем..._  
...Старики в городе, играющие за маленькими столиками в настольные игры, заставляли его вспоминать про «Туман и облака». Чай: он хорошо помнил, какие чаи любил Юкинари.  
Он перебирал режущие осколки памяти, постоянно представлял себе, как сложилось бы все, если бы он выбрал ту, другую дорогу, на которую Юкинари звал его. Память услужливо подсовывала ему все моменты, когда можно было изменить ход событий.  
Если бы он дал согласие служить ему той ночью в саду у драконьего пруда...  
Если бы после битвы у реки Сэтагава он поскакал вперед своих людей на заброшенную императорскую виллу и предупредил его...  
И даже когда они в последний раз встретились в Когте, было не поздно: у Гэрэла было достаточно влияния тогда, он мог бы, наверное, устроить переворот и убить Токхына, если бы мыслил холодно и четко; но в его голове тогда царил полный хаос.  
И еще он вспоминал те слова, сказанные Юкинари, когда они встретились на рынке в нижнем городе: «Давайте уедем в Юйгуй... Тогда эта война не коснется нас», — они были как рука, протянутая ему в безнадежной мольбе. Безнадежной — потому что Юкинари, конечно, понимал, что такого не может быть никогда.  
Он клял себя за то, что не может перестать думать об этом, вырваться из этого больного круга.  
Он мучился от бессонницы и, хоть и обвинял во всем стучавший в окна дождь или сырой холод, но догадывался, что виновато скорее вино и душевный непокой.  
Каждую ночь он говорил призраку Юкинари все, что хотел сказать и не сказал; представлял, что тот ответил бы ему. Как они вместе закончили бы эту чертову войну, как обсуждали бы планы, вместе склонялись бы над картами и бумагами. Составлял в уме бесконечные — иногда до самого рассвета — истории, умолял простить его. И в конце концов, обессиленный, падал в объятия сна — и в какой-то один-единственный миг перед засыпанием ему казалось, что все исправлено, что он прощен, и всё, всё теперь будет хорошо.

Во дворце было не только сыро, но и страшно холодно. Здесь были сотни спален, и императоры в прежние времена постоянно их меняли — разумная мера предосторожности, учитывая, что недоброжелателей всегда было предостаточно. Гэрэл отмахнулся от предостережений и выбрал одну — и приказал принести туда побольше ковров, одеял, книг, вина и ярких светильников. В серо-зеленой стылости дворца эта комната была похожа на живое сердце, которое пульсировало и перекачивало горячую кровь. Если бы не его обязанности, он с радостью забыл бы о мире, который начинался за пределами этой теплой светлой комнаты. Он всей всей душой возненавидел этот мир, этот город, отгороженный от него мутной стеной дождя.  
Город, что неудивительно, отвечал ему полной взаимностью.  
Другие чхонджусцы маялись в Синдзю не меньше. Стоило только пьяному угару победителей угаснуть, как они начали роптать, проситься домой в Чхонджу и жаловаться на рюкокусцев.  
Все чаще ему сообщали, что люди недовольны его приказами и уже высказывают это недовольство, не таясь. Да он и сам прекрасно все понимал.  
Чаще всего ему досаждал главный придворный маг — тут, в Синдзю, тоже такой имелся; здешний маг был не даосом, но последователем какого-то схожего учения, которое в Рюкоку называли учением об Инь и Ян. Утверждая, что звезды и гексаграммы показывают ему будущее, он подробно рассказывал о разнообразных несчастьях, которые вот-вот обрушатся на головы завоевателей и лично Гэрэла. «Самые могущественные мои амулеты ломаются в присутствии этого демона...» — вещал он. Всё это несколько утомляло. Прогнать его было бы неосмотрительно — мастер Инь-Ян был рюкокусцем очень знатного и уважаемого рода. Впрочем, в отличие от его старого знакомца Господина Лиса маги из здешнего Ведомства Предсказаний были обычными шарлатанами-людьми, довольно безвредными.  
Так же безвредны были и те, кто во всеуслышание поносил Гэрэла на улицах — это были или пьяные, или вконец отчаявшиеся люди. Если верить им, он был ростом с двух мужчин и неуязвим; был сыном девятихвостой лисицы и колдуном; питался кровью; мог одним взглядом превратить человека в камень. Гэрэл никого не наказывал за такие разговоры — страх подкреплял его авторитет (довольно жалкие подпитки, надо сказать).  
Куда опаснее были разговоры между теми, кто не верил в стариковские сказки. Слухи расползались словно змеи, и среди множества безобидных было и несколько ядовитых — те, что случайно оказались правдой.  
— ...Известно ли вам что-нибудь о его семье?  
— Нет. О нем мало известно, по большей части всё — слухи и выдумки.  
— До меня дошли сведения, что мать его была... — говоривший понизил голос, — ... _служанкой_...  
— Быть не может! И престол в руках человека такого происхождения... Надо узнать больше его секретов — наверняка он не так опасен, как болтают...  
— Если вырвать тигру когти, будет просто кошка...  
Служанкой?.. Вернее было бы сказать — рабыней. Или лучше даже так: остроухой _тварью_ , которая в глазах окружающих находилась где-то на одной ступени с бездомной шелудивой псиной. Что бы эти изысканные аристократы сказали, узнав подробности его детства?

Задыхаясь во дворце, он отправлялся бродить по Синдзю.  
Он часто приходил в нижнюю часть города, в торговый квартал, туда, где когда-то видел девочку Момоко. Она была безразлична ему, да и не узнала бы его. Зачем тогда? Он не смог бы ответить. Сказал бы — просто так, но ведь просто так ничего не бывает.  
Однажды он увидел потерявшуюся девочку — не Момоко, другую, незнакомую; та шла по улице и со странной очень спокойной интонацией — не поймёшь, не то искренне, не то играет сама с собой в какую-то игру или роль репетирует, — монотонно повторяла: "Вы не видели мою маму? Ее нет. Ее нет". И снова то же самое, теми же самыми словами.  
В чём-то ей даже можно было позавидовать — девочка, по крайней мере, точно знала, что именно она ищет.  
Может быть, он бессмысленно и упорно искал среди лиц молодых симпатичных торговцев Юкинари, но это ведь было бы совсем уж глупо.

Так уже и не вспомнить, когда он начал выпивать. Он никогда не любил алкоголиков, не доверял тем, кого бутылка вина может превратить в совсем другого человека. Иногда он мог выпить немного за компанию с солдатами, но чтобы сознательно и настойчиво глушить тоску вином — такого прежде с ним точно не было. Эта привычка завелась уже тут, в этом проклятом городе утопленников — Синдзю.  
Он и не надеялся, что управлять страной будет легко, но если бы не эта апатия, воможно, и получилось бы сохранить и даже построить что-то, а так — все разваливалось на глазах, словно замок из песка.  
Даже караул, что сторожил его спальню, состоящий из людей, которым он раньше доверял, начал сомневаться в нем. Его действия обсуждали не в открытую, тихо, но он слышал и замечал — как заметил бы любой, у кого были глаза и уши.  
...— Мне тоже это не нравится, но надо стараться ладить с ними; Рюкоку — наш дом, — говорил какой-то молодой солдат убежденно. — И рюкокусцы больше нам не враги. Мы должны относиться к ним как к братьям.  
— «Дом»? — повторила пожилая Юллё, командующая Левой дворцовой стражей. Она сказала это очень презрительно, будто сплюнула. — «Братья»? Упаси меня Небесный Тигр от таких родичей! Тебе сколько лет, что ты веришь в эти сказки? Да рюкокусцы после того, как проиграли, ненавидят нас пуще прежнего.  
— Мне девятнадцать. Но это не мои слова, а нашего генерала — то есть, я хотел сказать, господина наместника.  
— Слышала я эту чушь, которой пичкает нас «господин наместник». Но помяни мое слово, никогда не будет мира между нами и рюкокусцами. Предательство у них в крови. У нас в Чхонджу не умеют ничего чувствовать наполовину. Не привыкли мы выжидать, скрываться. Ненависть, месть, прощение, мир — у нас все честно и быстро. А рюкокусцы — хитрые холодные змеи. Могут десятилетиями ждать возможности отомстить, улыбаясь тебе как лучшему другу, и яд ненависти в крови лишь сгустится.  
— Ты считаешь генерала глупцом?  
— Что ты, сынок, наоборот. Он даже слишком умен, как по мне. Юность провел среди этих книгочеев и стихоплетов в Юйгуе, а теперь вздумал превратиться в рюкокусца и заодно и нас перекроить по тому же подобию. Сомневаюсь даже, думает ли он еще на нашем языке... Только если что-то хорошо для него, необязательно, что это хорошо и для нас.  
— Что ты такое говоришь? Генерал Гэрэл всегда заботился о нас, бился с нами плечом к плечу, — донесся еще один голос.  
— А почему бы ему не биться? Он — бессмертный, что ему станется? Генерал себе на уме. Он не такой, как мы, и никогда не станет как мы. — И, понизив голос, Юллё уточнила: — Если кто забыл, он — _яогуай_.  
Возражений не последовало.  
Он прислонился лбом к холодной стене, пытаясь разогнать пелену опьянения и осмыслить то, что только что услышал. Он не справлялся не только с обязанностями наместника — даже со своими людьми он не мог управиться... Нельзя было позволять говорить подобные вещи, но всех палками не накажешь и в рудники не отошлешь.  
Гэрэл посмотрел на себя в зеркало и увидел там мерзкую, вполне человеческую рожу с воспаленными от алкоголя глазами. Грязные светлые прядки жалко свисали с двух сторон худого лица. Краше в гроб кладут. Удивительно, что кто-то все еще принимает его за _яогуай_. Он попытался усмехнуться — улыбка обернулась издевательской гримасой, и на одну краткую секунду ему померещился в зеркале другой, воображаемый Гэрэл, холодный бессмертный демон: тот, из зеркала, вовсю потешался над ним, неудачником. 

Когда удавалось заснуть, сны, которые он видел, были тревожными и больными. Иногда он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что ему приснилось, а что произошло на самом деле. Депрессия, страхи и подозрения, алкогольный бред, ночные кошмары — все слилось в один серо-зеленый омут, и его утягивало туда все глубже. Иногда ему казалось, что он потихоньку сходит с ума.  
Должно быть, увиденная днем в нижнем городе девочка взволновала Гэрэла, потому что после этого ночью ему приснился скверный сон про его мать.  
Он знал такие сны и больше всего не любил их — когда с самого начала его сопровождало затхлое, гнилостное ощущение, что непременно должно случиться что-то плохое. Потом ощущение перерастало в уверенность, и он даже понимал — что будет дальше. И в конце концов это случалось.  
Ему снился город, про который он, следуя какой-то странной сновиденной логике, почему-то сначала думал, что это Синдзю, хотя ничего общего с настоящей Синдзю у него не было. Город из сна был светлым, летним, солнце заливало его весь, не оставляя ни клочка тени. И безмолвным: на улицах не раздавались крики торговцев, не смеялись дети, не громыхали ведра водоносов, не гремели повозки — было тихо, так тихо и сонно, словно город застыл в одном бесконечном мгновении, как в янтаре. В этом городе почему-то не было людей. Совсем. Казалось, они — люди — всего секунду назад здесь были, но перед его появлением куда-то исчезали; или будто они где-то существуют и сейчас, но в какой-то соседней реальности, и он их не видит... Поначалу их отсутствие не оущущалось им как что-то неправильное и даже не вызывало удивления, наоборот, казалось, что по-другому и не бывает, — но потом он осознал и остро ощутил свое одиночество, и тогда ему стало страшно...  
Душно цвели липы.  
Он был ребенком — маленьким, потерянным, как и в большинстве таких снов (хотя даже если он видел себя в виде взрослого, это ничего не меняло — все эти сны заканчивались одинаково скверно, что бы он ни делал).  
В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он видит свою мать — фигуру со светлым облаком волос — но она зашла в один из двориков, и он потерял её из виду. Он кинулся за ней, но никого там не нашел.  
Продолжая искать ее, он вдруг заметил, что город на Синдзю совсем не похож — как он мог так ошибиться? Этот город из сна не напоминал ни один из известных ему городов Срединных Государств. Тут была другая, совсем чуждая ему архитектура: большинство зданий — из бронзово-коричневого кирпича, который на солнце становился жёлтым, того же цвета металлические купола; арки, лестницы. И всё припорошено временем: некоторые стены почти целиком увиты плющом, камень осыпался...  
Он еще долго бродил по пыльным желтым цветущим улицам этого города, не-Синдзю, и безуспешно пытался найти хоть одну живую душу.  
Наконец мать сама вышла к нему, появившись в одной из арок.  
Вокруг бедер у нее были намотаны грязные окровавленные лохмотья. Она выглядела и двигалась как-то странно, настолько неправильно, что сознание сопротивлялось и не хотело принимать увиденное — одну бесконечно долгую секунду он не мог понять, что не так; потом увидел — она на костылях, а ниже бедер у нее нет _ничего._ Этот сон он уже видел десяток раз, детали немного различались, но суть не менялась. Иногда он видел свою мать искалеченной, иногда — слепой, иногда — мертвой или умирающей. Где-то уже на середине сна он обычно понимал, наученный горьким опытом, что это сон, но менее противно от этого не становилось, и менее страшно — тоже.  
— Ма... мама, — с трудом выговорил он, — что у тебя с но... что случилось?..  
Она мягко, спокойно ответила:  
— Да ничего особенного; не смотрела, куда шла — я же вечно рассеянная такая — под повозку попала... Не бери в голову...  
То, как обыденно она вела себя — будто ничего не произошло, будто нет никакой особенной беды в том, что от его матери осталась только половина человека, кусок, — еще больше подчеркивало ужас зрелища.  
Она приближалась, собираясь взять его за руку — орудуя костылями, двигалась резко, рывками, словно какое-то насекомое; и как же резал глаза контраст этих костылей и грязных лохмотьев — и ее прекрасного лица, ее золотых волос...  
— Нет, нет, — он, дрожа, отступал, а она ковыляла к нему, продолжая спокойно улыбаться.  
— Ну что же ты? Идем, пора домой...

В череде этих мутных полубезумных снов ему запомнился один очень ясный — словно он до этого бултыхался в болоте, а потом вдруг нырнул в чистое море.  
Он приснился ему утром — после того как Гэрэл рано встал, намереваясь заняться делами, даже умылся, но зеленовато-серая темень за окном загнала его обратно в постель.  
Едва он закрыл глаза, как сразу каким-то образом понял, что спит и видит сон. Раньше подобное случалось с ним только под утро, на зыбкой границе между сном и пробуждением, и не с такой ясностью.

 _Во сне было море. Северное и холодное даже на вид, стального цвета, непохожее на зеленоватое море в Синдзю.  
Волны мерно набегали на скалистый берег. От берега отходила гряда каменистых островов и терялась где-то у линии горизонта, где серое море сливалось с почти таким же серым низким небом.  
Самым странным было то, что, осознав себя во сне, он не проснулся, а продолжал видеть сон. От этого ему стало немного не по себе: он не был уверен, что сможет проснуться по собственному желанию, и понятия не имел, что для этого надо делать. А ещё появилось ощущение, что этот пейзаж ему знаком. Что когда-то такое уже было, но когда и где, он не помнил, и от этого будто пропасть под ногами разверзалась.  
Кроме моря и тёмных скал, там ещё была каменная лестница — на ней он и стоял. Выщербленные ступени спускались прямо к морю; стоило ему спуститься вниз на несколько ступенек, и он оказался бы по щиколотку в воде. Волны лизали лестницу, с шелестом накатывались на покрывавшую нижнюю ступеньку гальку.  
На нескольких ступенях лежали маленькие красные листики, похожие на пятипалые звёзды. Здесь стояла поздняя северная осень, и листва уже успела частично осыпаться с пробивающихся между скалами деревьев. Было холодно и очень сыро. С веток капала вода. Про такие пейзажи рюкокусские поэты любили слагать стихи. Что-нибудь про туман, улетающий вдаль клин журавлей и старость.  
Он всё-таки сделал то, что ему хотелось сделать с самого начала: спустился на те самые несколько шагов вниз. Вода показалась ужасающе холодной даже сквозь кожу сапог. Волны мягко хватали за лодыжки и тянули за собой в море, прочь от берега.  
В этот миг сквозь пелену этого странного сна он вспомнил другой, старый сон про это же холодное северное море, а затем ещё один и ещё. Он понял, что видел это место уже не один и не два раза: оно снилось ему часто, было отправной точкой для других снов, чем-то вроде убежища...  
Он развернулся и стал подниматься обратно, решив дойти до самого верха лестницы: он вспомнил, что в других снах эта лестница куда-то приводила его. В сапогах хлюпало.  
Лестница перешла в тропу, которая вилась между скал и тонких кривых деревьев; описав полукруг, тропа снова привела его к морю, на этот раз — к старому деревянному пирсу. У берега к нему была привязана лодка. Он прошел немного по пирсу, нашёл обрывок рыбацкой сети, обкатанное морем стёклышко, гнутую монету и пару крючков.  
Странно: в этом сне не наблюдалось совершенно никакого сюжета, зато пейзаж и все предметы казались на удивление реальными. Когда-то давно, в детстве, он слышал, что во сне не чувствуешь боли. Он ради интереса провёл острием одного из крючков по подушечке указательного пальца. Боль казалась вполне настоящей, выступили капельки крови. Он слизнул их; на вкус кровь была такой же, как обычно.  
Море швыряло ледяные брызги в лицо, и они тоже ощущались вполне реальными, как и вода в сапогах.  
В самом конце пирса что-то виднелось — он прищурился, стараясь рассмотреть получше — да, точно, это было похоже на человека. Пирс был очень длинный, и он потратил несколько минут, чтобы дойти до конца.  
На краю пирса сидел Господин Лис. Его лица Гэрэл не видел — тот сидел спиной к нему, свесив ноги вниз — но сразу узнал по растрепанным рыжим волосам.  
Гэрэл неслышно подошел, остановился за его спиной. Господин Лис, не оборачиваясь, сказал:  
— Холодрыга тут у тебя страшная. Как у водяного в заднице.  
— А тебя сюда никто и не звал, — огрызнулся Гэрэл. Во сне почему-то не получалось ненавидеть Господина Лиса так сильно, как в жизни, да и убрать его из сна он не мог — так что пришлось снизойти до разговора.  
— Для меня эта встреча — тоже неожиданность, и не сказать чтобы приятная, — сказал Ху-сяньшен.  
— Что это за место?  
— Не только боги творят свои миры. Люди тоже делают это, хотя масштабы, понятно, другие. Предвосхищая твой следующий вопрос: не только люди, такие, как я — тоже. — Он наконец повернулся, взглянул на Гэрэла своими раскосыми нечеловеческими зеленоватыми глазами. — У каждого есть такой мир внутри собственной головы. Убежище, куда ты можешь в любое время войти и укрыться в себе. Немногие знают об этом мире, тем не менее, он есть у каждого. Человек может попасть сюда, когда он болен, сошел с ума или умирает, — или же если умеет ходить по снам. Я называю их мирами-внутри-сердца. И я рассказываю тебе все это только потому, что ты ничего не вспомнишь, когда проснешься.  
«Я болен, сошел с ума или умираю?» — хотел поинтересоваться Гэрэл, но вместо этого задал более насущный вопрос:  
— И что же ты делаешь в моем мире?  
— В основном мерзну, — кисло сказал даос. — Неприглядная у тебя, голубчик, душа...  
— Как попасть в чужой мир? — настойчиво спросил Гэрэл.  
— Как я уже сказал, эта встреча случайна. Не пытайся вступить в игру, которая превосходит твое понимание.  
— Игру? — Гэрэл подумал о распре между Срединными Государствами. — Ты имеешь в виду войну?  
— Я имею в виду игру, которую ведут существа, которые намного сильнее людей, — ответил Господин Лис... _  
...и в этот момент Гэрэл проснулся.  
После пробуждения он некоторое время лежал, не открывая глаз. Сон не уходил, он стоял перед глазами, по-прежнему выпуклый и реальный. Если бы сейчас кто-нибудь спросил его о том, что он видел, он бы без труда пересказал всё: ощущение тишины и покоя; мёртвые оттенки воды и скал, которые почему-то не пугали его, а приносили умиротворение; яркие кляксы красной листвы. Ледяная вода в сапогах, изморось на его коже.  
Ему казалось, он всё ещё чувствует во рту привкус крови. Он поднёс к глазам палец, который во сне порезал крючком — но, конечно, кожа была не повреждена.  
И всё же приснившееся ему место было в каком-то смысле реально, — он был уверен в этом. Значит, реален был и разговор с Ху-сяньшеном?  
«Я не забуду этот сон и этот диалог», — решил он и, хотя и не понимал его смысла и ничего из сказанного Господином Лисом не показалось ему важным, он несколько раз прокрутил разговор в голове, пока не убедился, что тот не выветрится из памяти.

 

**21\. Заговор**

 

Дурные сны продолжали мучить его.  
Это была одна из тех ночей, когда он не был уверен, спит или бодрствует, не мог отличить воспоминания от кошмаров.  
В этот раз ему снился Юг и тени его прошлого. И опять — мать. Одна из тех сцен, которые он мечтал вырезать из своей памяти, но не мог.  
Это было больше двадцати пяти лет назад. Сколько ему было — три года, четыре? Он не знал точно, он слишком часто видел подобные сцены, а потом — став старше — порожденные ими кошмары.  
Он помнил, что тогда, в первый раз, было темно: то ли утро, то ли поздний вечер. Он пробрался в клетушку матери, потому что соскучился по ней. Она спала, ее волосы, всегда удивительно чистые и красивые, рассыпались по прикрытой грязными тряпками соломе, словно лучи Луны. Он хотел лечь с ней рядом и обнять ее, но улышал шаги — и прижался к стене, надеясь, что его не заметят.  
Кто-то зашел и остановился возле подстилки, возвышаясь над спящей, словно башня. В полутьме он не видел лица. Мощная фигура могла принадлежать Баатар-хану — а могла и кому-то другому. Многие из племени приходили к его матери: на людях никто не признался бы, что марает руки о беловолосую демоницу, но все всё понимали.  
(Когда родился Гэрэл, его не убили только потому, что каждый из мужчин улуса мог быть его отцом — в том числе и Баатар. Но никто не был уверен в своем отцовстве: странный светловолосый ребенок ни на кого из них не был похож, вообще выглядел совсем не так, как жители Срединных Государств. Поэтому каждый, проходя мимо, норовил ударить его, плюнуть вслед. И назвать демонским отродьем или ублюдком — какое-то время у него и не было никакого другого имени. Потом мать стала называть его Гэрэл — «свет»; имя звучало как злая издевка, но она вовсе не насмехалась — просто знала на языке людей не так уж много слов, и выбрала, по ее мнению, самое красивое).  
По изменившемуся ритму ее дыхания он понимает, что она проснулась, хоть и не открыла глаза, и вошедший, должно быть, тоже это понял; впрочем, ему все равно, спит она или нет.  
Мужчина забирается на мать Гэрэла, приспускает штаны, приподнимает лохмотья, что служат ей платьем, и начинает ёрзать туда-сюда.  
В полутьме они словно двухголовое и четырехрукое чудовище, что-то вроде тяжело сопящего паука.  
Мать, которую возят взад-вперед по подстилке, открывает глаза и видит Гэрэла, съежившегося у стены. Ее нечеловеческие голубые глаза как будто слегка светятся в темноте, и он ясно видит в них слезы. Ей стыдно, страшно и очень больно. Но она не сопротивляется насильнику, знает, что будет только хуже.  
Он хочет убежать, но ему тоже страшно, слишком страшно, чтобы сдвинуться с места. Она стискивает зубы и старается сдерживать стоны, чтобы не испугать ребенка еще больше.  
Мужчина без лица продолжает двигаться на ней, неспешно и деловито.  
Губы мамы шевелятся. И снова. Она смотрит на Гэрэла и шепчет одни и те же слова, и хотя она повторяет их беззвучно, смысл понятен:  
«Не смотри».  
Может быть, на самом деле она шептала тогда что-то другое или из ее рта раздавались только стоны. Она долго не говорила на языке южан — в племени демоницу сначала считали немой; Гэрэл помнил, что они с мамой учились словам вместе...  
Почему-то ему всегда, когда он видел этот сон, казалось, что кошмар закончится, как только он наберется духу и позовет на помощь. Тогда, в жизни, некому было им помочь, всем было плевать, даже если кто-то узнал бы о происходящем. Но у сна свои законы. Во сне важно победить страх и суметь закричать.  
И он пытается закричать, но страх мешает ему, сдавливает горло, и крик застревает, умирает где-то на подступах к нёбу. А когда он пытается насильно вытолкнуть его наружу, открыть рот почему-то ужасно сложно, и изо рта вырывается лишь мычание и сдавленный писк.

Он проснулся резко, словно от удара, и не сразу вспомнил, где находится и сколько ему лет.  
Было темно — еще не рассвело. Один из светильников, с которыми они читал перед тем, как уснуть, все еще горел. Потом он понял, что его, скорее всего, разбудила внезапная тишина за дверью. Присутствие охранников обычно сопровождалось звуками, которые не мешали ему спать, к которым он, наоборот, привык — он слышал их шаги, иногда солдаты тихо переговаривались. Но сейчас в коридоре было пугающе тихо. Потом он услышал щелчок повернувшегося в двери замка. Гэрэл замер и постарался дышать ровно и медленно.  
Сквозь полуприкрытые веки он видел приблизившуюся к его кровати фигуру. Лицо — кроме глаз — было закрыто тканью. Пламя светильника блеснуло на кинжале, который человек достал из-под одежды. Человек замахнулся.  
Гэрэл перехватил его руку и резко вывернул ее; человек вскрикнул от боли и неожиданности, выронил кинжал на кровать — и Гэрэл тут же схватил его и вонзил его неудачливому убийце в глаз.  
Он вскочил, накинул поверх сорочки домашнее платье из синего шелка, но перед тем сразу потянулся за арбалетом, который по привычке держал у изголовья кровати — тот был взведен, и хвала богам, потому что в дверь уже успели просочиться две новых фигуры с оружием.  
Одного ему удалось застрелить сразу, второй успел подойти к нему — пришлось схватиться врукопашную, и Гэрэл, хоть и не без труда, обезоружил второго убийцу. Он стащил ткань с его головы, но лица, что скрывалось под ней, он не знал. Это определенно не был кто-то из его слуг.  
— Кто вас послал? — спросил он.  
Наемник смотрел на него молча, в глазах, блестевших обсидианом в тусклом свете, плескалась ненависть.  
— Кто? — повторил Гэрэл, уперев стрелу арбалета ему в горло. — Я все равно заставлю тебя сказать, если не сейчас, то позже, и, поверь, это будет очень неприятно.  
Убийца странно дернул подбородком и тут же застонал от боли. Из его рта со страшным хлюпающим звуком хлынула кровь. Он предпочел откусить себе язык, чем признаться, кто его наниматель.  
Гэрэл отпихнул от себя корчившееся от боли тело — теперь убийца стал бесполезен — и скользнул к двери, стараясь двигаться как можно неслышнее.  
Что случилось с его караульными? Он узнал ответ на этот вопрос, едва выглянув в коридор. Они не оставили свой пост, он сразу увидел их тела, лежащие на полу или привалившиеся к стене. Их, похоже, опоили каким-то снотворным, а потом перерезали глотки.  
Хуже оказалось то, что коридор был полон темных фигур с закрытыми тканью лицами, таких же, как те трое, что лежали сейчас мертвыми возле его постели. Он сразу понял, что их слишком много для него одного. Шесть, семь, и новые фигуры появлялись из-за поворота... Ну что ж, подумал Гэрэл, по крайней мере, он постарается дорого продать свою жизнь. В одной руке он держал арбалет, а в другую взял меч одного из убитых охранников — он не успел рассмотреть, кто это: солдат лежал лицом вниз, сквозь доспехи на его спине проступало кровавое пятно.  
И тут от одной из стен отделилась черная тень, почти неотличимая от убийц, и встала между ними и Гэрэлом.  
Хорошо знакомая ему солдатская форма Чхонджу, повязка на глазах... Живой мертвец. А он что здесь делает?  
— Уходите — я с ними справлюсь, — сказал мертвец.  
— Ну уж нет, — возразил Гэрэл.  
Убийцы бросились на них. Мертвец легко, как в танце, уклонился от первого нападавшего, ловко столкнул его со вторым, поднырнул под клинок третьего и ударил вверх. Мертвым Юкинари не знал нравственных терзаний, действуя расчетливо и безжалостно. И очень, очень быстро.  
Впрочем, отвлекаться, наблюдая за мертвецом, времени не было: Гэрэл отбивался от своих убийц, и ему бой давался труднее, чем Тени. На самом деле его хватало только на то, чтобы обороняться, постепенно отступая в конец коридора. Коридор заканчивался тупиком, и он гадал, что будет делать, когда его прижмут к стене.  
К счастью, когда он оказался у стены, почти все наемники, что достались Тени, уже лежали на полу убитые или умирающие, и он помог Гэрэлу справиться с остальными. Гэрэла даже почти не ранили: один раз ему едва удалось увернуться от удара, меч скользнул по его боку — кровь быстро пропитывала шелк, но рана была неглубокой, неопасной. А вот Тень выглядел скверно: как уже успел убедиться Гэрэл, он в бою весьма эффективно убивал других, но совсем не старался защитить себя — казалось, он не чувствует боли. Он получил несколько ранений. Один из ударов — мощный, страшный — перерубил ему ключицу. Отделенное плечо и рука выглядели так, будто кто-то неумело приставил их к телу. Из мяса торчали обломки кости. Но крови почему-то не было — ни капли, хотя по всем законам анатомии она должна была литься из огромного развала раны рекой, — плоть выглядела сухой, словно замерзшей... Гэрэл смотрел и никак не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд. Он никогда не видел зрелища более уродливого и в то же время более завораживающего. Он поймал себя на странном желании дотронуться до раны, до этой голой кости.  
Гэрэл сглотнул и сказал:  
— Это надо... зашить. — Выбранное слово не очень подходило тому, что он видел. «Срастить кости? Залатать легкое?» — подумал он. Если бы речь шла о живом человеке, он бы назвал такую рану смертельной.  
Мертвец отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Не надо. Это заживет быстро.  
Гэрэл собирался возразить, но в конце концов просто пожал плечами.  
— Тебе виднее. Зачем ты здесь?  
— Я прибыл по приказу моего господина, государя Токхына. Он узнал, что у вас возникли трудности с управлением страной.  
— Передай государю Токхыну, что я справлюсь, — процедил Гэрэл.  
— Не могу. Приказ Его Величества для меня приоритетнее, чем ваши приказы. Токхын направил меня сюда уладить проблемы, и я займусь этим.  
Он приблизился к Гэрэлу, заметив кровь на его одежде.  
— Вы ранены, господин наместник?  
Мертвяк коснулся его руки. Какие холодные пальцы, ледяные.  
— Не трогай! — Гэрэл отдернул руку, отступил. С отвращением вытер ладонь об одежду.  
— Никогда больше не смей ко мне прикасаться, — сказал он очень ровно. — Понял?  
— Понял, — без выражения сказал Тень. — Отодохните, господин наместник. Вы потеряли способность ясно мыслить. У вас под носом созрел заговор, а вы ничего не видели. Но я разберусь.  
Он развернулся. Гэрэл смотрел, как он, прихрамывая, удаляется по коридору, как безжизненной плетью висит перерубленная рука, и его горло вдруг сжал спазм: не то жалость, не то стыд.  
— Куда ты? — торопливо, будто извиняясь, спросил он.  
— Заговорщиков много, — объяснил мертвец, — куда больше, чем вы можете себе представить.  
— Тогда я с тобой.  
— Нет. Вы погибнете.  
— А ты?..  
Он был готов услышать бесстрастное «Я уже погиб», но мертвец ответил иначе:  
— Со мной все будет в порядке. Меня для этого создали.

Плечо живого мертвеца к середине дня выглядело совершенно нормально, будто ничего не случилось, и если бы не прореха на ткани, Гэрэл решил бы, что разрубленная ключица ему примерещилась.  
Сам он не отделался так легко. Неглубокая рана в боку, которую он второпях перевязал какой-то тряпицей и забыл о ней, к вечеру принесла лихорадочный жар и слабость. Когда он понял, что шатается и перед глазами у него все плывет — вот-вот начнет хвататься за стены, а этого людям точно нельзя было позволять видеть — он вернулся к себе. Сил едва хватило, чтобы дойти до спальни. Он рухнул в кровать, не успев распорядиться, чтобы в коридоре поставили новый караул, но знал, что мертвец будет охранять двери его спальни — безмолвный чудовищный страж.  
Гэрэл отчаянно пытался заснуть и не мог: тело горело, потом его начало знобить, пот лился ручьем. Сил на то, чтобы что-то делать — взять книгу или хотя бы сесть в кровати — тоже не было. Иногда он проваливался в рваную дрему, не приносившую ни отдыха, ни исцеления, но большую часть времени просто лежал с открытыми глазами, стараясь не свалиться в беспамятство. Нелепо будет умереть от пустяковой раны в боку, благополучно пережив столько всего, сколько пережил он.  
Чтобы не потерять сознание, он вспоминал сочетания цветов в одежде, принятые при дворе в Синдзю — почему-то пришло в голову именно это. Белый со светло-сиреневым — «глициния»... Розовый, фиолетовый, красный — «цветы сливы»... Когда он стал наместником Токхына в Рюкоку, то превратился в гражданское лицо и уже не мог носить, как прежде, военную форму, поэтому пришлось худо-бедно затвердить здешний регламент на наряды. Ему нравились тусклые, темные, осенние цвета, холодные сочетния зеленого и синего — «сосна», «аромат молодых побегов» — правда, они опасно граничили с тем оттенком лазури, который считался цветом Великого Дракона и был разрешен лишь императору... Впрочем, он старался одеваться как можно проще — чтобы не слышать смешков за спиной, вызванных каким-нибудь особенно нелепым цветосочетанием, дозволенным только чиновникам определенного ранга в определенный день определенного месяца. Все это было чудовищно глупо, но нелепые эти цветосочетания стали той самой ниточкой, благодаря которой он сохранял связь с реальностью.  
Он не знал, сколько времени прошло.  
Из полузабытья его вырвали негромкие голоса, переговаривающиеся над его постелью:  
— Инфекция...  
— Воняет — прижечь бы...  
— Я и не сомневался, что у вас, варваров, все болезни лечат каленым железом...  
— Уж лучше быть варварами, чем пить бесполезные настои из трав и втыкать в тело иглы...  
— Надо резать... А вы не топчитесь у двери — принесите инструменты, воду и чистую ткань...  
— ...И макового отвара — обезболить...  
Слова распадались на отдельные звуки, теряя смысл.  
Какие-то люди, которых он не узнавал, появлялись из тумана и склонялись над ним. Лица казались размытыми, они то удалялись, то приближались, путались, сливались. Наконец он выхватил среди них единственное знакомое и сосредоточился на нем. Он смотрел и смотрел в это лицо — родное, единственное — больше не замечая его неживой ледяной бледности, и не было на всем свете ничего красивее этого лица.  
Скорее всего, ему это привиделось, ведь мертвец не стал бы снимать с глаз повязку в присутствии людей, которые, быть может, знали его при жизни.  
Потом, когда он закрыл глаза, ему померещилось, что легкая рука — холод ее приносил облегчение и был приятным — коснулась его лба и пригладила спутавшиеся, мокрые от пота волосы, но, конечно, этого тоже не могло быть.  
Потом он наконец заснул.  
И в этот раз в его снах не было ни загадок Ху-сяньшена, ни искалеченной матери, ни мужчин из племени Баатара.

 

**22\. Защитники**

 

Выздоравливал он быстро. Ел поначалу мало — еда внушала отвращение — но потом появился и аппетит. Как только жар немного спал, он попытался вернуться к делам. Не такая у него была натура, чтобы целыми днями лежать в кровати.  
Надо было понять, кто организовал покушение, и принять меры.  
Тень сообщил, что люди с закрытыми тканью лицами не были обычными наемниками, а принадлежали к одному из кланов Скрывающихся — специально обученных убийц и лазутчиков; когда он был императором, ему самому случалось прибегать к услугам таких кланов, и он сказал, что услуги эти обходятся очень недешево.  
Впрочем, и так было ясно, что за заговором стоял кто-то могущественный.  
Пока Гэрэл поправлялся, живой мертвец провел расследование. Те из нападавших, кто выжил, не дали себя допросить — вспарывали себе животы или откусывали языки. Скрывающиеся тщательно хранили свои секреты. Тогда Юкинари потянул за единственную доступную ниточку — узнал, кто подмешал в еду или питье охранников снотворное, и эта ниточка к кому-то привела.  
Гэрэл узнал, что через несколько дней после покушения сгорел один из домов господина Акидзуки-но Митинаги, который занимал должность, ни много ни мало, левого министра (хотя его власть после оккупации столицы оказалась сильно урезана). Господин Митинага погиб в пожаре. Гэрэла совсем не удивило, что погибший приходился довольно близким родственником бывшему императору, так как должность министра мог занимать лишь потомок Дракона, принц крови не ниже четвертого ранга. Также произошел несчастный случай с новым главой Военного Ведомства Ли Хёнджуном, которого Гэрэл в свое время назначил на эту должность сам и по поводу верности которого не испытывал ни малейших сомнений — этот погиб при столкновении двух повозок, вроде бы случайном...  
Выгода, которую эти двое могли получить, если бы покушение увенчалось успехом, была очевидна, Гэрэл не мог понять другого: как эти двое смогли договориться друг с другом.  
Но устранение этих людей было временной мерой. Обстановка в Синдзю накалилась до такой степени, что было бесполезно рубить змеиные головы заговорщиков — он понимал, что на их месте тут же отрастут новые...  
Он не знал, как мертвец собрал информацию о заговоре; должно быть, просто смотрел, слушал, обыскивал комнаты и дома. Насколько Гэрэл мог видеть, Тень почти не контактировал с обитателями дворца. Иногда он отдавал какие-то несложные распоряжения — люди при этом бледнели лицом, кивали и старались исчезнуть из поля зрения мертвеца как можно быстрее. Те, кто раньше сомневался в сверхъестественных способностях наместника, теперь были готовы верить в любые ужасы, потому что тот, которому служил мертвец-цзян ши, без сомнения, не мог быть обычным человеком. Люди боялись мертвеца панически. Хорошо, что в этом существе не осталось ничего от прежнего Юкинари: каково было бы ему, привыкшему внушать всем любовь, знать, что теперь люди при взгляде на него испытывают лишь страх?  
Если подумать, в самой внешности мертвеца не было ничего особенно отталкивающего. Человек как человек, только очень бледный. А что раны затягиваются за считанные часы — весьма полезное качество, любой позавидует. Правда, давние шрамы Юкинари, следы порезов, которые он нанес себе сам, так и не исчезли: черные линии по-прежнему тянулись вдоль внутренней стороны его рук — будто какие-то диковинные татуировки, клеймо, свидетельство смерти как чего-то окончательного и непоправимого.  
Но обитатели дворца не видели этих шрамов, их пугало другое: повязка (Тень продолжал ее носить, и Гэрэл окончательно уверился, что тогда, в лихорадочном жаре, лицо Юкинари просто померещилось ему), ровный голос, неестественные движения — резкие и отмеренные с нечеловеческой скрупулезностью.  
Но и ко всему этому, пожалуй, можно было привыкнуть. В какой-то момент Гэрэл понял, что к виду мертвеца отвращения не испытывает — ему ненавистно то, что это не Юкинари, а другой, чужой человек в том же теле; не человек даже, а непонятно что...  
Так или иначе, живой мертвец внушал всем отвращение и ужас. Непонятно было, о чем думал император Токхын, послав его в Синдзю «уладить проблемы». Если и можно было найти кого-то, еще меньше подходящего для улаживания каких бы то ни было проблем, чем ко всему безразличный Гэрэл, то это был мертвец.  
Синдзю мог спасти только кто-то живой, горящий деятельной энергией и неравнодушием — и этим человеком внезапно оказалась старая подруга Гэрэла, принцесса Джин-хо. Уже не принцесса: императрица.  
Она не послала ни гонца, ни птицу, чтобы предупредить о своем визите, хотя в Юйгуе, без сомнения, имелись голуби, знавшие дорогу в рюкокусскую столицу. Просто взяла и приехала в один прекрасный день. Слуги сообщили, что в город въехала группа гостей из Юйгуя — императрица и ее свита. Опасно было вот так заявляться без предупреждения, их могли задержать при въезде в город, но, к счастью, не посмели. Это было очень в духе Джин-хо — свалиться как снег на голову.  
Гэрэл к этому времени уже вставал с постели и иногда занимался делами, хотя слабость еще давала о себе знать. Весть о прибытии гостей из Юйгуя обрадовала его, он даже вышел, чтобы встретить Джин-хо у ворот дворца. Он думал, что ее доставят в повозке, как любую приличную знатную даму, и удивился, издалека увидев фигуру верхом на лошади: наездница куталась в многослойные пестрые юйгуйские шелка, но определенно была ему знакома.  
За прошедшие месяцы Джин-хо ничуть не растеряла навык — управляла лошадью так же легко и грациозно, как и прежде.  
«Как она ездит верхом во всех этих платьях?».  
Только он успел об этом подумать, как Джин-хо соскочила с лошади, длинные юбки взметнулись, и под ними мелькнули штаны, примерно такие, как носили солдаты Чхонджу.  
Если бы у Гэрэла еще остались силы улыбаться, он бы улыбнулся: Джин-хо ничуть не изменилась. С одной стороны, с ней произошли те самые перемены, котрых он ожидал: одета и причесана она теперь была как подобает особе знатного положения. А с другой стороны — штаны под юбкой, и этим все сказано.  
Она стрелой подлетела к нему, казалось — сейчас обнимет, но Джин-хо резко остановилась на некотором расстоянии от него, будто натолкнувшись на невидимую стену.  
Еще не успев обернуться, Гэрэл понял, в чем дело. За его плечом, как всегда, черной тенью стоял мертвец.  
— Значит, это правда? — медленно сказала Джин-хо, глядя на Тень. — Это... то, что создал мой отец? И это создание... оно... он — бывший император Рюкоку?  
— Да.  
— А повязка зачем?  
— Ты бы поняла, если бы увидела глаза.  
— Ты его боишься?  
Гэрэл вдруг понял, что не знает, что ответить на этот вопрос. Поначалу он в присутствии Тени старался вести себя как можно осторожнее. Когда они еще не уехали из Пхёнвона и ему приходилось бывать по делам — или, хуже того, гостить и ночевать — во дворце Токхына, он пропускал Тень вперед на лестнице, постоянно следил за ним краем глаза, по возможности запирал двери, спал некрепко, чтобы в любой момент можно было быстро вскочить на ноги, никогда не убирал далеко оружие… Он знал, что вообще-то это бессмысленно, что, получив от Токхына соответствующий приказ, мертвец без труда расправится с ним, и не спасут ни стены, ни заряженный арбалет. Однажды они уже бились в поединке, и тогда он не мог честно одолеть Юкинари, а теперь тем более не сможет: на что можно надеяться в бою с противником, который не чувствует боли и которого нельзя убить?  
Но здесь, в Синдзю, после того, как мертвец спас его от наемных убийц, он отвык быть настороже. А привык, наоборот, к постоянному ощущению защищенности. Не очень-то разумно было доверяться твари, которая по-прежнему могла в любой момент его убить. Но ощущение защищенности от этой мысли никуда не делось. Пришлось признать — он привык к мертвецу.  
Эта мысль не понравилась ему, он даже поёжился.  
— Нет. Не боюсь. Он просто мне неприятен.  
— Почему?  
— Он — чудовище, — резко сказал он, удивленный, что Джин-хо не понимает таких очевидных вещей. Или она просто из упрямства спорит?  
— Многие и тебя так называют, — сказала девушка, внимательно рассматривая живого мертвеца.  
— Он не человек даже.  
— Но был им. И, говорят, хорошим.  
Гэрэл молча пожал плечами. Не хотелось ей объяснять, что именно поэтому ему так тошно от присутствия этого... существа.  
Он вздрогнул, увидев, как Джин-хо бесстрашно берет мертвеца за руку. Тот не возражал.  
— Ты знаешь, кто я? Понимаешь наш разговор?  
— Да. Ты — Джин-хо, императрица Юйгуя, дочь императора Токхына, моего хозяина.  
— Да, что-то вроде, — усмехнулась Джин-хо. — Привет.  
Гэрэл с удивлением подумал, что она и впрямь теперь настоящая императрица. В ней появилась какая-то новая спокойная уверенность в себе, которая очень ей шла и на удивление естественно сочеталась с ее живой непосредственностью. Куда делась упрямая и злоязыкая девчонка-сорванец со спутанными космами? Так непривычно было видеть Джин-хо с высокой прической благородной юйгуйской дамы, с золотой краской на губах и стрелками на глазах, приветливую, мягкую, полную властного достоинства. Красный шелк наряда очень шел ей. Эту новую Джин-хо никто уже не осмелился бы назвать некрасивой, хотя ее неблагородная смуглота никуда не делась, как и густые серьезные брови и слишком широкий лоб (на котором теперь по юйгуйской моде был нарисован цветок из точечек).  
Она тоже смотрела на Гэрэла как-то странно, будто на незнакомца, но наконец решилась обнять.  
— Я узнала, что ты... болен. Я сразу приехала...  
— Не то чтобы болен, — кривовато усмехнулся Гэрэл. И негромко — и убедившись, что поблизости нет лишних ушей — уточнил: — Меня ранили.  
Джин-хо помрачнела.  
— Значит, правду про тебя говорят...  
— Что говорят?  
— Разное, — уклончиво сказала девушка. — Чуть позже поговорим. Я останусь тут на какое-то время. Надо разобраться, что происходит.

Гэрэл рассказал ей о заговоре и покушении. Джин-хо внимательно выслушала его и не казалась удивленной. Потом как будто невпопад сказала:  
— Токхын хочет избавиться от тебя. Он хочет, чтобы ты навел порядок в Рюкоку, но сильный наместник, который в будущем станет угрозой, ему не нужен. Не исключено, что и он приложил руку к этому заговору.  
— Откуда ты узнала?  
— Мне докладывают мои невидимки, Скрывающиеся, как их тут называют. Ты же сам меня учил: везде должны быть глаза и уши...  
— Зачем тогда он прислал мертвеца для моей защиты?  
— Может, он решил, что сейчас устранять тебя слишком рано. Ждет какого-то определенного момента... Мой папаша вовсе не глуп, что бы другие о нем не думали. А если мертвец все время будет рядом с тобой, он сможет не только защитить тебя, но и убить, когда потребуется.  
Гэрэл равнодушно передёрнул плечами.  
— Может, оно и к лучшему.  
— Тебе что же, все равно?  
— Не знаю. Возможно.  
— Теперь я вижу, почему тебя перестали бояться: ты стал слабым, — сказала Джин-хо — без гнева или осуждения, просто констатируя факт. — Ненависть к тебе сделала невозможное — объединила рюкокуцев и чхонджусцев. Этот мертвец, которого ты так презираешь — единственное, что мешает толпе растерзать тебя. Ну ничего, теперь я здесь, может быть, втроем нам удастся навести тут порядок.

С приездом Джин-хо дела во дворце и в городе действительно стали налаживаться. Рюкокусцы подчинялись Джин-хо неохотно, но все же подчинялись. Они привыкли к таким женщинам, как несчастная безропотная Маюми, а смелая, решительная девушка, которая хозяйничала во дворце как у себя дома, вызывала много пересудов и злобы; но Джин-хо была знатной особой и к тому же в их глазах — юйгуйкой, а к знатным особам и к Юйгую, несмотря на давнюю вражду, здесь относились с пиететом.  
Чхонджусцы, разумеется, приняли Джин-хо тепло. Некоторые знали ее еще со времен совместной службы в армии, другие — уважали как дочь царя Токхына или просто прониклись к ней любовью благодаря ее харизме, это было несложно. Джин-хо была со всеми приветлива, но уже не пила и не балагурила с солдатами, как бывало раньше, держала дистанцию. Если у кого-то хватало смелости напомнить ей о тех днях, когда она служила командиром сотни, она не сердилась и не смущалась: кивала, улыбалась. Да, было — детство.  
— Я теперь не просто избалованная дочка царя, я императрица, — объяснила она Гэрэлу, будто извиняясь.  
— Да, да, ты, конечно, права...  
«Нет, Джин-хо, все это полная чушь, — думал он. — Гораздо лучше было бы, если б ты говорила глупости, пошлила, хохотала, как бывало раньше. Я надеялся, что благодаря тебе этот серо-зеленый полог дождя разойдется и происходящее будет не так напоминать медленное умирание. А ты теперь сама как призрак, тень прежней себя».  
Джин-хо, будто прочтя его мысли, положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Гэрэл, это все еще я. Я повзрослела, но во взрослении нет ничего дурного. Взросление — это когда ты понимаешь, что твое, а что чужое, наносное; тебе начинает нравиться быть собой, и ты перестаешь стараться казаться кем-то другим. Я не пью и не болтаю больше с солдатами о всякой ерунде не потому, что стала высокомерной. Просто теперь мне хочется проводить время не с незнакомцами, а с людьми, которые мне дороги — и ты, между прочим, один из них, если ты вдруг еще не заметил.  
— Я знаю, и благодарен тебе за это, — искренне сказал он.  
Он расспросил Джин-хо о Юйгуе. Было видно, что она играет роль императрицы весело и с удовольствием. Он поинтересовался, что думает ее муж-император о ее визите в Рюкоку.  
— Мы с мужем стараемся не мешать друг другу, — туманно ответила она.  
Судя по всему, с новоиспеченным мужем и его любовницей Янфэй — людьми, которые должны были возненавидеть Джин-хо — ей как-то удалось примириться и поддерживать отношения, которые по меркам знатных семейств можно было даже назвать дружескими. Во всяком случае, они не пытались друг друга убить. Пока.  
Она рассказала, что Маюми благополучно добралась до Страны Черепахи и помогает ей тем, что читает и пишет письма (сама Джин-хо успела запомнить простые иероглифы, но с письмом дела обстояли намного хуже). В остальном от бывшей рюкокусской принцессы помощи было немного: Маюми, как и Джин-хо, была чужой в Юйгуе, и к тому же ужасно боялась всего нового, дичилась людей. В остальном о новой жизни Джин-хо ему удалось узнать не так уж много — она отшучивалась и отвечала уклончиво. Она говорила, что пока не до конца соериентировалась в положении дел в стране и при дворе. Но харизма и сила ее личности делали свое дело: было видно, что у нее уже достаточно авторитета и власти, а если она захочет, станет еще больше, — но она не хотела этой власти, пока не могла ее удержать и не знала, как ей правильно распорядиться.  
Какая же она молодец, думал Гэрэл, чувствуя что-то, похожее на гордость (беспочвенную — он приложил к воспитанию Джин-хо не так уж много усилий), и что-то, похожее на зависть, и что-то, похожее на печаль.  
Хорошо, что Токхын пока не понимал, что происходит в Стране Черепахи. Когда он согласился отдать свою дочь в жены юйгуйскому императору, вряд ли он представлял, что из разменной фигуры она может сама превратиться в игрока, и точно не обрадовался бы такому повороту событий.

Джин-хо хорошо поладила с мертвецом. Она прекрасно понимала, как он может быть опасен — она ведь сама и предупредила Гэрэла об опасности — но это не мешало ей относиться к нему с ласковостью, словно к тяжело больному или спятившему родственнику. В ее присутствии Тень снимал с лица повязку, Джин-хо его глаза не пугали.  
— Что ты в рваном-то ходишь? — спрашивала она с интонацией ворчливой бабушки. — Тебе нужна новая одежда, хорошая. И причесать бы тебя как следует. Хочешь, я причешу?  
— Можно причесать, — соглашался мертвец.  
— Вот, совсем другое дело! — хвалила Джин-хо. — Какие у тебя какие волосы красивые, послушные...  
Гэрэл смотрел на это сюсюканье с отвращением. Он подозревал, что она ведет себя так просто чтобы посмеяться над его неприязнью к мертвецу и досадить ему.  
Вначале, вероятно, так и было, но Гэрэл все чаще заставал этих двоих вместе — они обсуждали городские и дворцовые дела, и выглядело это так, как будто им интересно друг с другом. Даже мертвец при всем его безразличии к окружающему миру отвечал Джин-хо довольно развернуто и поддерживал разговор.  
Однажды, когда он пришел в свою теплую светлую спальню, они оба сидели там и говорили о заговорщиках и о нем, о Гэрэле, и составляли какую-то схему — в буквальном смысле рисовали, сидя за столом.  
— ...Ту угрозу я устранил, — говорил Тень. — Но будут еще покушения. Митинага мертв, но другой мой родственник, Корэтика, тоже имеет виды на престол, и в нем тоже немало драконьей крови.  
Гэрэл только сейчас заметил, что мертвец перестал говорить о себе в третьем лице.  
— Но он живет далеко, на севере страны, и у него нет своей армии, — задумчиво морщила лоб Джин-хо.  
— Но он богат и может купить как солдат, так и Скрывающихся.  
— И то верно, — согласилась она и подчеркнула какое-то имя в углу листа. — И в его северной провинции до него трудно добраться — феодалы с удаленными от столицы владениями могут стать очень опасной силой...  
— Еще есть те, кто хочет править из-за спины слабого царя. Для управления страной необязательно быть потомком Лазурного Дракона и сидеть на троне. И таких тоже немало.  
Они разговаривали так, словно прекрасно понимали ход мысли друг друга, чуть ли не заканчивали друг за другом фразы. Похоже, Тень и Джин-хо действительно нашли общий язык.  
— Слушай, я обратила внимание, что придворная аристократия в твоей стране не ладит с военной, — сказала Джин-хо. — Военным, небось, не очень-то по нраву, что о них вечно вытирают ноги, особенно тем, у кого земель и денег не меньше, чем у благородных. Я вот думаю, что надо столкнуть военную знать и придворных... Что скажешь? Это реально?  
— Я думал об этом. Мы могли бы опереться на военных, но у них нет предлога поддержать правительство Гэрэла. Хотя они, скорее всего, были бы рады стать ему опорой в обмен на определенные привилегии.  
— Да, — задумчиво сказала Джин-хо, — в нынешней ситуации они вряд ли решатся на это: он чужак, захватчик и дурного происхождения...  
— Ему надо было жениться на принцессе Маюми и как можно скорее обзавестись наследником с императорской кровью. Под предлогом защиты наследника военные поддержали бы его. Он зря отправил ее в Юйгуй. — Мертвец сделал паузу и бесстрастно добавил: — Или же стоило убить ее.  
Джин-хо совершенно не удивилась такому переходу, кивнула:  
— Верно, теперь она может стать орудием в руках любого, кто первым после нас до этого додумается. В Юйгуе она в большей безопасности, чем в Рюкоку, но это лишь вопрос времени...  
Когда Гэрэл вошел, они одновременно подняли головы и посмотрели на него.  
Он не знал двух более непохожих людей, но в этот момент они казались почти братом и сестрой. Когда Юкинари воскрес из мертвых, он лишился многих черт своей прежней личности, но костяк — его блестящий логический ум — остался. (В сочетании с теперешней его полной безэмоциональностью ум этот производил тягостное впечатление: Гэрэлу неприятно было слушать, как бесстрастно эти двое обсуждали его действия, а заодно и судьбу принцессы Маюми, как будто на ту свалилось недостаточно несчастий). Удивительно, но под легкомысленной вздорностью Джин-хо скрывалась та же холодная логика.  
Тем не менее, разговор заинтересовал Гэрэла, и он сказал:  
— Если военные поддержат меня, то придворная аристократия сплотится под знаменами этого Корэтики или другого ближайшего потомка Дракона. А открытый раскол в стране — последнее, чего я хочу. Давайте придумаем другой повод столкнуть их, не связанный с наследованием трона — чтобы ослабить и военную, и придворную знать, но без фатальных последствий. А потом, когда и те, и другие будут нуждаться в поддержке, я предложу выход. У меня есть одна мысль. Я хочу основать государственную школу для детей знати.  
Две пары темных глаз внимательно смотрели на него. Он начал объяснять, обращаясь в первую очередь к Тени, поскольку тот лучше всех из них разбирался в устройстве Рюкоку:  
— Ты сам говорил, что хорошие должности в твоей стране получают лишь отпрыски знатных семей. Но это не так уж плохо, если они будут учиться не дома непонятно чему, а здесь, в столице, под нашим присмотром. Можно преподавать им историю, юстицию, литературу. Во-первых, этих детей можно будет в самом деле подготовить к государственной службе, были бы хорошие учителя... Во-вторых, дети придворных и дети военных будут обучаться бок о бок, постепенно притираясь друг к другу — может быть, это постепенно поможет сгладить классовые различия. И главное, мы получим средство влияния на их родителей, поскольку, обучаясь в этой школе, дети по факту будут заложниками в столице.  
— Это могло бы получиться, — согласился мертвец. — Но как убедить родителей отдавать детей в эту школу?  
— В обмен на верность — и согласие прислать наследника в эту государственную школу — я предоставлю каждому феодалу определенную независимость, — увлеченно развивал свою идею Гэрэл. — Дам каждому самостоятельно управлять своей землей, самостоятельно заниматься экономикой и собирать налоги...  
Он вдруг осознал, что разговаривает с мертвецом. Не как раньше, когда он отдавал тому приказы или обменивался парой коротких реплик по делу — а по-настоящему разговаривает. Это было странно. Он замешкался, но продолжил:  
— Земли, которые принадлежат престолу, вполне способны прокормить себя сами, а самоуправление земель пойдет на пользу как каждой конкретной провинции, так и стране в целом.  
— И можно ожидать неплохих денежных вливаний от родителей, — подхватила Джин-хо. — Они ведь будут приезжать в столицу проверить, как там их дети, пытаться задобрить тебя деньгами и подарками...  
— Можно даже обязать их в определенные периоды находиться при дворе — трудно готовить заговор, когда постоянно переезжаешь с места на место.  
Джин-хо одобрительно сказала:  
— Вот теперь я узнаю того генерала Гэрэла, на которого всю жизнь хотела походить.  
Но живой мертвец с сомнением сказал:  
— Мой отец жил примерно на таком же положении заложника в Юйгуе. Он ненавидел юйгуйцев всей душой. И эти дети будут так же ненавидеть вас. Может, вы и обезопасите себя от родителей, зато заговоры будут зреть в этой самой школе, на которую вы возлагаете столько надежд.  
— Тут все иначе — их родители не будут мне врагами, во всяком случае, в открытую. К тому же это дети, — сказал Гэрэл — впрочем, без должной уверенности. — Мы сможем научить их любить нас, объясним, что все это нужно для страны...  
Глупо, тут же подумал он, даже самым юным и наивным будет очевидно, что все это нужно лишь ему самому для сохранения власти. Школа была идеей в духе Юкинари: строить дорогу к идеальному государству, превращая наследников потенциальных врагов в свою опору, помещая нужные идеалы в подсознание тех, кто, повзрослев, будет вершить судьбу страны. И Юкинари смог бы воплотить эту идею в жизнь — если бы оставался прежним собой. Ученики преклонялись бы перед ним, обожали бы его. Теперь-то он — мертвец — вряд ли сможет кого-то заставить себя полюбить. А он, Гэрэл, — тем более.  
Ничего, силой и страхом можно править так же эффективно, как и с помощю любви.  
— Принцесса Маюми и возможный наследник остаются проблемой, — напомнил мертвец.  
— Да. Маюми так или иначе станет чьим-то орудием. — Он обратился к Джин-хо: — В Юйгуе ведь есть симпатичные молодые придворные?  
— Есть, и еще какие. — На лице Джин-хо появилось мечтательное выражение.  
— Есть ли среди них какой-нибудь хороший человек, который будет добр к жене? Достаточно знатный, но при этом достаточно скромный, чтобы прислушиваться к твоим советам...  
— Кто-то красивый и глупый, как полено, ты это хочешь сказать? — усмехнулась Джин-хо. — Да, думаю, несколько таких найдется.  
— И верный тебе... Познакомь их с Маюми. Вдруг кто-то из них приглянется ей. Пускай лучше она, ее муж и ребенок станут твоими марионетками, чем чьими-то еще.  
— В этом плане слишком много неопределенностей, которые могут повлиять на исход дела, — справедливо заметил Тень.  
Джин-хо уверенно сказала:  
— Все получится — разве у нас может не получиться?  
Гэрэл пожал плечами — сам он вовсе не был уверен, что их ждет успех, что он хочет что-то для этого делать.  
Он вдруг понял, что еще общего — помимо ясного ума — было у Юкинари при жизни и у Джин-хо. Вера. У Юкинари был его дракон из пруда, звезды и волшебные страны. Джин-хо, насколько он знал, была совершенно не религиозна, и мечтательницей он ее не назвал бы, но она всегда жила именно так, будто сидит, беззаботно болтая ногами, на ладони чуткого бога, и как будто она — пуп земли, и ничего плохого с ней случиться не может, и как будто легко осуществить все, до чего только дотянешься мыслью, а невозможного просто нет.  
«Мир полон чудес, мы можем все, мы могли бы стать бессмертными...».  
Почему они такими были, как им удалось сберечь эту веру? Ведь и Юкинари, и Джин-хо видели немало такого, что должно было убедить их, что человек мал и беспомощен перед равнодушным валом мироздания.  
Гэрэл так не умел. Может, все дело в том, что он был старше них? Но для него мир и в детстве был суровым, враждебным, отторгавшим его местом, где каждую малость приходилось выгрызать зубами.  
Снова навалилась апатия, тяжёлая, будто туча. В Синдзю снова шел дождь, вода заливала окна.

Впервые после покушения и ранения Гэрэлу очень захотелось напиться.  
На кухне он нашёл жадно насыщавшегося поварёнка. Того, казалось, не заботило даже, что именно попадает ему в рот, он методично упихивал в себя всё подряд, как голодный поросёнок. Он поднял глаза, узнал вошедшего, ничуть не испугался и, не отрываясь от еды, промычал что-то приветственное. Гэрэл в ответ мрачно зыркнул.  
Бутылки обнаружились в том же самом месте, где обнаруживались всегда: в ларе в тёмном прохладном углу. Он взял несколько. Ему подумалось, что его врагам достаточно было подсыпать немного яда в одну из таких вот бутылок, и не понадобилось бы тратить уйму денег, нанимая убийц-Скрывающихся. Но, к счастью, никому не пришло в голову, что он тайком таскает выпивку из собственной кухни, словно какой-то побирушка.  
Вечерело, и, рассеянно следя за тем, как рыжеватый луч робко проглянувшего через тучи солнца трогает кухонную утварь, окрашивая все предметы тёплой медью, он подумал, что впервые за много дней видит солнце и что сейчас хорошо бы очутиться на крыше: улечься на спину и смотреть в небо, и чтобы какие-то птицы были в нём, неважно какие, просто лежать и смотреть и не думать ни о чём. Ничто не мешало ему так и поступить. Обычно он чувствовал на себе бесстрастный взгляд, неотступно следовавший за ним всюду, куда бы он ни пошёл, — живой мертвец, слишком буквально поняв приказ охранять генерала, всюду сопровождал его; но сейчас Тени не было рядом, он, похоже, отвлекся на какие-то дела.  
Он толкнул дверь на крышу и почувствовал на своём лице касание зимнего воздуха. Зима в Синдзю была мягкой, но из-за соседства моря казалась намного холоднее, чем была на самом деле. Не лучше ли будет вернуться в спальню, а романтику крыши оставить для лета? Но идти назад было глупо.  
Он сел на край крыши, расставил бутылки и быстро опустошил одну. Стало тепло и хорошо, хотя солнце снова скрылось за тучами. Вторую бутылку он пил медленнее. Когда от третьей осталось меньше половины, дверь скрипнула, и на крыше появилась Джин-хо.  
Она окинула взглядом открывшуюся ей картину, переступила через пустые бутылки и уселась рядом с Гэрэлом.  
— Решил пасть до уровня моего папаши — топишь тоску в вине? — поинтересовалась она.  
— Решил узнать, что люди в этом находят. Но так и не понял.  
— Что же ты за человек такой, что даже напиться нормально не можешь? — съехидничала Джин-хо.  
Она подняла ту из бутылок, в которой ещё оставалось какое-то содержимое, покачала, глядя, как плещутся на донышке остатки. Потом одним глотком опрокинула их в себя.  
— Я присоединюсь, хорошо? — Она задала вопрос скорее для приличия, явно не рассчитывая, что Гэрэл после такого количества выпитого будет возражать против ее присутствия. — Я — недурной собутыльник. К тому же тебе, как я вижу, уже всё равно.  
— Послушай, — сказал Гэрэл, стараясь не быть чересчур грубым. — Если я пришёл сюда один, значит, хотел побыть один. Когда мне захочется обзавестись собутыльником, я непременно обращусь к тебе. Договорились?  
Джин-хо поставила бутылку на место, но уходить не спешила.  
— Нет, не договорились, — сказала она, начисто проигнорировав угрозу в голосе. — Я пришла, чтобы сказать тебе как друг: завязывай с этой привычкой.  
— Ты нотации пришла читать?  
Она молча смотрела ему в глаза, сдвинув свои широкие, будто углем нарисованные брови, и от ее взгляда ему стало как-то не по себе.  
— Все это — из-за Юкинари, — сказала она наконец. Это не было вопросом.  
— Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь. И это не твое дело.  
— Правду говорят, что между вами что-то произошло?  
— Кто говорит?  
— Слышала от отца. Прошлой осенью, когда ты был в Рюкоку с посольством, один из твоих спутников писал Токхыну письма. Отец всегда был подозрительным — тебе ли не знать. Его сильно беспокоило, что ты много времени проводишь с императором. Говорят, вы общались как друзья... Извини, это не мое дело.  
— Ничего. Так и было. Мы могли бы стать друзьями, но верили в слишком разные вещи.  
— Я заметила, ты тогда сильно изменился, вернувшись из Рюкоку. Словно что-то начало подтачивать тебя изнутри...  
«Вот теперь это точно не твое дело», — захотелось сказать ему. Пришлось напомнить себе, что Джин-хо — друг (возможно, единственный, что у него есть).  
— По крайней мере, ты можешь понять, почему мне неприятно постоянно иметь перед глазами напоминание о том, что его больше нет.  
— Но это ведь неправда, — удивленно сказала Джин-хо. — Как это — нет, если он все понимает, мыслит? Не надо говорить о нем так, будто это кто-то другой. Он изменился, и тепрешний Тень, может, непохож на человека, которого ты знал, но это не причина ненавидеть его.  
Гэрэл покачал головой и ничего не сказал.  
Джин-хо продолжала:  
— Если его знания, воспоминания, ход мысли остались при нем, значит, и душа его где-то недалеко, просто не может найти путь наружу. Неужели ты не думал, что твоего драгоценного Юкинари можно вернуть?  
«Твоего драгоценного Юкинари». Тактичности, как обычно, хоть отбавляй.  
— Я, кажется, уже говорил, что не желаю с тобой это обсуждать, — сказал Гэрэл неприятным голосом.  
— Не пытайся казаться большей ледышкой, чем ты есть! — вспылила Джин-хо. — Просто позволь себе поверить!..  
— Он умер, Джин-хо. Его больше нет.  
— Это чушь собачья, но если тебе нравится винить себя и ничего не делать — сиди тут, пей дальше.  
— Не помню, чтобы я спрашивал у тебя совета.  
— Да ты себя уже не помнишь. У тебя в голове каша. Я знала тебя не таким.  
— Мне плевать.  
— Плевать? Да ты бы тут сдох, если бы не мы...  
Уходя, она обернулась и крикнула высоким злым голосом:  
— Тебе дали шанс все исправить — неужели не видишь? У тебя перед глазами невозможное, чудесное — человек, который должен быть мертв, ходит и говорит, — а ты решил отвернуться от чуда и превратиться вместо этого в пьяную развалину! Ты вообще рожу свою в зеркале видел?!  
Гэрэл не пытался остановить ее.  
Пошел снег.  
Он сидел и смотрел себе под ноги, на черепицу крыши, где из-за вечной рюкокусской сырости расцвело пятно плесени. В воздухе кружились белые хлопья, постепенно пряча и черепицу, и плесень; первый снег этой зимы, или, может, просто первый, который он увидел, он ведь почти все время проводил взаперти... Он не думал ни о плесени, ни о снеге, ни о пустых бутылках, которые, когда Джин-хо встала, упали и покатились.  
Он сидел так очень долго.

Все лето, всю осень, всю зиму он учился думать о Юкинари как о безнадежно, безвозвратно ушедшем — и пары необдуманных фраз глупой девчонки хватило, чтобы тщательно возведенная им стена рухнула.  
Он вдруг поверил — позволил себе поверить — что рядом с ним все эти дни был не самозванец, не чудовище, пахнущее могилой.  
Все это время рядом с ним был Юкинари.  
Тот самый, настоящий и — вопреки всем законам Вселенной — живой.  
То есть сейчас он, конечно, был белым трупом с пустыми глазами, не знающим жалости. Душа его бродила где-то вдали, во тьме. Но все это совершенно ничего не значило.  
Все это время — с момента смерти Юкинари — Гэрэла точно окутывал какой-то туман, мутное стекло, сквозь которое он почему-то не увидел, не понял самого главного. Юкинари был рядом с ним, и волшебство Господина Лиса не было выдумкой. А значит — и все остальное могло оказаться правдой. Вообще все.  
Драконы, единороги, лисицы-оборотни, Чужие, иные миры — все это существовало или, по крайней мере, могло существовать. Ему, Гэрэлу, пока встречались лишь такие чудеса, которые можно было назвать не иначе как чудовищными — ну и что с того? Для него не новость, что мир полон зла и жестокости. Но чудеса от этого не перестанут быть чудесами.  
Ничего, пусть пока будет живой мертвец. Он больше не пугает его. Где-то внутри этого существа дремлет душа настоящего Юкинари.  
Какая-то эгоистичная, трусливая часть его рассудка возражала: если даже вернуть Юкинари действительно возможно — что тогда? Что он ему скажет? «Здравствуй, ты снова жив, все хорошо. Я теперь готов быть твоим другом и помощником. А то, что ты умер из-за меня — это ничего, со временем забудем»?  
Не будь эгоистом, сказал он себе. Есть вещи, которые нельзя склеить или починить. Он это понимал, знал, что уже ничего не будет как раньше. Он хотел воскресить Юкинари не ради себя, а просто потому, что так было правильно.  
Его можно вернуть — и он узнает способ, даже если придется обойти весь мир и стать сильнее богов.

 

**23\. Тени прошлого**

 

«Чего вы хотите добиться? О чем мечтаете?» — спросил его однажды Юкинари — когда они еще не были врагами. Казалось, это было когда-то очень давно.  
Гэрэл тогда ничего не ответил. Да и сейчас не был уверен. Может быть, он хотел найти ответы на с детства мучившие его вопросы. И, если повезет, выжить, но это — не первостепенно. Сейчас он просто хотел вернуть единственного дорогого ему человека.  
Словом, ему нужно было — ни много ни мало — чудо.  
Ему всегда казалось, что его жизнь была слишком скверной, чтобы он мог позволить себе мечтать и верить в волшебство. Но если бы это и правда было так, он не знал бы это чувство, когда в груди сладко замирает от страха и от предчувствия... _чего-то_.  
А он знал. Он помнил это чувство из своего детства. Когда видишь чернеющую в полумраке фигуру — и на несколько мгновений эта темная фигура кажется тебе сказочным чудовищем, драконом, видением другого, несбыточного мира. И лишь спустя несколько секунд понимаешь, что это всего-навсего дерево, или тень, или твое собственное отражение в стекле (спутавшиеся волосы, тёмные пятна под глазами, а в глазах плещется испуг — стыдно-то как, боги...).  
Пора признаться хотя бы самому себе, что на самом деле эта мечта, эта влюбленность в то, чего нет, всегда была с ним — хотя он даже не хотел ее осознавать и уж тем более не отважился бы сформулировать словами. Он всегда смеялся над чужой увлеченностью сверхъестественным. И лишь когда Юкинари озвучил ему похожие мысли с искренностью и прямолинейностью сумасшедшего, Гэрэлу недостало сил смеяться, он чувствовал боль и злость.  
С детства с ним была эта вечная подспудная нужда поверить во что-то. В каком-то смысле она была основой его мировосприятия — хоть рациональная часть его сознания и гнала эти мысли прочь. И эта мечта не разрушилась, никуда не исчезла за все эти годы.  
Почему он вдруг захотел что-то изменить, почему поверил, что это возможно? Потому что надеялся на что-то — или, наоборот, от отчаяния?  
(Он подумал, что, может быть, надежда и отчаяние — просто разные слова для одного и того же).  
Что ж, если он искал чудо, его путь лежал обратно в Чхонджу, во дворец императора Токхына. Сосредоточием чудесного были _яогуай_ , и начать, очевидно, следовало с того из них, который заварил всю эту кашу — с Господина Лиса.

Он попросил у Джин-хо прощения — она недолго держала обиду, понимая, что за него говорили отчаяние и алкоголь, — и рассказал ей о своем плане вернуться в Чхонджу и встретиться с Господином Лисом.  
Джин-хо была согласна, что с Господином Лисом надо поговорить, даже если это означает вытерпеть от него множество издевок и унижений. И что надо попытаться узнать от него — и о нем — как можно больше.  
— Я никогда не встречалась с этим человеком. Но, похоже, он очень опасен. А если есть и другие такие, как он... С одной стороны, я не хочу уподобляться своему отцу с его помешанностью на всем волшебном, мне всегда были смешны эти гексаграммы, продлевающие жизнь эликсиры, предсказания судьбы по звездам... А с другой стороны — может, это мы как раз смешны, раз отворачивались все это время от реальной силы? Если в мире существует магия, те, кто владеет ей, могут стать самыми могущественными людьми в Срединных Государствах...  
— Это не люди, — поправил ее Гэрэл.  
Был поздний вечер. Они, как обычно, собрались в его покоях — все трое. Но беседовали только Гэрэл и Джин-хо, Юкинари не принимал участия в разговоре, поскольку тема не имела отношения к полученному им от Токхына приказу привести в порядок дела в стране, а ко всему остальному он был безучастен.  
— Я всегда думала, что _яогуай_ — это просто сказка. Я никогда не видела Чужих, хотя мы с тобой объездили весь Юг... — задумчиво сказала Джин-хо. — Но те, кто постарше, утверждают, что еще лет пятнадцать назад яогуай было довольно много. Как ты думаешь, почему? Что изменилось?  
— Может быть, Чужие и есть сказка, а те, кто говорит, что видел их — врут или спятили?  
— Хватит, это уже не забавно. Я знаю, что ты не _яогуай_ , но если тебе известно про них что-то, расскажи. Я хочу быть предупрежденной, если эти существа вдруг станут угрозой.  
— Вряд ли они станут угрозой. Не все Чужие такие, как Господин Лис. Я встречал нескольких, и они...  
Они — что?.. Если подумать, о _яогуай_ он знал лишь то, что они сами знали о себе — то есть совсем немного.  
— ...Они не какие-то волшебники, они просто выглядят не так, как люди. У некоторых из них действительно, как в байках, светлые волосы и глаза, у некоторых — обычные, черные, как у тебя. Они все красивые, хотя их мужчин чхонджусцы назвали бы чересчур женственными. У них большие миндалевидные глаза. Уши немного заостренные. И нет пупка.  
Он понимал, что это описание мало что скажет Джин-хо. Не было слов, чтобы объяснить неопределенно-нечеловеческое ощущение, которое производили Чужие. Совсем необязательно было видеть уши, чтобы стало понятно, что они — другие.  
— Это правда, что они бессмертны?  
— Нет. Моя... — он секунду колебался, но решил, что нет смысла что-то утаивать. — Моя мать была _яогуай_. Она ничего такого не умела. И не была бессмертной. Во всем, кроме внешности, она была просто человеком, непохожесть на других приносила ей только страдания.  
— Расскажи о ней, — попросила Джин-хо.  
Гэрэл покосился на Юкинари. Тот сидел неподалеку, спокойно сложив на коленях свои маленькие белые руки, и неподвижно смотрел перед собой.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Гэрэл. — Я родился на Юге, в поселении кочевников — это ты и так знаешь. В каждом племени табунщиков тогда были один или два Чужих. Иногда их почитали как шаманов или великих воинов, иногда считали демонами и мучили, но умереть не давали, потому что обладание яогуай так или иначе было поводом для гордости. Мою мать... считали демоном. Она была рабыней, ей поручали выполнять всякую грязную работу. Существование, которое она влачила, трудно было назвать жизнью. — Он решил избавить Джин-хо от тошнотворных подробностей, но всякий, кто обладал хоть толикой воображения, мог представить, что делали дикие табунщики с красивым, бесправным и беззащитным существом. — Ее нашли где-то в степи. Она была... — он старался говорить спокойно, словно о ком-то постороннем, — ...немного тронутой. Сначала она не умела говорить, не помнила, кто она и откуда. Потом — научилась, но часто вела себя странно, все время что-то выдумывала...  
Ему было нелегко говорить о матери, воспоминания о ней ранили. Кроме нее в его безрадостном детстве не было ничего доброго и красивого. Она всегда была ласковой с ним — когда вообще вспоминала о его существовании. Но большую часть времени она находилась в каком-то собственном мире. Как только Гэрэл немного подрос, душа ее больше не могла воспринимать тот невыносимый ужас, что ее окружал, и она окончательно ушла в мир фантазий. Что бы она не делала, её взгляд оставался рассеянным и отсутствующим; когда кто-то окликал её, она вздрагивала, точно просыпаясь, и с удивлением оглядывалась по сторонам, будто бы каждый раз заново вспоминая, кто она и как здесь оказалась.  
Она никогда не протестовала против своей участи, никому не желала зла, все издевательства принимала с беспомощным удивлением. Гэрэл любил мать больше всего на свете, но в то же время ненавидел ее за слабость и смирение. Первое, чему он научился — это быть не таким, как она. Выживать, давать сдачи, рваться, царапаться и всегда подниматься, когда тебя бьют под дых.  
Поэтому с самого детства он старался держаться подальше от мечтателей, сумасшедших и тех, кто не умел ненавидеть.  
От таких, как Юкинари, например.  
...— Потом, — продолжал он, — в племени решили, что я и моя мать не принесем им ничего, кроме бед, и решили избавиться от нас. Нас купил один знатный чхонджусский господин. Его предупредили, что женщина, которую он покупает, демоница, но светлые волосы пленили его, и он махнул рукой на суеверия. Он был довольно добр к ней — и ко мне тоже. Жена этого человека и её дети не любили ни меня, ни мою мать, и их, в общем-то, можно понять, но все равно жизнь в доме чхонджусца была в сто раз лучше нашей прежней жизни у табунщиков. Так прошло семь лет, а потом мирное соглашение Чхонджу с кочевниками было расторгнуто. Чхонджу, конечно же, была гораздо сильнее: что такое несколько горсток дикарей по сравнению с целой страной? — но городам на границах пришлось несладко. Кочевники жгли и убивали с яростью обречённых. И город, где мы жили, был одним из первых, которым пришлось испытать на себе эту ярость. Наш дом сожгли, всех убили. И мою мать тоже. Так что... Нет. _Яогуай_ не бессмертны. 

_…Многие его воспоминания о детстве стерлись или потускнели, но этот день он помнил ясно.  
Тяжесть знойного солнечного полудня, тошнотворный запах бурой от крови травы, по которой бежит мама — к нему. И себя самого он помнил: он уже не ребенок, ему скоро должно исполниться четырнадцать; мог бы взять меч и сражаться вместе с остальными защитниками города, но кочевники — точнее, воспоминания о детстве, проведенном в улусе Баатара — пугают его до оцепенения, и он стоит, не в силах сдвинуться с места, дрожа всем телом.  
— Будешь знать, тварь белобрысая! — с этими словами кочевник на лошади всаживает меч в мамину спину. Она еще жива; падая, она ещё успевает протянуть к нему руки:  
— Гэрэл…  
Слово на её губах превращается во влажный хрип, изо рта льётся кровь. Она падает; в следующий миг на её спину обрушиваются лошадиные копыта, раздаётся хруст. Больше она не двигается.  
При виде её крови он словно теряет разум: с воплем подбегает к всаднику и отчаянно впивается зубами в его ногу.  
— Тьфу… Что за злобное отродье!  
Кочевник за волосы оттаскивает его от себя, отшвыривает в сторону, но он вскакивает на ноги и снова бросается к всаднику, словно не чувствуя боли от падения. Южанин взмахивает мечом, чтобы раз и навсегда избавиться от помехи, но в последний момент, когда лезвие меча уже должно коснуться головы мальчика, он — может, поддавшись секундной жалости — переворачивает меч и бьёт не острием, а плашмя. Впрочем, удар достаточно силён, чтобы Гэрэл рухнул на землю и больше не поднялся.  
Потом в памяти лишь темнота. Он приходит в себя только спустя какое-то время. В его ушах, во рту, в носу — запекшаяся кровь. Он обхватывает руками голову, тщетно пытаясь унять разрывающую её боль. Встаёт.  
— Мама, мамочка…  
Он бродит среди стремительно остывающих тел, зовёт убитых по именам. Всех своих домочадцев, которых он прежде никогда не считал родней, лишь боялся и ненавидел, всех, кому он и сам нередко желал смерти, он сейчас отчаянно хочет воскресить, вернуть. Прижимается к их ртам, чтобы почуять живое дыхание. Тщетно. Все кроме него мертвы. Он один._

...Убили мать, их хозяина, его жену, детей, слуг — всех — а он выжил. Он и сам не знал, как так случилось. Какое-то время бродяжничал, потом прибился к отряду наемников — не то чтобы они пожалели Гэрэла, скорее, решили, что мальчик со странной внешностью сможет их позабавить. Он научился обращаться с мечом. Записался в армию. Он командовал сотней воинов, когда слухи о нем дошли до императора Токхына.  
Джин-хо, выслушав его историю, какое-то время молчала, потом сказала:  
— Если бы я была тобой, я бы захотела убить всех кочевников Юга.  
— Я пытался, — равнодушно ответил он, — но быстро понял, что это ни к чему не приведет.  
— Да... — и Джин-хо опять замолчала. В ее черных глазах плясали блики от огня светильника.  
Потом она через силу улыбнулась:  
— Происхождение у тебя и впрямь... не для престола.  
Она подтрунивала над ним, не желая оскорбить жалостью. Это тронуло его. Гэрэл опять удивился, когда это она успела стать такой взрослой — возможно, взрослее, чем он сам.  
— Я не стыжусь своего происхождения, — сказал он.  
— Тебе и незачем. Скорее это мне стоит стыдиться своего: у меня никогда не было людей, о которых я думала бы с таким теплом, с каким ты говоришь о матери...  
— Я думаю, что семьи вообще не стоит стыдиться, какой бы она ни была. Но, по крайней мере, мы можем сами выбирать друзей.  
Джин-хо кивнула. Она, видимо, на время забыла про попытки стать благородной дамой: сидела, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками — будто в той, прежней своей военной и походной жизни, когда выдавалась особенно холодная ночь и она пыталась согреться у костра.  
— А что, если она не была сумасшедшей — твоя мать? — вдруг спросила она. — О чем она говорила? Вдруг она могла видеть будущее, например?  
Он отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Иногда она говорила о том, что должно произойти, но могла как угадать, так и ошибиться. Но чаще она просто рассказывала о каком-то своем мире, который она якобы помнила: мире, где все устроено хорошо и справедливо, где нет ни бедности, ни зла. Такого мира, конечно, не может существовать.  
— Ммм, — сказала Джин-хо, не возражая, но и не соглашаясь. — А ты не знаешь, где именно ее нашли?  
— Не знаю, но больше всего Чужих было в племенах, которые жили на самом юге — далеко от моря и от границы с Чхонджу, там, где начинаются...  
— ...Пустоши, — закончила Джин-хо.  
— Да.  
— Я думаю, что ответы там. На Юге. Может быть, Господин Лис тоже что-то знает, но все самое важное — там, в землях Феникса. Или за ними — в Пустошах, где край земли...  
Когда Гэрэл был маленьким, мать рассказывала ему, что _яогуай_ рождаются не как все нормальные люди, а где-то прямо в Пустошах, среди травы, и что они приходят в мир уже взрослыми, хотя случается, появляются и _яогуай_ -дети — в общем, как повезёт; поэтому у них и нет пупка. И перед тем, как появиться на свет, они видят странные сны. Почти никто этих снов не помнит, но с ней они почему-то остались на всю жизнь — как неуместно яркое напоминание о другом, лучшем мире…  
Гэрэл всегда думал, что это сказка, выдумка.  
Сейчас он уже не был в этом так уверен.

Он собрался в дорогу быстро. Дела в Синдзю были более-менее улажены, и в любом случае от него тут, как бы неприятно ни было ему это признавать, было мало толку.  
Он решил взять с собой только Тень. В Рюкоку по-прежнему было множество людей, которые мечтали его убить, и если бы он ехал с большим отрядом, их передвижение точно заметили бы. Так что у него было два варианта: или тащить с собой пол-армии, чтобы обеспечить безопасность путешествия, или не брать никого. А два всадника вряд ли привлекут к себе внимание — а от несерьезных угроз, как разбойники, они с Юкинари уж как-нибудь сумеют защититься. К тому же он не хотел, чтобы весть о его отсутствии в Синдзю разнеслась слишком быстро.  
Удобнее всего до Чхонджу было добраться морем, но на корабль им садиться было нельзя все по той же причине: обоих бы узнали в мгновение ока. Для путешествия по суше в Рюкоку было слишком неспокойно — повсюду дорожные заставы — и в итоге он выбрал длинный кружной путь через север, через мирный Юйгуй. 

Они с Джин-хо попрощались у городских ворот. Гэрэл и Юкинари были одеты по-дорожному и держали под уздцы лошадей.  
Смуглое лицо Джин-хо было спокойным, но именно эта нехарактерная для нее бесстрастность выдавала множество тщательно сдерживаемых эмоций.  
Он передал ей свой титул наместника — в его отсутствие Джин-хо становилась правительницей Рюкоку. Он надеялся, что все, что они придумали, хоть немного пригодится ей в управлении страной.  
Гэрэл глядел на нее, зная, что, скорее всего, видит ее в последний раз, и хотел запомнить ее как следует. Он вдруг подумал, что она слишком маленькая и худенькая для своих неполных восемнадцати лет; заметил, что она вся дрожит — день выдался холодный, ветреный. Он накинул ей на плечи свой плащ, сказал:  
— Простудишься...  
Она зябко передернула плечами, но бодро ответила:  
— Вот еще.  
— Выше нос, — сказал он, — я не собираюсь умирать.  
— Уж постарайся. Если с тобой что-то случится, кому останется эта страна?  
— Тебе, — сказал он, и не шутил.  
Джин-хо бледно улыбнулась.  
— По-моему, ты забыл, что мне семнадцать лет и я всего лишь нелюбимая жена императора чужой страны.  
— Ты справишься.  
— Я знаю, — вздохнула она.  
Они все это знали. Джин-хо была создана для того, чтобы править, как рыба для моря. Из них троих она оказалась сильнее всех — поэтому они уходили, а она оставалась.

В начале пути они с мертвецом общались редко и по делу — так же было и в Синдзю, когда они еще не уехали. Обсуждали маршрут и погодные условия. За исключением этого, за первые несколько дней дороги они едва ли перекинулись парой слов.  
Но когда кто-то постоянно находится рядом с тобой, сложно всё время хранить молчание.  
Гэрэл не знал, как вести себя с мертвецом теперь, когда он признал, что это Юкинари. Ему было стыдно за свою прежнюю холодность и грубость, но и разговаривать с ним как с живым, будто ничего не произошло, он не мог. Пару раз он, забывшись, все-таки обращался к мертвецу так, как обратился бы к прежнему, живому Юкинари — и сразу осекался, замолкал, чувствовал неловкость.  
Постепенно разговоры с живым мертвецом вошли у него в привычку; не то чтобы Гэрэл пытался серьезно поговорить с ним — скорее, просто делился какими-то случайными, не очень важными мыслями. Приблизительно так люди разговаривают сами с собой или с портретом умершего друга, не надеясь, что тот и вправду ответит.  
Хотя, по правде говоря, иногда он всё-таки на это надеялся.  
И был рад, когда Юкинари действительно что-то отвечал, хоть и редко и немногословно...

Через несколько дней после отъезда из Синдзю, ему приснился еще один сон — про тех самых богов, в которых он не верил, но после этого сна ему почему-то стало хорошо и спокойно.  
Ему снилась Джин-хо — они с ней стояли рядом на балконе императорского дворца в Синдзю и смотрели на город: небо было ясным, и хорошо были видны и каналы, и лодки, и люди, и море вдали.  
— Значит, ты считаешь, что мир, где все устроено хорошо и справдедливо, не может существовать? Давай поспорим... — сказала Джин-хо, в ее голосе были задумчивость и лукавство.  
Какая-то тень слетела с высокого синего неба, описала круг над их головами и опустилась на плечо Джин-хо. Дракон!.. Он стал крупнее с тех пор, как Гэрэл видел его в последний раз, чешуйки его немного посветлели, и теперь было хорошо видно, что дракон не чёрный, а цвета тёмного аквамарина с пробегающими кое-где серебристыми искрами.  
А Джин-хо как будто совсем не удивилась и со смехом погладила дракона.  
— Так ты жив? — вырвалось у Гэрэла.  
Дракон удобно устроился на плече Джин-хо, обмотав несколько раз хвостом ее шею, и с достоинством ответил:  
— Жив, конечно. Чтобы убить дракона, нужно гораздо больше, чем какая-то там война.  
Голос у дракона оказался какой-то совсем детский, ломкий.  
Только сейчас Гэрэл заметил, что рядом с Джин-хо стоит белый тигр с голубыми глазами и прижимает голову к ее коленям. Расшитый шелком и бисером наряд Джин-хо переливался в лучах солнца, и он вдруг ясно увидел в отсветах на ткани феникса, распахнувшего крылья, пылающего кармином и киноварью. И в конце концов их всех накрыла тень огромной черепахи.

 

**24\. На Юг**

 

До Чхонджу они добрались без приключений, но дорога заняла довольно много времени. Старый год сменился новым — годом быка и воды со знаком Инь, — они встретили его в пути. Когда они въехали в столицу, даже в суровом климате Чхонджу уже отчетливо ощущалось приближение весны.  
Солдаты у ворот дворца при виде Гэрэла вскинули руки в приветствии.  
— Доложить Его Величеству о вашем прибытии, господин генерал?  
— Не нужно, он знает обо мне, — уверенно соврал Гэрэл.  
Никто не усомнился в его словах. Он шагал по дворцу Токхына, видел знакомые лица и чувствовал себя почти что дома. Как легко все здесь ему верили, как охотно выполняли его приказы, сколько неподдельного уважения было в приветствиях и поклонах... Эти люди не видели его слабым и опустившимся, для них он все еще был героем, великим воином, полубогом. У него ведь в самом деле был шанс забрать себе власть в Чхонджу в свое время — а может, и сейчас еще есть. Но зачем ему эта власть сейчас, когда судьба Срединных Государств перестала его интересовать? Почему вообще люди рвутся к власти, когда у них нет желания изменить что-то к лучшему? Наверное, все начинается со страха — это было ему знакомо: когда каждый человек для тебя враг, и хочется как можно надежнее защититься — а потом люди перестают видеть берега...  
— Вы солгали, — заметил мертвец. — Зачем?  
— У меня нет намерения встречаться с Токхыном, только и всего. Я приехал к Господину Лису.  
— Насколько я понял, вы собираетесь отправиться на Юг и хотите, чтобы я сопровождал вас в этом путешествии. Но моя обязанность — защищать Его Величество и всегда находиться рядом с ним, так что вы должны поговорить с Его Величеством и уточнить, согласен ли он, чтобы я отправился с вами.  
Гэрэл совершенно не хотел ни видеть Его Величество, ни тем более говорить с ним, но знал, что спорить с мертвецом бесполезно. Его можно было убедить сделать что-либо только если это укладывалось в рамки служения Токхыну, которое теперь было сутью его существования.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он с досадой. — Пойдем к Его Величеству, горе ты мое.  
До этого момента он направлялся в ту часть дворца, где жил Господин Лис, но теперь повернул к покоям Токхына.  
Он не особенно удивился, обнаружив там обоих: царь по-прежнему стремился проводить в компании Господина Лиса как можно больше времени. Гэрэл услышал их разговор издалека. Судя по всему, Токхын все еще был увлечен идеей продления жизни.  
— ...Я ведь уже говорил вам, что не стоит разбрасываться драгоценными флюидами, — вещал даос. — Неумеренный сексуальный аппетит — верный способ испортить здоровье и сократить жизнь.  
— И как часто, по вашему мнению, можно заниматься этим без вреда для здоровья? — спрашивал император.  
Господин Лис подумал (или просто помолчал какое-то время, изображая задумчивость) и наконец ответил:  
— Думаю, не чаще раза в год.  
— Одного раза в год?! — взревел Токхын.  
— А для удлинения жизни и вовсе стоит воздерживаться от секса, — быстро добавил даос.  
Гэрэлу показалось, что тот неприкрыто издевается, но Токхын всерьез задумался над его словами.  
— Нет, — наконец решительно сказал он. — Этот способ мне не подходит. Что это за жизнь такая будет? Может, ты еще скажешь мне не пить?  
Если бы Гэрэл не ненавидел так сильно обоих этих людей, он бы, возможно, рассмеялся: настолько все это было нелепо.  
Он вошел, склонился в приветствии.  
— Приветствую, государь.  
Токхын от удивления даже встал со стула, на котором сидел.  
— Гэрэл! Видеть тебя — неожиданный и приятный сюрприз.  
— Я бы сказал, не столько приятный, сколько неожиданный, — скривился Господин Лис, а при виде мертвеца добавил: — Вижу, и наш общий друг-гнилушка с вами.  
Гэрэл подошел к Токхыну, проигнорировав издевку даоса. Он успел понять, что постоянное извержение желчи для этого человека никак не связано с мыслительной деятельностью, а является почти физиологическим, как чихание.  
— Я вернулся, Ваше Величество, потому что не справился с обязанностями вашего наместника в Рюкоку.  
— Я слышал о кое-каких трудностях, — согласился Токхын и снова сел. — Но если верить докладам, дела начали налаживаться.  
— Если и начали, то не благодаря мне. Мне трудно разобраться в гражданских делах, да и климат Синдзю плохо действует на меня.  
— Но кого ты оставил в Рюкоку вместо себя?  
— Вашу дочь, Джин-хо. Она справляется с управлением страной лучше меня.  
— Государыня Джин-хо помогла уладить проблемы, — подтвердил мертвец, стоявший у дверей.  
— _Государыня_ Джин-хо, наместница Рюкоку... — повторил Токхын, осмысливая эти два факта. — Ха-ха! А кажется, только вчера пешком под стол ходила! Ну, если девчонка удержит там власть, будет молодцом!  
О чем думал царь в этот момент, искренней ли была его радость? Насколько было известно Гэрэлу, Токхын не любил думать о своих детях как о наследниках чхонджусского престола. Всех своих многочисленных сыновей и дочерей он мягко, но решительно отодвигал подальше от реальной власти, словно в самом деле собирался жить и править вечно. (Поэтому и Гэрэл в те времена, когда трон Чхонджу еще манил его, не думал о детях царя как о соперниках).  
Но если обещания Господина Лиса продлить Токхыну жизнь так и останутся обещаниями, Джин-хо окажется самой вероятной претенденткой на престол Империи Тигра — а это означает совершенно добровольное, мирное слияние с Юйгуем; неужели Джин-хо действительно суждено стать той, кто объединит Срединные Государства? Он вспомнил тот свой сон, в котором были дракон, феникс, тигр и черепаха.  
— Кажется, она весьма интересная особа, эта Джин-хо, — подал голос Господин Лис.  
— Она не в вашем вкусе, — ответил Гэрэл. — Насколько я знаю, вам больше по душе куклы и мертвецы.  
— Уж кто бы говорил о любви к мертвецам...  
— Хватит собачиться! — приказал Токхын. — Ну хорошо: дела в Рюкоку улажены, Джин-хо — моя наместница, а ты-то что собираешься делать? Смысла возглявлять войско тебе больше нет, война закончена...  
— Война с Рюкоку закончена, но угроза на Юге осталась. Мне доложили об очередных волнениях на границах с кочевниками — напоминаю, что эти земли всегда было легче захватить, чем удержать.  
Все это время Гэрэл не лгал: он, конечно, стремился на Юг вовсе не из-за угрозы со стороны кочевников, но на Юге действительно было неспокойно. Как и всегда.  
— И ты, значит, хочешь поехать туда?  
— Да. Это то, что получается у меня лучше всего — сражаться. Позвольте мне снова быть вашим щитом и мечом, защищать вашу империю от угроз.  
— Езжай... — пожал плечами император. — Я одного не пойму: ко мне-то ты зачем пришел? Возьми людей — столько, сколько нужно, снаряди отряд... Ты ведь и сам мог бы все это сделать...  
— Я приехал, чтобы...  
Он набрал в грудь воздуха, словно перед шагом с обрыва — и решился:  
— ...Чтобы попросить Ваше Величество отпустить со мной Тень. В степях опасно, а он будет мне защитой.  
Токхын отрицательно качнул головой:  
— Нет, Гэрэл. Я не отпущу его на Юг. С тобой ничего не случится — ты столько лет провел, сражаясь с кочевниками, и не получил ни царапины. Все знают, что ты неуязвим и все такое прочее. Зато я — не уязвим.  
— Государь, вы ведь знаете, я — просто человек, вы сами видели, что меня можно ранить...  
— Если боишься, что тебя ранят — просто оставь эту идею, пошли на Юг кого-нибудь другого вместо себя. Нет. Мой слуга нужен мне здесь.  
— Разве я мало для вас сделал? Разве не служил вам все эти годы верой и правдой?  
Он преклонил колени перед Токхыном:  
— Прошу вас, выполните мою просьбу. Разрешите ему поехать со мной.  
— Неужели этот... человек все еще дорог тебе? — в голосе Токхына послышалось презрение и отвращение. — Я благодарен тебе за службу, но нет. Я не отпущу его. Нет, и не проси.  
Гэрэл стоял на коленях, опустив голову, волна волос скрывала его лицо, и он не осмеливался поднять его, потому что оно наверняка сразу выдало бы всю ярость и отчаяние, что он чувствовал в этот момент. Он чувствовал, как ножны меча касаются его бедра: оружие у него при входе во дворец, конечно, никто не додумался забрать. Он подавил желание потянуться к рукояти, очень ясно представив, как выхватывает меч и вгоняет его в грудь Токхына. Как в легких императора забулькает, как он завалится в сторону и рухнет на пол уже мертвый, как лениво кровь будет расползаться вокруг его грузного тела. Два солдата у дверей не успеют прийти ему на помощь. А может, и не захотят. Кого они выберут — генерала или императора, кого боятся больше? Вполне возможно, как раз его, Гэрэла. Может быть, они просто будут стоять, пока он убивает Токхына, как будто в комнате не происходит совершенно ничего из ряда вон выходящего...  
Но вот Юкинари — не будет стоять. Гэрэл, может быть, и успеет убить Токхына (он почти чувствовал спиной те десять шагов, которые отделяли стоявшего у дверей Юкинари от них), но потом мертвец,скорее всего, убьет его самого. Останется ли он для Тени авторитетным источником приказов, если Токхына не станет? И что будет делать все это время Господин Лис? Он не хотел проверять.  
У него хватило сил встать, выпрямиться, спокойно взглянуть на Токхына и сказать:  
— Я понял вас, Ваше Величество. Тогда я начну приготовления к походу.  
Он знал, что голос его звучит бесстрастно — он много лет учился загонять эмоции так глубоко, что сам иногда забывал, что они у него есть.  
Он вышел в коридор. Тихих четких шагов мертвеца за спиной, к которым он так привык, он больше не слышал: тот остался в комнате, выполнял свою первейшую обязанность — охранял царя.  
Без Юкинари все это не имело смысла. И он не сможет убедить Токхына, что бы он ни делал, как бы ни просил: все его мольбы будут лишь забавлять императора. Он прошел немного по коридору, понятия не имея, куда идет, потом остановился; прислонился к стене, прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться...  
Он услышал, как двери в покои Токхына снова распахнулись, и кто-то подошел к нему.  
— И правда, зачем вы пришли к Его Величеству? — прозвучал рядом голос Господина Лиса, и звучал он на удивление беззлобно. — Если соскучились по унижениям, шли бы сразу ко мне.  
— Я к тебе и направлялся. Поговорить хотел, — безразлично сказал Гэрэл. Разговор с Господином Лисом все еще имел смысл, но у него уже не осталось на это сил.  
— А когда это мы успели перейти на «ты»? — сощурился Господин Лис.  
И действительно, откуда взялось это «ты» — отнюдь не дружеское, но уже и не враждебное?..  
— Ты же сам первый и перешел, — вспомнил Гэрэл. — Там, во сне, где были скалы и море — который ты назвал «мир-внутри-сердца».  
— Все-таки запомнил что-то, — с удивлением сказал даос. — Ты об этом хотел поговорить?  
— И об этом тоже.  
У него была сотня вопросов. Он хотел спросить про Юкинари, но понял, что в ближайшие пять минут не выдержит новых издевок, и неожиданно для самого себя спросил другое:  
— Кто такие _яогуай_?  
Господин Лис на секунду замешкался, потом распахнул рот, чтобы сказать очередную колкость, но за эту очень длинную секунду в Гэрэле что-то оборвалось — он понял, что даосу известно не больше его самого, а значит, приезд в Чхонджу был вдвойне бесполезным...  
— Будешь много знать — скоро состаришься... — начал даос, но Гэрэл оборвал его:  
— Ты не знаешь. Тогда скажи мне другое: что находится за Пустошами?  
Господин Лис молчал.  
— Ты и этого не знаешь, — с какой-то мрачной радостью сказал Гэрэл. — Ты знаешь не больше моего. Хоть ты и мнишь о себе невесть что, всё, что ты умеешь — это делать пустые тела без души. Так себе умение, я тебе скажу.  
Лицо Господина Лиса на миг перестало казаться насмешливой маской, какие-то нормальные человеческие чувства мелькнули на нем — обида, неуверенность?.. Впрочем, даос тут же усмехнулся снова:  
— Ты поэтому едешь на Юг? Надеешься найти там отгадки?  
В его глазах блестел интерес. Гэрэл все это время гадал, почему Господин Лис вдруг решил заговорить с ним, почему так внезапно переменился к нему. Возможно, он, услышав про поход на Юг, решил, что Гэрэлу известно что-то, чего он сам не знает?  
Лисы ведь любопытны. Гэрэл понадеялся, что прозвище Ху-сяньшена оправдает себя.  
— Я отвечу на твои вопросы, если ты ответишь на мои, — предложил он.  
— Вряд ли ты сможешь рассказать мне что-то, чего я не знаю, — хмыкнул Ху-сяньшен, но по его лицу Гэрэл видел, что он заинтересован. Наконец он неохотно сказал: — Ладно... Если хочешь поговорить — пойдем, что ли, ко мне, не в коридоре же стоять...  
По дороге он предупредил:  
— У меня, правда, немного неубрано.  
Это было очень осторожное описание для той помойки, которую, как хорошо помнил Гэрэл, представляло собой жилище Господина Лиса. Гэрэл хотел было едко сказать, что он уже видел его, но вовремя спохватился и промолчал.  
Ху-сяньшен по-прежнему делил свои покои с огромным количеством кукол: они сидели на полках, на кровати, на столе. Конечно же, они находились не на тех местах, где были, когда Гэрэл видел их в последний раз (еще бы — сколько времени прошло с тех пор!), и легко было представить, что в отсутствие гостей куклы перемещаются по комнате, ведут какую-то свою тайную жизнь. Куклы никогда не пугали его — слишком много реальных ужасов окружало его с самого рождения, чтобы еще и запугивать себя выдумками про неодушевленные предметы — но Гэрэл был готов покляться, что некоторые из кукол в самом деле _смотрят_ на него.  
— Садись.  
Стульями Господин Лис так и не обзавелся — видимо, гости к нему приходили нечасто. Гэрэл сел на кровать. На кровати лежало вязание: спицы и маленький, кукольный незаконченный наряд в юйгуйском стиле. Зрелище это находилось где-то посередине между «мило» и «жутковато».  
— Любишь вязать?  
— Люблю кукол. Людей — не очень. Ты это хотел спросить?  
— Нет...  
С чего начать? Любой разговор с даосом состоял из шпилек, которые Гэрэл постепенно привык пропускать мимо ушей, загадок и недоговоренностей. Чтобы собрать хотя бы какие-то крупицы информации, он должен задавать как можно более конкретные вопросы.  
— Почему ты служишь Токхыну?  
— А разве не очевидно? Развлекать его беседами о долголетии — не такая уж высокая цена за мою безопасную и беспечную жизнь тут. А вот зачем ты ему служил столько времени? Вот каким вопросом стоило бы задаться.  
Обидно, но, увы, абсолютно справедливо... Гэрэл, конечно, надеялся услышать более развернутый ответ: чего на самом деле хочет Господин Лис, стремится ли к власти, верит ли сам той ерунде, которой пичкает Токхына, что думает о богах и их непонятной игре (и последнее по списку, но не по важности: действительно ли эти куклы в комнате живые?) — но понял, что на самом деле все это его не слишком интересует. Да и не ответит ему на эти вопросы Господин Лис, хоть и обещал быть честным: преподнесет какую-нибудь очередную загадку или отшутится.  
— Зачем ты воскресил Юкинари?  
— Было интересно, что получится. И, надо сказать, вышло гораздо лучше, чем я ожидал! К тому же он все равно был уже мертв.  
В голосе волшебника не было ни тени сочувствия к судьбе Юкинари, словно речь шла о каком-нибудь зверьке из лавки чучельника... Тем не менее, этот ужасный человек был для Гэрэла последней надеждой — и он задал свой главный вопрос, надеясь, что голос не выдаст всей степени его волнения:  
— Ты можешь вернуть ему душу?  
— Даже если и мог бы, зачем мне это делать?  
Гэрэл был обескуражен такой наглой откровенностью, но попытался подавить злость. Господин Лис наблюдал за ним, забавляясь.  
— Но это возможно? — терпеливо спросил Гэрэл.  
— Думаю, да, — неохотно признал даос. Гэрэл зацепился за это «думаю»: видимо, Господин Лис умел меньше, чем ему хотелось бы.  
— Как?  
— Найти кого-то, кто это умеет, или самому стать этим кем-то, — растолковал ему даос, будто двухлетнему ребенку.  
— Ты хоть что-нибудь дельное скажешь или нет? Я устал от недоговорок.  
— А я люблю недоговорки. Разве не забавно, когда никто ничего не понимает? — рассмеялся Господин Лис, а Гэрэл почувствовал почти непреодолимое желание закатить глаза: как ребенок, ей-богу…  
Наконец Господин Лис сжалился над ним:  
— Его душа все еще привязана к телу, но заблудилась. Тебе нужен тот, кто умеет ходить по мирам-внутри-сердца. Но я тут тебе не помощник. У снов и душ странные законы, и, по правде говоря, мало кто их понимает.  
— Но если у меня получилось попасть во сне в этот мир с морем и скалами и встретиться там с тобой, это значит, что я...  
— Нет. Это не значит ровным счетом ничего. Люди могут иногда попадать в свой мир-внутри-сердца, но сновидцем это тебя еще не делает, и не мечтай. Я же говорил тебе: ты — просто человек.  
— Но моя мать... она была _яогуай_ — такой, как ты. Почему тогда я...  
До этого момента Гэрэл отваживался рассказать о матери лишь двум своим самым близким людям — Юкинари и Джин-хо, но Господин Лис вовсе не оценил его откровенность, отмахнувшись от его слов, как от каких-нибудь скучных новостей о моде:  
— Знаю, знаю, кто-то из родителей был _яогуай_ , это только слепой не увидит. Но дети _яогуай_ — просто люди. Нельзя родиться _яогуай_. И сны для тебя всегда будут просто снами. Ты, конечно, можешь попробовать обучиться сновиденным практикам, но ничего у тебя не получится.  
«Нет, еще рано сдаваться. Кто знает, вдруг человек может стать... кем-то большим?..»  
На самом деле этот вопрос еще не успел оформиться тогда в его голове, в тот момент это была лишь тень мысли, предчувствие.  
— Если _яогуай_ нельзя родиться, откуда тогда...  
— Нет! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Господин Лис. — Все, хватит вопросов. Теперь моя очередь. Так зачем ты едешь на Юг?  
— Честно говоря, я... не знаю, — признался Гэрэл. — Я действительно хочу отправиться в Пустоши... Но я не знаю, что там искать. Даже приблизительно.  
Господин Лис поверил ему не сразу. Ему — да и кому угодно — было сложно представить, что можно отчаяться настолько, что даже самый призрачный шанс, который обещала неизвестность Пустошей, окажется предпочтительнее глухой пустоты, окружавшей Гэрэла в этом мире.  
А когда поверил — разумеется, рассердился:  
— Ты обманул меня! А я купился, подумал, что ты в самом деле что-то знаешь... Уходи. Я занят.  
Его гнев выглядел так по-детски, что Гэрэл не сдержал улыбку; а еще он вдруг обратил внимание, что они примерно одного роста, хотя раньше Господин Лис казался ему очень высоким.  
— Извини, я не хотел тебе врать. Послушай меня. Я уезжаю и, возможно, не вернусь из этого путешествия...  
— Я буду только рад, — сообщил Господин Лис.  
— Давай заключим сделку, — продолжал Гэрэл. — Окажи мне одну услугу: убеди царя послать Юкинари вместе со мной.  
— И зачем мне тебе помогать? — презрительно сказал даос.  
— Если ты мне поможешь, обещаю, что вернусь и расскажу тебе, что увидел.  
— Ерунда. Ни один человек еще не пересекал Пустоши.  
— Ни один _живой_ человек. Если не получится у меня — получится у Юкинари.  
В глазах Господина Лиса вновь появился интерес. Он все еще был обижен, поэтому сказал:  
— Благодарю за идею, но ты мне не нужен. Что мне мешает создать еще одного живого мертвеца и отправить его за Пустоши? — но прозвучало это не слишком уверенно.  
— Страх, что на второй раз мертвец у тебя не получится так хорошо? — предположил Гэрэл и, похоже, угадал — Господин Лис помрачнел.  
— Откуда мне знать, что ты сдержишь обещание?  
— Просто прикажи Юкинари вернуться к тебе и рассказать, что мы нашли. Он-то уж точно не обманет тебя.  
Господин Лис задумался, ища в сделке подвох.  
— Ну допустим. Я могу попробовать поговорить с Токхыном, — недовольно сказал он через некоторое время. — Но вы, скорее всего, все равно никуда не доберетесь, погибнете в пути, застрянете черт-те где. И не говори, что я не предупреждал.  
— Что ты скажешь Токхыну?  
— Скажу... не знаю, скажу, что за Пустошами живут бессмертные. Я слышал, он уже не раз снаряжал экспедиции, пытаясь найти земли бессмертных, так что, скорее всего, он поверит. Хорошо, что ты сказал ему только про поход против кочевников: пусть он считает, что экспедиция за Пустоши — его собственная идея.  
Как видно, Господин Лис успел изучить психологию императора не хуже самого Гэрэла — а может, и лучше, учитывая, сколько времени он уже кормил Токхына бредовыми обещаниями, ухитряясь при этом оставаться его советником и другом.  
— А что ты сам думаешь о Пустошах? — спросил Гэрэл. — Как по-твоему, что нас там ждет?  
— У меня есть одна теория насчет Пустошей... Возможно, она покажется тебе немного эксцентричной. — «Да нет, вряд ли это будет эксцентричнее, чем оживление трупов и шитье кукольной одежды...». — Представь себе поднос, на котором… скажем, шесть чашек. То есть на самом деле не шесть, а намного больше, но не суть. И известный тебе мир — одна из таких чашек.  
— Мир — одна из чашек? — переспросил Гэрэл.  
— Понимаю, звучит смешно, — насупился Господин Лис. — Я никогда не был силён в сравнениях… Я имел в виду, что там, за Пустошами, может быть не просто какая-то новая земля или море, а совсем, совсем другой мир — под другим небом, с другими богами... Ах да, ты же не веришь в богов... В общем, я считаю, что Пустоши — это и есть пространство подноса. По нему можно добраться от одной чашки до другой.  
— Я так понимаю, подтвердить эту теорию пока что никому не удалось? — спросил Гэрэл скептически. На самом деле ему и самому приходило в голову что-то похожее, но в изложении даоса идея казалась особенно безумной. Не то чтобы он вообще доверял Господину Лису...  
Но и не верить было уже поздно.  
– Никму. Должно быть, расстояния слишком велики... Но ты можешь стать первопроходцем, который её докажет, — многообещающе сказал Господин Лис.

Даосский мудрец не соврал. Не прошло и нескольких дней, как император сменил гнев на милость, позвал Гэрэла к себе и заговорил о грядущем путешествии.  
— Ху-сяньшен рассказал мне, что монахи из того монастыря, где он жил, верят, что за Пустошами находится Земля Бессмертных. Простые люди твердят, что Пустоши бесконечны и за ними ничего нет, но сколько уголков нашего мира остались бы неоткрытыми и считались сказкой, если бы кто-то не захотел проверить наверняка и не рискнул пуститься в путешествие! — торжественно начал он.  
Гэрэл молча ждал, что тот скажет дальше.  
— Ты ведь все равно собираешься на Юг... Почему бы тебе после того, как ты разберешься с кочевниками, не отправиться дальше? Я хочу отправить туда экспедицию — за Пустоши, — неуверенно сказал Токхын. Кажется, он чувствовал некоторую неловкость, отдавая Гэрэлу приказ отправиться на верную гибель. — Я дам столько лошадей, оружия и припасов, сколько потребуется.  
Идея отправить Гэрэла искать Землю Бессмертных сулила Токхыну выгоду при любом исходе дела. Токхын не мог не понимать, насколько опасна затея экспедиции. Если Гэрэл сгинет где-нибудь в южных степях — прекрасно, император ведь как раз хотел избавиться от него. В то же время Токхын, кажется, искренне верил, что экспедиция закончится успехом, и доверил Гэрэлу возглавить ее потому, что привык рассчитывать на него больше, чем на кого-либо.  
— Я не сомневаюсь в вашей щедрости, государь; вопрос в том, согласятся ли люди участвовать в этом?  
Намек получился не слишком тонким. Глаза Токхына сверкнули гневом.  
— А разве кто-то их спрашивает? Я отдам приказ, и всякий, кто откажется выполнять его, будет казнён.  
— Осмелюсь заметить, мой император, что как только отряд пересечёт границу страны, вам будет трудновато проследить за выполнением приказа. Люди верят, что Пустоши пересечь нельзя, и вряд ли захотят пойти на верную смерть. Скорее они предпочтут сбежать и смешаться с каким-нибудь из кочевых племён.  
Гэрэл, как всегда, рассуждал логично, и Токхын вынужден был признать про себя его правоту.  
— Я верю в твою преданность мне — уж ты-то не предашь меня, верно? — сказал Токхын со всей доступной ему добротой в голосе, но прозвучало это весьма угрожающе.  
— Вероятно, Пустоши настолько обширны, что никому не под силу пересечь их, — уклончиво ответил Гэрэл. — Почему вы считаете, что мне это удастся?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал все возможное. Поэтому... Чтобы ты гарантированно добрался куда нужно и вернулся обратно, я... Я готов выполнить твою просьбу — дать в сопровождение мертвеца.  
«Чтобы он проследил, что я и остальные не сбежим, точно отправимся туда, куда надо?» — подумал Гэрэл и криво улыбнулся. Если бы даже он захотел уклониться от участия в экспедиции, на Юге ему негде было спрятаться: любой кочевник знал, как он выглядит.  
Но он, конечно, не собирался уклоняться.

Он взял большой отряд, чтобы разобраться с кочевниками, и отдельно отобрал людей для будущей экспедиции. В Пустоши они решил позвать с собой не самых сильных и не тех, кто больше других отличился в битвах, хотя ни храбростью, ни воинскими умениями эти люди обделены не были, и даже не самых преданных ему солдат (хотя их верность ему, безусловно, понадобится); нет, Гэрэл старался выбирать тех, про кого он доподлинно знал, что у них не осталось дома ни жён, ни детей, ничего, что привязывало бы их к Чхонджу слишком сильно, — так как честно предупредил этих людей, что из этого похода они могут и не вернуться. Даже так: почти наверняка они не вернутся.  
Он прошёлся вдоль ряда воинов, выстроившихся на площади у ворот Чханимун, главного въезда в город. Затем зашагал обратно. Напряжённо рассматривал каждого, пытаясь предсказать, что от кого можно ожидать.  
— Вы все, надеюсь, знаете, зачем вас здесь собрали. Сейчас мы двинемся в путь. Если кто-то не чувствует в себе уверенности, что хочет пуститься в это путешествие, боится, что не готов к тому, что нас ждет, ещё не поздно передумать и развернуться. Я не буду осуждать вас за это.  
Пауза. Всеобщее молчание. В общем-то, другого он и не ждал: если кто-то в самом деле вздумал бы отказаться от участия в походе, Токхын жестоко покарал бы отступника, и все это знали.  
Он продолжил:  
— Меня вы все тоже знаете. Но если кто-то вдруг не знает, я — генерал Гэрэл. Меня также, — невесёлый смешок, — называют Жестоким, сыном колдуньи и _яогуай_.  
Он произнёс это, словно передавая себя на их суд. Солдаты взирали на него молча, со смесью страха и благоговения. _Яогуай_ они не боялись, но им как никому другому было известно, что хоть большинство баек о злодеяниях Гэрэла — не более чем выдумка, Жестоким его прозвали не просто так.  
В какой-то момент — он не заметил, в какой именно — уважение полностью улетучилось из глаз солдат, остался один страх. И смотрели они уже не на него, а на кого-то другого.  
Один из немногих пожилых воинов в отряде робко спросил:  
— Господин генерал… а этот второй господин, он что, тоже с нами поедет?  
Гэрэл обернулся и увидел за правым плечом переминающуюся с ноги на ногу лошадь и неподвижно, точно статуя, сидевшего на ней Юкинари. Разумеется, он был в своей обычной чёрной одежде и с повязкой на глазах. Он выглядел словно ночной кошмар.  
— Да. Он поедет с нами. — И он велел Тени: — Скажи что-нибудь этим людям, чтобы они не боялись тебя.  
— Я поеду с вами, — послушно повторил Юкинари. Он говорил, не наклоняя и не поворачивая головы, и казалось, что закрытые повязкой глаза смотрят куда-то за горизонт. — Я буду охранять вас в пути. Я ваш друг. — И, без всякого перехода: — Должен предупредить, моя первая обязанность — защищать генерала Гэрэла. Если мне покажется, что кто-то из вас угрожает безопасности господина генерала, я устраню этого человека.  
Солдаты заметно побледнели. Некоторые изо всех сил вцепились в поводья, преодолевая желание развернуть лошадей и броситься отсюда прочь.  
Гэрэл вымученно улыбнулся.  
— Ну, в путь. И сними уже эту повязку, людей пугаешь.

 

**25\. Кочевники**

 

Первые дни пути на Юг выдались спокойными. Поначалу солдаты шарахались от Юкинари, потом вроде бы привыкли. В контрасте с живым мертвецом Гэрэл и вовсе перестал их пугать, они даже решались заговаривать ним.  
— Куда мы едем-то, господин генерал? — спросил кто-то.  
Об этом Гэрэл спросил себя сразу, как только получил от Токхына согласие на поход. Пустоши были его последней, но не единственной надежой найти волшебство. Он не собирался сразу опустить руки и отправиться прямиком в неизвестность: он же не самоубийца. Надо было ехать к кочевникам, искать, но куда именно ехать, искать — что?  
И тут ему вспомнился тот случай на излете лета — полтора года прошло с тех пор, — когда солдаты из крепости Намдо нашли в степи израненную девочку-лисицу...  
Три Брата, сказала она.  
Он знал это место. Три горы, торчащие посреди плоской, как доска, степи будто какие-то уродливые игральные фигуры, и между гор — долина, где благодря бегущим с гор речкам всегда была вода и хорошая трава. Улусы кочевников постоянно меняли место пребывания в зависимости от времени года, корма, обилия или недостатка воды в том или другом месте, но к Трем Братьям племя Баатара возвращалось регулярно.  
«А вдруг там есть другие такие же, как она?» — спросил тогда возле мертвой Чужой девочки молодой солдат, а Гэрэл отмахнулся от этого вопроса — не потому что он показался ему глупым, просто он подсознательно боялся, что с _яогуай_ вернутся все ужасы тех лет, что он провел в племени Баатар-хана. Поехать туда значило повернуться лицом к себе, к своему детству, которое он много лет с переменным успехом старался выбросить из памяти. Но рано или поздно придется это сделать, ведь так?  
Он спросил, кому сейчас принадлежат эти земли.  
— Улусу Оэлун-хатун, — последовал ответ.  
Оэлун, Оэлун... Что-то мелькало у него в памяти при этом имени, но ускользало. Впрочем, это было довольно распространенное имя среди кочевников. Он никогда не встречался с этой женщиной, Оэлун-хатун, — территория, в пределах которой кочевал управляемый ею союз племен, находилась близко от границ Чхонджу, но они никогда не совершали набегов на приграничные поселения, не несли угрозы.  
Он напомнил себе, что большие объединения племен _всегда_ несли угрозу. Это был прекрасный повод направиться туда.  
Кто бы ни жил сейчас в долине у Трех Братьев, нападать без причины Гэрэл не хотел, для начала просто хотел выяснить, что и как.  
— Мы поедем вдвоем с мертвецом, — сказал он солдатам, когда три горы появились в поле их зрения. — Если в долине увидят приближающийся отряд — да еще такой большой — сразу нападут. А я сначала хочу поговорить... Будьте неподалеку. Если кочевники не захотят меня слушать и мне будет грозить опасность, я позову на помощь, — он коснулся сигнального рога, висевшего на его груди. — Если рог не протрубит, подождите... скажем, пять часов, а затем — нападайте.  
На лицах солдат отражалось сомнение, но спорить никто не осмелился: если генерал хочет убить себя таким вот замысловатым способом, на то его воля.  
На подъезде к долине им с Юкинари навстречу поскакал десяток всадников. Несколько стрел свистнули в воздухе, но пролетели над их головами — пока кочевники только пугали их, они не видели настоящей опасности в двух незнакомцах. Гэрэл снял с головы капюшон, служивший для защиты от холода, зноя и дождя, и, держа за длинные концы-лопасти, обычно обматываемые вокруг шеи, помахал им в воздухе — понятный любому народу знак мира.  
Всадники окружили их широким полукольцом, держа наготове луки и стрелы.  
— Клянусь Фениксом!.. — вырвалось у одного. — Если это не генерал Гэрэл, то я император.  
— Ты уж точно не император... — согласился другой.  
— А второй, спутник его — кто? Вроде он не из этих...  
— Точно не из этих. Но странный...  
Кочевники нерешительно кружили на лошадях вокруг Гэрэла, словно были скорее напуганы, чем обрадованы возможностью взять его в плен.  
Он обратил внимание, с какой уверенностью они говорят об "этих" (о Чужих, о ком же еще?) — значит, видели их, и сравнительно недавно, если учесть, что те двое южан, что переговаривались насчет "этих", были совсем мальчишками.  
— Отведите меня к вашей хатун. Я пришел с миром, — сказал он. Удивился, как легко пришли слова языка кочевников, на котором он не говорил уже много лет. Его слова прозвучали почти как приказ, и они подчинились — что еще, действительно, делать с таким пленником?  
Когда они въехали в долину, он, к своему удивлению, увидел не только юрты, но и нормальные дома из дерева и камня. С первого взгляда было понятно, что они построены руками рабов, потому что все здания были разными — в чхонджусском, юйгуйском, рюкокусском стиле... Видимо, Оэлун-хатун хотела привести свой народ к оседлости — похвальное, но бессмысленное желание.  
— Да у вас тут целый город, — заметил он. Ни один чхонджусский солдат не позволил бы пленнику втянуть себя в разговор, но захватившие его в плен люди не были солдатами — просто дикарями с луками, не знавшими никакой дисциплины, и один из них живо откликнулся:  
— Наш город будет столицей.  
— Столицей чего? — удивился Гэрэл.  
— Столицей великой империи Юга. Так говорит царица Оэлун. Другие племена объединятся вокруг нашего, и мы завоюем весь мир.  
Империи, ну-ну... Додуматься построить город несложно — наоборот, это очень очевидная идея: постоянное поселение с крепкими жилищами позволяет людям перестать зависеть от смены сезонов и капризов погоды, начать делать запасы еды, а при наличии хоть каких-то оборонительных сооружений — и меньше страдать от набегов соседей. Почему тогда все кочевники не построили себе города? Да потому что город — это не кучка зданий, построенных руками рабов, что бы ни навоображали эти дикари. Город — это законы, сбор налогов, письменность, организованное войско, разные профессии, добыча ископаемых, выплавка металлов, деньги... Но кочевники не хотели углубляться в премудрости разделения труда. Они рождались на коне и умирали на коне, с луком в руках и с колчаном за спиной, любая другая жизнь казалась им унизительной. Их вполне устраивало существовать за счет войн и набегов, они вовсе не мечтали о цивилизации. Их оружие, за исключением луков, было отобрано у врагов, в качестве законов они признавали лишь первичные правила выживания, вместо письма использовали шнурочки разной формы и цвета — узелковый шифр, с помощью которого можно было передать только очень примитивные сообщения...  
— Завоевать, может, вы что-то и сможете, — признал он. Он вполне мог представить многотысячную орду южан, вырвавшуюся из своих степей и заполнившую полмира — неукротимую, уничтожающую все на своем пути. — Но вряд ли надолго. Вы не создадите империю. Вы вообще никогда не создадите ничего своего, вы умеете только воровать и разрушать...  
Гэрэл тут же мысленно обругал себя: он ведь приехал не с войной, незачем злить этих людей — но он ничего не мог с собой поделать: ненависть к кочевникам пропитывала его насквозь.  
Всадник, рассказавший про будущую империю, ничего на это оскорбление не ответил — только посмотрел нехорошо.  
На входе в большое здание, которое, видимо, играло здесь роль дворца, у них отобрали оружие и связали руки за спиной. Последнее не понравилось мертвецу, он вопросительно посмотрел на Гэрэла, но тот качнул головой: нет, подождем, что будет дальше.  
Кто-то толкнул его в спину, заставляя упасть на колени.  
— Склонитесь перед царицей Оэлун!  
Оэлун можно было не представлять: богатая одежда с вышивкой, инкрустированный драгоценными камнями меч — юйгуйской работы, пояс из крупных золотых медальонов, какие обычно носили южные ханы… Только слепой бы не увидел, что эта женщина здесь главная.  
— Надо же... Какой гость ко мне пожаловал, — медленно, нараспев протянула Оэлун-хатун, а ее глаза холодно изучали Гэрэла. — О большем я и не мечтала: ты — у моих ног, на коленях...  
И тут он вдруг вспомнил ее.  
Сейчас этой женщине было около сорока, и годы ее, в отличие от ухоженных северных красавиц, не пощадили — солнце и ветер иссушили темно-коричневую кожу, изрезали лицо морщинами, в косах, украшенных бусинами, серебрилась седина. А он знал ее когда-то юной девушкой. Не то чтобы знал, но видел довольно часто: она была женой хана Баатара...  
— Оэлун-уджин, — вырвалось у него.  
Ханша держала в руках кнут с длинной рукоятью. Таким кнутом кочевники обычно щелкали рядом с лошадьми — не били, лишь пугали и направляли.  
— Узнал?.. Я тоже помню тебя. И тебя, и твою мать...  
Она коснулась концом рукояти кнута его лица — почти погладила, — потом приподняла ему подбородок.  
— ...Ты похож на нее, хоть и человек...  
В этот момент он понял, что совершил невероятно глупую ошибку, явившись сюда. Оэлун не нападала на Чхонджу не потому, что не хотела войны, а потому, что все эти годы готовила месть, копила силы. Но он все же сказал:  
— Я просто хочу поговорить. Я приехал с миром.  
— С миром... Неужели ты всерьез считаешь, что после всего зла, что ты причинил племенам Юга, кто-то из нас поверит в мир?  
— Я могу дать слово...  
— Ты думаешь, я поверю твоему слову — слову выродка, прислужника тирана?  
В ее голосе не было гнева, он звучал почти ласково. Она вела кнут ниже вдоль его шеи. Оплетка рукояти гладила его кожу нежно, точно пальцы.  
— Если бы тогда, — задумчиво сказала Оэлун, — кто-нибудь понял, как опасен может стать один-единственный мальчишка, которому не размозжили вовремя голову и не отдали на корм псам...  
Гэрэл уже ни на что не надеялся, но попробовал воззвать к логике:  
— Даже если ты объединишь под своей властью несколько племен, Чхонджу, могущественная империя, тебе не противник. Разве худой мир не лучше войны? Или ты готова отправить на смерть весь свой народ из одной ненависти ко мне?  
— Да, — просто сказала она. — Ты уничтожил мой дом — а я уничтожу твой.  
Он невольно усмехнулся — так нелепо было слышать слово «дом» применительно к Чхонджу; это лишь усилило ярость Оэлун — в ее голосе наконец отчетливо послышалась ненависть:  
— Смеешься... ты убил моего мужа, выродок...  
— Если бы я мог, я бы убил его еще раз, — честно сказал Гэрэл. Рука ханши дрогнула, кнут замер.  
— А я убила бы твою мать, если бы эту тварь не продали в Чхонджу, — ответила она, будто плюнула.  
— Ты ненавидела ее? Но почему? — Конец рукояти опасно упирался ему в шею, но он не мог заставить себя молчать. — Что ты чувствовала, когда твой муж трахал мою мать: ревность? Сочувствие? Отвращение?  
И тут она наконец ударила его.  
Кнут рассек ему щеку и вырвал стон. Побежала кровь, закапала на пол. Хорошо хоть Оэлун не задела глаз.  
— Мало я перерезал таких, как ты, — сказал он с ненавистью.  
— Мало. И всегда будет мало. Всех не перерезать… — усмехнулась Оэлун-хатун. — Отведите их... к _тем_.  
Гэрэл увидел, как Тень напрягся, собираясь защищаться, и сказал ему:  
— Нет, не сопротивляйся. Подождем.  
Со связанными руками даже у живого мертвеца было маловато шансов против множества вооруженных южан, наполнявших дом. К тому же Оэлун сказала — к _тем_ ; к каким еще _тем_? Он хотел это выяснить.  
— Сигнальте тревогу, — приказала Оэлун своим людям. — Эти двое, разумеется, приехали не одни. Пусть все, кто способен держать в руках лук, будут наготове.

 

**26\. Чужие**

 

Их вывели за пределы города. Глаза ему никто не завязал, и он видел, куда их ведут: они пришли к подножию одного из Братьев, затем начали подниматься; тропа привела к пещере, вход в которую был закрыт дверью — туда их и ввели. Странно, зачем держать пленников вдали от селения? Кочевников ведь не удивишь пытками...  
Ему приковали одну из рук к стене, оставив относительную свободу передвижения, с мертвецом поступили так же, посадив напротив.  
Когда их привели, он мало что успел рассмотреть в мечущихся по стенам отсветах факелов, а теперь, когда тюремщики ушли, в пещере и вовсе воцарилась полная темнота, не было видно ни зги.  
Гэрэл не особенно беспокоился о своей судьбе. Сам он на месте Оэлун-хатун вначале подержал бы непрошеных гостей денек-два без еды и воды, чтобы те стали разговорчивее, а потом уже прогнал через пыточный застенок. Скорее всего, именно так она и поступит. Это значило, что в ближайшие сутки его не убьют и не искалечат, а уже через пару часов его солдаты нападут на селение Оэлун и вытащат его отсюда...  
Но не прошло и пары минут, как пребывание в пещере стало невыносимым. Запах... Гэрэл был готов к тому, что пещера встретит его вонью, которая обычно сопутствует долгому заключению людей взаперти, и эта мысль не вызывала у него отвращения — он слишком много лет провел на войне и видел вещи пострашнее телесных отправлений. Но это... Здесь смердело как в яме с изрядно подтухшими мертвецами, куда вдобавок свалили десяток прокаженных, а сверху щедро плеснули дерьма.  
И поверх этого всего плыл прекрасно знакомый ему, но чудовищно неуместный здесь горько-пряный запах _яогуай_.  
Чтобы дышать, он прикрывал свободной рукой нос и рот, словно какой-нибудь утонченный аристократ, но это мало помогало.  
Гэрэл подергал кольцо в стене, которое держало его руку, но кольцо держалось крепко — оно ведь и было рассчитано на сопротивление пленников, в том числе людей физически сильнее него.  
— Ты можешь освободить нас? — спросил он мертвеца.  
— Я могу сломать себе и вам большой палец на руке, — предложил тот, — после этого, возможно, получится освободиться. Но дверь в пещеру все равно закрыта снаружи.  
Вот только у Юкинари кисть срастется за считанные минуты, а у него — нет. Остаться со сломанным пальцем или задохнуться от невыносимого смрада? В этот момент Гэрэл не испытывал ни тени сомнений:  
— Наверняка в пещере найдется что-нибудь, что поможет нам выбраться. Ломай.  
У противоположной стены раздался хруст, затем тихие шаги — Тень, сумев освободить руку, подошел к нему.  
— Будет больно, не недолго, — сказал он. Удивительно, что со своей кристальной правдивостью он оказался способен на это милосердное враньё.  
Гххх... Палец повис, будто неживой. Гэрэл попытался протащить кисть сквозь наручник — слепящее кольцо боли — но не вышло.  
— Указательный... тоже... — сказал он, очень стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало не как стон.  
Пока мертвец послушно выворачивал ему еще один палец, Гэрэл, чтобы отвлечься от этой добровольной пытки, сосредоточился на другой боли, поменьше: рассеченная кнутом щека уже распухла — шрам будет, и немаленький. Впрочем, наказание за безрассудство и самонадеянность могло быть и похуже, чем шрам и пара сломанных пальцев.  
Наконец он каким-то чудом смог, взвыв от боли, протолкнуть неестественно согнутую кисть сквозь железное кольцо. Кисть казалась влажной, словно измазанной в крови, но это, наверное, был просто пот — открытые переломы ощущались бы куда болезненнее. В этот момент он был рад, что в темноте не видит, что осталось от его руки. Он попытался себя подбодрить: «Все срастется, если вовремя позаботиться об этих переломах».  
— На стене у входа был факел, — вспомнил он, — а у меня где-то есть огниво. Если ты поможешь достать...  
Сам он в ближайшее время был способен лишь баюкать свою несчастную руку.  
Юкинари снял факел со стены, зажег его и взял в руку. Осмотр двери не дал ничего полезного, и им осталось лишь пойти вглубь пещеры.  
— Здесь кто-то есть, кроме нас. Кто-то живой, — вдруг сказал Юкинари ясным голосом, и будто в ответ ему из глубины пещеры послышался полувздох-полустон.  
У стены неподвижно лежала женщина-яогуай. Первым, что бросалось в глаза, были ее волосы — прекрасные рыжие кудри, сразу выдававшие ее нечеловеческую сущность, потому что в природе не бывает волос такой длины и густоты, и цвета такого не бывает: ее будто облекало само пламя Феникса. Тело ее повсюду, где его не прикрывали лохмотья и пряди волос, было одной сплошной раной.  
В нескольких шагах от нее — но слишком далеко, чтобы дотянуться — к стене была за кольцо прикована немыслимо худая человеческая девочка, «белая кровь», тоже с рыжими волосами, но более естественного цвета. Девочка, как было видно с первого взгляда, умерла, над телом тучей вились мухи. Неживые глаза таращились в потолок. Гэрэл наклонился над девочкой — вздрогнул, отметив, как резковатые черты ее лица похожи на его собственные, — и закрыл ей глаза пальцами.  
У стены напротив полулежал яогуай-мужчина. Сначала Гэрэлу показалось, что он тоже мертв, но когда Юкинари поднес к нему фонарь, глаза Чужого приоткрылись.  
— Это ты, Рыжая? — голос был тих, как шелест. Он уже не понимал, кто перед ним, глаза смотрели бессмысленно. По его лицу вдруг прошла судорога, будто кто-то провел рукой по глади воды, и черты лица изменились, глаза вдруг стали дымчато-голубыми, волосы — каштановыми. Еще одна волна судороги — и лицо вдруг снова стало черноглазым, но женским. Потом — снова мужским, но другим, новым... После этого _яогуай_ тихо вздохнул, его глаза закрылись — то ли потерял сознание, то ли умер.  
Повсюду на стенах пещеры, куда падал свет факела, виднелись мазки и пятна чего-то бурого. Кроме колец в стене, каждое из которых, как было ясно с первого взгляда, еще недавно держало по такому же пленнику, он увидел в дальней части пещеры стол, а на столе — много каких-то инструментов, которые напоминали врачебные. Хорошие инструменты юйгуйской работы — вот только лечить тут явно никто никого не собирался.  
Пыточных приспособлений, как ни странно, Гэрэл нигде не увидел. Ни тисков, ни дыбы, ни жаровни, чтобы калить железо. Это пугало, потому что пытки он бы еще понял, а здесь происходило что-то совсем странное.  
Рядом со столом с инструментами с потолка свисало на крюке тело еще одного Чужого; у него не было головы, и Гэрэл предположил, что это именно _яогуай_ , лишь потому, что мухи его не трогали. Его туловище было вскрыто, а плоть зафиксирована таким образом, чтобы открывались кости и внутренности.  
Не то чтобы мертвецы и пытки были ему в новинку — на войне он видел всякое, ему и самому случалось резать плоть и ломать кости... И все же от увиденного в пещере ему стало невыносимо пакостно. На секунду Гэрэлу показалось, что он провалился в один из тех своих снов, где он маленький и беспомощный и его мать ранена или умирает, но нет, даже его больной разум не мог породить такой чудовищный кошмар — реальность оказалась страшнее. Видеть все это и чувствовать смрад, смешивающийся с чудесным пряным запахом, который с детства означал для него саму суть волшебства, было превыше его сил, ему хотелось убежать отсюда так далеко, как только можно. Но бежать было некуда.  
Он нашел в темноте руку Юкинари и схватился на нее своей здоровой рукой. Юкинари не возражал, его ладонь была прохладной и надежной. Гэрэл вцепился в нее, словно утопающий.  
Шорох сзади заставил его вновь повернуться к Рыжей.  
Она была жива, в сознании и не безумна. Она успела повернуться к ним лицом — неподвижно и внимательно смотрела на Гэрэла. Глаза у нее тоже были совсем нечеловеческие, янтарные, как два язычка пламени.  
— Убей меня, — отчетливо произнесла она на языке кочевников.  
— Никто не умрет. Я освобожу тебя, — сказал он, пытаясь понять, насколько сильно она изранена. Руки и ноги, по крайней мере, были на месте, но больше под запёкшейся кровавой коркой, покрывавшей ее лицо и тело, ничего нельзя было рассмотреть.  
— Как? Тоже сломаешь мне руку? — она попыталась усмехнуться, но вместо этого закашлялась. — Все это безнадежно. Вы думаете, вы умнее всех, раз додумались освободиться из наручников? Эта женщина приходит не одна.  
— Оэлун-хатун?  
— Да. С ней всегда ее прислужник, шаман племени... Он такой же, как я.  
— _Яогуай_?  
— Я не знаю этого слова. Здесь нас обычно зовут просто духами. Или демонами. Ханша как-то заставляет его подчиняться ей... Он очень силен, ему бесполезно сопротивляться.  
Она со странной жадностью смотрела на факел в руках мертвеца.  
— Этот огонь... ты можешь поднести его ко мне поближе?  
Тень опустил факел к Рыжей, и та прежде, чем Гэрэл успел остановить ее, сунула руку в пламя, но не обожглась, а каким-то образом погасила его.  
Мертвец невозмутимо чиркнул огнивом и зажег огонь, и все повторилось заново. Несколько раз он зажигал факел и подносил к ней, а она клала руку на пламя и гасила, точно пила его.  
Гэрэл тем временем спрашивал:  
— Что произошло? Зачем вас здесь держат?  
— Она изучает нас. Привозит сюда всех... _яогуай_... — старательно выговорила Рыжая чужое слово, — ...которых находит в степях. Пытается понять суть нашей магии. Ставит опыты, препарирует тела, смотрит, что происходит с нами и нашими способностями под пытками. Оэлун хочет владеть этой силой...  
— Ты здесь давно? — спросил он.  
— Какое сейчас время года?  
Он обнаружил, что забыл, как у кочевников называют месяц произрастания, и сказал просто:  
— Третий месяц.  
— Третий... Скоро зацветут маки — вот бы посмотреть. И небо увидеть... Я здесь почти два года.  
Гэрэлу вспомнились слова Джин-хо: «Я всегда думала, что яогуай — это просто сказка... Говорят, еще лет пятнадцать назад яогуай было довольно много — что же изменилось?..».  
Женщина, спятившая от ненависти и желания отомстить, — вот что. Вот почему Джин-хо ни разу не видела Чужих, вот почему он сам не встречал яогуай уже так давно, что тоже почти что готов был считать их сказкой.  
— Здесь есть еще кто-нибудь?  
— Нет. Остались только я и Оборотень. Хотя и он уже едва дышит. Слепой, — она кивнула в сторону обезглавленного тела, висевшего под потолком, — умер неделю назад. Эрдэнэ... умерла недавно. Остальных... уже давно нет.  
— Эрдэнэ — твоя дочь?  
— Была.  
— Зачем она им понадобилась? Она ведь просто человек...  
— Понадобилась не она, а я.  
Пытать дочь, чтобы заставить мать делать то, что нужно... Гэрэл не мог назвать Оэлун-хатун чудовищем, ему ведь и самому приходилось делать подобное, и если подумать, он был не лучше нее. Но то, что она делала с Чужими, было страшно-бессмысленно, как и любое безумие.  
— ...Если бы я могла объяснить этой сумасшедшей, как работает волшебство, я бы объяснила, — ровно, без выражения говорила Рыжая. — Если бы я могла отдать ей свою силу, отдала бы всю до капли — но это невозможно. Если бы она позволила мне служить ей, я бы делала все, что она хочет — но это ей было не нужно...  
— Послушай... — Что сказать человеку, у которого отняли самое дорогое? — Ты выберешься отсюда.  
— Нет. Во мне почти не осталось жизни. Да и незачем мне жить без Эрдэнэ.  
— Ты поправишься. В твоей жизни еще будет много всего, — сказал он, хотя сам не особо в это верил. — Ты ведь хотела снова увидеть небо и цветущую степь. Моя мать говорила мне, что всегда есть надежда...  
— Потому что у нее был ты.  
— Нет, вряд ли я мог дать моей матери надежду на что-то, — возразил он. — Я никогда не мог ей помочь, я был не нужен ей...  
Глаза Рыжей вспыхнули гневом.  
— Никогда так не говори. У таких, как я, дети рождаются, только если мы по-настоящему этого хотим.  
Он этого не знал. Возможно, лет пятнадцать назад, когда он был озлоблен на весь свет, он бы даже возненавидел мать за то, что она, оказывается, привела его в этот мир добровольно — а потом еще и посмела умереть, оставив его в одиночестве. Но сейчас он почувствовал лишь боль без тени злости. Как же ей, наверное, было страшно, как одиноко, что она решилась родить его, хоть и знала, что обрекает на такую же ужасную жизнь, что влачила сама...  
— Надежда... — говорила Рыжая. — Надежда — это просто другое слово для самообмана. Твоей матери посчастливилось не узнать, как это — когда надеяться просто не на что.  
— Можно надеяться хотя бы отомстить...  
Он сказал это бездумно, на самом деле он не считал так. Гэрэл давно уже понял, что всему миру не отомстишь, да и Оэлун-хатун была наглядным примером того, в какой страшный тупик месть может завести, если вовремя не остановиться. Но Рыжая согласилась:  
— Да... — И вдруг: — Хорошо. Сломай и мне кисть, освободи меня. И дай еще немного погреть руки у этого факела...  
Ее янтарные глаза вдруг показались ему странно темными — не понять, о чем думает.

Через пару часов, как и надеялся Гэрэл, в долине начался бой — пещера находилась совсем близко к селению, и до них доносились звуки сражения.  
Через некоторое время он услышал и другие звуки: кто-то поднимался к пещере. Они с Юкинари вернулись на места, где должны были сидеть. В замке двери повернулся ключ, вошла Оэлун и с ней какой-то незнакомый длинноволосый человек.  
— Твои солдаты напали на деревню, — бросила она Гэрэлу. — Вот мы и узнали, чего стоит твое слово.  
— Ты заперла меня здесь — и обвиняешь в том, что я нарушил мир? — поразился он.  
В этот раз она не взяла с собой кнут, с которым он успел познакомиться. У нее вообще не было оружия, кроме кинжала в ножнах на поясе, да и тот казался скорее драгоценной игрушкой. Но Рыжая предупредила про ее прислужника-шамана...  
Высокий человек, который пришел с хатун, приблизился, откинул волосы, и Гэрэл увидел его лицо.  
И оцепенел. Потому что этого человека он тоже знал. Вернее — не-человека.  
Когда Гэрэл родился, тот уже был шаманом одного из дружественных Баатару племен.  
Шаманы у кочевников всегда, казалось, старались перещеголять друг друга причудливостью облика: многоцветные и многослойные, словно капуста, одежды, ряды бус из обожженной глины, маски, колокольчики, перья, барабаны у пояса. Никогда нельзя было понять, мужчина перед тобой или женщина, потому что будущие шаманы и шаманки с детства перенимали черты противоположного пола — это была обязательная часть обучения — или вовсе отбрасывали все мужские и женские приметы, как ненужную, ставшую тесной одежду.  
Шаман племени хана Мэргэна женщиной не притворялся, украшений и барабана не носил. Во всех этих ухищрениях не было нужды, и без них только слепой не видел, что он не такой, как другие. Ему не нужна была какая-то особенная одежда — одеждой ему служило само тело. Черноволосый, черноглазый, он не был "белой кровью", как Гэрэл и его мать, но все равно отличался от остальных членов своего племени, как сказочный единорог-цилинь от табуна лошадей.  
Он имел огромное влияние на Мэргэн-хана, да и Баатар относился к нему с уважением. Почему его почитали как великого колдуна, а в мать Гэрэла — такую же _яогуай_ , как он — плевали, считая демоницей? Может быть, кочевники считали, что только светловолосые Чужие враждебны людям — этого он не помнил. Или оказалось достаточно того, что шаман был умен и хитер, а мама Гэрэла никогда не умела постоять за себя.  
У него было красивое имя: Наран — «солнце». И сам он был красив, неправдоподобно красив, как и все _яогуай_. Высокий, стройный; точеные черты, бледное без румянца лицо — неподвижное, какое-то неживое, будто у статуи. Длинные волосы, которые он не заплетал в косы и не собирал в узел — они всегда свободно текли по плечам и всегда выглядели красивыми и блестящими, словно черная вода.  
И глаза, огромные, раскосые, с длинными, как у девушки, ресницами. Совершенно нелюдские глаза.  
Те же глаза смотрели сейчас на Гэрэла, спокойно и насмешливо изучая его, как какую-то букашку. И лицо было тем же, нечеловечески красивым, молодым. Прошла четверть века — а Наран нисколько не изменился.  
— Этого не может быть, — тихо сказал Гэрэл. — Жизнь кочевника коротка, ты уже должен был состариться...  
— Такие, как я, не стареют и не умирают. Ты думал, это просто старушечьи сказки? — усмехнулся шаман.  
Гэрэл снова вспомнил свою мать, кое-что о ней, что приходило ему в голову и раньше, но он не особенно придавал этому значение: она совсем не менялась... Когда она погибла, она была такой же юной и красивой, как при его рождении, хотя недоедание, тяжелый труд и издевательства должны были превратить ее в старуху очень рано. И он не помнил, чтобы она чем-либо болела, кроме своего странного помрачения разума. Раньше он думал, что он помнит ее такой просто потому, что все дети видят своих матерей красивыми, к тому же воспоминания о ней успела припорошить пыль времени. Но он хорошо — даже слишком хорошо — помнил и другое: мужчин, всех без исключения, всегда тянуло к ней, а значит, она была поразительно красива не только в его воспоминаниях — Наран не лгал...  
Вот только то, что она не могла умереть от старости или болезни, вовсе не означало бессмертие.  
— Если ты веришь, что Чужие не умирают, пройди вглубь пещеры, узнаешь кое-что новое, — процедил он.  
По лицу Нарана пробежала тень. Если в нем есть хоть что-то человеческое, подумал Гэрэл, то обязанность мучить и убивать себе подобных должна беспокоить его.  
— Он освободился, — поняла Оэлун. — Не медли, Наран. Убей его.  
— Что — вот так, без прелюдии? — попытался пошутить Гэрэл.  
— Я бы хотела обставить твою смерть куда торжественнее, но нет времени. Впрочем... будет тебе прелюдия. — И она приказала Нарану: — Узнай, зачем они сюда приехали. И кто его спутник — он ведь не Чужой, но выглядит очень странно...  
Гэрэл ждал удара, но _яогуай_ просто смотрел на него. Молча.  
А потом каким-то образом оказался в его голове.  
Гэрэл явственно почувствовал внутри себя чужое присутствие — будто чужие жесткие пальцы копались у него в мозгу. Наран читал его мысли, видел его память, хуже того — он стал полновластным хозяином его головы, мог дернуть за нужные ниточки и заставить Гэрэла делать буквально что угодно: танцевать, корчиться от боли, выколоть себе глаза. Как будто этого было мало, вторжение сопровождалось и специфическим физическим ощущением, весьма неприятным. Наран листал страницы его памяти: мать... детство в Чхонджу, юность в Юйгуе... покровительство Токхына... служба в армии. Юкинари...  
Наран нашел то, что искал, и отпустил его — отвел свой жуткий взгляд.  
Гэрэл боролся с подступающей к горлу тошнотой и пытался унять дрожь в руках. Ему изуродовали лицо, потом сломали два пальца, а теперь еще и это — прекрасный день... Он старался не думать о том, каково ему придется, когда Наран решит намеренно причинить боль. Может быть, он, управляя волей пленников, заставляет их самих наносить себе раны. Гэрэл наконец понял, почему у Оэлун с собой нет никакого оружия и почему пленники давно потеряли всякую надежду на спасение.  
— Он не солгал, сказав, что пришел не с войной, — доложил шаман, — но и всей правды не сказал. Ему нужно волшебство. Он ищет Чужих.  
Оэлун засмеялась.  
— Великие умы мыслят одинаково, да? Но ты опоздал. На Юге больше не осталось Чужих, кроме тех бесполезных обрубков, что умирают в этой пещере. И волшебства не осталось.  
— И чего ты этим добилась? — сипло спросил он. Его все еще мутило и корежило после того, как Наран покопался у него в голове.  
— По крайней мере, никто другой не воспользуется их силой... Но ты просто тянешь время, — сказала Оэлун и, конечно, была права (хотя ему действительно было интересно, удалось ли ей выяснить хоть что-то полезное в результате этих бесчеловечных исследований). — Достаточно разговоров. Убей его, Наран.  
Тонкие красивые пальцы Нарана схватили его за шею и дернули тело вверх, ставя его на колени. Гэрэл был полон решимости сопротивляться, но тело отказалось слушаться его, руки и ноги стали будто чужие.  
А потом Гэрэлу в затылок будто ввинтился наточенный железный прут, и он закричал...  
Он не знал, сколько это продолжалось — ему показалось, вечность, но, возможно, прошла всего секунда. Потом темная тень — мертвец — отделилась от противоположной стены и бросилась на шамана. Наран потерял концентрацию, его железная хватка отпустила сознание Гэрэла.  
Он упал. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы отползти в сторону. Его трясло, он покорно ждал, когда его наконец-то вырвет.  
Шаман и мертвец боролись, катаясь по полу. Наран пытался применить свою силу на Тени, но у него не получалось.  
— Что... что ты за тварь такая? — вырвалось у него. — У тебя нет души, вместо нее будто колодец темный...  
Гэрэл собрал все силы, что у него остались, поднялся — ноги едва держали его — и сделал шаг к Оэлун. Оэлун-хатун не смотрела на него в этот момент, она в растерянности наблюдала за дракой, не понимая, что происходит — она еще не верила, что ее всесильное оружие может подвести ее. Только благодаря ее замешательству Гэрэлу удалось приблизиться незамеченным и дотянуться здоровой рукой до висевшего у ее пояса кинжала. Он не то чтобы схватил Оэлун — скорее, рухнул на нее, придавив к полу пещеры своим весом, и прижал лезвие к ее шее. Оэлун дернулась и тут же испуганно замерла, когда по ее шее побежала струйка крови.  
— Я сейчас убью твою хозяйку, Наран, — сообщил Гэрэл катавшемуся по полу клубку. По правде говоря, он не был уверен, что это сработает: если Оэлун-хатун заставляет Чужого служить себе силой, ее смерть лишь обрадует его. Но клубок остановился. Наран перестал сопротивляться и дал мертвецу заломить себе руки за спину. Он бы мог, наверное, снова протянуть невидимый железный прут к разуму Гэрэла и попытаться убить его, но слишком боялся, что тот за эту секунду все же успеет причинить вред Оэлун.  
— Прости, что подвел тебя, Оэлун, — тихо сказал яогуай, и это прозвучало вовсе не как обращение к хозяйке.  
И в этот момент Гэрэл понял, что Нарана привязывал к Оэлун вовсе не страх. И не ненависть к чхонджусцам, не жажда мести заставляли его служить ей. Все, что она приказывала, он делал из любви к ней. И все эти годы терзал и убивал себе подобных — из любви...  
«Недолго же ты скорбела по мужу», — хотел сказать он Оэлун, но даже после всех мерзостей, что сделала эта женщина, такое оскорбление показалось ему слишком мелочным. В глазах Нарана плескалась тревога за Оэлун, она же смотрела на него спокойно, без страха. Кому-то эта пара показалась бы смешной: прекрасный, вечно молодой яогуай и обезумевшая стареющая женщина, — но Гэрэлу не показалась. На миг он даже почувствовал к Нарану сочувствие, потому что ему это было понятно: если любишь — то что бы ни делал любимый человек, даже если бы он сошел с ума и задумал разрушить мир до основания, это не будет иметь ровно никакого значения, потому что без него никак...  
И в то же время... нет. Он верил — нет, он знал — что любовь делает людей лучше. Он любил Юкинари не только за то, что тот был символом всего самого хорошего, что случалось с ним в жизни, но и за то, что рядом с ним сам становился или, по крайней мере, хотел стать лучше, чувствовал себя человеком, а не каким-то уродом. Любят не просто так, любят именно за это.  
Наверное, Наран и Оэлун стали любовниками давно, когда ханша еще не была безумна; его восхитила ее храбрость, ее сила, может быть, даже горевшее в ней пламя ненависти... Должно быть, он все еще видел ее прежней, не замечая, что от той девушки, которую он полюбил когда-то, осталась лишь пустая скорлупка цикады.  
Яогуай смотрел только на Оэлун, все его внимание было поглощено прижатым к ее шее кинжалом, и благодаря этому Наран и не заметил шевеления за своей спиной, в дальнем углу пещеры.  
Не слышал, как Рыжая, освобожденная от кольца в стене, все это время тихо, медленно, упорно ползла к нему.  
А когда заметил — было уже поздно: она вцепилась рукой в его волосы и в одежду, и ее руки вдруг вспыхнули ярко, как десяток факелов, и Наран вспыхнул тоже. Тень быстро отскочил от Нарана, и огонь почти не коснулся его.  
Наран пытался освободиться, но Рыжая держала крепко. Он пытался ударить ее своим мысленным оружием, но от боли не мог сосредоточиться; пытался сбить с себя пламя — одежда горела на нем, роняя дымные клочья — метался от стены к стене, кричал.  
А Рыжая не кричала, молча переливая в своего мучителя всю ненависть, что успела накопить за два года плена.

Когда Оэлун-хатун близко рассмотрела черное обгоревшее тело Нарана, ее лицо сделалось усталым и старым. Кажется, она наконец-то поняла, что надеяться не на что.  
Они вышли из пещеры все вместе. Мертвец вел упирающуюся Оэлун, Гэрэл тащил Рыжую. Рыжей огонь не причинил вреда, хотя вся ее одежда сгорела, а тело покрыла черная копоть. Впрочем, даже без ожогов ее тело уже давно превратилось в сплошную рану, и Гэрэл чувствовал, что даже сквозь плащ, в который он завернул ее, каждое его прикосновение причиняет ей боль.  
Мертвец подтащил Оэлун-хатун к краю скальной площадки у входа в пещеру. Площадка хорошо просматривалась снизу. Гэрэл протрубил в рог, и когда сражающиеся подняли взгляды и кочевники увидели свою ханшу плененной, а чхонджусцы Гэрэла — живым, сопротивление быстро захлебнулось.  
Когда они освободили и вытащили из пещеры Оборотня, он умер. Перед этим в последний раз пришел в сознание, открыл глаза, увидел над собой вместо закопченного потолка пещеры небо.  
— Солнце, — сказал он. — Солнце... — и заплакал.  
И его глаза снова закрылись — теперь уже навсегда, хотя слезы все еще текли по щекам. Последняя судорога изменений пробежала по его лицу, и оно застыло — одна бровь осталась густой, вторая стала тонкой и светлой, в волосах смешались черные, рыжие, золотистые клочья...  
Рыжая лежала неподалеку, тоже подставив лицо солнечным лучам, и вроде как пока не собиралась умирать.

Солдаты подвели к нему нескольких знатно одетых молодых кочевников со связанными за спиной руками: сыновья Оэлун, которые должны были унаследовать после нее власть в улусе. Их мать сидела неподалеку, тоже связанная, следя за ним черными от ненависти глазами.  
— Вы знаете, кто я такой? — спросил Гэрэл.  
— Вся земля Солнечной Птицы знает, кто ты такой, убийца, — выплюнул один из юношей. — Посмотрите! — это уже не Гэрэлу, а обступившим их солдатам. — Кому вы служите — этому уроду?! Да он же даже не человек!  
— Тех несчастных в пещере вы тоже истязали потому, что не считали людьми? — спросил Гэрэл.  
— Мы делали это, чтобы стать сильнее. Чтобы иметь возможность защитить нашу землю от тебя и от таких, как ты. Это ты в ответе за их смерть!  
Всех их коснулась тень безумия Оэлун, все они были причастны к пыткам Чужих. Все племя. Чертовы нелюди... Застарелая ненависть к кочевникам поднималась в нем темной волной. Перед глазами у него все еще стояли бурые пятна на стенах пещеры и лицо Оборотня, когда его вынесли на свет.  
— А что насчет их детей? — спросил он, стараясь говорить спокойно.  
У сына Оэлун и тут был наготове ответ:  
— Этих мы убивали, чтобы они не стали такими, как ты.  
Один из его братьев, заметив изменившееся лицо Гэрэла, с отчаянной храбростью юности добавил:  
— Каково знать, что все твои сородичи передохли в муках?  
Какое, оказывается, острое, почти болезненное наслаждение может принести ощущение чужого горла под пальцами... Мальчишка захрипел, от него плеснуло волной животного страха.  
— Пощади! Я ведь тоже ребенок Чужого! Мы с тобой одной крови!  
— Выходит, тех людей, которых вы держали в пещере, ты тоже считал родней?  
Кочевник молчал. Может быть, просто не мог ничего сказать из-за впившихся в горло пальцев. Его била дрожь. Впрочем, Гэрэл и так знал, что он сейчас неприятен на вид: волчий взгляд, кривая усмешка-оскал.  
— И каково же было подвешивать к крюку свою род... — начал он и осекся, встретившись взглядом с Юкинари. Мертвец сидел неподалеку от связанной Оэлун, смотрел как всегда безразлично, но в памяти Гэрэла вдруг всплыло: «Я восхищаюсь вами, потому что вы никогда не были по-настоящему жестоки — не более, чем требовала необходимость...».  
Непрошеное, совершенно не нужное сейчас воспоминание — так некстати... «Зачем ты это сказал, Юкинари? Ну какого чёрта? Это ведь неправда — и никогда не было правдой…».  
И всё-таки — убрал руку и даже подавил желание брезгливо вытереть ее о штаны. Почти спокойно спросил:  
— Какие еще племена в союзе с Оэлун?  
Мальчишка согнулся в кашле. Вместо него ответил другой, постарше:  
— Улус Тумур-хана и род Цэлмэг-хатун... Господин, пощади моего брата, он сказал, не подумав. Ему нет и пятнадцати...  
«Дочери Рыжей не было и десяти», — подумал Гэрэл. Попытка надавить на жалость вызвала у него еще одну вспышку отвращения. Нападая на приграничные города, кочевники никогда не щадили ни детей, ни женщин.  
Старший сын Оэлун ждал его ответа и смотрел с надеждой.  
Гэрэл снова покосился на мертвеца. Тот уже отвел взгляд от Гэрэла, но как будто замер, прислушиваясь. Словно ждал, что он скажет. Его лицо скрывала тень, и в какой-то миг Гэрэлу показалось, что это прежний, живой Юкинари следит за ним вполоборота и с тревогой хмурится: ну, что будешь делать? как поступишь?  
«Тебе-то что? Разве тебя кто-то назначал моей совестью?», — с досадой подумал Гэрэл, но всё-таки сказал:  
— Я не казню никого, кроме вашей матери, потому что она безумна. А вы поклянитесь, что не нарушите мир с Чхонджу и больше не тронете пальцем ни одного Чужого.  
Мальчишка с облегчением выдохнул. Братья нестройным хором поклялись, что не нападут на Страну Тигра и не причинят вреда ни яогуай, ни их отпрыскам. Гэрэл не особенно поверил их клятвам.  
«Глупо. Как же глупо. Зачем я это сказал? Эти дикари не прощают слабости. Из волчат вырастут волки…».  
Он снова бросил взгляд на Юкинари. Живой мертвец, почувствовав это, повернулся и посмотрел на Гэрэла долгим взглядом, но в его тёмных странных глазах не теплилось ни искры интереса.

Позднее, прислушавшись к себе, он понял, что южане действительно больше не вызывают в нем злобы. Искры ненависти, которые тлели в нем все эти годы, после пещеры Оэлун-хатун вспыхнули и выгорели дотла. Да — кочевники были дикарями. Они ничего не умели, кроме как убивать и грабить. Они причинили ему много зла. Они почти наверняка нарушат свои клятвы о мире. Но все это больше его не касалось.  
Всепрощающая доброта матери всегда казалась ему слабостью, но, может быть, он все это время ошибался, а она была права — то, что не под силу изменить, остается лишь принять.  
«Не держи в себе зла, его и так слишком много на свете, — говорила она ему. — Пусть другие ненавидят, а ты — прощай. Поболит — и выйдет».  
Простить... Это слово было неуместно по отношению к тому, что он увидел в пещере.  
Но, может быть, тут подошло бы слово «смириться».  
Рыжая выжила. Ее раны затягивались с нечеловеческой быстротой. Через неделю она уже могла ходить, опираясь на палку. Правда, с ее лица не сходило выражение безразличия.  
— Что ты будешь делать? — спросил он ее.  
— Если бы я могла помочь тебе с твоими поисками, я бы помогла. Но у меня нет ответов на твои вопросы.  
— Ничего. Для начала постарайся выздороветь.  
Они сидели на склоне горы и смотрели вниз на степь, которую до самого горизонта покрывали цветущие ярко-красные маки, и еще какие-то маленькие желтые и синие цветочки были там. Рыжая сказала правду — степь весной была очень красива.  
— И еще постарайся не сжечь этих людей. Я заключил с ними мир.  
Он шутил, но она не улыбнулась.

Он не знал, что ему делать дальше. На Юге не осталось Чужих кроме Рыжей, а значит, и надежды найти кого-то, кто воскресит мертвеца. Возвращение на родину лишь снова ткнуло его носом в неприглядную истину: чудес нет, а те, что есть, извращены, исковерканы людской злобой, отвратительны. Мир сломан, как и сказал Юкинари. Не во что верить. Он один, навсегда — один.  
И все же его мать верила, что надо искать надежду даже там, где кажется, что надеяться не на что. И Юкинари тоже в это верил — а значит...  
Он отделил от своего отряда ту часть, которую с самого начала наметил для путешествия в Пустоши. Теперь их осталось совсем немного. Они двинулись дальше на юг.

 

**27\. Пустоши**

 

Никто не заметил, в какой момент степи кочевников сменились чем-то другим, потусторонним и страшным. Наверно, это произошло, когда исчезли все животные. Не то чтобы раньше этих самых животных было очень много, но иногда они проезжали мимо стада сайгаков или табуна лошадей, или замечали кружившего в вышине орла, и время от времени какие-то мелкие зверьки выскакивали из травы и бросались в стороны, спасаясь от лошадиных копыт. А потом их вдруг не стало — только неумолчный стрекот кузнечиков слышался отовсюду. Но в конце концов пропали и кузнечики.  
Трава по пояс и звенящая тишина.  
И безвременье. В какой-то момент ночь перестала сменять день. Они долго, терпеливо ждали наступления вечера, но ночь так и не пришла. Солнце всё время стояло в одной точке. Тени не укорачивались и не удлинялись.  
Не выдержав этого душераздирающего зрелища, несколько человек в один голос заявили о намерении вернуться назад. Ни кочевники, ни гнев императора Токхына, ни даже перспектива быть казнёнными сразу по возвращении не пугали их так, как раскинувшаяся впереди неизвестность.  
Самого упрямого из бунтовщиков Гэрэл застрелил из арбалета. Остальным попытался объяснить, что из Пустошей никто никогда не возвращался, а значит, это далеко не так просто, как они думают.  
— Мы с вами оказались в месте, где нет ни времени, ни расстояния. Говорю вам: те, кто попытаются вернуться назад, будут кружить по бескрайней равнине до тех пор, пока не умрут от голода и жажды. Предлагаю и дальше двигаться вперёд, и, если богам будет угодно, они рано или поздно выведут нас в новую землю.  
Генерал и сам видел, что логика несколько хромает, но убедительности его словам придавала торчащая из груди убитого дезертира арбалетная стрела и присутствие Юкинари, который по своему обыкновению молчал, но весьма выразительно положил ладонь на рукоять меча. Ожившего мертвеца солдаты боялись даже больше, чем вечно стоявшего в зените солнца. Было решено двигаться дальше.

На второй день пути наступило оживление: они встретили замок.  
Сначала они заметили, что пейзаж плавно меняется, что из травы то тут, то там лезут крупные растрескавшиеся на солнце валуны. Камней становилось всё больше, в конце концов они превратились в не слишком высокие скалы. Затем из-за горизонта показался бронзового цвета купол, похожий издали на заходящее солнце, а когда они подъехали ближе — увидели и остальные части этого гигантского сооружения.  
Стены были сложены из кирпича, в тени они казались тускло-коричневыми, на солнце — песочного цвета. Кирпич был очень старый, местами он успел искрошился в труху. Некоторые стены были почти целиком увиты плющом и клематисом. Следы безжалостного хода времени можно было заметить повсюду — даже великанский, издали казавшийся несокрушимым купол частично обвалился внутрь… Гэрэл не назвал бы это сооружение изящным, но налёт времени и зелень на стенах придавали ему определённую величавость.  
Еще на подъездах к замку Гэрэл и его солдаты поняли, что людей они тут не найдут. Если кто-то когда-то и обитал в этом замке, то успел покинуть его ещё давным-давно.  
В этом замке было что-то неправильное. Это сооружение ничем не напоминало привычные взгляду Гэрэла дворцовые комплексы Срединных Государств: те состояли из многих десятков невысоких зданий, а тут здание было всего одно, но невероятных размеров, оно высилось над окружающей его каменистой местностью, словно гора. Но дело было не в размерах замка и не в непривычной архитектуре; он пустился в эту экспедицию, будучи готовым обнаружить новые страны и неизвестные ему культуры, и заранее решил не слишком удивляться подобным вещам. Странность была в другом. Исследуя замок, путешественники пытались понять, кто тут раньше жил, чем занимался; пробовали угадать, какие помещения для чего предназначались, — но понять это было решительно невозможно. Создавалось впечатление, что всё это построено просто ради того, чтобы быть: коридоры и лестницы, бесконечные арки, балконы, галереи...  
Некоторые залы были такими огромными, что когда солдаты окликали друг друга, эхо — оооо! — прокатывалось под потолком чьим-то чужим, незнакомым голосом.  
Они остановились в замке на ночлег (если, конечно, это слово вообще было применимо к земле, где ночь отсутствовала как таковая). Наутро Гэрэл распорядился снова двинуться в путь. Кое-какие помещения замка остались не исследованы, но поскольку он убедился, что людей здесь нет, а запасы пищи и воды были не бесконечны, он считал нужным торопиться. Что-то подсказывало ему, что им предстоит провести в пути ещё немало дней, хотя солдаты после того, как наткнулись на замок, воспряли духом и верили, что экспедиция вот-вот закончится.

Когда они отдалились от замка на порядочное расстояние, каменистый пейзаж вновь сменился на покрытую желтоватой травой равнину.  
Через несколько часов езды они увидели странный силуэт. Чем ближе они подъезжали и чем дольше они вглядывались, тем яснее понимали, что это кости — гигантский, размером с холм, скелет неведомого животного. Останки великанской птицы. Или ящерицы. Или…  
— Это дракон, — одними губами произнес молодой Мунджин, но Гэрэл услышал и оцепенел, потому что это, без сомнения, действительно был дракон, мёртвый дракон, пролежавший тут бог знает сколько сотен, а то и тысяч лет.  
Это был не последний встретившийся им дракон: потом они натыкались на подобные скелеты снова и снова, и если поначалу их вид вызывал у всех ужас, то потом они привыкли — ко всему можно привыкнуть…  
Через несколько дней они выехали к озеру. Вода в нём оказалась пресной и достаточно чистой, и они смогли пополнить свои запасы питья. Из озера поднималась цепочка колонн, объединённых аркой, и в самом высоком месте эта арка обрывалась, как половинка радуги. Под толщей воды они рассмотрели другие колонны и куски стен. Похоже, озеро образовалось в том месте, где некогда была небольшая долина, и полностью затопило стоявшие в этой долине здания. Сооружение, верхушка которого виднелась над водой, несомненно, было рукотворным, но оно подверглось ещё большим разрушениям, чем виденный ими недавно замок, и определить, каков был его первозданный вид, оказалось чрезвычайно сложно. Возможно, некогда это здание служило своего рода храмом.  
Следующие увиденные ими на пути развалины оказались гигантским виадуком, возведенным на пересечении дороги с глубоким оврагом. Мост был весь разъеден ветрами, но путешественникам он и не понадобился: они обогнули его там, где ущелье, кружась, постепенно карабкалось вверх и снова сливалось с равниной. Предназначение моста осталось неясным: к чему было строить эту громадину, если для того, чтобы пересечь природную преграду, достаточно сделать небольшой крюк?.. Можно было предположить, что мост, да и прочие сооружения, построен так давно, что окружающий ландшафт с тех пор успел измениться; но всё это казалось очень-очень странным.  
Они ещё много таких развалин встретили на пути: обломки башен, статуи чудищ с отколотыми частями тела, забытые дворцы… Постепенно они уяснили, что эти странные, неизвестно кем и неизвестно зачем построенные конструкции — неотъемлемая часть пейзажа Пустошей, и перестали обращать на них внимание — как и на драконьи кости.  
Их путь пересекли несколько ручьёв и речек, но в них не водилось никакой рыбы, вообще никакой живности: в чистой медленной воде виднелись только камни да коряги. И леса они тоже ни разу не видели. Ландшафт время от времени менялся, но оставался таким же пустынным. Камни и трава — вот и всё.  
Дни терялись в этой траве, в этой тишине, одинаковые, как бусины чёток.

Постепенно Гэрэл начал привыкать к Пустошам. Поначалу эти безлюдные пространства внушали ему страх, как и всем остальным, и само это словосочетание — «привыкать к Пустошам» — показалось бы ему абсурдным: разве к такому можно привыкнуть?.. Но со временем тишина и покой Пустошей перестали ощущаться им как что-то неправильное, перестали вызывать недоумение и тоску, наоборот, ему начало казаться, что в этих лишённых всякой жизни пейзажах есть некая правильность. Красивейшие места и ни одной живой души; здесь царила умиротворённость. Даже животные не нарушали вековечный покой этой земли. Казалось, когда-то в этих местах жили люди, а потом чья-то всемогущая рука просто взяла и стёрла их с лица земли, не потому, что они совершили что-то плохое, а просто потому что их время на этой земле закончилось.  
А еще разъеденные ветрами колизеи и затопленные храмы Пустошей напоминали ему о залитом солнцем городе из коричневатого кирпича, который он видел в своих снах про мать.  
Гэрэлу не раз приходило в голову, что Пустоши — мир смерти. Но эта мысль не пугала его. Разве здесь вообще можно было чего-то бояться? Этот мир был прекрасен. Залитые светом, увитые плющом камни. Небо гляделось в озёра, где прямо из воды вставали тонкие колонны и величественные лестницы. В его представлении так выглядел Западный рай: солнечная, беспечальная страна вечного покоя.  
Здесь не было ни дождя, ни ветра, ни туманов, ни сумерек. Только опрокинутая лазурная чаша ясного, без единого облачка неба. В минуты усталости и отчаяния это небо казалось им плоским, нарисованным, как картинка. Но на самом деле оно было глубоким и вечным. Как драконы.  
Бессмысленность путешествия медленно, но верно пила из них силы; никому не хотелось помногу разговаривать. Поначалу многие злились, ссорились, пытаясь хоть таким образом поддержать иллюзию жизни. Потом устали, и дни стали проходить в тишине. Когда они останавливались на ночлег, все притворялись спящими, хотя на самом деле не мог заснуть никто.  
Они начали забывать, куда и зачем держат путь. Может быть, в том, что они делали, не было никакого смысла, и в самом деле пора было остановиться — кто знает… Но все слишком хорошо знали, что если они остановятся, то умрут.  
Потом случилось несчастье: один из солдат, не выдержав однообразия сводящего с ума путешествия, покончил с собой.  
Тень изучил мёртвое тело и бесстрастно предложил:  
— Вы могли бы забрать его с собой, чтобы затем съесть. Припасы подходят к концу.  
— Боги! Мы ж не звери какие, — с отвращением сказал кто-то. — Это что должно с людьми случиться, чтобы они начали питаться себе подобными?  
По лицу Гэрэла было видно, что он всерьез задумался над ответом, и солдату это не понравилось. Он заявил:  
— Нет, господин генерал, как хотите, а я лучше помру, чем буду жрать человечину.  
— Точно! Правильно говорит! — поддержали его остальные.  
Гэрэл кивнул: нет так нет. Еда действительно почти закончилась, но ему тоже была неприятна мысль о том, чтобы съесть собственного товариша.

Через несколько дней им пришлось зарезать первую лошадь. За время пути они успели привыкнуть к лошадям, как к верным друзьям, и всем было не по себе. Зато в этот вечер у них впервые за много-много дней было на ужин жареное мясо.  
Лошадей было много, но тут обозначилась новая проблема — отсутствие воды.  
До этого им удавалось пополнять запасы питья в ручьях и речках, время от времени встречавшихся по дороге, но уже прошло четыре дня с тех пор, как они миновали последнюю такую речку, и с тех пор им не встретился ни один водоем.  
Лошади начали дохнуть — их нечем было поить, воды осталось чудовищно мало даже для людей.  
Они почти не разговаривали — тяжело было двигать пересохшими губами.  
Последние капли воды шли на то, чтобы обмануть чувство жажды: они просто смачивали глотку и ротовую полость или сосали смоченные в воде кусочки ткани. А если кто-то и решался сделать глоток, то крошечный, и удержать после этого воду во рту старались как можно дольше.  
Они решились зарезать еще одну лошадь, но в этот раз не стали убивать ее сразу, а, связав ноги, вскрыли ей шейную вену. И, превозмогая отвращение, по очереди пили теплую кровь агонизирующего животного. Гэрэл знал, что так делают кочевники в отсутствие воды и пищи, а также возят с собой паёк из сушеной крови. Он не знал, правда ли от этого есть польза, но сейчас выпил бы что угодно. На вкус это была редкостная гадость, не просто солоноватая, а с каким-то еще привкусом, который вызывал тошноту, и все же она немного подкрепила их силы.  
Глядя на изможденные, измазанные кровью лица солдат, Гэрэл подумал — всё, это конец. Он не расстроился и не испугался (все его чувства как-то притупились), просто отметил про себя этот факт. Даже странно, что они продержались так долго.  
Метрвецу не нужна была вода и пища. Он — интересовавшийся, как всегда, лишь полученными им приказами — равнодушно спросил:  
— Если вы умрете, мне надо вернуться к Господину Лису и рассказать ему о Пустошах?  
— Замолчи, я не умру, — резко ответил Гэрэл.  
Какое-то время они ехали молча. Потом он, смиряясь с неизбежным, сказал:  
— Нет. Если я умру, не возвращайся. Токхын дал нам задание узнать, что находится за Пустошами, и ты должен выполнить его приказ. Двигайся вперед, даже если дорога займет год, десять лет... неважно сколько. Иди, пока не придешь... куда-нибудь. А потом — иди дальше. При жизни ты рассказывал мне про звезды и другие страны, хотел увидеть все чудеса Вселенной, говорил, что мир не ограничивается Срединными Государствами — вот и изучай его, пока не узнаешь, что находится за самой дальней из звезд.  
— Вы уверены, что Его Величество имел в виду именно это? — усомнился мертвец.  
— Токхын дал неконкретный приказ, а я даю конкретный, который никак не противоречит приказу Токхына.  
— Но похожий приказ отдал мне и Господин Лис, мой создатель, и он четко сказал, что мне надо вернуться к нему и рассказать, что мы нашли в Пустошах.  
— Господин Лис — Чужой, он бессмертен и может ждать бесконечно долго; рано или поздно ты вернешься к нему, но чем больше информации успеешь собрать перед этим, тем лучше.  
Он молился, чтобы мертвец не нашел дыр в этом довольно шатком логическом построении. Пожалуйста, Юкинари. Я так хочу, чтобы хотя бы ты выбрался из этого мира — из этого сломанного мира — и никогда больше не возвращался туда.  
— Вы правы, — подумав, согласился Юкинари. — Я понял: идти дальше и изучать.

На неизвестно какой день пути они заметили, что их тени начали удлиняться. Где бы они ни находились сейчас, время шло тут как раньше. И небо изменилось: оно больше не было ярким и пустым — на нем начали появляться облака, а это говорило о том, что где-то не очень далеко находится источник воды. Но даже это их не воодушевило: даже если удлинившиеся тени и облака обещали надежду на окончание пути, все знали, что у них, скорее всего, уже не хватит сил добраться туда — слишком далеко.  
К тому времени все лошади пали. Вещи пришлось бросить. Многих людей, как тяжело это ни было — тоже.  
Те, кто еще не совсем обессилел, брели пешком, время от времени останавливаясь на отдых. Остановки эти с каждым разом становились все длиннее и длиннее.

Гэрэл уже не чувствовал ни усталости, ни голода. Он утратил ощущение времени, не знал, сколько прошло часов или дней. Весь мир превратился в растрескавшуюся сухую корку. Пить…  
Мысли путались. Ему вдруг показалось, что все, что произошло за последние недели, просто привиделось ему. Может быть, он до сих пор в пещере Оэлун-хатун, или хуже — он выдумал даже приказ Токхына и путешествие на Юг сквозь безвременье Пустошей? Может, он все еще в Синдзю — спивается и и постепенно сходит с ума от одиночества. И чудак Ху-сяньшен, и сны, которые не были просто снами — ничего этого не было... Может, и Юкинари, и их мечты раздвинуть границы привычного мира, и даже то счастье, которое затапливало грудь Гэрэла в его присутствии — просто милосердная ложь, которую он выдумал, чтобы собственная жизнь показалась не такой пустой и бессмысленной? А на самом деле есть только ожидание смерти без надежды. И никаких миров, кроме этого единственного, нет…  
«Ну как же — нет? — прозвучал у него в голове голос Юкинари, ясный и уверенный. — Ведь ничего не берется ниоткуда. Раз мы мечтаем о чем-то, чего нет в этом мире, значит, где-то оно все-таки есть, правильно?»  
«Да», — подумал он и улыбнулся растрескавшимися губами.  
Глаза застилала чернота, иногда перемежавшаяся цветными кружащимися сполохами. Каждый шаг давался ему с усилием, и он продолжал переставлять ноги лишь потому, что знал, что если упадет, то подняться уже не сможет. Он забыл, зачем делает это, но продолжал повторять: «Надо идти…», пока эти слова не утратили всякий смысл.  
Кажется, в какой-то момент он все-таки упал.  
Кажется, его подняли, потащили куда-то; были резкие удары по щекам, и знакомый голос повторял:  
— Не спите… Не смейте спать! Прошу вас…  
Но ни удары, ни этот голос уже не могли вернуть его из забытья. Он так устал, и тьма сгустилась над ним.  
Не было мысли, что он проиграл или сдался.  
Мы обязательно встретимся, Юкинари, потому что мир огромен и удивителен, как ты и представлял, и всё, во что ты верил, — правда; а это значит, что через годы ли, через сотни лет, под совсем другим небом к тебе подойдет человек со знакомыми голубыми глазами, ты только дождись его.  
Скоро свидимся.


End file.
